Anciennes blessures
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Quand le passé revient à la surface, que la maturité ouvre de nouvelles voies, que certains actes nous hantent encore... La vie est pourtant ce qu'elle est et ils continuent tous à avancer. Tous ? Vraiment ? [Slash SevXHarry]COMPLETE !
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Precisions: Slash Rogue/Harry __à__venir_

_Et voui, encore une nouvelle fic -.-  
J'avoue qu'elle traîne depuis plusieurs mois dans mes cahiers et que je n'ai pas vraiment de "plan" pour celle-ci (d'ailleurs, à la base, c'était un one shot) mais puisque je manque de temps pour écrire en ce moment, et malgré le fait que j'aurais voulu la terminer avant d'éventuellement la publier, je la mets en ligne.  
Comme je vais la publier par chapitre (excessivement) courts, j'essaierai d'en publier un chapitre par semaine. Au stade où j'en suis je pourrais tenir ce rythme 5 ou 6 semaines (le temps de passer mes exams et de continuer mes autres fics éè)_

_J'en profite pour remercier au passage les reviewers de "Si longtemps" et "Sacrifices et sacrifiés" ! Je répondrais directement bientôt (dans pas trop longtemps j'espère -.-). Encore merci !_

_Et maintenant place à la (courte) lecture ;')  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Où était-il ?

Il n'y avait qu'une faible lueur provenant de l'extérieur qui amoindrissait l'obscurité du couloir.

Harry fit quelques pas puis s'approcha de l'une des interstices. La lune, régulièrement voilée par de sombres nuages, était pleine et l'endroit lui sembla soudain familier.

Bien sûr. Il arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard.

Le sorcier regarda autour de lui.

Il connaissait le lieu mais n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de sa présence dans ce couloir.

- Monsieur Potter, quelle rencontre inattendue !

Il fit volte-face au « Monsieur Potter » et le vit face à lui. Une lueur malsaine dansait dans ses yeux. Plus inquiétant encore, ce traître n'était absolument _pas_ censé pouvoir pénétrer dans le château.

- Comment avez-vous pu vous infiltrer à nouveau dans Poudlard ? grinça-t-il en cherchant fébrilement sa baguette.

Rien. Aucune trace.

- C'est cela que vous cherchez, Monsieur Potter ?

Le jeune homme vit le rictus moqueur au moment où il remarqua la baguette entre les mains de Rogue. Dans un mouvement sec, il la brisa.

- Vous êtes si pitoyable qu'en posséder une ou non ne changera rien à votre totale incompétence.

Les yeux écarquillés, il vit ce qui avait été sa baguette chuter au sol. Submergé par une rage noire, le survivant observa le bâtard graisseux qui affichait un air supérieur.

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! affirma-t-il rouge de colère.

Peu importait la raison de sa présence en ces lieux, il se devait de lui tenir tête et de l'arrêter pour le livrer sans tarder à Azkaban. Il avança d'un pas menaçant vers le maître des potions. Ce dernier fut plus rapide et enserra ses bras, ses doigts crochus s'enfonçant dans sa chair comme les serres d'un quelconque charognard.

- Que vous imaginez-vous faire, Potter ? dit-il sombre.

D'un mouvement brusque, il le poussa durement contre le mur froid. Harry sentit son crâne frapper la pierre avec violence et fut étourdi durant quelques secondes.

- Je vais vous faire payer ! lâcha le jeune sorcier.

Au delà de la douleur pulsant à l'arrière de sa tête, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'était pas en position de dire de telles choses **et** de les réaliser. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait l'accepter sans réagir.

Le visage blafard s'approcha du sien. Sa répulsion augmenta encore lorsque ses cheveux filandreux effleurèrent sa peau. Le regard haineux que Rogue dardait sur lui était certainement le parfait reflet du sien. La prise se resserra sur ses bras ; il grimaça.

- Eh bien, j'attends, Potter. N'êtes-vous pas censé me montrer de quoi vous êtes capables ?

Le ton était cinglant et les yeux noirs brillants de rage.

Le survivant avait bien repris ses esprits pourtant il était incapable de se dégager, se débattant en vain, il obtenait pour seul résultat le rictus s'affichant sur les traits du mangemort. Harry commençait lentement à réaliser sa position.

Il était à sa merci.

Au regard mauvais que lui lançait le maître des potions, il se doutait qu'il tirerait parti de cette position. Quand il se fit cette réflexion, le jeune sorcier sentit son intrusion violente dans son esprit. Etonnamment, son aîné relâcha son emprise mentale avant même qu'il ne tente de le déloger de son cerveau.

- Contrairement à ce que vous vous imaginez, Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara-t-il en démontant ses certitudes.

Le survivant aurait dû en être soulagé mais l'expression du sorcier était bien trop inquiétante pour que ce fût le cas. L'une des jambes de Rogue se plaça entre les siennes puis son corps se retrouva contre le sien. Sa proximité le dégoûtait mais il n'était pas capable de s'écarter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? interrogea-t-il avec un très léger tremblement dans la voix.

Cette fois, Harry était gagné par une réelle crainte.

Ce corps chaud, trop mince, limite osseux, n'aurait _jamais_ dû se trouver contre lui. C'était écoeurant. C'était humiliant.

- Lâchez-moi immédiatement, grogna-t-il les dents serrées.

Un rire mauvais lui échappa.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi absurde ? Vous êtes à ma merci. Vous n'attendez qu'une faiblesse de ma part pour tenter de mettre vos menaces à exécution. Eh bien, au risque de vous décevoir, je ne tiens absolument pas à vous libérer.

Ses yeux noirs le transperçaient ; le survivant était tendu à l'extrême. Rogue se pencha vers lui et il détourna le visage.

- Tss, vous ne me découragerez pas si facilement, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Dans un mouvement délibérément lent, la langue râpeuse glissa sur la peau de son cou à présent offert. Il en frémit de répugnance. Son cœur battait furieusement et il s'agita de plus belle. Le jeune sorcier pensa pouvoir lui échapper lorsque la prise sur ses bras se relâcha. Cependant, ses mains se refermèrent immédiatement sur sa gorge.

- Finalement, je crois qu'il me sera beaucoup plus jouissif de vous étouffer de mes propres mains.

Les paumes calleuses appuyaient de plus en plus fortement contre sa trachée. Il voyait la haine briller dans les yeux du maître des potions.

Non.

Ce n'était pas cet homme.

Cette situation même était impensable.

C'était un détraqueur qui l'empêchait de respirer, qui absorbait sa vie.

Faux.

Il les avait vaincus depuis longtemps déjà.

Le lieu changea, l'adversaire également. Il s'agissait de la même rue, du même mur.

C'était _lui_.

La main osseuse le soulevait et il sentait à nouveau la panique l'envahir.

Pré-au-lard, avril, jeudi.

Des yeux rouges.

Encore un cauchemar.

Son cœur ralentit ; tout ça appartenait au passé.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Son regard passa vaguement sur sa chambre. Un oreiller avait été projeté sur sa bibliothèque et jonchait pitoyablement le sol en compagnie de quelques livres.

Lui-même n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Couvert de sueur, son souffle était court et ses draps à ses pieds.

- Merde, ça faisait longtemps.

Un rire nerveux le prit.

Plus de quatre ans qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et ce genre de cauchemar le hantait encore.

Au moins son esprit pouvait se montrer inventif, jamais ce « faux » traître n'avait tenu un tel rôle auparavant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même plus songé à ce maître des potions depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait même plus donné signe de vie.

Il s'empara de ses lunettes et de sa baguette d'un geste las.

- Lumos.

_A suivre…_

_Comme d'hab, chaque avis m'intéresse :')  
Une précision cependant : pour que je puisse continuer à publier en cette période, la longueur des chapitres ne variera pas beaucoup, gomen..._

_Reviews fortement appréciées XD  
_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Precisions: Slash Rogue/Harry __à__ venir - en principe, publication hebdomadaire  
_

_Note : J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas au petit succès de ce premier chapitre sans grande envergure é.è  
Du coup, je publie le second chapitre un peu plutôt :')  
Si le succès est encore au rendez-vous, j'essaierai de poster le 3 ce week-end !  
Et une fois encore, merci pour vos reviews wOw !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Il soupira.

La pendule indiquait 4h du matin à peine passée de quelques minutes. Il avait terminé sa nuit.

Ce n'était pas très grave, après tout, dans un peu plus de trois heures se tiendrait la réunion de fin de vacances des professeurs.

Un an déjà qu'il était parmi eux. Respecté par ses collègues. Plus ou moins aimé des élèves. A l'abri des débordements du ministère et des journalistes.

Un an de calme et de stabilité.

A 18 ans, il débarrassait le monde de Voldemort ; à 19, il terminait ses études ; à 20, il se fiançait. Et à 21 il se présentait à ce poste.

« Harry Potter, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard ! »

Il se souvenait encore de la première page de la gazette du sorcier au lendemain de la rentrée. Sans doute l'une des seules fois où il avait apprécié l'un de leur article depuis la fin de la bataille.

De ses insinuations sur sa santé mentale à 15 ans à peine, en passant par les critiques virulentes sur ses réactions face au monde de la presse, jusqu'aux innombrables articles traitant de sa vie privée – il ne comptait plus les âneries qu'il avait pu y lire – et de ses prétendues amitiés, ce journal avait toujours trouvé l'heure idéale pour intervenir dans son existence.

Au moment où il allait le plus mal, en somme.

Cette année encore, les rumeurs les plus folles sur la fin de sa vie de couple avaient été publiées. Il espérait simplement que Ginny n'en ai pas trop souffert – sa notoriété était, entre autres choses, une des raisons de leur séparation. Ils s'étaient quittés depuis un an, seules quelques lettres échangées, de rares rencontres lors de réunions familiales et les nouvelles occasionnelles de Ron lui assuraient qu'elle s'en remettait finalement assez bien.

Harry se leva et remit en ordre le lit et la bibliothèque d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

De quand datait son précédent cauchemar ?

Deux semaines à peu près. Encore un rêve où ce foutu mage noir avait le rôle principal. En option, il avait même eu droit à une mort très imagée de ses amis. Au moins, cette nuit, ce songe tenait plus de la bizarrerie que du drame. Mais il ne fallait pas penser pour autant qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il avait droit à une nouvelle scène apocalyptique. Non, même ce genre d'expérience pouvait être effacée par le temps – et la potion de sommeil, bien que déconseillée pour une consommation régulière, était également une invention fort pratique…

Le sorcier se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa salle de bain appelant au passage sa tenue de la journée d'un simple accio.

Il avait encore dix-sept ans et errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Puis ce fameux maître des potions était apparu.

A cette époque, avant sa disculpation, il ressentait encore une haine féroce envers lui – ce que ce cauchemar n'avait pas omis de lui rappeler – et sa réaction avait été le parfait reflet de celle-ci. Cependant, comme dans tout bon rêve du survivant, Harry s'était retrouvé en position de faiblesse. Et puis, le malaise, des gestes ambigus et impensables, écoeurants dans cette illusion mais simplement étranges au réveil.

Bien sûr, il faisait l'impasse sur la fin du cauchemar – on essayait _toujours _ de se débarrasser de lui à la fin.

Il entra sous la douche l'esprit tourné vers ce songe.

Il ne cherchait pas souvent à les analyser mais celui-ci lui laissait une vague impression de malaise. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il n'avait jamais prêté pareilles intentions à son ancien professeur. Traître, mangemort, lâche, bâtard, certes mais pervers ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Quelle signification s'imaginait-il trouver ?

Il n'y en avait aucune vraisemblable.

Harry n'avait jamais trouvé aucun attrait aux hommes – et encore moins à _cet_ homme. Peut-être était-ce simplement pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus eu de relation amoureuse depuis Ginny. Oui, sans doute.

Ce qui en somme n'avait que très peu d'importance.

Après tout, la vie à Poudlard lui apportait suffisamment de distraction et d'attention de la part de ses amis et collègues – Hermione, professeur de métamorphose depuis quelques années n'était pas la dernière à le lui rappeler – pour qu'il ne songe plus vraiment, pour l'heure, à la vie de couple.

Fin prêt pour affronter cette nouvelle journée, il quitta ses appartements – à cinq heures seulement – et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Ron devait sans soute dormir sur ses deux oreilles à cette heure, durant cette période ô combien appréciée des joueurs professionnels de quidditch qu'était l'entre deux saisons. Au moins, le sorcier était certain que son meilleur ami leur rendrait visite durant la journée – à la plus grande joie de sa fiancée, Hermione Granger.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en songeant à la jeune femme. _Ce_ jour lui rappelait à quel point elle s'acharnait au travail durant leur scolarité.

Serait-elle encore penchée avec fébrilité sur ses plans de cours cette année lorsqu'il pénètrerait dans la grande salle ?

Chaque fois, le reste des professeurs, qui comme lui avaient l'habitude de la voir sereine durant toute l'année scolaire, ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'afficher ce petit air amusé quant ils l'observaient. Enfin, c'était ce que lui avait rapporté Filius pour les années précédant son arrivée mais Harry n'avait eu besoin de voir cet évènement qu'une fois pour croire sur parole le petit professeur.

C'était lors de sa première année d'enseignement, également, que Slughorn – peut-être décidé à flagorner les amis du « Sauveur » en sa présence - avait bien été le seul à essayer de la raisonner sur l'inutilité d'un tel travail car, selon ses propres dires, comme tout le monde le savait, elle était un professeur exceptionnel. A tenter pitoyablement de flatter la si-connue-pour-son-intelligence Hermione Granger, le professeur de potions avait récolté une belle colère de la dite personne.

Harry en avait ri sous cape.

Cet homme lui était réellement désagréable dans sa manière d'être au petit soin pour les célébrités et ignorer tout les autres. Et il lui avait clairement fait comprendre lorsqu'il avait tenté durant les premiers mois de le réinviter à des soirées de son cru. A présent, Slughorn ne lui portait plus qu'indifférence – enfin, quand cela lui était possible, vu sa place dans la société sorcière, il se devait de montrer une certaine entente avec leur héros. Il ne se privait toutefois jamais pour le critiquer méchamment dans son dos.

Le sorcier en aurait presque regretté Rogue.

L'homme au moins s'investissait dans son travail – à l'inverse de Slughorn qui vous livrait les potions dont vous aviez besoin en urgence des jours, voire des semaines, plus tard. En dehors de sa haine pour les Potter et les gryffondors, l'homme en noir devait sans doute être vivable.

A dire vrai, Harry espérait même pouvoir un jour s'excuser auprès de lui pour son comportement passé.

Rogue avait fait beaucoup de sacrifices et avait été le déclencheur de la victoire. S'il n'avait pas détruit le dernier horcruxe de ses propres mains quelques heures avant l'affrontement final, Voldemort vivrait encore. Trop concentrés dans leur tâche, et un peu naïf aussi, ils avaient cru détruire le dernier horcruxe en Nagini. Le serpent n'avait jamais été un réceptacle et ils s'étaient fait duper sans le savoir.

Minerva les en avait informés après coup : Rogue s'était joué de son prétendu maître sans qu'il ne le sache jamais.

Puis, il avait disparu.

Toutes les preuves pour son acquittement des crimes dont on le jugeait coupable – son meurtre forcé de Dumbledore, son véritable rôle d'espion, sa place auprès de Voldemort, tout avait été révélé – avaient été apportées par les lettres de Dumbledore et le témoignage de Minerva.

Et il ne s'était pourtant plus manifesté.

Avec les années, il avait compris et pardonné. Harry se demandait même parfois si cet ex-mangemort le haïssait encore. Les années à venir lui donneraient peut-être l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair – du moins, s'il se décidait à réapparaître.

Le sorcier pénétra enfin dans la grande salle.

Un doux sourire s'afficha sur ses traits lorsqu'il vit la tête brune plongée dans ses parchemins.

- Bonjour, Hermione.

Elle releva un instant les yeux vers lui puis se replongea dans ses plans de cours.

Il aurait pu affirmer sans craintes que tout était parfait dans ses notes depuis des semaines mais il se garda de faire la moindre remarque.

- Ah. Salut Harry.

Il ne se vexa pas de la réponse sommaire – dans quelques heures son amie aurait retrouvé sa gaieté et sa gentillesse habituelle. Le professeur de DCFM s'installa simplement et entama son déjeuner.

Ils n'étaient encore que tous les deux et il faudrait encore une ou deux heures avant que leurs collègues ne se lèvent. Puis la réunion aurait lieu lançant ainsi les préparatifs d'une nouvelle année scolaire.

Après quelques années loin du château, il savait aujourd'hui que Poudlard serait toujours sa maison et qu'il ne serait jamais plus heureux ailleurs. Parfois, il songeait avec nostalgie aux instants de bonheur qu'il avait partagés avec Ginny, se sentant douloureusement seul, mais il savait qu'ici il était aimé pour ce qu'il était – simplement Harry – et il n'aspirait, en réalité, que rarement à se trouver une compagne.

Il l'avait enfin compris, il ne serait jamais seul à Poudlard.

_A suivre…_

_Bon, ce chapitre (toujours aussi court XD) sert surtout de remise en situation mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ;')  
J'attends vos avis pour poster la suite !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Precisions: Slash Rogue/Harry __à __venir - __en principe, publication hebdomadaire_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et grâce à elles j'ai pu terminer l'écriture du chapitre 7 XD  
L'histoire avance doucement (longueur des chapitres oblige -.-) mais j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours ;')  
Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 3**_

- Je me demande qui le remplacera. Ce n'est pas le genre de professeur que l'on peut trouver facilement et, une fois trouvé, encore faut-il qu'il soit compétent.

- Parce que vous trouvez que _lui_ était compétent ? En janvier, il lui a fallu deux semaines, non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Deux semaines pour refaire mon stock de potions et soigner ces enfants de cette mauvaise grippe ! Et au printemps ! Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre d'allergies…

La fin de la phrase de Poppy se perdit dans le reste des discussions alors que le sorcier n'était pas le dernier à se réjouir de la nouvelle.

Slughorn retournait à la vie mondaine. A croire qu'il avait perdu tout intérêt pour l'enseignement dès que les derniers élèves s'étant distingués dans la bataille contre Voldemort avaient achevé leurs études.

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Bibine non plus contrairement à ce que s'imaginait leur infirmière préférée. Elle n'avait voulu que souligner la tâche difficile de leur directrice. Seulement, Poppy avait apparemment profité de cette ouverture pour déverser toute la frustration que cet ex-directeur de serpentard avait éveillé en elle. Poppy Pomfresh ne supportait définitivement pas qu'on l'empêche de faire son travail.

Assise à côté de lui, Hermione – enfin libérée de plumes et parchemins – citait avec méthode les éventuels prétendants au poste sous l'oreille attentive de Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave. Leurs autres collègues – à l'exception de Hagrid qui ne serait de retour au château qu'en fin de semaine – abordait certainement le même sujet pourtant Harry se contentait de les observer tout en songeant que le château était enfin débarrassé de ce parasite. Il savait que son avis était totalement subjectif – et il aurait tout loisir de se sentir coupable plus tard – mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que l'année s'annonçait particulièrement calme et agréable.

Apparemment, Minerva le savait déjà depuis deux semaines toutefois elles avait jugé inutile d'en informer qui que ce soit avant d'avoir trouvé un remplaçant. Celui-là même se présenterait avec elle dans quelques minutes à peine comme elle l'avait annoncé au déjeuner. Et comme les autres, il attendait à présent le retour de Minerva.

Oui, cette année débutait d'une bien plaisante façon.

Après avoir débattu quelques minutes avec ses collègues sur les candidats au poste – qui s'avéraient définitivement assez rares – Hermione se tourna soudain vers lui.

- Oh, Harry, je suis désolée pour ce matin…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà oublié, lui répondit-il dans un sourire compréhensif.

- Et puis, Ron nous attends à Pré-au-lard cette après-midi aussi ! Je devais te prévenir hier…

- …mais tu étais tellement plongée dans ton travail…

- …que j'ai oublié, termina-t-elle un peu embarrassée.

Vraiment, sur certains points, on ne la changerait jamais.

- Alors notre célèbre gardien de but se décide à rendre visite à sa fiancée et son meilleur ami ! Je me demande quelle farce des jumeaux serait la plus apte à l'accueillir, dit-il à dessein d'un air songeur.

La réaction ne tarda pas.

Son amie, les sourcils froncés, s'apprêtait déjà à le raisonner. Ce qui était assez compréhensible lorsque l'on savait qu'un mois plus tôt ils s'étaient mutuellement accueillis avec l'une des nouvelles inventions de Fred et George.

Pendant deux heures, ils avaient été incapables de parler se contentant de libérer des bulles multicolores chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche. Hermione, spectatrice privilégiée, n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Résultat, Harry et Ron avaient dû passer deux autres heures à se faire pardonner. Avouant volontiers que leur jeu était stupide et relevait de la gaminerie, ils en avaient pourtant beaucoup ri. L'ancienne préfète un peu – quoique, à ses sourires passagers, ils avaient bien compris qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas tant que ça.

- Je plaisante, je plaisante. Par contre…

Le sorcier n'exprima jamais la fin de sa pensée.

Il tourna les yeux vers la porte de la salle des professeurs en même temps que ses collègues lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Mais, au lieu de continuer les conversations, chacun se focalisa sur le nouvel arrivant qui entrait à la suite de la directrice.

Le silence perdura même lorsqu'il s'installa en face de lui - alors que d'autres places étaient encore libres - l'observant une fraction de seconde avant de se tourner vers Minerva. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé le regard ne semblait pas haineux néanmoins Harry y avait lu quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

- Mes chers collègues…

L'attention se reporta vers l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Severus Rogue ici présent a accepté de reprendre son poste de professeur de potions et directeur de serpentard. Puisque les présentations sont inutiles, nous allons commencer la réunion.

--------

Harry ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à ça.

La réunion s'était déroulée à peu près normalement. Si l'on omettait bien sur les regards à la dérobée que chacun jetait à l'ex-mangemort. Cela avait dû être particulièrement agaçant pour l'homme mais il n'en avait rien laissé paraître.

Trop étonné par la situation, le professeur de DCFM s'était à peine rendu compte que certains de ses collègues saluaient le maître des potions tandis que d'autres restaient à l'écart. Cependant, avant qu'il ne se décide à faire le moindre geste, son nouveau collègue avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Alors que quelques heures plus tôt il pensait à lui présenter des excuses dès leur prochaine rencontre, son apparition subite l'avait tellement décontenancé qu'il ne savait même plus quel comportement adopter. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'indécision, il préféra reporter ce projet – qui lui paraissait un peu fou depuis qu'il avait revu le visage sévère de Rogue – à quelques heures ou même quelques jours plus tard.

S'il avait dû définir cette attitude, trop gryffondor pour l'assimiler à la lâcheté, Harry aurait simplement dit qu'avec les années il avait compris l'importance de la patience et de la prudence. Et non, il ne s'agissait pas d'une peur irraisonnée de faire face à son ancien professeur. Non, vraiment pas.

Les discussions autour de lui allaient bon train, chacun trouvant un avis à émettre jusqu'à ce que Poppy ne se décide à poser _la_ question à leur directrice.

- Pourquoi est-ce lui que vous avez choisi ?

- N'est-il pas le professeur de potions le plus compétent que nous n'ayons jamais eu ?

- Mais il est également celui qui-

Filius fut interrompu par la réponse de Minerva.

- C'était il y a plus de cinq ans et il a été acquitté. De plus, nous lui devons beaucoup ; je pense qu'il me sera inutile de vous en rappeler les raisons. Et il faisait d'ailleurs parti des dernières volontés d'Albus qu'il réintègre son poste – chose qui aurait eu lieu plus tôt si nous avions pu retrouver sa trace.

La réunion s'acheva ainsi, sur un léger malaise pour certain et de la surprise pour d'autres.

Harry n'aurait su dire dans quelle catégorie il aurait pu se placer. Et il n'eut guère de temps pour y réfléchir car déjà Hermione le pressait pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas en retard à Pré-au-lard.

-----

Ce fut une belle après-midi.

Il leur était toujours aussi agréable de se retrouver tous les trois.

Cette fois, aucune farce et attrape ne s'imposèrent mais, au sourire de connivence qu'il avait échangé avec Ron, il était clair que ce n'était que partie remise.

Ils parlèrent un peu quidditch, les derniers résultats de l'équipe d'Angleterre n'étant ni médiocres ni excellents, puis le retour de Rogue traversa leur conversation.

De manière fugace à vrai dire.

Hermione et Harry ne regrettait pas le moins du monde Slughorn même s'ils avaient quelques appréhensions à travailler avec l'ex-mangemort. Et même Ron – qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de plaindre les actuels étudiants de Poudlard - trouvait assez normal que cet homme, ayant sacrifié tant pour leur permettre la victoire, retrouve son poste. Idée qui devint d'autant plus vraie lorsque sa fiancée lui annonça qu'il s'agissait là d'un souhait de Dumbledore.

Oui, ces années les avaient changés, ils avaient grandi, ils avaient mûri.

Harry se décida enfin à rentré au château lorsque ses deux amis commencèrent à aborder le sujet délicat de l'annonce prochaine de leurs fiançailles officielles. Il savait parfaitement qu'en quelques minutes la conversation pouvait devenir houleuse et, le début de soirée aidant, il trouva ainsi un bon prétexte pour laisser les deux tourtereaux.

Il les quitta et il transplana un léger sourire aux lèvres.

C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il se disait que ça avait parfois du bon d'être célibataire…

_A suivre…_

_Gomen, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre… Et puis le retour de Rogue à son poste n'est pas vraiment une surprise non plu -.-_

_Bon, le prochain chapitre accueillera ENFIN une vraie confrontation entre nos deux héros ___

_J'attends toujours vos avis avec impatience !_

_Rendez-vous fin de semaine prochaine ;')_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions: Slash Rogue/Harry __à __venir - __en principe, publication hebdomadaire_

_Kikoo !  
Voici le chapitre hebdomadaire de cette fic :')  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (et aussi à ceux qui m'ont mise dans leurs alertes ou bien même se contentent de lire cette fic et de l'apprécier :p) !  
Bonne lecture :)  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 4**_

Il pénétra dans l'école se dirigeant directement vers ses appartements – ils avaient soupé tôt à Pré-au-lard – et croisant au passage le baron sanglant. Ce dernier ne semblait pas réellement ravi du retour de Rogue mais avait néanmoins avoué que les cachots manquaient de vie depuis quelques années – chose assez ironique lorsqu'on savait de qui il parlait.

Il était vrai que « sa Majesté » Slughorn avait rapidement déserté ces lieux froids et humides.

Contrairement au départ de ce dernier, qui avait suscité un certain nombre de réjouissance, il ne pouvait se faire une opinion précise sur les réactions de ses collègues face au retour de Rogue. Tous étaient un peu réticents mais certains, à l'image de Poppy ou Rolanda, étaient nettement plus aimables que d'autres, comme Sibylle qui avait une certaine tendance à prendre en grippe ceux qui s'étaient de tous temps un peu trop moqué de son « art ».

Enfin, Harry n'avait pu connaître ces réactions que par l'intermédiaire de sa meilleure amie qui, elle, avait vite remplacé sa surprise par ses facultés d'observation. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était gracieusement proposée pour leur exposer, à Ron et à lui, ce passage de la réunion de son point de vue.

De ce fait, il avait appris que la majorité de leurs collègues ne semblaient pas opposés à la décision de leur directrice mais restaient réservés. En meilleurs exemples, la jeune femme avait cité Filius qui, bien qu'il soit son aîné, n'avait apparemment pas eu le « cran » nécessaire pour aborder l'homme au visage sévère et le professeur Vector - et son esprit cartésien - qui avait estimé ce choix juste mais sans plus.

Quand à Harry, il ne songeait guère à Rogue car il ne parvenait pas encore à vraiment réaliser que Slughorn ne ferait plus partie de son entourage cette année. Et il se réjouissait toujours de cette nouvelle.

Le sorcier secoua la tête avec un petit air coupable.

Bon, il n'avait jamais apprécié cet homme cependant…

- … je devrais arrêter de m'acharner sur lui, se morigéna-t-il en tournant au coin du dernier couloir menant à ses quartiers, à un escalier à peine des cachots.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre en soupirant puis s'arrêta net.

Devant lui se tenait l'occupant – immobile, lui aussi - de ces dits cachots.

- Bon… bonsoir, hésita-t-il.

L'homme l'observa avec attention et cette fois il crut distinguer une véritable haine dans ses yeux. Ce fut bref mais suffisamment visible. Puis cela disparut immédiatement. Si rapidement qu'il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Monsieur Potter, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Et il eut presque le sentiment qu'il avait essayé de se montrer aimable.

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Harry, nous sommes collègues à présent.

Harry se demanda quelle impulsion l'avait poussé à lui répondre si amicalement. Sans doute parce qu'il espérait ainsi instaurer une certaine entente entre eux.

Malgré cela, il eut simplement un sourire gêné alors que Rogue restait de marbre.

- Si vous y tenez. Harry. Bonsoir.

Le maître des potions prit congé et continua son chemin.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le survivant reprit également sa route – et ses esprits.

Il venait d'avoir un échange – on ne pouvait pas appelé ces trois mots une conversation – civilisé avec un homme qui l'avait toujours haï et le haïssait peut-être encore.

Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé un peu plus tôt, cette année lui semblait destinée à être spéciale.

-----

Le lendemain matin, la dernière pensée qu'il avait eu à propos de cette année à venir se révéla des plus exactes.

Les cours reprenaient dans une semaine et la plupart des professeurs avaient déjà réintégrés leurs quartiers à Poudlard. Et, pour une fois, Harry n'était pas le premier au déjeuner – la potion de sommeil se montrait toujours aussi efficace lorsqu'il la prenait.

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il salua ses collègues et s'installa à l'une des seules places qu'on avait laissé libres. Et, à choisir entre Sibylle et Rogue, il n'hésita pas longtemps.

- Bonjour, Monsieur.

- Harry, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son assiette. J'imagine qu'il serait plus évident pour vous de m'appeler par mon prénom, puisque vous êtes maintenant membre du corps enseignant au même titre que les autres personnes présentes à cette table. Alors faîtes donc.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit dans le mouvement qu'il avait entamé pour s'asseoir.

Il aurait payé cher pour voir son expression à cet instant et non les longs cheveux noirs – plus longs que dans son souvenir d'ailleurs – qui masquaient son visage.

- Asseyez-vous. A moins que vous n'appréciez réellement attirer l'attention, marmonna son aîné avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Harry se retourna vers ses collègues et ne manqua pas de voir quelques têtes se détourner. Il s'assit avisant le regard étonné de sa meilleure amie.

Au moins il n'était pas le seul à être stupéfié par le comportement de Rogue, enfin, de Severus. Toute personne extérieure à Poudlard n'aurait sans doute pas compris sa réaction face à ces quelques mots sommaires. Le survivant ne s'était tout simplement pas imaginé pouvoir arriver à ce stade en un an alors en deux jours – sans mauvais jeu de mots – cela relevait pour lui presque du surnaturel.

Il se servit croissant et jus d'orange.

Le sorcier jeta un œil curieux à son voisin ; le maître des potions ne prêtait pas attention à ses collègues.

Etait-ce lui qui s'était isolé en bout de table ou bien… ?

C'était peut-être l'occasion, songea-t-il soudain, le moment de développer cette fameuse relation amicale avec le professeur.

- Je ne m'imaginais pas vous revoir un jour à Poudlard, commença-t-il.

Il se reprit rapidement en prenant conscience de l'ambiguïté de ses paroles.

- Enfin, je veux dire, je croyais que vous auriez profité de l'occasion pour quitter l'enseignement…

Finalement, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la bouche. Il songea à s'excuser pour ces mots mal choisis mais étonnement Rogue lui répondit sans moquerie apparente.

- Je suis ici à la requête de Minerva. Je ne reprends guère ce poste de gaieté de cœur, soyez-en sûr.

Harry vit sa mâchoire se tendre légèrement cependant sa voix froide n'était pas dénuée de lassitude.

L'homme se servit une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'il la porta à ses lèvres, il interrompit pourtant son geste puis fixa directement son cadet.

Cette confrontation rendit le jeune sorcier mal à l'aise. Réaction qu'il comprenait en partie car ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de face à face auquel il s'était habitué avec le plus âgé. Pas de colère, de méfiance, de haine exacerbée ou de volonté impérieuse de vouloir s'affirmer comme étant le seul dans son bon droit. Juste le regard du maître des potions.

Etrange sensation.

Rogue rompit le contact visuel en fermant les yeux et en plongeant les lèvres dans son thé.

- Certaines choses semblent pourtant avoir changé dans cette école, commença le serpentard en laissant son regard glisser sur les autres professeurs – dont Hermione – et la nouvelle directrice puis en revenant sur lui.

Un léger rictus apparut sur ses lèvres ; Harry grimaça – il sentait arriver une remarque qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Il me semble cependant, continua Rogue, que votre présence à cette table fasse partie des observations les plus surprenantes que je puisse faire à cette heure. J'imagine le dépit de vos fans lorsque vous avez annoncé votre volonté de vivre à nouveau à Poudlard. Et quelle perte pour ces _nobles_ familles qui, j'en suis certain, se vantaient de pouvoir vous inviter à leur table.

Le ton calme dénotait douloureusement avec le contenu de ses paroles.

Le professeur de DCFM se contenta d'un sourire contrit ; les expériences passées lui avait suffisamment prouvé que toute réponse émotive et trop peu réfléchie avait toutes les chances d'envenimer les choses. Il tenait - un peu – trop à cette ébauche de conversation pour répondre à cette provocation. Il décida tout simplement d'y donner un ton de plaisanterie.

- Oh, j'imagine que la Gazette du sorcier a dû déplorer ma « retraite » durant quelques semaines. Et puis ces trop nombreux férus du « Sauveur du Monde Sorcier » en ont apparemment eu assez de voir leurs toutes aussi nombreuses lettres leur revenir en compagnie de leurs hiboux.

Harry prit une pomme dans laquelle il croqua avec force ; ce n'était pas si évident, ce sujet l'agaçait toujours. Même s'il avait appris à mettre de la distance entre lui et ces fans dont il n'avait jamais voulu, il n'oubliait pas ce qu'étaient ces requins – bien que ce terme n'était pas très charitable pour la plupart d'entre eux mais s'adressait principalement à quelques familles de sang purs et autres uluberlus de la presse ou du ministère. Et il se rappelait aussi combien ces gens avaient été indirectement – dans la plupart des cas – responsable du départ de Ginny.

Il continua malgré tout.

- Le monde sorcier n'a semble-t-il jamais vraiment réalisé que c'était un gamin chanceux – et particulièrement bien entouré – qui l'avait sauvé.

Cette partie de leur passé n'était décidément pas un pôle sur lequel il aimait s'attarder. Et le jeune homme avait maintenant l'impression de s'exposer sciemment à la critique en jouant si rapidement la carte de la sincérité avec le professeur.

Seulement, il ne fut pas utile qu'il fasse un pas en arrière car Rogue le fit à sa place. Ce dernier se leva et, à son expression, il ne semblait pas non plus particulièrement satisfait de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Certains ont toujours su ce que vous étiez et êtes réellement. C'est ce que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le serpentard jeta un regard vague vers ses collègues qui ne leur prêtaient plus attention.

- Poudlard… Vous n'auriez guère pu choisir mieux.

Harry remarqua le rictus qui traversa son visage avant qu'il ne quitte la table mais n'en comprit pas le sens. Il observa le maître des potions qui se retirait dans une envolée de robes noires, de son pas vif coutumier et de sa démarche assurée.

S'il s'était imaginé mieux comprendre l'espion, puisque son comportement n'avait plus de raison d'être réellement ambigu, il s'était trop avancé. Ses réactions l'intriguaient. Le sorcier ne lui était plus aussi clairement hostile que quelques années auparavant. Ou, peut-être, en arrivait-il encore trop vite à cette conclusion ?

Du temps, voilà ce qui lui était donné et il en avait assez pour installer autre chose que de la haine entre eux – pour gagner sa sympathie.

Pour se décider à s'excuser.

_A suivre…_

_Mmh... Dire que je sais déjà comment tout cela va finir XD (Pauvre Harry... ou pauvre Sevy ?)  
Comme d'hab, j'attends vos avis ;')_

_Petite question --+ Comme j'ai plusieurs fics en cours, je me demandais : laquelle de mes fics vous voudriez me voir continuer en premier lorsque j'aurais à nouveau un peu plus de temps ?_

_Rendez-vous vendredi (ou samedi) prochain !  
_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions: Slash Rogue/Harry __à venir__, publication hebdomadaire_

_B'soir -o-  
Ze suis mat...  
Mais voici le 5ème chapitre pour vous :')  
Il est plus long que ce que je n'avais prévu à la base mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_Gomen, gomen, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews cette fois mais je remercie une nouvelle fois tous ceux qui prennent la patience de me laisser un petit mot, ça m'a donné un grand élan de motivation pour remanier ce chapitre ;')  
(Maeve --> Z'aimerais bien être en vacances aussi T.T  
Mais j'ai une nouvelle qui te fera sans doute plaisir : le chapitre 9 de "Espérance" est enfin écrit XD Je le posterai vers début juillet :) )_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 5**_

La rentrée avait été assez calme. Enfin, si l'on omettait les lettres de mécontentement qui avaient trouvé par dizaines le bureau de la directrice et les articles salés qui avaient fleuris dans les divers journaux du pays.

« Severus Rogue n'y a pas sa place ! »

« Comment osez-vous le laisser enseigner à nos enfants ? »

« Sa place est à Azkaban ! »

« C'est un assassin. »

De telles déclarations n'avaient eu de cesse d'être imprimées sur le papier. Durant deux semaines.

Mais cela n'avait pas réellement affecté Poudlard – Harry ne s'en était que plus accroché à l'idée que cette école était unique et que le monde sorcier était toujours aussi peu reconnaissant lorsque le « héros » ne plaisait pas – et ce en dépit des histoires rocambolesques que certains journaux, à la crédibilité douteuse pouvaient exposer.

Et surtout, quoi qu'ait pu en penser la communauté sorcière, Minerva McGonagall était bien le digne successeur de Dumbledore. Elle n'avait guère toléré que l'école soit troublée par de telles affirmations. Cette décision était la sienne et, en tant que directrice, elle était la seule à pouvoir gérer Poudlard. Son influence – pour ne pas dire caractère – était suffisamment imposante pour que même Scrimgeour ait été forcé de faire une déclaration dans la Gazette du sorcier dans le seul but de calmer les esprits.

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse étonnante et la mi-novembre se profilait déjà.

Le professeur de potions n'avait guère eu de difficulté à retrouver son statut de bâtard graisseux auprès des élèves. Les serpentards eux-mêmes pestaient contre leur directeur de maison – réhabilité dans ce rôle en même temps qu'à celui d'enseignant. Apparemment, aucun adolescent ne parvenait à trouver grâce à ses yeux. Toutes les maisons semblaient aujourd'hui logées à la même enseigne.

« Ces gamins n'ont aucune discipline ou même de capacité à exécuter et assimiler ce qu'on leur demande ! »

C'était là les mots même qu'il avait employés pour définir ses classes lorsque Harry avait négligemment abordé le sujet des élèves qui pourraient se montrer plus ou moins brillant en DCFM. Au moins son opinion avait été claire – bien que chargée d'une certaine mauvaise foi puisque, d'après ce qu'il en avait entendu, aucun de ces enfants n'avait en potions un niveau aussi catastrophique que ce pauvre Neville. Mais, plus important pour le survivant, cela avait était le point de départ d'une conversation – courte, il devait l'avouer – entre collègues.

Harry avait multiplié les occasions pour pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec lui et, avec les semaines, ces échanges étaient devenus plus longs, moins formels. Ils avaient même un jour parlé Quidditch peu après avoir assisté à un match serdaigle/serpentard ! Enfin, il préférait oublier qu'au final l'homme avait quelque peu dévalorisé son « prétendu » talent pour ce sport et qu'il avait émis quelques doutes au sujet de la place de Ron au sein de leur équipe nationale…

Bien sûr, Severus ne s'éternisait jamais sur ces conversations. Néanmoins, il semblait essayer d'accepter ces incursions dans son quotidien. Mieux encore, alors que le survivant ne manquait jamais de maladresse pour débuter leurs conversations, l'aîné prenait régulièrement l'initiative de les poursuivre.

Le temps laissait peu à peu place à une certaine entente entre eux – que tous deux n'apprécient pas à outre mesure les journalistes, Trelawney ou Slughorn et qu'ils aient tous deux également un certain attrait pour les sujets de DCFM n'y était pas étranger.

On ne pouvait cependant pas parler d'amitié.

Harry avait encore souvent l'impression que le serpentard se forçait à être aimable. Néanmoins – et il percevait cela avec soulagement – le naturel de l'homme prenait de plus en plus régulièrement le pas sur cette amabilité apparente. Bien sûr, il n'était guère agréable de subir les paroles moqueuses – bien que moins tranchantes que par le passé – du maître des potions mais, dans ces moments-là, il avait au moins l'impression de se trouver face au _vrai _Rogue. Un homme très critique envers les autres, et envers lui-même avait-il aussi découvert, réaliste et finalement plus moqueur que cinglant.

En dépit de ces découvertes, et comme Hermione le lui avait fait remarquer, Severus restait lui-même avec l'ensemble de ses collègues.

Il n'avait fallu finalement que quelques semaines pour qu'il réintègre, au sein de Poudlard, le rôle qu'il avait toujours eu, Pomona le lui avait confirmé.

Toutefois – ou plutôt, une fois encore – le professeur de DCFM était l'exception.

Le serpentard se comportait de manière légèrement différente avec lui. Cela se traduisait par des regards plus appuyés, des propos qu'il semblait s'efforcer de mesurer, des rictus qui s'apparentaient plus à des sourires lorsqu'il les lui adressait et une certaine tendance à transformer des mots blessants – qu'il aurait laissés tel quel pour d'autres – en simple dérision.

Oh, bien sûr, Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre – et puis ce comportement était loin de prendre des proportions inquiétantes, Rogue restait Rogue après tout. Il aurait même pu se laisser convaincre par cette idée toute simple que ses efforts – s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour à certaines remarques, faire le premier pas vers lui, accepter le caractère de l'homme – avaient payé.

Pour être honnête, il trouvait cela un peu factice.

Le jeune sorcier n'aurait su en dire la raison exacte – et il se sentait un peu coupable de penser cela – mais le comportement de Rogue ne parvenait pas à le convaincre de sa sincérité. Il était certain qu'il leur – lui – cachait quelque chose. Malgré tout, le survivant ne pouvait nier qu'il en venait, lentement mais sûrement, à apprécier l'homme…

L'évolution de ses relations avec le serpentard n'était bien sûr pas le seul changement de ces dernières semaines.

Ron et Hermione avaient officialisé leurs fiançailles à la fin septembre.

Billy et Fleur avaient annoncé la venue prochaine de leur second enfant.

Et Poudlard ne se montrait pas en reste n'était-ce que par l'incident survenu à Halloween – des élèves de troisième année qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite – qui heureusement n'avait entraîné que blessures légères et belle frayeur alors que Aragog avait fait son apparition et qu'Hagrid était arrivé à temps pour la calmer.

Quant à ses cours, cette seconde année d'enseignement lui offrait bien plus que la précédente. Sans être le meilleur professeur du monde, Harry retrouvait ses marques avec une certaine facilité n'hésitant plus – à l'inverse de sa première année – à se montrer ferme avec ses élèves les plus turbulents et à être plus attentif encore aux adolescents qui avaient plus de difficultés dans ses cours. S'il devait s'en tenir aux rumeurs des élèves, il pouvait même dire qu'il était apprécié – en faisant l'impasse sur les quelques drôles d'oiseaux qui soit lui tenait _encore_ rancœur pour avoir défait Voldemort ou au contraire adoptaient un comportement des plus serviles en sa présence, en somme des enfants aux parents sans doute atypiques, pour ne pas dire autre chose…

On ne pouvait guère parler de sa vie à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Ses amitiés – tout comme ses inimitiés – restaient les mêmes ; ses amours étaient toujours au point mort.

Tout n'était pas parfait mais il ne tenait qu'à lui d'essayer d'améliorer sa vie et pour l'heure Harry s'en satisfaisait – il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer à l'école des sorciers !

Cependant, s'il devait se montrer honnête envers lui-même, il y avait malgré tout une chose qu'il se sentait en devoir de faire. Et ce même s'il aurait parfaitement compris qu'on puisse lui donner une moindre importance.

Mais ce n'était sans doute pas le cas pour tout le monde.

---

« Une nouvelle semaine s'achève »

C'est la constatation tout simple qu'il venait de se faire, assis à la table des professeurs, Severus à sa droite et Hermione à sa gauche.

Cette dernière était en grande conversation avec le professeur d'arithmancie. Par le passé, le survivant avait tenté à une ou deux reprises de suivre leurs échanges mais il avait rapidement compris que leurs remarques, toutes plus abstraites les unes que les autres, étaient définitivement hors de sa portée.

Et, ce soir, cela lui convenait très bien.

Le jeune sorcier était fatigué, il s'était vraiment investi dans cette semaine qu'il avait dédiée à la partie pratique des DCFM pour _l'ensemble_ de ses classes. A dire vrai, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une longue nuit de sommeil et aussi à un bon week-end de repos – qu'il ne doive pas prendre part aux sorties à Pré-au-lard de ce samedi lui semblait bien être la plus réjouissante des nouvelles en cet instant. Il était si épuisé qu'il picorait à peine sa tarte aux pommes et il songea que Ron lui aurait déjà fait un serment pour « ne pas faire honneur à ce dessert » avant de gentiment proposer son aide pour le finir.

Harry esquissa un sourire à cette pensée.

Bien sûr, il aimait la vie qu'il menait actuellement mais il gardait toujours la nostalgie de ses années d'étude à Poudlard.

Il posa un regard bienveillant sur les élèves dispersés autour des grandes tables des quatre maisons.

Ses propres années d'adolescence avaient été ternies par Voldemort mais eux avaient la chance de s'épanouir dans un monde en paix. Dumbledore en aurait été heureux.

Il les contempla encore plusieurs minutes avant de prendre conscience qu'on l'observait lui aussi ; il attendit encore quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Severus – seul les yeux de cet homme exerçaient une telle pression sur sa personne lorsqu'ils le fixaient.

Le maître des potions n'emprunta aucune attitude pour masquer cette attention particulière. Harry lui sourit légèrement et ignora une nouvelle fois – car cette impression était rare mais pourtant pas sans précédents – ce court instant où il avait crû voir un éclat de haine dans ses yeux.

A présent, ce n'était que de simples iris noirs qui l'observaient avec calme ; il devait se faire des idées.

Le professeur de DCFM jugea soudain, malgré – ou à cause de - sa fatigue, qu'il était peut-être temps de mettre à plat ce qu'il ressassait depuis des semaines avec le principal intéressé. Il venait de prendre cette décision sur un coup de tête mais il semblait que ce n'était que de cette façon qu'il pourrait passer au-delà de ses hésitations.

Mouais.

En fin de compte, cela signifiait simplement que chaque fois qu'il y pensait il en arrivait aux mêmes conclusions : il se compliquait la vie inutilement, ce qu'il voulait faire ne lui apporterait que des ennuis et, finalement, est-ce que cela avait bien une quelconque utilité ?

Il allait se ridiculiser…

Harry ferma les yeux un instant puis reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis.

- Auriez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder après le souper ? demanda-t-il légèrement crispé.

Severus haussa un sourcil et déclara avec un léger rictus :

- A voir votre expression, je pourrais croire que vous voulez m'annoncer que vous êtes le centre d'une nouvelle prophétie.

Le survivant cligna des paupières. Avait-il un air si grave marqué sur le visage ? Il ne serait, à l'inverse de cet homme, apparemment jamais capable de cacher ses émotions.

- Si c'est le cas, continua-t-il devant son silence, je ne suis pas celui à qui vous devriez vous confier.

Le maître des potions paraissait à demi sérieux dans ses propos. Cela fit légèrement sourire le jeune sorcier tout en lui faisant ressentir un léger malaise face à ce que ces mots pouvaient insinuer s'il était sincère.

- Il n'y a rien de si dramatique, assura-t-il en continuant de sourire. Mais je crois que si une telle chose se produisait vous seriez sans doute l'une des premières personnes que j'informerais.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait d'ajouter cette phrase mais elle reflétait assez bien sa pensée.

Le professeur ne réagit pas à sa dernière remarque et repris le cours de la conversation.

- Bien. Je suppose que vous laisser quelques minutes de mon temps ne me sera donc pas préjudiciable à outre mesure.

Il revint à son morceau de tarte et le termina en silence ; Harry avait déjà abandonné sa pâtisserie depuis longtemps.

Il perçut le regard discret mais interrogateur de Hermione à sa gauche et y répondit par un sourire qui se voulait apaisant. A son air, le jeune homme devinait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu grand-chose de leur échange cependant le moment était assez mal choisi pour qu'il lui explique quoi que ce soit.

Le survivant patienta quelques instants encore puis invita son aîné à le rejoindre dans ses appartements.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la grande salle ce qui ne sembla pas vraiment attirer l'attention ; après tout, il était à présent de notoriété public pour les habitants de ce château que le plus jeune avait en quelque sorte gagné la sympathie du bâtard graisseux.

A de nombreuses reprises, d'ailleurs, Harry s'était demandé comment il avait _réellement_ pu passer de personne la plus haïe à un collègue de travail apprécié. Sans doute était-ce le fait qu'il soit le professeur qui adressait le plus spontanément la parole au maître des potions et qui redoutait le moins ses remarques désobligeantes – quoi qu'il ait pu en dire, l'homme ne perdrait sans doute jamais cette habitude et il avait appris, à ses dépends, que certains sujets, comme les années de sa disparition, n'étaient **pas** à aborder.

Oui, cela faisait immanquablement partie de la réponse mais, il en était certain, il n'y avait pas que cela.

_A suivre…_

_Et vi, je me suis permise une petite ellipse temporelle mais ça n'aura (je pense) aucune influence négative sur la suite. Par contre, plus j'avance dans cette fic et plus j'en suis certaine : le dernier chapitre sera en parti consacré sur la vision de Rogue sur tout ces évènements --> c'est que pendant que Ryry essaie de comprendre les choses, ça cogite dans le cerveau de notre petit serpentard XD_

_Bon, le prochain chapitre sera un tournant important pour la suite !_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience é-è  
_

_Ja ne !  
_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry __à venir__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Ah ! Quelle longue semaine ! Mais en voici enfin la fin :p  
Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews (et merci aussi à Edge et Nepheria à qui je n'ai pas su répondre directement !) J'espère que cette suite plaira à chaque lecteur qui passera par ici :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Anciennes blessures**

___**Chapitre 6**_

Ils marchaient en silence vers ses quartiers et le jeune sorcier faisait le vide dans son esprit pour éviter de changer subitement d'avis.

En fait, il observait ce qui les entourait mais, après quelques minutes à s'attarder sur les murs qu'il connaissait par cœur, son regard dévia vers l'homme à ses côtés.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées ; Harry se permit de le détailler avec plus d'insistance.

Severus n'était pas vraiment beau, c'était un fait. Une peau un peu trop pâle, un nez légèrement crochu, un visage anguleux. Pas vraiment l'image du prince charmant.

Il se demanda même quel genre de femme pourrait lui convenir car s'il fallait commencer à parler de son caractère…

Enfin, s'il devait se montrer objectif, il était vrai que l'homme ne manquait pas d'esprit. De plus, il excellait dans le domaine des potions, était un sorcier assez puissant et contrôlait assez bien ses émotions – la plupart du temps et il préférait ne pas se souvenir des exceptions.

En clair, une femme prête à supporter sa susceptibilité, sa mauvaise foi, ses regards noirs et… et beaucoup de ses défauts aurait sans doute pu trouver un bon parti en cet homme. Et puis son rôle d'espion lui avait sans doute appris à garder une certaine forme physique.

D'ailleurs, avait-il une compagne en ce moment ?

Harry devait s'avouer qu'il n'y avait jamais songé avant mais cela était plausible. Quoique, il ne semblait pas quitter très régulièrement l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Le gryffondor s'arrêta là dans ces étranges réflexions. Il ne se voyait clairement pas jouer les entremetteurs et imaginait déjà la colère de l'homme s'il commençait à s'insinuer dans sa vie privée. Après tout, peut-être que le célibat lui convenait, lui-même…

Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devant la porte de ses appartements et vit au regard du maître des potions que ce dernier s'impatientait.

Le sorcier eut un sourire gêné puis murmura le mot de passe pour accéder à ses quartiers avant d'inviter le serpentard à entrer. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils du salon mais il refusa poliment.

Ce n'est qu'à ce refus qu'il prit conscience de la méfiance présente sur le visage de Severus.

Apparemment son observation n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'il l'avait voulu et il en récoltait maintenant les conséquences.

- Qu'aviez-vous donc à me dire ? le questionna-t-il, sur la défensive.

Ce n'était vraiment pas comme cela qu'il s'était imaginé la scène ; dans tous les cas ce n'était plus le moment de faire marche arrière.

- Vous trouverez sans doute ça idiot mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment vous remercier pour avoir détruit le dernier horcruxe. Je voulais que vous sachiez que je vous en ai toujours été réellement reconnaissant.

Bon, il l'avait dit lui-même, c'était stupide puisque l'homme devait _déjà_ savoir cela.

Il continua pourtant.

- Je sais que c'est un peu tard de ma part, se lança-t-il encore, néanmoins je vous présente aussi mes excuses pour… pour les évènements qui se sont produits il a bientôt six ans. J'ai parlé et agi sans savoir. La jeunesse n'est même pas une excuse. _Je suis_ désolé.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il avait progressivement détourné les yeux après avoir vu l'air impassible de son aîné se modifier – il avait, en ce moment même, l'impression d'être redevenu l'enfant de onze ans qui avait dû faire face à ce terrible professeur de potions.

Il y eut un très long silence.

Un ricanement mauvais s'éleva soudain.

Harry observa à nouveau le maître des potions qui semblait maintenant des plus méprisants. Le survivant en fut passablement déçu.

- Vos excuses n'ont aucune importance, Potter. Qu'espérez-vous ainsi obtenir ? Que je vous offre les miennes pour mes paroles et actes passés ?

Il était particulièrement furieux – le retour au fameux « Potter » le prouvait. Le professeur de DCFM ne comprenait absolument pas le pourquoi d'une réaction aussi violente.

- Je me suis comporté envers vous comme je le devais **et** comme je le _voulais_. Alors, n'attendez aucun regret de ma part !

Harry commençait à sentir la colère grandir en lui, il ne savait pas s'il devait choisir entre amertume, déception, indignation ou rage. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de se montrer si virulent pour de simples excuses !

Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient au rythme de ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il vit que Severus fit mine de quitter la pièce, il plaqua une main contre sa porte d'un mouvement rageur. L'homme lui faisant dos se retourna lentement pour lui lancer un regard empli de haine.

Le survivant en resta un instant déstabilisé – c'était bien trop intense pour une simple querelle, non ? – mais fini par ôter sa main et soupira.

Il pensa même à la seule raison pour laquelle il lui présentait des excuses : être certain qu'il n'y avait plus de rancune entre eux…

- Ce n'est… ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai dit ça, dit-il en se forçant à fixer l'homme. Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour la rancœur que le monde sorcier a eue envers vous par ma faute.

Les yeux de son aîné perdirent tout reflet de haine en un instant. Il revenait à son impassibilité coutumière. Mais…

- Vous devriez cesser de vous prendre pour le centre du monde, déclara-t-il sarcastique, je vous rappelle que toute cette mascarade n'avait que pour unique but de permettre d'accomplir ma mission, Harry.

Il avait parfaitement su que cette conversation serait inutile pourtant il avait eu besoin de le dire, d'exprimer ses regrets. Mais il avait en même temps confirmé l'une de ses certitudes – craintes – vis à vis du serpentard.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, le professeur attendait sa réaction.

Harry sourit légèrement, finalement cet homme n'avait peut-être pas tort lorsqu'il déclarait qu'il recherchait, plus souvent qu'à son tour, les ennuis et les complications inutiles.

- Je suis désolé, Severus.

Et cette fois, la raison pour laquelle il s'excusait ne laissait vraiment aucune chance à une mauvaise interprétation.

Ils s'observèrent en silence et il prit à peine conscience qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de son visage ; à l'observer de près, l'ex-mangemort recelait un certain charme…

Il s'avança vers lui sans s'en rendre compte mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le maître des potions tendu et écarquillant les yeux.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et se détourna. Une seconde plus tard, la porte de son appartement était refermée d'un geste brusque.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Severus l'observait avec impassibilité et lui avait tout simplement laisser son corps le guider, cela avait était une simple… pulsion ?

Mais… mais… il avait bien failli… il allait l'embrasser !

Une image de l'homme de pressant contre lui surgit soudainement dans son esprit et il rougit de nouveau. Ce n'était que les réminiscences d'un rêve – d'un cauchemar même – pourtant il n'y liait aucun dégoût mais peut-être bien une envie.

Ce… n'était… pas… possible.

Bien sûr, il avait appris à apprécier sa compagnie ces derniers mois toutefois il ne l'avait jamais considéré de cette façon.

Il n'avait même aucune attirance pour les hommes !

Était-ce simplement le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom ?

A vrai dire, le survivant hésitait à employer celui de son ancien professeur car son aîné lui-même ne l'avait guère fait plus de quatre ou cinq fois depuis son retour au château.

Mais c'était stupide, ça n'expliquait rien du tout.

Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- J'ai encore fait n'importe quoi, se lamenta-t-il.

Encore ? Oui. Car il n'y avait finalement qu'avec très peu de personne qu'il se montrait aussi impulsif, si jeune dans ses actes et ses pensées, si insouciant – même si le terme lié au maître des potions lui semblait assez décalé.

Avec Ron et Hermione.

Avec Ginny.

Stop.

Il ne venait pas de faire un parallèle entre sa relation avec la rousse et cette pseudo amitié qu'il entretenait avec cet homme ? Si ?

C'en était trop pour lui.

Il fixa encore la porte assez mal à l'aise.

- J'en ai marre. Je vais me coucher.

La semaine avait été longue, la soirée encore plus, il était fatigué et, avant de trouver le moyen de faire quelque chose de plus stupide – comme, par exemple, songer à avoir une nouvelle discussion avec Rogue, il décida de prendre sa douche puis de retrouver ses draps.

Il avait besoin de repos, d'autant plus que les jours à venir promettaient d'être particuliers…

___A suivre…_

___Alors, alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
Ah ! Quand je mense à ce qui se passe dans la tête dans notre petit Sev en ce moment ! (Non, vous ne saurez pas XD)  
D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai une petite question pour vous :_

___A votre avis, dans l'avant-dernier chapitre ( le dernier servira plus d'épilogue ), quel est l'évènement pour lequel je laisse traîner quelques petits indices (et un peu plus dans la suite) qui sera le plus surprenant pour Harry ?_

___... Je sais, ma question est assez floue, et il vous manque encore quelques (beaucoup . ) éléments pour y répondre, je pense é.è  
Mais ceux qui trouveront avant ce fameux chapitre auront droit au chapitre qui suivra leur réponse en avant-première XD_

___Sur ce ptit casse-tête, ze vous laisse !_

___A bientôt :')  
_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry __à venir__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Kikoo :)  
Chapitre publié en temps et en heure !  
Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews (et merci Edge !).  
Bonne lecture :')  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 7**_

Etonnamment, lorsqu'il se réveilla le samedi en pleine après-midi, il se sentit en pleine forme. Il pouvait même dire qu'il n'avait plus eu une nuit aussi calme – sans potion de sommeil – depuis des mois, si ce n'était des années.

Cependant, cette fin de journée lui fut assez déroutante.

Il songea tant au « problème Severus Rogue » qu'il en oublia même de dîner et de souper.

Ce n'est que lorsque Dobby se présenta à lui en lui faisant remarquer qu'il causait de l'inquiétude à ses collègues qu'il réalisa que la nuit était déjà tombée. Il accepta de bonne grâce le plateau repas que l'elfe lui présenta et le chargea de rassurer Hermione et les autres professeurs : il allait bien, juste un peu de fatigue, rien de plus.

Et c'était vrai, il allait bien. Il avait même pris une décision.

Après s'être demandé pendant des heures ce qu'il lui avait pris et ce qu'il avait bien pu espérer en tirer, il s'était interrogé sur la réaction de son ancien professeur.

Pas de sort mortel ou extrêmement douloureux, pas d'insultes bien senties ou même pas un sévère coup de poing pour lui remettre les idées en place.

S'il n'avait pas interrompu son geste de lui-même, était-il possible qu'il se serait laissé faire ?

Cette question restée sans réponse avait fait pencher la balance vers le chemin qu'il s'était décidé à emprunter. Il ne se voyait pas entamer avec « la terreur des cachots » une discussion à cœur ouvert sur un éventuel attrait physique ou sentimental – lui-même ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait après tout. Néanmoins, rien ne l'empêchait de voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait s'approcher de lui. Tant pour savoir enfin ce que le maître des potions pensait réellement de lui que pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait vraiment.

Cela à condition, bien sûr, qu'il le laisse encore approcher ou tout simplement ne prenne pas la décision de lui lancer l'avada kedavra, qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la veille, dès leur prochaine rencontre…

---

La nuit suivante fut tout aussi calme pour Harry. Le réveil par contre fut plus laborieux : ses décisions de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il se trouva passablement nerveux à l'idée de se trouver face au serpentard.

Il quitta ses appartements à l'heure du déjeuner et rencontra Hermione à quelques mètres des portes de la grande salle.

- Salut Harry.

- B'jour.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a passé son samedi à dormir, tu ne m'as pas l'air particulièrement en forme, remarqua-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Ha, ha, sans doute, avoua-t-il un peu gêné. Disons que j'ai pas mal réfléchi en fait…

- Et peut-on savoir à quoi ? interrogea-t-elle intriguée.

Il s'arrêta et observa son amie quelques instants.

Oh ! Et puis pourquoi pas ? S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il pouvait se confier c'était elle.

- Hermione, que penserais-tu si je te disais que vendredi soir…

La brune le fixait avec intérêt ; Harry aurait pu en sourire si lui en parler ne l'emplissait pas de nervosité – le sujet n'était pas très banal après tout.

- Donc, vendredi soir, j'ai p-

Une envolée de robe détourna leur attention lorsque Rogue passa à leurs côtés.

- Bonjour, Severus.

L'homme tourna la tête sans s'arrêter pour autant.

- Bonjour, répondit-il s'adressant uniquement à la jeune femme.

Il se contenta simplement de jeter un regard indéchiffrable à Harry avant de reprendre son chemin vers la table des professeurs. Le gryffondor le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe à sa place habituelle.

Lorsque le jeune homme le quitta des yeux, il croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie qui lui accorda un sourire entendu. Et il eut la désagréable impression qu'en quelques instants elle avait pris conscience de plus de choses qu'il n'aurait pu en imaginer.

- Nous devrions aller nous installer nous aussi. Tu nous rejoins toujours au Terrier cette après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle pénétra dans la grande salle tout en prenant elle aussi la direction de la table des professeurs.

Il n'arrivait pas encore à s'y faire mais cela faisait aussi partie de ces légères modifications de comportement qu'avait entraîné leur passage à l'âge adulte. A n'en pas douter, quelques années plutôt encore, elle l'aurait sans doute poussé à lui expliquer les moindres détails de l'affaire…

Hermione avait deviné – pouvait-il vraiment s'en étonner ? – qu'il avait dû se produire, en quelque sorte, une rencontre « malheureuse » entre eux et, pourtant, il connaissait suffisamment la sorcière qu'elle était devenue pour imaginer qu'elle ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Une Granger – même future Weasley – restait une Granger.

Il la rejoignit d'un pas vif et s'assit à ses côtés.

Le survivant jeta un œil furtif en direction du maître des potions mais celui-ci ne releva même pas la tête. Il hésita un instant à lui adresser la parole néanmoins il préféra se fier à cette certitude qui lui affirmer que, s'il tentait sa chance à l'instant, il le regretterait plus encore qu'il ne pourrait le croire. Gryffondor, certes, mais pas suicidaire…

Harry préféra redonner son attention à la brune.

- Bien sûr, je serais là. Tu sais bien que je ne manquerai jamais l'occasion de montrer à notre gardien national que je peux encore rivaliser avec lui !

- Le quidditch. Evidemment. Tu as au moins songé au cadeau pour Billy et Fleur, j'espère.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il en se passant une main à l'arrière du crâne, ébouriffant encore un peu plus ses mèches brunes.

- Harry ! Je te rappelle qu'on se réunit pour les féliciter pour leurs jumeaux à venir ! Quoi ?

- Attends, ne te fâche pas Mione, j'ai leur cadeau. Si, je t'assure !

Le sorcier affichait un sourire amusé – et faussement coupable, ravi de la voir réagir de cette manière ; sur certains points, on ne la changerait jamais.

Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils, bien consciente que son collègue avait simplement voulu la taquiner.

- Mais, pour en revenir à notre partie de quidditch – il fit mine de ne pas remarquer le froncement plus accentué de ses sourcils, nous feras-tu l'honneur de t'y joindre ?

- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne _joue_ _pas_ au quidditch.

Harry cacha un léger ricanement mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et il parvint néanmoins à arriver au bout de ce déjeuner sans subir les foudres de la brune, bien aidé par le fait qu'il avait mentionné les futurs projets de mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis…

Ce jour-là, il oublia presque la délicate situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec le serpentard et, quand en fin d'après-midi ils rejoignirent la famille Weasley, ce petit malentendu lui parut vraiment de moindre importance.

---

La semaine qui suivit se déroula de façon similaire – à ceci près que Rogue semblait _réellement_ l'éviter.

Harry croisait malgré tout parfois son collègue aux robes noires mais il ne lui adressait pas la parole, même ses salutations matinales étaient ignorées. Et il ne fallait pas parler de ses deux tentatives d'engager la conversation avec le serpentard : il avait simplement récolté un regard noir à faire trembler de peur n'importe quel élève de première année.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester sans réactions face à ce genre de comportement – et venant de cet homme – mais il se considérait comme le « fautif » dans cette histoire alors il laissa faire.

Enfin, c'est de cette façon qu'il envisagea la situation tout au long de la semaine. Mais, lorsqu'il finit par se retrouver le samedi soir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à pester contre le monde entier, il ne réussit pas à se tenir plus longtemps à sa résolution de lui laisser encore du temps.

Son humeur s'était dégradée au fil des jours. Il se sentait d'ailleurs un peu coupable de l'avouer mais les points des quatre maisons en avaient pâti. Ses collègues, Hermione y compris, avaient apparemment eu plus de lucidité que ses élèves puisque, au-delà de leur courtoisie habituelle, ils avaient pris grand soin de l'éviter. Il n'était pas aveugle. Et eux non plus.

Mais cette après-midi avait été de trop.

Minerva était bien la seule à ne pas faire grand cas de son apparente mauvaise humeur et avait donc décidé qu'il prendrait en charge les quelques élèves souhaitant se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Harry n'avait pas d'excuse valable pour s'y soustraire, il avait donc dû se plier à la demande.

Ce qui n'aurait dû être pour lui qu'une surveillance d'adolescents s'était cependant vite changée en véritable piège.

Pour commencer, le survivant s'était vu assigner comme partenaire le fameux maître des potions. Au premier abord, l'idée lui avait parue assez pertinente – même leur directrice avait remarqué leur comportement – car il avait là une parfaite occasion d'établir un nouveau contact. Il aurait dû comprendre que c'était déjà trop s'avancer lorsque le serpentard s'était contenté de l'ignorer dès qu'ils s'étaient rejoints pour s'occuper des élèves…

Mais là encore, il ne s'était pas laissé démonter ; une fois arrivé au village il avait eu bien l'intention de retenter une approche.

C'était encore trop compter sur la chance. Parce que, effectivement, il avait fallu qu'un évènement vienne envenimer les choses.

A peine la petite troupe avait-elle posé les pieds dans le village que son calvaire débutait. Il avait tout bonnement fallu qu'ils tombent sur Scrimgeour et – pas seul, bien entendu – sur toute sa clique de journalistes.

A ce stade, il aurait pourtant pu encore s'en sortir avec une belle excuse – il avait des élèves à surveiller, non ? – mais bien sûr l'occasion avait été trop tentante pour son collègue. Et il l'avait deviné dès l'apparition de ce détestable sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

Rogue avait si bien manœuvré que, non seulement, il avait fait comprendre que le survivant était à l'entière disposition des journalistes mais qu'en plus il était _ravi_ de leur accorder tout son temps. Et pour l'achever, le professeur de potions avait sorti les mots justes pour que le ministre soit passablement furieux s'il osait se dérober.

Résultat, Harry venait de passer près de quatre heures entre leurs mains. Il n'y avait pas songé à ce moment-là – trop sidéré par ce qu'il avait réellement pris pour une traîtrise – mais il aurait été de bonne guerre de rappeler à ces mêmes journalistes que ce professeur pouvait _également_ être un très bon sujet pour leurs articles…

Et maintenant, il était en colère.

Oh, oui.

Passe encore de subir l'indifférence de son aîné en silence. Mais être la victime des viles paroles d'un serpentard était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter en ce moment.

Et cela était encore plus intolérable lorsqu'il s'imaginait que l'homme puisse avoir décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer – à l'image de ses jeunes années – et que cette petite vengeance n'en était que la première étape.

Le sorcier se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les cachots.

Ah non ! Il était absolument hors de question que la guerre soit déclarée entre eux à cause d'une simple petite erreur de sa part qui, d'ailleurs, à la base, ne découlait que d'une démarche pour créer une paix définitive entre eux !

Il était grand temps qu'ils se parlent.

_A suivre…_

_XD  
Ils ne sont même pas ensemble et leur relation est déjà orageuse, ça promet pour l'avenir !  
Pas d'indice cette fois sur le comportement de Rogue mais ma question est toujours d'actualité :_

___A votre avis, dans l'avant-dernier chapitre ( le dernier servira plus d'épilogue ), quel est l'évènement (qui ce déroulera dans le chapitre en question) pour lequel je laisse traîner quelques petits indices (et un peu plus dans la suite) qui sera le plus surprenant pour Harry ?_

___Ah, aussi, ça semble devenu une habitude -.-, il y aura sans doute encore un certain nombre de chapitres (vu leur longueur pas très importante) avant la fin é.è_

___A la semaine prochaine !  
(Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chap !)  
_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry __à venir__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Hello :)  
Voici le huitième chapitre !  
Les exams sont finis, l'année réussie et ze reçois plein de reviews, c'est ma période de chance é.è  
Gomen, gomen si je ne prends pas le temps de répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui (ça deviens une très mauvaise habitude -.-) mais... MERCI ! Ze vous z'aimeuh (XD) !  
Vi, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :')_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 8**_

Harry s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du château.

Il avait ignoré d'une superbe manière les personnages des tableaux qui avaient eu l'envie mal avisée de lui adresser la parole, tout comme Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui – soit dit en passant – en avait certainement été vexé.

Le sorcier n'avait plus été aussi en colère depuis longtemps. Un instant, il s'était demandé pourquoi il était si furieux puisque, après tout, on lui avait déjà fait bien pire sans qu'il ne perde son calme.

Mais il s'était rapidement repris. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être hors de lui.

Le gryffondor s'était efforcé de se montrer courtois, il avait même ravalé une partie de sa fierté pour lui présenter des excuses, même ce qui était arrivé – ou plutôt, ce qui n'était pas arrivé par la suite – n'avait rien d'offensant… il essayait juste de devenir son ami, bon sang !

Le survivant s'arrêta subitement.

D'accord. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Enfin, un peu quand même mais sans doute pas à toute cette conviction qui l'avait envahi à cette simple pensée.

Harry repris néanmoins sa marche.

Oui, et après ? Il n'allait pas se faire plus idiot qu'il ne l'était. Le professeur de DCFM considérait bien déjà Rogue comme une personne de son entourage proche. De ce fait, le comportement du maître des potions lui était d'autant plus irritant.

Il descendit enfin le dernier escalier, ratant presque la dernière marche – ce qui accentua encore un peu plus sa mauvaise humeur.

- Vous êtes décidément toujours aussi prévisible.

Harry venait d'arriver devant la porte des appartements de Rogue mais ce dernier était simplement appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, un léger rictus plaqué sur le visage. Il était clair pour le survivant que son aîné était assez fier de sa mauvaise action du jour.

Le jeune sorcier dévisagea le faciès moqueur avec colère et s'apprêta à répondre mais l'homme prit les devants.

- Bien, j'imagine, commença-t-il en se détachant du mur, qu'après cette _agréable_ après-midi que vous avez passé à Pré-au-lard, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous en revenions à des sujets plus sérieux. A commencer par la demande de Minerva.

Il aurait été hypocrite s'il avait nié qu'à un instant il n'avait pas songé à frapper ce maudit serpentard d'un sort quelconque. Néanmoins, la mention de la directrice le calma quelque peu. Le fait qu'il venait de lui adresser plus de mots en une minute qu'en une semaine y joua aussi un rôle certain.

- La requête de Minerva ?

Le maître des potions fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- J'ose espérer que vous vous montrez un peu plus consciencieux lorsque vous enseignez à vos classes que lorsqu'ont lieu nos réunions. Enfin, voilà ce qu'apporte d'engager un gryffondor à ce poste.

Rogue se détourna et ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers.

A dire vrai, le gryffondor en question se trouvait quelque peu décontenancé par ce comportement.

Le matin encore, l'homme l'ignorait tout simplement et, à présent, il s'adressait à lui comme-ci cette semaine n'avait jamais existée. Ses propos même n'étaient pas vraiment méchants – il l'entendait au ton de sa voix – et son regard avait repris cette neutralité qui le caractérisait depuis quelques mois.

- Ne restez pas dehors comme un parfait idiot, Harry, nous avons un certain nombre de détails à régler pour cette démonstration, entendit-il alors que le serpentard s'était déjà enfoncé dans son appartement.

Et là, il comprit.

Enfin, peut-être pas ce qu'il entendait par « démonstration » mais le reste lui fut soudain étonnamment clair.

Inconsciemment, Harry avait continué à considérer l'homme qu'il voyait comme son ancien professeur de potions, cet ex-mangemort qui n'était satisfait qu'après lui avoir fait payer au centuple le moindre affront qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Mais il avait changé.  
Rogue venait, en quelque sorte, de remettre les compteurs à zéro. Ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt venait d'être balayé par cette simple opportunité que l'homme avait saisie. Le survivant ne savait pas exactement ce que son aîné avait pensé de ce soir-là mais, si Severus se suffisait de cette simple contrepartie pour se permettre de lui adresser à nouveau la parole, il s'en suffisait amplement.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de trouver cette « vengeance » un peu puérile mais il n'allait pas encore chercher des incohérences là où il n'avait même pas de certitudes.

Finalement, il avait peut-être passé une fin de journée détestable auprès du ministre de la magie mais pourtant il n'en ressentait plus de colère. Il venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Severus et le malentendu qu'il y avait entre eux s'était dissipé.

Enfin, presque.

Le survivant se décida à pénétrer dans l'appartement, assez sobre, de son aîné, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Au risque de vous décevoir, il m'est nettement plus facile, et agréable, de garder une attention particulière lors de mes cours. Mais, j'avoue, je n'ai pas écouté avec beaucoup de sérieux la dernière réunion des professeurs.

Ce qui pouvait s'expliquer en partie par le fait qu'elle avait eu lieu la veille et qu'il avait passé son temps à ruminer sur la position déplaisante dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Harry s'assit en face de l'homme qui l'observait avec, peut-être, un léger amusement.

Il se dit une nouvelle fois que la manière dont s'était résolue la situation ne pouvait que le satisfaire cependant il gardait une étrange impression, comme-ci il oubliait un élément important…

- Dans ce cas, je me permettrai donc de vous rappeler que notre directrice a offert aux sixième et septième années d'organiser une démonstration de duel sorcier.

- Un duel sorcier ? s'étonna-t-il en faisant une légère grimace. C'est prévu pour quand ?

L'idée lui provoquait un certain malaise. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la façon dont s'était déroulé le duel organisé avec Malfoy – sois dit en passant, il ne regrettait absolument pas que ce dernier se soit lancé dans le monde des affaires ne permettant ainsi à leurs chemins de ne se croiser qu'en de rares occasions. Et puis, il n'était pas encore tout à fait capable de dissocier duel de combat donc, par extension, de ses souvenirs de guerre. Pour ses cours, cela ne lui posait aucun problème mais un duel de ce niveau était une autre histoire…

Mais, évidemment, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher d'assister à un simple duel scolaire. Néanmoins, à l'aspect sévère qu'avait pris le visage de Severus, il pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas le seul à se rappeler certains souvenirs désagréables.

- Samedi prochain, dans la grande salle, en début d'après-midi. Minerva m'a chargé d'organiser ceci. D'offrir à ces enfants une démonstration et d'éventuellement leur permettre d'affronter l'un des deux sorciers combattant.

- Dans une semaine ? Si tôt ?

- Allons Harry, ironisa-t-il, si j'ai pu organiser ce genre de _spectacle_…

Il accentua le mot avec un léger agacement, preuve qu'il ne prenait pas ceci très au sérieux.

- … avec ce Lockhart en quelques jours, je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous serait difficile d'arriver à un résultat convenable d'ici samedi. A moins, bien entendu, que vous ne soyez déjà décidé à refuser votre rôle « d'assistant ».

Bien sûr.

Le jeune sorcier ne voyait pas qui – à part Hermione peut-être – aurait pu lui servir de partenaire.

- Reste à nous de leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capables, j'imagine, se contenta-t-il d'affirmer en réponse.

Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il donnait son accord tacite qu'il sentait poindre son appréhension face à l'idée d'affronter _cet_ homme en duel magique.

Le serpentard lui accorda un fin sourire et, un bref instant, le survivant fut certain de se souvenir de la raison exacte pour laquelle il avait failli poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ce fameux soir dans ses quartiers.

Ce fut cependant trop fugace pour qu'il parvienne à cerner sa pensée.

Harry se retrouva simplement à lui sourire en retour, ne sachant s'il masquait bien ou non la légère gêne qu'il ressentait face à ces pensées mal placées et cette idée fixe que son sourire était décidemment bien charmeur et mystérieux.

Vraiment. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point il pouvait se montrer lunatique en présence de Severus.

Le sourire du maître des potions sembla s'accentuer légèrement. Puis l'homme lui répondit, pour clore cet accord, d'un air parfaitement serpentard :

- Ces enfants n'ont même pas idée de ce à quoi ils vont assister.

Harry s'imagina fort bien le genre de démonstration qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble pour ses élèves, eux qui avaient été trop jeunes pour vivre de près la guerre, et la surprise émerveillée qu'il verrait sans nul doute dans leurs yeux lui fit oublier ses craintes.

Oui, sa vie à Poudlard reprenait son cours habituel.

Et la présence de Severus dans l'école semblait bien combler un vide qu'il avait ressenti l'année précédente si ce n'était peut-être bien avant encore…

_A suivre…_

_Leur relation avance tout doucement et les choses vont se préciser dans pas trop longtemps :)  
On arrive bientôt à un tournant de la fic !_

_Petite info : le nouveau chapitre de "Si longtemps" (écrit depuis un bout de temps déjà) sera posté dans pas trop longtemps et je me suis remise à l'écriture de "Sacrifices et Sacrifiés" --> puisque j'ai repris mes autres fics, il est possible que le rythme de publication de cette fic ralentisse -.-'_

_Comme d'hab, j'attends vos avis :)  
A bientôt !  
_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry __à venir__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Kikoo :)  
Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews, voici le chapitre hebdomadaire !  
Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le dimanche matin, le déjeuner fut troublé par ce à quoi il aurait dû s'attendre.

Son arrivée à la table des professeurs avait déjà été accueillie avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que les jours précédents. Cette simple constatation rappela d'ailleurs à Harry à quel point son visage pouvait être le reflet de ses émotions…

Le gryffondor s'était d'abord étonné de ne pas y retrouver sa meilleure amie. Il s'était cependant rapidement souvenu que sa collègue avait décidé de passer sa journée avec son fiancé.

Alors, il avait engagé la conversation avec Severus.

La veille, leur discussion avait été assez courte mais Harry en était ressorti agréablement satisfait et, ce matin, il confirmait que l'impression qu'il avait eue durant la soirée était réelle : le maître des potions s'était encore adouci avec lui. Il souriait peu, certes, cependant sa voix lui semblait plus douce, moins agressive ; son comportement lui paraissait presque plus naturel que durant les mois précédents.

Toujours était-il qu'ils avaient entamé un échange sur les éventuels sorts qu'ils éviteraient d'utiliser durant leur affrontement et ils ne parlaient que depuis peu lorsque les hiboux firent leur entrée. Le survivant n'y prêta que peu d'attention durant les premières minutes mais, lorsque l'agitation fut plus marquée parmi les élèves, il se détourna quelques instants de Severus. Et, au moment où il allait demander à Rolanda la raison de cette effervescence, son regard se posa sur le journal qu'un hibou avait lâché à leur table.

Il eut alors une désagréable surprise.

Sa photo lui souriait d'un air particulièrement bête – la gazette du sorcier avait, semblait-il, un goût toujours aussi prononcé pour le trucage – sur la première page du journal. En gros titre, il pouvait lire : « L'interview exclusive de notre héros ! Harry Potter comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! »

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont encore allés inventer…, se lamenta-t-il.

Le professeur sentit soudain une main se poser sur la sienne ; il en fut tout autant étonné que ravi. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers son propriétaire pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Ce à quoi il ne se serait guère attendu car il lui avait toujours semblé que cet homme fuyait le contact.

N'était-ce pas la première fois qu'il sentait sa peau contre la sienne ? Sa paume était douce et chaude.

- Un problème, Harry ?

Il retint un frémissement au moment où le serpentard lui souffla pratiquement ces mots à l'oreille.

Le survivant se sentait presque comme un adolescent troublé par son premier flirte. L'idée n'était pas désagréable d'ailleurs. Toutefois, avant que son imagination ne l'entraîne trop loin, les quelques rires qui s'élevèrent dans la salle lui firent reprendre ses esprits.

Il pris d'une main le journal abandonné à ses côtés et le déplia devant lui.

- On peut dire ça. Je sens que vais encore devoir renforcer ce sort pour renvoyer leurs lettres à leurs expéditeurs.

Le jeune homme parcourut l'article des yeux avant de commencer à en citer un extrait pour son collègue.

- « C'est ce samedi que le professeur Potter s'est confié à nous. Et c'est avec beaucoup d'amabilité qu'il a accepté de nous accorder quelques heures de son précieux temps. Reconnaissant toute la valeur de notre journal, c'est avec joie qu'il nous a livré un aperçu assez fidèle de sa vie actuelle. »

Le reste de la première page s'étalait en long et en large sur son passé mille fois revisité – entre autres, la façon dont il avait éliminé Voldemort dès la fin de son adolescence avec une extrême facilité et sans aucune aide, un mensonge de plus. Et également sur sa prétendue amitié indéfectible avec leur ministre de la magie. Ecoeurant.

Il aurait bien brûlé ce journal sur le champ – ces balivernes continuaient apparemment encore sur cinq pages ! – mais un petit encart attira son attention.

« Le professeur Severus Rogue est également apparu auprès de notre héros national au début de notre interview, suite en page 7 »

- Ah, il semblerait que l'on parle aussi de vous, dit le gryffondor en se tournant vers son collègue qui jusque là avait garder un rictus moqueur.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et relâcha sa main.

Dommage.

- Voyons voir, page 7…

Il passa rapidement les quelques pages qui parlaient encore de lui et les photos les accompagnant – mais comment parvenaient-ils toujours à lui donner une expression si stupide ? – puis arriva enfin à la colonne destinée à son collègue.

- « Severus Rogue, maître des potions réputé et professeur émérite de Poudlard, a semble-t-il subi l'influence positive de notre sauveur. Alors que jusque là nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, il s'est montré particulièrement courtois avec nos journalistes ce samedi. Il n'a malheureusement pu nous accorder que quelques minutes – il ne pouvait manquer à son devoir de professeur auprès de ses élèves. Néanmoins, il n'en a pas moins pas tari d'éloge notre sauveur et nous a promis une interview exclusive. »

Harry ne su retenir son rire à la lecture des derniers mots de la gazette. Bien sûr, Severus avait su trouver les paroles adéquates pour qu'ils ne lâchent pas leur sauveur de l'après-midi mais à AUCUN moment l'homme n'avait vanté ses mérites pas plus qu'il ne s'était montré aimable avec cette petite assemblée.

Oh ! Oui, ils avaient fait fort cette fois.

Et la photo qui clôturait l'article était des plus grotesques. Ils avaient apparemment essayé de transformer le rictus coutumier de Severus en un parfait sourire.

Ils avaient lamentablement échoué et ils n'avaient réussi qu'à créer un petit personnage hésitant entre une grimace et un air dépité – ils n'avaient vraiment aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait _réellement_ ressembler un vrai sourire de sa part.

Finalement, la chance ne l'avait peut-être pas tout à fait quitté.

Le survivant avait l'habitude de ces absurdités à son encontre – quoi qu'il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que ces soi-disant journalistes avaient pu encore inventer sur ses amours et amitiés. Et, en définitive, le serpentard s'était fait prendre à son propre piège, ça n'arrivait – jamais ? – pas tous les jours.

- Ridicule, grogna justement ce dernier en détruisant le journal d'un incendio. Qu'ils osent venir me faire perdre mon temps avec de pareilles absurdités et ils verront à quel genre d'interview ils auront droit !

- Allons, calmez-vous Severus, dit-il en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Ils aiment exagérer, enfin, arranger les faits à leurs goûts, devrais-je dire. Ils espèrent ainsi augmenter leur notoriété et plaire aux hommes importants de ce monde. Et apparemment ça fonctionne, termina-il avec un peu de dépit.

L'homme lança un regard noir aux dernières cendres de l'article.

Harry se permit alors de poser sa main sur les bras croisés de son aîné et il sentit sa tension puis elle-même se dissiper automatiquement à son contact. Et le gryffondor ne manqua pas de retenir cette réaction. Il était de plus en plus certain qu'un lien particulier se tissait entre eux.

- Il serait préférable pour eux qu'ils ne croisent plus jamais ma route, ajouta malgré tout le maître des potions dans un rictus mauvais.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Harry sourit légèrement et éloigna sa main à regret. Ce genre de geste était anodin mais il ne voulait pas non plus trop pousser sa chance.

- Pour en revenir à des sujets plus sérieux, Minerva a prévu une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour les troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années. Reste à nous de décider le lieu où devront attendre les premières et deuxièmes années durant cette démonstration.

Le professeur de DCFM sentait bien que l'homme était encore irrité par les propos de la gazette du sorcier mais il accepta de reprendre le cours de leur conversation. Depuis la veille, il voyait bien que, malgré ce que Severus voulait faire croire – qu'il n'accordait que peu d'importance à ce duel, le serpentard tenait à ce que l'organisation de cette rencontre soit parfaite. Et Harry était bien décidé à ce qu'elle le soit. Si cela plaisait à l'homme, ça ne pouvait que lui plaire.

Le sorcier observa encore un instant les tables des élèves. Il espérait malgré tout qu'aucun d'eux – ou des autres professeurs – n'ait la mauvaise idée de mentionner la gazette du sorcier durant cette semaine en là présence de leur cher maître des potions. Il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à la place de l'inconscient qui oserait une pareille tentative…

----

- Bienvenue à tous. C'est sur demande de la directrice que nous allons aujourd'hui nous affronter en duel pour vous donner un aperçu de ce dont sont capables des sorciers se combattant en situation réelle.

Le professeur de DCFM sourit en voyant les visages de ses élèves et entendant leurs chuchotements ravis ; ils étaient apparemment impatients d'y assister.

- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît. Bien. Le professeur Rogue et moi-même allons vous donner les quelques consignes à respecter pour que tout ceci se passe dans les meilleures conditions. Et sans incident.

Harry était encore un peu tendu mais il n'avait pas peur pour autant. Puisque son adversaire était Severus, et qu'il lui faisait confiance, tout se déroulerait parfaitement bien.

_A suivre…_

_Ah ben vi, gomen, le duel est pour le prochain chapitre XD  
Je voulais vraiment intégrer ce petit passage sur la gazette :)  
(et puisque les chapitres ne sont pas très longs je ne pense pas que ça casse vraiment le rythme de la fic, non ?)  
Donc un peu plus d'action dans le chapitre dix !_

_Pour info, le nouveau chapitre de "Si longtemps" sera pour ce soir ou ce week-end :')_

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

_Ja matane !  
_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry __à venir__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Konnichiwa !  
Voilà le 10ème chapitre (j'en reviens pas d'avoir réussi à être si régulière dans mes publications pour cette fic XD), merchi beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me donne beaucoup de courage en ce moment (je reprends l'écriture de presque toutes mes fic en cours...) !  
J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :')_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Ps : la liste des sorts utilisés est reprise en fin de chapitre)  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 10**_

Cette fois, la grande salle avait été aménagée différemment que dans ses souvenirs de deuxième année, leur surface de combat étant bien plus conséquente. L'espace avait été séparé en deux par leurs soins.

Ils n'avaient, on pouvait le dire, pas fait les choses à moitié.

Harry s'était chargé de réduire toutes les tables à une taille raisonnable pour pouvoir les entreposer dans un coin et le maître des potions avait dressé une sorte de barrière entre leur aire de combat et leurs élèves. Un dérivé de protego qui empêcherait les sorts d'atteindre les enfants selon ce que lui en avait dit son aîné.

Ils venaient de donner les dernières consignes aux élèves – dont la plus importante était d'en _aucun cas_ traverser cette barrière – et ils se faisaient face.

Le professeur de DCFM sourit légèrement à son vis-à-vis qui le jaugeait déjà avec une froideur évidente. Aucun doute, il prenait cela très au sérieux.

« Pas trop, j'espère », se surprit-il à penser.

Bien, c'était le moment.

Il s'inclina légèrement et Severus en fit autant puis, tout comme son adversaire, il se mit en position d'attaque.

Harry se lança le premier et commença, comme ils en avaient convenu, par quelques sorts mineurs.

- Expelliarmus. Silencio.

Esquivés, bien entendu.

- Flipendo.

- Protego !

Le survivant ne s'était pas attendu à la puissance du sort mais son bouclier tint bon.

Il comprit que le maître des potions était déjà prêt à passer au niveau supérieur.

- Incarcerem !

- Diffindo !

Dans leurs déplacements rapides, ils se servaient déjà de toute l'étendue de leur terrain.

Les cordes qu'il avait invoqué pour emprisonner son aîné furent rapidement réduites en miettes.

- Electro !

Il vit venir vers lui l'éclair et choisit au dernier moment de l'éviter, il n'était pas sûr que cette fois son bouclier magique aurait pu tenir. Bon, apparemment, s'il avait choisi de jouer sur l'entrave, Severus se sentait bien plus à l'aise dans l'attaque pure ; il allait bientôt devoir en faire autant.

- Confondus, lança-t-il sans grande conviction.

Evidemment, un échec.

- Atakunto !

- De quel sort… ? Ah ! Bien sûr ! Petrificus totalus !

Les deux sorts se percutèrent mais Harry fut néanmoins projeté à quelques mètres de son adversaire, c'est de très peu qu'il évita le mur d'ailleurs. Il se leva à temps pour éviter un « glacius » puis refit face au serpentard.

- Vous ne me laissez pas une seconde de répit, dit-il en souriant légèrement et en sentant quelques gouttes de sueurs perler sur sa tempe.

- N'est-ce pas la meilleure façon d'apprécier un vrai duel ?

Severus ne souriait pas et sa voix restait toujours aussi neutre. Par contre, ses yeux… Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui le mettait à cet instant particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- J'imagine, répondit-il pas tout à fait convaincu mais décidé à récupérer un peu l'avantage.

- Repulso !

La puissante tornade l'effleura et il se sentit presque décoller du sol mais il se plaça de telle manière que le sort aille se perdre dans l'un des murs de la salle. Il perçut le second repulso qui se jetait sur lui et se décida à lancer un fumos qui dans sa situation, il le savait, serait particulièrement éphémère.

« Incendio »

Harry espéra que le sort informulé, et de puissance modérée, puisse être masqué par la légère fumée encore présente face à son adversaire.

Il évita de justesse la tornade mais pas les flammes qui étaient à sa suite.

- Comment… PROTEGO !

Le professeur de DCFM sentit les flammes lui lécher le poignet et il grimaça de douleur. Ce sort-ci était _réellement_ puissant pour un incendio. Il semblait que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau tant il faisait d'efforts pour que le bouclier tienne en place.

Il se sentait lentement lâcher prise. S'il recevait ce sort en pleine figure, ce n'allait pas être beau à voir…

Finalement, les flammes s'estompèrent d'elles même et il put enfin relâcher son bouclier.

Le sorcier ne vit qu'à cet instant que son aîné s'avançait vers lui et il se fit la remarque que l'homme était pour l'heure passablement effrayant avec son regard de suie, c'est à peine s'il ne se retint pas de faire un pas en arrière.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé, Harry ?

Sa voix, adoucie, lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Il prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu commencer à s'imaginer pour avoir soudainement peur de cet homme. Bah, c'était sans doute dû à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait _vraiment_ crû qu'il aurait droit à un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie. Eh, bien, il faisait pâle figure pour un prof de DCFM… face à Severus, du moins.

- Non, je ne crois pas, dit-il en souriant de nouveau. On peut dire que vous n'y êtes pas-

Harry laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

- Il semblerait que votre poignet ne soit pas de votre avis, lui fit remarquer le maître des potions un léger rictus aux lèvres.

- Effectivement.

Il fit une légère grimace.

- Mais je pense que nous devrions d'abord rassurer nos élèves, je crois qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ça.

« Et moi non plus » ajouta-il pour lui-même.

- Eh bien, je pense que cette démonstration aura été pour nous des plus instructives, commenta-t-il pendant que son collègue levait le bouclier devant ces adolescents qui pour certains semblaient effrayés tandis que d'autres étaient émerveillés, il n'est guère conseillé d'affronter le professeur Rogue en duel…

Il y eut quelques rires, des gryffondors et serpentards qui ne craignaient pas trop la réaction du concerné, et les visages des derniers élèves que ce combat semblait réellement choquer se détendirent. Le survivant fit un sourire d'excuse à son aîné et celui-ci sembla se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Il sourit un peu plus encore.

- Ce que le professeur Potter essaie, j'ose espérer, de vous faire comprendre, reprit-il d'un ton professoral, est qu'il est essentiel de savoir mesurer la puissance de son adversaire. Ce genre de duel requiert ensuite une vigilance de tous les instants et une maîtrise assez poussée des sorts d'attaque comme de défense. Mais il est bien évident que très peu, si ce n'est aucun, d'entre-vous auront la possibilité d'atteindre un jour un tel niveau, termina-t-il d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux.

Harry eut la présence d'esprit de continuer à sa place avant que ces mots justes ne soient déjà relégués comme estampillés « bâtard graisseux ».

- Bien heureusement, de nos jours, il y a peu de chance que vous vous retrouviez dans ce genre de situation. Savoir se défendre et repousser les sorts mineurs mais essentiels est une base à votre âge. Avec les années, rien ne saurait cependant vous empêcher de vous perfectionner. N'est-ce pas professeur ?

Il eut droit à un léger acquiescement puis ils clôturèrent tout ceci en répondant aux questions des élèves.

Une fois le dernier élève sorti de la grande salle, le gryffondor examina son poignet avec plus d'attention.

- Je crois que Poppy ne sera pas très contente.

Il se tourna vers Severus dont il avait senti le regard se poser sur lui et il fut, sans raison apparente, certain que l'homme affichait un instant auparavant une expression bien différente de celle sereine qui lui dévoilait à présent. Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à lui parler, son regard fut attiré par une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquée un peu plus tôt.

- Vous… Ah ! Mais mon sort aussi vous a touché ! s'exclama-t-il surpris puis inquiet en observant l'étendue sur laquelle une partie de la robe de son aîné était brûlée, de la moitié de l'avant-bras au coude.

Avant que le maître des potions ne puisse faire un geste, le survivant était déjà à ses côtés.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry, ce ne sont que mes robes.

Il examina une seconde la brûlure en question avant que le professeur de potions n'ôte son bras de ses mains d'un geste brusque.

Severus semblait assez fâché qu'il l'ait approché de cette façon et se contenta de reconstituer le tissu d'un sort.

- Mais… Vous en êtes certain ? J'ai-

- Si cela peut vous rassurer j'irais voir Poppy plus tard dans l'après-midi. Cela vous permettra-t-il de ne plus vous inquiéter ?

Il s'empourpra légèrement devant le sourire qu'il lui adressa qui lui fit comprendre que son comportement pouvait paraître peut-être un peu trop alarmiste pour une simple brûlure.

- Oui, bien sûr, désolé.

- Maintenant, allez voir Poppy. Si vous ne faîtes pas soigner ça au plus vite, j'imagine déjà vos fans venir crier au meurtre devant mes appartements, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus sarcastique.

- Vous ne voulez pas d'aide pour remettre en ordre la salle ? Bien, bien, répondit-il en voyant déjà son agacement, je vous laisse vous occuper de cette simple tâche.

Il quitta la salle sans oublier de rappeler à son ancien professeur qu'il devait lui aussi passer chez Poppy et il rit légèrement en l'entendant grogner contre les gryffondors « trop douillets » qui s'imaginait que tout le monde était comme eux.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, il se retrouva face à une Poppy Pomfresh qui le sermonna quelque peu au moment où il lui expliqua comment il s'était brûlé mais qui n'en resta pas moins professionnelle pour autant.

Harry l'observa faire et examina également avec bien plus d'attention sa blessure.

C'était vraiment bizarre.

Il avait _vu _ que Severus était brûlé. Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas.

Le survivant n'avait mis qu'une faible puissance dans son sort et pourtant sa peau – tout la peau qu'il avait pu voir en fait – semblait bien plus meurtrie que la sienne.

Pouvait-il s'agir de… cicatrices ?

_A suivre…_

_Atakunto : expulse à cinq mètre et pétrifie pendant cinq secondes  
Confundus : rend la victime confuse  
Diffindo : peut trancher des cordes ou des tentacules  
Expelliarmus : pour désarmer l'adversaire  
Electro : expulse l'adversaire en l'électrocutant  
Flipendo : crée une tornade  
Fumos : crée de la fumée pour embrumer l'adversaire  
Glacius : glace ce qui est visé  
Incarcerem : fait apparaître des cordes qui ligotent la personne visée  
Incendio : crée du feu  
Petrificus totalus : pétrifie une personne visée  
Protego : crée un bouclier contre les sorts mineurs  
Repulso : crée une tornade plus puissante que flipendo  
Silencio : provoque le silence chez la personne visée  
_

_Hum... la question posée dans les chapitres précédents est toujours d'actualité (et les indices se précisent é.è)_

_Pour info sur mes autres fics :  
- pour les fans de Subaru et Seishiro (X/1999), mon chapitre 9 d'"Espérance" est posté :)  
- le nouveau chapitre de "Si longtemps " est écrit et ne tardera plus trop, si vous passez par là n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :°)_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, à bientôt !  
_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé XD_

_Merci pour vos reviews (Edge --> je ne savais pas du tout pour cette rumeur é.è) et merci de continuer à me suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme :°)  
_

_J'en profite également pour (re-) souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Maeve :) (je crois bien que j'ai dû faire une faute énorme dans mon mail, j'espère que non... T.T)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 11**_

- Je t'assure, Harry, je ne t'avais plus vu aussi touché par un évènement depuis… Depuis Ginny en fait.

- Et donc ?

- Eh bien, j'imagine que Severus ne te laisse pas indifférent, déclara la brune sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Hermione, je crois que tout le monde a remarqué que j'essayais de gagner son amitié, ce n'est pas nouveau.

- S'il n'y avait que son amitié que tu essayais de gagner ! Et ne me fixe pas comme ça, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Je te connais. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes. Tu aimes cet homme, Harry.

Le gryffondor ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, continuant à avancer avec elle jusqu'à la classe de métamorphose.

La pause du midi était presque terminée et il avait proposé à son amie de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa classe puisqu'elle avait encore cours ce mercredi après-midi et que lui était libre. Et il le regrettait presque.

Comment avaient-ils pu dévier si fortement de leur sujet premier, à savoir, les échos positifs que la sorcière avait entendus sur le duel du week-end précédent ? Ils s'étaient retrouvés à parler de cette semaine – qu'il se plaisait à oublier – où le maître des potions ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Et maintenant, alors que lui-même prenait conscience au fil des jours qu'il l'appréciait _vraiment_, elle lui disait ça comme si c'était une réponse des plus banales.

- Quand tu présentes les choses de cette manière, ça à l'air d'une telle évidence, marmonna-t-il un peu contrarié.

Après tout, il n'avait fallu **que** trois mois pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

Elle lui adressa un regard compatissant tandis qu'il s'approchait de sa classe où quelques élèves l'attendait déjà. La jeune femme baissa un peu la voix.

- Tu sais, je crois bien que c'est réciproque. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si détendu en présence d'autres personnes. Non, en fait, insista-t-elle, je ne l'ai jamais vu réellement être si _agréable_ avec quelqu'un à part toi.

Elle lui sourit et il détourna les yeux. Hermione n'avait pas tort.

Cette fois, il était arrivé devant la porte du local de métamorphose.

- Tu devrais songer à ce que tu vas lui offrir, tu sais ? Noël est pour dans moins de trois semaines, je te rappelle.

Noël ? Il dût sans doute faire une expression assez particulière parce sa meilleure amie paraissait assez fière de son effet.

Elle pénétra dans sa classe et lui accorda un sourire entendu.

- A plus tard, Harry.

- Euh, oui, à plus tard.

Il reprit sa route l'esprit ailleurs.

Un cadeau pour Severus ? Il n'y avait bêtement pas pensé. Réciproque, avait-elle affirmé ? Que ce soit elle qui lui dise cela le confortait dans ses propres déductions face à ses observations. Alors, il n'aurait définitivement pas besoin de mettre au point des plans abracadabrants pour attirer son attention, c'était déjà ça. Mais restait encore à trouver une manière d'aborder le sujet…

- Aïe ! Pardon.

Il venait de percuter quelqu'un, plongé dans ses pensées comme il l'était, ce n'était pas très étonnant qu'il n'ait pas prêté attention à son chemin.

- Toujours aussi distrait à ce que je vois, Potter. Je me demande bien à quoi te sert d'avoir des lunettes si tu n'es même pas capable de regarder où tu marches.

- Ravi de te revoir également, Malfoy, grinça-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à Poudlard ?

Pas que ça l'intéressait vraiment mais s'il devait se voir imposer la présence de « miss blonde platine » jusque dans le château, le survivant aurait au moins aimé en connaître la raison.

- Rendez-vous pour le travail. Rien qui te regarde, Potter, dit-il hautain en lui lançant un regard haineux.

Est-ce que s'il enfonçait ses doigts dans ces yeux trop gris l'homme pourrait lui paraître un peu plus sympathique ? Aucune chance. Le gryffondor se retint de grimacer à cette pensée morbide. Il n'y avait vraiment que Malfoy pour lui donner ce genre d'idée.

- Tant mieux, je n'aimerais pas devoir me mêler de tes affaires que j'imagine déjà parfaitement _honnêtes_, répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry le vit serrer les poings et il se retint pour ne pas afficher un sourire goguenard.

- Sur ce, au revoir, Malfoy, dans l'espoir de ne plus te revoir.

Et il tourna les talons.

- J'en ai autant à ton service, Potter !

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il laissait derrière lui la petite fouine blonde.

Celui-là il ne pourrait décidément jamais le sentir. Ce manipulateur avait toujours cherché à se fondre dans le camp qui lui convenait au moment qu'il le jugeait opportun. Un traître, oui ! D'ailleurs, il le considérait toujours comme le principal responsable – après ce sale serpent – de la mort de Dumbledore. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa mère… il aurait déj-

- Vous semblez pour le moins contrarié.

Harry releva la tête et aperçut le professeur de potions qui s'avançait vers lui. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin ensemble.

- On peut le dire, grogna-t-il.

Pourtant, sa rencontre avec Malfoy lui semblait déjà moins irritante. C'était étrange comme Severus pouvait avoir un effet apaisant sur ses nerfs, d'un simple regard, d'une simple parole. Surtout, lorsqu'on savait que, dans sa jeunesse, cela avait été tout le contraire.

Il se décida à lui parler de sa mauvaise rencontre avec Malfoy plus pour la conversation qu'autre chose, cet imbécile était vraiment de moindre intérêt.

- A vrai dire, je viens juste de croiser M-

- … type est complètement malade et super dangereux !

- C'est plutôt votre gryffondor qui est un incompétent total, ça se voyait bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids !

- Vous étiez là vous aussi, vous avez bien vu, ce bâtard graisseux a essayé de le tuer !

- Tiens ! Ca aurait été pas mal ça. Que ce héros de pacotille récolte enfin la monnaie de sa pièce. C'est à se demander comment ce Potter, un type si faible, a pu vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres !

- Vous dîtes ça mais, maintenant, c'est qui qui est six pieds sous terre, hein ? Et le professeur Potter lui aurait sans doute réglé son compte bien plus tôt si Rogue, ce sale mange-

Harry, qui avait accéléré le pas dès qu'il avait entendu les premières bribes de cette conversation houleuse, apparut devant ses élèves. Il venait juste de tourner au coin d'un couloir et observait le spectacle qu'il s'apprêtait à voir. Deux groupes, l'un serpentard, l'autre gryffondor, qui se faisaient face et dont chacun des leaders fixait sa baguette sur l'autre.

Les élèves avaient visiblement pâli à son arrivée ; ils prirent des couleurs cadavériques lorsque Severus arriva à ses côtés.

Le professeur de DCFM était en colère, et plus pour les accusations à l'encontre de Severus que pour les mots à son propos. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné et trouva sur son visage une fureur qu'il n'y avait plus aperçue depuis longtemps. Ces élèves ne feraient pas long feu s'il décidait de les laisser à sa merci mais, bien que l'idée était assez séduisante, il choisit de prendre les choses en mains. Le survivant espéra seulement qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Un serpentard, une gryffondor, tous deux avaient assisté au duel. Lui n'était pas particulièrement doué en DCFM mais elle si, enfin, il avait cru. Parce que confondre un duel – violent, il devait l'avouer – avec une tentative de meurtre était vraiment d'une stupidité affligeante.

- Mademoiselle Whisper, Monsieur Lawyer, vous me décevez beaucoup. J'avais supposé qu'en sixième année vous étiez assez matures pour ne pas vous livrer à ce genre d'affrontement puéril. Je vous retire à tous les deux soixante points pour insultes envers vos professeurs et pour votre comportement. De plus, vous irez voir Monsieur Rusard après les cours, je vous donne quatre heures de retenue à chacun pour que vous puissiez réfléchir sur votre conduite. Maintenant, retournez en classe, il me semble que vous avez tous cours à cette heure, termina-t-il en apercevant quelques troisièmes et quatrièmes années dans les deux groupes.

La culpabilité et la honte qu'il vit, tant chez les gryffondors que les serpentards le rassura un peu. Avec de la chance, ils ne cherchaient qu'à se faire remarquer et ne croyaient pas sincèrement à ce qu'ils avaient déclaré. N'était-ce pas le cas pour lui lorsqu'il se confrontait _avant_ à Malfoy ? En partie. Quoique, pour le blondinet, il n'aurait pas su l'affirmer.

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et déguerpirent sur le champ, visiblement assez mal à l'aise de s'être fait surprendre par leur professeur de DCFM **et** par le directeur de serpentard.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, fit volte face pour le quitter à peine quelques secondes après leurs élèves. Mais il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas le laisser partir dans un tel état.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

- Attendez, j'aimerais que nous parlions.

Severus ne se retourna pas mais s'arrêta malgré tout.

- Allons dans ma classe, nous y serons tranquille.

Le survivant reprit sa marche et le maître des potions le suivit sans un mot.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Cependant, ce qu'il venait de se passer l'avait apparemment fortement touché et il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire des idées fausses.

_A suivre…_

_Bah, finalement, je sème moins d'indices que je ne crée de nouvelles questions XD  
Mais bon, Harry aura enfin (au bout de 11 chapitres...) eu confirmation de ses doutes :)  
A la semaine prochaine !  
_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Salut !  
Désolée pour le cliffhanger de la semaine dernière (comment ça, "pas crédible" ? XD) mais voici la suite attendue :°)  
Merci encore pour vos reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 12**_

Il referma la porte derrière eux puis se dirigea vers son bureau, sur lequel il fit mine de ranger les quelques parchemins qui y traînaient.

- Ces enfants n'ont parfois vraiment aucune conscience de leurs paroles, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Il se tourna et prit appui sur son bureau. Harry observa son aîné qui ne réagissait toujours pas ; il avait déjà repris un masque de parfaite froideur. Oh ! Il savait bien que cela aussi faisait partie de son caractère et, dans d'autres situations, il n'en aurait ressenti aucun malaise mais, en ce moment, il avait conscience que cette expression n'avait rien de naturelle.

Il soupira.

- Severus, ce ne sont que des enfants, songez au gamin insupportable que j'étais à leur âge, dit-il encore dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, je me fourvoyais également sur de tels sujets.

Ce n'était apparemment pas les bons arguments puisque le serpentard ne desserrait pas les lèvres. Le professeur de DCFM vint vers lui et se risqua à poser une main sur son épaule. Il s'avançait sur un terrain glissant.

- La grande majorité du monde sorcier vous est reconnaissant pour tous les sacrifices que vous avez faits pour lui, insista-t-il en fixant les yeux noirs qui l'observaient sans pourtant trahir la moindre des pensées du plus âgé.

Le maître des potions semblait néanmoins s'être un peu plus tendu à son approche et, malgré son contact, il ne se décontractait pas. Harry était pourtant bien décidé à lui faire retrouver son calme ce qui, malgré les apparences, n'était pour l'instant pas le cas.

- Sans vous, Voldemort…

Il sentit un léger tressaillement de sa part à ce nom et le survivant fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Je n'aurais pas pu le vaincre sans votre aide, reprit-il pourtant, et nous – je vous en remercie et je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Le gryffondor lui souriait légèrement. Le sorcier n'émettait aucune protestation en dépit de son expression fermée.

Le plus jeune se laissa alors guider par sa spontanéité et posa une main sur la joue de l'homme. Ce dernier sembla surpris mais ne s'écarta pas.

- Je vous considère comme un être fort et courageux, avoua-t-il en essayant de faire passer sa conviction au-delà de sa gêne. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance et… et… je…

Il s'était rendu compte qu'au fur et à mesure de ses mots il avait approché son visage du sien.  
Severus ne bougeait pas, pas plus que ce soir-là, et le survivant savait exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Et, dans cette position, il prenait d'autant plus conscience qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis plus de deux semaines.

Il s'approcha encore.

- Je vous apprécie pour ce que vous êtes, Severus, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Et il céda à son envie.

Laissant ses paupières se clore, Harry posa ses lèvres contre les siennes puis y goûta avec tendresse. Il craint un instant que l'homme ne le repousse mais il oublia cette peur lorsque le maître des potions lui répondit avec la même douceur.

Le gryffondor laissa sa main remonter jusqu'à sa nuque ; il frissonna dès que ses doigts arrivèrent au contact de sa peau – ou était-ce le plus âgé qui communiquait cet effet à son corps ?

Il finit par se laisser totalement griser par cette sensation et glissa sa langue sur ses fines lèvres en quémandant plus. Severus sembla se tendre légèrement néanmoins, l'instant qui suivit, leur langue se rejoignirent et le plus jeune approfondit le baiser. Il lui sembla laisser échapper quelques gémissements mais il appréciait trop le moment pour s'en sentir gêné. Sa peau sous ses doigts était douce et ses lèvres fines, délicieuses.

Bien que ce contact masculin était nouveau pour lui, les sensations n'en étaient pas moins des plus agréables. Tandis que sa langue enlaçait la sienne, sa main remonta dans ses cheveux – ils étaient légers et souples au toucher.

Harry aurait pu rester ainsi pendant de longues minutes encore mais son aîné restait assez passif et la désagréable pensée que l'homme ait pu se sentir forcé de lui répondre s'ancra en lui.

Il se détacha lentement, et à regret, de son ancien professeur.

Le survivant s'efforça de calmer sa respiration un peu trop rapide avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Severus avait encore les paupières closes et deux doigts posés sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune professeur avait le désir plus que jamais présent de combler à nouveau l'espace entre leur corps mais sa raison lui dictait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Certes, Harry Potter n'était pas connu pour sa patience toutefois, face au serpentard, il avait compris depuis un certain temps qu'il était plutôt stupide de ne pas laisser le temps au temps.

Au bout de longues secondes, le maître des potions lui accorda son attention ; un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son aîné lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il pouvait même distinguer du bien-être, et de la satisfaction, sur ses traits et il s'en sentit simplement heureux.

A sa plus grande surprise, pourtant, Severus entama un mouvement de départ.

- Il va falloir m'excuser, je dois encore donner cours à une classe dans l'heure qui arrive.

Le professeur de DCFM se sentit envahi par la déception. Il allait alors à nouveau fuir. Il s'empêcha presque de le retenir lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés.

Seulement, son aîné se pencha de lui-même à hauteur de son oreille.

- Mais soyez sûr que je vais y réfléchir, Harry, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, comme-ci il répondait à une offre particulièrement attrayante.

Il resta figé de surprise même lorsque les pas s'éloignèrent et ne se retourna que lorsque la porte de sa classe se referma.

Une proposition, c'était bien ce qu'il y avait derrière ce baiser plein de promesses. Et on pouvait dire que Severus y avait répondu assez positivement, non ?

Un sourire béat – peut-être même pire que ceux de Ron dans ses meilleurs jours – s'afficha sur son visage.

Même si, à la réaction de l'homme, il semblait vouloir éviter que les choses ne se passent trop vite entre eux, le survivant savait qu'à présent il avait _réellement_ une chance avec lui et il avait presque l'impression que rien n'était parvenu à le rendre aussi heureux depuis sa découverte du monde sorcier. Enfin, il avait bien conscience qu'il donnait peut-être trop d'importance à la chose mais l'euphorie qui s'était emparée de lui semblait augmenter démesurément sa joie.

- Allons, Harry, ce n'était qu'un baiser, se raisonna-t-il.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de rester encore une bonne heure dans sa classe pour éviter que les élèves qui pourraient le rencontrer ne se posent trop de questions en le voyant. S'il se sentait si heureux, ça ne pouvait _que_ se voir sur son visage – il devait sans doute, pour l'heure, plus ressembler à un gamin de seize ans qu'à un professeur de vingt-deux ans.

Il passa finalement la fin de l'après-midi dans ses quartiers, tentant vainement de se concentrer sur la préparation des cours de ses quatrièmes années mais pensant trop au serpentard pour effectuer un travail correct.

Lorsque l'heure du souper arriva, il s'installa, comme de coutume, entre Hermione et Severus. Il les salua tous les deux et le maître des potions n'agit pas différemment de ses habitudes, parlant peu. Toutefois, la nouvelle manière dont il regardait Harry n'avait absolument rien d'équivoque aux yeux de ce dernier.

De ce fait, d'ailleurs, le professeur de DCFM n'écouta que d'une oreille sa meilleure amie qui lui expliquait que, Ron ayant enfin fait sa demande officielle, il était plus que temps qu'ils arrêtent une date pour leur mariage.

Lorsque celle-ci aborda vaguement le sujet de l'altercation entre les sixièmes années qu'ils avaient surpris, lui expliquant que pratiquement toute l'école était déjà au courant, il ne lui prêta pas beaucoup attention puisque Severus prit la parole pour l'entretenir d'un livre récent de DCFM qu'il avait lu. Harry adressa un regard d'excuse à la brune qui ne s'en offusqua pas mais l'observa pourtant un instant avec une expression signifiant clairement _« je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous »._

Le gryffondor ne s'y attarda pas et accorda toute son attention à son aîné. Néanmoins, bien qu'il essaya de se concentrer sur le sujet de la conversation, il passa ce soir-là plus de temps encore à l'observer qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque là.

Oui, il aimait vraiment cet homme et il était prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour que leur relation se développe. Et ce ne serait que bien plus tard, un jour peut-être où le passé serait trop loin pour en souffrir, qu'il lui poserait des questions sur les zones d'ombres de l'après-guerre, sa disparition, ces marques sur ses bras… Ils avaient encore tellement de temps devant eux !

Et il ne tenait pas à tout gâcher pour de tels détails…

_A suivre…_

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Moi en tous cas j'ai adoré l'écrire é.è  
Bon, Harry peut sembler un peu bête dans ses réactions mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il est très dégourdi dans les romans au point de vue de ses coups de coeur, alors pour moi ça me semblait une évolution assez logique -.-"_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse et je souhaite à ceux qui auront la chance de lire le tome 7 ce week-end ( pas mon cas, pas douée en anglais T.T) une très bonne lecture !_

A très bientôt et n'oubliez pas le ptit comm :')  



	13. Chapitre 13

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Merchi une nouvelle fois pour toutes vos reviews, la suite est là !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 13**_

Les bonnes résolutions ont souvent la vie dure. Et Harry Potter n'aurait pas été le dernier à vous le confirmer.

Trois semaines.

Presque trois semaines qu'ils avaient échangé ce baiser et rien. Même pas un échange des plus chastes, ni une discussion à ce propos, le néant.

Et il en était légèrement, _très _légèrement frustré.

Il essayait de ne pas le montrer et prenait sur lui-même pour ne pas, une fois de plus, faire le premier pas et s'en tenir à sa décision mais, puisque Hermione avait vite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, Severus avait sans doute dû s'en apercevoir également. Pourtant, il ne se comportait pas différemment de ses habitudes.

Encore, s'il avait s'agit d'une période calme de l'année, Harry ne s'en serait sûrement pas senti si touché mais c'était bientôt Noël et sa meilleure amie avait émis plusieurs idées qui le mettaient d'autant plus sur les nerfs.

La première était ce fameux cadeau : il se demandait toujours si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, et de toute façon, il ne l'avait pas encore pas trouvé alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux jours.

Cependant comme il avait avoué, sans trop entrer dans les détails, à la brune – on ne lui résistait jamais longtemps lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête – ce qu'il se passait entre lui et le serpentard, il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour qu'elle songe aux meilleurs moyens pour faire avancer leur relation.

Ainsi, vint sur la table la proposition _si_ romantique d'un dîner aux chandelles le jour du réveillon.

Le gryffondor avait failli s'étouffer avec sa chocogrenouille. Il ne voyait définitivement pas Severus accepter cette sorte d'invitation, ce n'était pas son genre. Pas vraiment le sien non plus, d'ailleurs. Et puis, il ne doutait pas que son ancien professeur aurait pu voir cela comme une mise en scène pour le moins ridicule. Le survivant aurait été de son avis, ce n'était pas leur style, beaucoup trop pompeux.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas eu besoin de refuser gentiment l'idée pour que sa meilleure amie ne la remplace par une solution bien plus « logique ».

« - Tu devrais l'inviter au Terrier. Noël est une fête familiale, avait-elle affirmée. Et, dans ta situation, ça ne paraîtra pas trop cavalier.

- Mais Hermione, avait-il contré face au sourire presque inquiétant de la jeune femme, je sais que Molly acceptera mais c'est de Severus _Rogue _et des _Weasley_ dont on parle !

- Allons, Harry, ne fait pas l'enfant, nous avons grandi. Tu sais bien que même Ron ne lui en veut plus ! Et puis, Severus ne semble pas avoir eu souvent de telles occasions, je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir. »

Il avait eu un gros doute sur sa dernière affirmation pourtant le prof de DCFM avait fini par s'incliner en promettant d'y penser.

Et il y pensait toujours. Parce qu'il était plus que temps qu'il se décide. Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne occasion – ou plutôt, n'avait pas eu le courage – de lui demander. Il avait établi depuis longtemps que l'ancienne préfète avait eu une bonne idée même s'il ne savait toujours pas comment son aîné allait réagir. Et il ne le saurait sans doute jamais s'il ne lui proposait pas aujourd'hui, premier lundi de congé d'hiver et veille du réveillon.

Cependant, si l'homme avait pu, durant ces deux longues semaines, au moins entamer un pas vers lui, le gryffondor ce serait senti bien plus confiant…

- Harry ? Madame Rosmerta attend toujours ta commande.

Il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami en sortant de ses pensées.

- De ce côté, mon vieux, rit-il en voyant son regard interrogateur et en indiquant la tenancière des trois balais.

- Excusez-moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant les sourcils froncés de la femme, une bièraubeurre s'il vous plaît.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu n'es vraiment pas avec nous aujourd'hui, constata Ron en observant le brun avec amusement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. De quoi parliez-vous encore ?

- Des invités à notre mariage, répondit le roux tout de suite plus sombre. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Hermione veux déjà en faire la liste alors que nous n'avons même pas encore arrêté de date, murmura-t-il alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil discret à sa future femme grattant sa plume avec rapidité sur un parchemin.

- Ronald Weasley, devons-nous encore avoir cette conversation ? gronda-t-elle pourtant sans relever la tête.

- Non, non, Hermione chérie, s'empressa-t-il de la détromper.

Il lança un regard lourd de sens à Harry et celui-ci ne put qu'avoir une expression compatissante mais cachant difficilement son amusement.

Ces deux-là se lançaient dans une grande aventure – et pas des moins périlleuses, avait-il un jour fait la réflexion en riant – mais cette fois c'était sans lui, et il y songeait parfois avec un peu de tristesse. Les choses n'allaient pas vraiment changer entre eux pourtant il craignait parfois, qu'avec le temps, ils ne finissent par s'éloigner de lui et ce malgré qu'ils lui avaient tous deux affirmé que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il s'empêcha d'aller plus avant dans ces réflexions. Depuis longtemps, il ne pensait plus de cette façon, il n'y avait que le futur proche qui était réellement important, l'avenir lointain était encore trop incertain, c'était au moins une leçon qu'il avait tiré de sa jeunesse mouvementée à Poudlard.

- Voilà, je pense que toutes nos connaissances de Poudlard s'y trouvent, déclara la brune en observant son parchemin. Ah ! Non, j'ai oublié Severus.

- Rogue ? s'étonna le jeune Weasley alors que sa fiancée écrivait le nom de sa plume.

- C'est la moindre des choses, répondit-elle d'un ton distrait, puisque d'ici là lui et Harry seront sûrement ensemble, il…

- Hermione !

La voix du professeur était un rien paniquée.

Elle releva la tête et sembla se rendre compte de son erreur. Quelque chose dans ses yeux lui disait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas aussi désolée qu'elle le paraissait. Elle l'avait fait intentionnellement, il en était pratiquement sûr. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui disait d'en toucher deux mots à son meilleur ami, ce n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant.

- Harry et Rogue ? balbutia enfin le dit meilleur ami.

Il était soudainement devenu un peu plus pâle sans pour autant prendre un teint maladif. Petit à petit, toutefois, son visage rosit avant de devenir franchement cramoisi. Harry se demanda même si son ami respirait encore.

- Ron ? interrogea le gryffondor avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

Soudain, sans qu'aucun des deux spectateurs qui le regardaient avec impuissance ne puisse le prévoir, le roux explosa… de rire.

Le survivant le fixa avec des yeux ronds. La nouvelle l'avait-il rendu fou ?

- Ha, ha, ha, ha, Rogue et… Ha, ha, Harry, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha !

- C'est pas une blague, tu sais, insista le jeune sorcier.

- Je sais mais… ha, ha, ha, ha, c'est comme… ha, ha, ha, c'est comme imaginer, ha, ha, McGonagall et Tonks… ha, ha, ha… ensemble ! Ha, ha, ha, ha…

Le joueur de quidditch essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux en essayant d'étouffer son fou rire. Le professeur lui ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement drôle, c'était même plutôt vexant. Et quelle horrible image mentale il venait de lui donner !

- Allons, ne fait pas cette tête, lui dit Ron entre deux ricanements, avoue que toi-même, il y a encore quelques années, tu aurais trouvé ça également plus vraisemblable qu'avoir une relation avec Rogue !

Il partit d'un nouveau fou rire et il perçut du coin de l'œil que la jeune femme souriait malgré le fait qu'elle essayait vainement de le calmer.

- J'imagine que je dois déjà être content que cela ne te fasse pas plus d'effets que ça, grogna-t-il.

- Exactement, mon vieux, tu as parfaitement raison, se reprit-il un peu. Quand Fred et Georges vont savoir ça !

- Non ! intervint soudain Hermione. Ca doit rester entre nous.

- Ben quoi, tu n'as pas dit que…

- J'ai dit qu'ils _**seraient**_ ensemble, ce n'est pas tout à fait encore le cas. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Harry, tu l'as déjà invité au réveillon ?

- Je vais le voir en rentrant au château, déclara le gryffondor assez mal à l'aise.

Ses amis en parlaient, et réagissaient, comme-ci tout cela était officiel alors qu'il ne savait même _pas_ s'il y avait vraiment une relation entre eux.

- Eh bien, si en plus il accepte de venir réveillonner au sein de la famille Weasley, je gagnerai vraiment à mieux connaître votre cher « Severus ». Pour que mon meilleur ami en soit tombé sous le…heu, charme, notre maître des potions a dû bien changer ! s'exclama le roux.

Hermione retint une grimace qui ne lui échappa pas mais que son futur mari ne remarqua pas. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas avouer qu'il ne se montrait vraiment plus sympathique qu'avec le professeur de DCFM.

- Ah ! Et il sera ton cavalier pour notre mariage, alors ?

Il se tourna vers la brune.

- Ma chérie, si je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner, c'est d'éviter de le mettre à la table des jumeaux !

Et un nouvel éclat de rire lui échappa.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il aurait bien de la chance si toute la taverne n'avait pas encore entendu la nouvelle – même si, avec un peu de bonne foi, il savait que Ron ne parlait pas si fort que ça finalement. Bon, ça l'amusait vraisemblablement. Mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant, restait encore à espérer que Severus accepte cette invitation. Et que leur relation se développe, un jour.

_A suivre…_

_J'aime bien la réaction de Ron moi lol!  
Et pas de Severus pour cette fois, gomen -.-"  
Mais il revient dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas :')  
Chapitre d'ailleurs entamé mais pour lequel je me suis laissée distraire par ma nouvelle acquisition manga du moment (Lawful Drug pour les fans de Clamp, ze veux la suite T.T ) XD  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de suite... Je me demandais, si (par miracle) il m'arrivait d'avoir un ou deux chapitres d'avance, cela vous intéresserait-il de l'avoir un peu plus tôt dans la semaine (au risque de ne pas en avoir un second en fin de semaine si l'inspiration me fait défaut...) ?_

_Comme d'habitude j'attends vos reviews avec impatience :°)_

_A bientôt !  
_


	14. Chapitre 14

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Alors, voici la suite avec un peu d'avance :)  
Vos reviews m'ont vraiment motivée alors le voici déjà en début de semaine !  
Merci encore pour vos reviews (et merci Edge!), j'espère que vous apprécierez :')_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 14**_

- Réveillonner chez les Weasley ?

Le ton n'était pas tout à fait incrédule mais pas franchement ravi non plus. Il se doutait bien que l'idée ne serait pas particulièrement bien accueillie. Foutu optimisme de gryffondor. Pourtant, l'homme avait semblé content de le voir lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert ses quartiers. Pas qu'il paraissait à présent fâché, non, plutôt ennuyé à vrai dire.

- Vous savez, ça n'a rien d'une obligation, je pensais juste que cela aurait pu être une occasion de passer une soirée agréable, argumenta-t-il.

- Agréable, dîtes-vous ? rétorqua-t-il avec un léger rictus moqueur.

- J'ai compris. Oubliez ce que je viens de vous proposer, marmonna-t-il, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Hermione et ses plans aussi…

- Allez-vous au moins me laisser vous répondre ou bien avez-vous déjà pris la décision à ma place ?

Il l'observa d'un air confus et lui eut un sourire légèrement amusé.

- Bien que l'idée ne m'enchante guère, reprit-il, il se peut, en effet, que cela soit… distrayant.

- Vous… vous acceptez ?

- Allons, cessez de me regarder avec cet air stupide, répondit le maître des potions dans un rictus, ce n'est qu'un dîner chez les Weasley et non comme si je venais d'accepter une demande en mariage.

Harry essaya de ne pas y relever de sous-entendu mais ne parvint néanmoins pas à cacher sa surprise et sa gêne. L'homme ricana et se leva.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas que votre embarras n'ait rien de divertissant, loin de là, mais il me reste encore quelques potions à préparer alors nous nous reverrons demain.

Le gryffondor essayait tant bien que mal de garder contenance.  
- Bien sûr. Je viendrais vous chercher à vingt heures et…

Il s'arrêta en voyant le sourcil levé de Severus et se rendit compte que la manière dont il avait formulé sa pensée rappelait un peu trop un rendez-vous amoureux.

- … ou nous pouvons nous rejoindre au Terrier, si vous préférez, enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

- Vingt heures, ici, ce sera parfait, répondit pourtant le plus âgé avec un sourire un rien goguenard.

Le serpentard se dirigea vers la salle qu'il savait être son laboratoire de potions puis se retourna une dernière fois.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Severus lui adressa ce sourire qu'il ne lui voyait que peu mais que, pourtant, il aimait tant, et le prof de DCFM sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Les jours aidant, il avait l'impression de devenir de plus en plus sensible aux attentions que lui prêtait son collègue, ça en devenait même frustrant.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes, juste avant que le sorcier ne referme sa porte.

Le survivant prit ensuite congé.

Cette ébauche de flirt – parce que c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait et que, depuis trois semaines, il n'y avait rien eu de plus révélateur sur leur relation – l'avait rendu véritablement impatient de se retrouver au lendemain. Peut-être que ces festivités allaient réellement les rapprocher.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée pour trouver son cadeau également. Mais, avant tout, il devait envoyer un hibou pour informer Molly, et Hermione, qu'un invité supplémentaire allait se présenter au Terrier.

----

Il accepta le verre de whisky pur feu qu'il lui tendait sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Lorsqu'il avait frappé à sa porte, arrivant avec seulement cinq minutes d'avance dans ses quartiers, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

- _J'ai à vous parler_, avait-il déclaré à son arrivée en lui présentant un verre d'alcool.

Il l'avait refusé d'un signe négatif de la tête.

- _Est-ce urgent ?_ avait tenté le survivant en songeant à Hermione qui les attendait aux portes du château. _Nous risquons d'arriver en retard si nous ne nous dépêchons pas._

Il avait alors vu l'homme froncer légèrement les sourcils.

-_Eh bien, j'imagine que cela ne doit pas l'être. Nous pouvons toujours en reparler dans quelques heures, quelques jours même, ou pourquoi ne pas attendre encore trois semaines ? _avait répondu le serpentard, son ton variant entre légère irritation et faux détachement.

Et il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour deviner le sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

Le manque de réaction évident du professeur de DCFM avait sans doute dû convaincre son aîné qu'il avait obtenu toute son attention puisqu'il l'observait à présent avec un léger rictus tout en sirotant son whisky.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait attendu cette conversation depuis des mois et il se sentait gagner par l'appréhension. Mais ce n'était plus le moment de se poser des questions, il devait simplement écouter ce que Severus avait à lui dire.

Il porta machinalement son verre à ses lèvres puis se rétracta, l'alcool n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de garder son calme.

- Il semble évident que nous sommes sujet à une attirance mutuelle, commença enfin le maître des potions sans plus de détour. Je vous aurais pourtant crû plus attiré par la gente féminine, comme je l'ai d'ailleurs toujours été.

Harry n'avait guère de démenti à fournir pour ces affirmations. S'il s'était parfois posé la question, depuis le retour du plus âgé, sur son orientation sexuelle, il avait établi que les hommes ne l'intéressaient toujours pas ; il n'y avait que le serpentard et cela lui paraissait simplement naturel.

Son ancien professeur le fixait toujours avec insistance. Il se serait bien laissé absorber par ce regard ébène.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important. Il le serait bien plus, cependant, que vous me disiez l'aboutissement que vous espérez voir de ce rapprochement.

Il ne souriait pas et l'observait avec sérieux, voir froideur.

Ce qu'il espérait ? N'en avait-il aucune idée ou croyait-il que cela n'était que physique ?

Le gryffondor se sentait soudain anxieux et hésitant. Et si lui parler de ses sentiments ne lui donnait finalement que l'occasion de se moquer de lui ou, pire, de fuir pour de bon ? Ou alors, si ne pas le faire n'engendrait que mépris et dégoût de l'homme ?

Non, il ne devait pas encore craindre le pire. Le Severus Rogue qu'il avait appris à connaître lui laisserait une chance de se déclarer convenablement.

- Je vous demande simplement ce que vous attendez de moi, Harry, reprit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qui semblait avoir pour but de le rassurer.

Ce dernier se sentit légèrement rougir face à son expression un peu plus avenante et sa voix aux intonations adoucies.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres pour reprendre contenance et lui répondre ; ce n'était _vraiment_ plus le moment d'hésiter.

Toutefois, avant que le liquide n'atteigne ses lèvres, quelques coups retentirent contre la porte.

Le survivant vit l'expression de son aîné se fermer à nouveau tandis qu'il priait, d'une voix dure, l'importun d'entrer. Qui dans ce cas était une importune visiblement contrariée.

- Bonsoir, Severus.

Hermione n'eut droit qu'à un grognement indistinct – cette interruption lui déplaisait apparemment tout autant qu'à Harry – mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Ne deviez-vous pas me rejoindre il y a dix minutes devant l'école ? s'enquit-elle avec une légère exaspération dans la voix et en se tournant vers son ami rouge et or.

Le dit rouge et or eut la décence de paraître gêné.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de prévenir Severus. Ca ne te dérange pas si nous te rejoignons dans quelques minutes ?

La brune sembla réaliser qu'elle n'était pas intervenue au meilleur moment et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le maître des potions la devança.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous pouvons y aller. Et, j'espère que vous ne garderez pas cette manie de répondre à ma place durant toute cette soirée, fit-il remarquer avec une irritation certaine en se tournant un instant vers lui. Allez-y, ajouta-t-il, je vous suis dans un instant.

Hermione jeta un regard un regard interrogateur au prof de DCFM mais ce dernier se contenta de secouer la tête, perplexe. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi le plus âgé se souciait plus d'arriver à l'heure que de terminer leur conversation, pas plus qu'il ne savait ce que signifiait la voix neutre puis irritée qui le caractérisait à nouveau. Et encore moins pourquoi il ne parvenait plus à croiser son regard.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le couloir. Le survivant se tourna un instant pour voir que l'homme rangeait sa bouteille de whisky pur feu et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il n'y avait plus rien de chaleureux dans les yeux noirs, c'en était presque déroutant tant cela contrastait avec ce qu'il était parfois capable d'y lire. C'était même passablement dérangeant.

Il accéléra le pas et rejoint sa collègue dans le couloir. Severus les retrouva rapidement et ils se mirent en route.

Un instant, avant que la porte ne se referme, il lui avait semblé entendre du verre se briser mais, comme ni le serpentard ni Hermione n'en avait fait mention, Harry avait laissé cela sur le compte de son imagination. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, pourtant, de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil au maître des potions, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui lance un regard noir lui révélant combien cette attitude pouvait l'agacer.

La soirée au Terrier promettait d'être plus tendue encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

_A suivre…_

_Vraiment pas évident pour notre pauvre Harry XD  
Bon, le prochain chapitre est un peu plus long et j'essaierai de le poster ce week-end si la suite vous intéresse toujours :)_

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !_

_A très bientôt !  
_


	15. Chapitre 15

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Salut !  
Eh bien, voici un chapitre plus long et bien en avance aussi XD  
Merciiii pour vos reviews, elles me sont d'une extraordinaire motivation en ce moment !!!  
J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :')_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 15**_

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du Terrier lorsque la jeune femme avait brisé le silence pour lui poser sa question. Severus, plus calme qu'à leur départ de Poudlard – au moins le survivant avait remarqué cela, avait immédiatement posé son regard sur eux.

- Et qui sont ces invités dont on aurait _vraisemblablement_ oublié de me parler ? interrogea-t-il Harry, d'une voix un peu trop grave et basse pour être bienveillante.

Ainsi, Hermione avait au moins eu sa réponse : non, il ne l'avait pas prévenu.

Le survivant sentait que les choses risquaient de s'envenimer. Il répondit malgré tout.

- Il n'y a juste que Tonks… et Remus, avoua-t-il en accélérant un peu l'allure.

Il avait hâte de retrouver les Weasley parce que les lèvres pincées de l'homme et son regard glacial n'avaient rien de rassurant. Cependant le maître des potions n'émit pas un commentaire supplémentaire. Ca n'empêcha pas le plus jeune de prier pour que l'ambiance familiale du Terrier parvienne à changer son humeur, qui se dégradait à vue d'œil.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et la brune passa la première. Le serpentard s'attarda quelques instants à observer la demeure ; Harry l'attendit.

Etait-il possible qu'il ne soit plus revenu ici depuis la guerre ? Qu'il n'ait encore revu aucun habitant de cette maison, ses anciens compagnons de l'Ordre ?

Il ne se souvenait pas qu'aucun d'eux n'en avait fait mention.

Le jeune sorcier avait toujours pensé, qu'après le personnel de Poudlard, les membres de l'Ordre du phénix étaient, pour lui, ce qui ressemblait le plus à des amis. Mais, depuis son retour, avaient-ils fait le moindre pas vers lui ? Il espérait que la réponse à cette question n'était pas négative. Ou bien qu'ils n'avaient pas fait cela par méfiance et par rancœur mais, plutôt, parce qu'ils n'auraient pas encore trouvé les mots à lui adresser.

Il ne manqua pas non plus la pointe de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux noirs, toutefois, il préféra s'abstenir de remarques, Harry ne se sentait pas en droit d'intervenir dans des pensées et des souvenirs qui, sans doutes, devaient être douloureux.

- Harry, Severus, entrez donc vous réchauffer, les appela Molly, du pas de sa porte, en leur souriant chaleureusement.

Le gryffondor la salua tandis qu'elle l'entourait d'une étreinte maternelle. Il se laissa faire ; même s'il se trouvait un peu grand pour être ainsi serré dans ses bras, il appréciait toujours cette marque d'affection.

Puis, il pénétra dans la maison sans attendre le plus âgé ; s'il s'agissait réellement de retrouvailles, il ne voulait pas se faire plus imposant que nécessaire.

Tandis que, comme chaque année à cette période, il retrouvait ses amis avec plaisir, il vit Severus échanger quelques mots avec Arthur et sa femme. Bien que les uns étaient aussi accueillants que dans leurs habitudes et l'autre, apparemment, toujours aussi mesuré, il aurait pu juré qu'il n'y avait qu'une bonne dose d'appréhension d'un côté comme de l'autre mais pas une once de mépris.

Il n'avait finalement peut-être pas tant de soucis que cela à se faire.

Entouré de Ron et Hermione, de Ginny, des jumeaux, de Billy, Fleur, Tonks et Remus, Harry s'installa à la grande table déjà savamment préparée pour recevoir les mets de la soirée. Il se sentait déjà happé par l'atmosphère si agréable du Terrier.

Billy s'était installé à sa droite, à côté de sa femme ; en bout de table se trouvait sans doute la place de Molly. A sa gauche, il y avait une chaise libre, Hermione puis Ron. Puis, de la place d'Arthur jusqu'en bout de table, à la gauche de son fils cadet et donc en face du roux, il y avait Ginny, une place vide, George, Fred, Remus et Tonks.

Dans les conversations qui allaient bon train, il apprit que Charlie était au chevet d'un dragon en fin de vie, qu'il serait absent donc, et que Percy était à l'étage pour terminer de se « préparer » - malgré les désaccords passés, et pardonnés, et même aux périodes de fêtes, il restait toujours autant… Percy. Le petit garçon de l'aîné des enfants de la famille était, quant à lui, déjà dans les bras de morphée.

Le survivant n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec Ginny, qui lui avait confié que son emploi d'assistante à Sainte Mangouste lui plaisait de plus en plus, et il s'était rendu compte que ses impressions étaient justes. Depuis qu'il l'avait revue, à la petite fête organisée pour la venue des futurs jumeaux de Fleur, il avait pris conscience que leur relation redevenait peu à peu aussi, voir plus, fraternelle qu'avant leur cinquième année.

Quand Severus les rejoint enfin, il s'installa à côté de lui – Hermione avait apparemment laissé la place libre à dessein, il semblait à nouveau irrité et Monsieur Weasley un peu mal à l'aise. Le gryffondor ne s'étonna donc pas lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que le maître des potions lança au loup-garou, lorsque ce dernier croisa son regard en lui adressant un simple sourire.

Les autres ne virent pas – ou ignorèrent – cet échange mais Percy, maintenant installé, ne put s'empêcher de jouer le rôle qu'il se croyait sans doute en devoir d'adopter et se leva.

L'ambiance s'était pourtant déjà alourdie et il se demandait ce que ce cher ancien préfet allait bien pouvoir trouver à déclarer.

- Monsieur, s'adressa-t-il à l'homme en noir sans se laisser démonter par son regard peu engageant, je crois pouvoir dire, au nom de toutes les personnes présentes ici, que nous sommes heureux de vous revoir et ravis de vous accueillir parmi nous.

Harry se dit que ce discours n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'il avait pu l'imaginer, après tout, sa place d'assistant du ministre lui avait peut-être conféré une certaine diplomatie.

- Etant donné votre passé, vous comprendrez que- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends George ?!?

Pas tant que ça finalement. Il se retint de sourire devant le visage indigné de l'ancien préfet qui avait sans doute reçu un coup de pied bien mérité dans les tibias.

- C'est Noël, Percy, lui répondit Fred, d'un air désespéré, garde tes discours pompeux pour le ministère.

- Exactement, ajouta son jumeau. Il serait d'ailleurs plus pertinent de parler des succès de cette année, et entre autre du nôtre.

Le petit air espiègle que prirent les deux frères n'annonçait rien de bon ; Percy s'était rassis et avait pris un air renfrogné lorsque sa mère lui avait signifié, d'un regard, qu'elle lui déconseillait vivement de leur répondre.

- Vous y avez contribué de manière certaine, repris Fred en s'adressant à nouveau à Severus. Le noble art des potions…

- … et votre enseignement, continua George.

- … sans oublier notre généreux mécène, ajouta son frère en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

- … nous ont permis d'arriver à des résultats allant bien au-delà de nos espérances…

- … et au succès garanti ! termina Fred en affichant, comme son jumeau, un sourire particulièrement satisfait.

Ron et Ginny pouffèrent de rire avec peu de discrétion alors que Hermione et Molly levaient les yeux au ciel. Le survivant ne manqua pas non plus le regard dédaigneux de Percy ou les sourires amusés – semblables au sien – des autres. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment le goût du spectacle et le culot qui allait avec. Mais il n'y avait pas encore de réaction notable chez le professeur le plus âgé.

Les farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley avaient une certaine renommé et même lui devait le savoir ; il ne savait, par contre, pas de quelle manière il allait prendre le fait qu'ils l'associaient à cette réussite.

- J'imagine que je devrais me satisfaire du fait que quelques-uns d'entre-vous ne sont pas sortis totalement ignorants de mes cours, répondit-il enfin, sarcastique. Et, soyez sûrs, que je n'oublie pas de me souvenir combien vous en avez fait une utilisation appropriée, lorsque l'un de mes élèves à l'inconscience de se servir de l'une de vos inventions.

Le rictus de dégoût qu'il affichait laissait parfaitement imaginer le sort de ces dits élèves ; la réponse de Severus avait quelque peu refroidi l'assemblée.

- Ah ! Mais nous n'en sommes que les inventeurs, se défendirent d'une même voix les deux frères qui s'étaient apparemment attendu à cette réaction. L'utilisation en reste à l'entière responsabilité du client !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, emmenant avec eux une partie de la tablée, dont Harry ; il lui sembla voir une faible lueur d'amusement dans les yeux noirs malgré la légère grimace qu'il affichait. Décidément, l'audace et la bonne humeur des jumeaux ne laissaient personne indifférent.

Puis, pour ajouter à cette atmosphère cette fois libérée de tension, Molly arriva avec les premiers plats, à la grande joie de Ron – ce que tous remarquèrent.

La soirée se passait de manière agréable.

Severus parlait peu, certes, et répondait plutôt sèchement à Remus les rares fois où il lui adressait la parole, mais il semblait toutefois, à sa façon, apprécier ce dîner. Il parlait même à nouveau au survivant sans plus se soucier de la façon dont la soirée avait débuté.

La conversation actuelle, cependant, paraissait profondément l'ennuyer, alors que Harry ricanait en observant son meilleur ami rougir jusqu'aux oreilles devant l'argumentation de Billy. Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus.

- Fred et George n'ont pas tort. Et puis, pourquoi dis-tu que vous êtes trop jeunes ? Fleur venait à peine de finir ses études à Beauxbatons lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte.

- La convenance voudrait pourtant qu'ils se marient avant, intervint la française, en jetant un coup d'œil au professeur de métamorphose qui sembla soudain se retrouver un peu plus dans son élément.

- Vous ne deviez pas fixer une date, d'ailleurs ? rappela Molly à qui l'idée semblait plus que plaire.

- Je ne compterai pas trop là-dessus à ta place, maman. Avec le temps qu'il a déjà fallu à mon cher frère pour faire une demande correcte, je te conseille de ne pas t'attendre à de miracle, déclara Ginny sur le ton de la fatalité.

Le survivant pensa que le roux allait réagir, au quart de tour, à cette remarque mais, à la place, alors que le jeune professeur entendait vaguement Tonks intervenir dans la conversation et Hermione lui répondre avec beaucoup de détermination, il tourna la tête vers Severus. Ce dernier, le remarquant, souleva un sourcil puis le regard du jeune Weasley se posa sur Harry, avant qu'un léger sourire goguenard ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

Le gryffondor écarquilla légèrement les yeux en comprenant, à son expression, les pensées qui venaient de passer par la tête de son frère de cœur.

Mariage, Trois Balais, Severus Rogue. On ne pouvait pas mieux résumer.

Le maître des potions se retourna presque dans l'instant vers son voisin, les sourcils froncés.

Ron, ou comment regretter amèrement les indiscrétions d'une amie un peu trop prévenante pour son propre bien…

Le professeur de DCFM répondit d'un sourire crispé au plus âgé et celui-ci sembla se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel tout en attendant visiblement une explication. Comme Harry ne trouva rien de mieux à dire qu'un vague « ce n'est pas très important », il le quitta du regard.

- C'est vrai qu'avec notre chère Hermione prête à tout organiser, nous ne devrions pas avoir ce genre de problème, répondit Arthur avec amusement lorsque le survivant repris le fil de la conversation.

- Elle a même déjà commencé, ajouta Harry en espérant que Severus ne donne pas trop d'importance à l'expression – un peu trop calme pour ne pas être forcée – de Ron.

Et le gryffondor connaissait un peu trop bien cet idiot pour ne pas avoir compris qu'il retenait un nouveau fou rire.

- D'ailleurs, persista-t-il dans l'espoir que son _soi-disant_ meilleur ami reprenne son sérieux, qu'il était définitivement en train de perdre, notre bon Ron ne se montre pas très coopératif.

Cela eu le don de réveiller Percy qui se décida à offrir une petite leçon de morale à son frère mais, surtout, donna une ouverture à Hermione pour lui rappeler à quel point il était important qu'il prenne la chose avec sérieux et intérêt. La réaction ne tarda pas et le joueur de quidditch ne prit pas longtemps avant d'arrêter définitivement de rire – grâce soit rendue à Merlin – et de s'insurger contre ces « accusations » infondées, selon lui.

Molly prit cependant sur elle de calmer les esprits en apportant les desserts, ce qui fonctionna relativement bien.

La soirée s'acheva finalement dans le calme et la paix même si, juste après l'attitude imprévue de Ron, pendant que Fred, qui lui faisait face, lui avait parlé de quelques nouveaux produits de leur magasin, il avait senti le poids du regard du maître des potions peser sur sa nuque. Cependant, aucun autre incident notable ne vint assombrir ce réveillon ; Hermione devait sans aucun doute avoir informé chacun que certains sujets sensibles n'étaient pas à aborder ce soir – bien que Percy avait sans doute dû « l'oublier » durant un instant.

Il devait être à peine plus de vingt-trois heures lorsque Severus prit congé.

Le brun proposa bien de rentrer à Poudlard en même temps mais sa proposition fut vite mise de côté par son aîné.

- Ne perdez pas l'occasion de profiter de cette soirée avec vos amis. De plus, vous semblez la trouver particulièrement distrayante.

Le serpentard jeta un regard à Ron et là il su qu'il y avait un réel malentendu à dissiper au plus vite, il se retint même de laisser échapper sa frustration par un juron des plus grossiers. Les choses s'étaient arrangées trop vite pour que tout aille pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Mais…

- Pas la peine. Nous nous reverrons demain, Harry.

Son ton n'était pas dur mais assez catégorique pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne voulait _pas_ qu'il l'accompagne.

Il salua la petite assemblée avec sa retenue habituelle et remercia Molly pour le dîner puis quitta le Terrier.

Ce départ n'entraîna aucune surprise chez les invités présents, l'homme restait fidèle à lui-même bien que, en grande partie, il s'était montré de meilleure compagnie que lorsqu'ils l'avaient connu à l'école des sorciers.

Enfin, exception faîte chez les trois gryffondors qui n'avaient pas encore repris part aux conversations.

Le roux avait un léger sourire désolé plaqué sur le visage, la brune fronçait les sourcils – ce malheureux passage de la soirée lui avait apparemment échappé – et Harry se demandait déjà comment il allait pouvoir expliquer le comportement de son meilleur ami à son peut-être-futur-amant.

Hermione ne tarda pas à les tirer dehors avec elle – certaines habitudes ne se perdaient pas – et les autres adultes, habitués, n'y prirent pas garde.

- Vous avez intérêts à m'expliquer ce qui se passe, les garçons, leur souffla-t-elle avec mécontentement, en les entraînant vers la porte.

Pendant qu'elle les poussait vers l'extérieur, le roux lui fit un énième regard d'excuse.

- J'vais tuer, Ron, dit-il sans beaucoup de conviction avec une certaine fatalité.

De toutes façons, il commençait à avoir l'habitude que les choses s'arrangent puis se détériorent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

- J'suis désolé, vieux, dit-il d'un air penaud.

Harry savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas fait cela dans le but de lui causer des ennuis et lui offrit un pauvre sourire lui signifiant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Il pensait pour l'instant plus à « comment réparer cette bêtise ». Il n'osait s'imaginer ce que Severus avait pu penser de tout cela…

_A suivre…_

_Bon, ze voulais être sûre que les choses soient assez cohérentes alors ce chapitre s'est un peu étiré en longueur, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! (Vendetta --> tu avais plutôt bien deviné XD)_

_Quant à la suite, les deux prochains chapitres (à nouveau plus courts, gomen...) seront un nouveau tournant pour la fic donc, si le succès (et la motivation -.-) est toujours au rendez-vous, j'essaierai de poster le 16ème ce week-end é.è _

_J'attends vos avis !_

_A (très ?) bientôt ! _


	16. Chapitre 16

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Bonsoir :)  
Le chapitre est là, comme promis, mais il ne s'en est fallu que de peu pour qu'il ne le soit pas (voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on vous embarque pour une journée imprévue à la mer XD) et je suis malheureusement trop crevée pour prendre le temps de répondre personnellement à chacun de vous... Gomen T.T (juste un petit ps pour_ _Shaynna : si la "bêtise" de Ron manque toujours un peu de clarté après ce chapitre, je te promets de te fournir toutes explications avant le prochain chapitre -.-" encore désolée...)_

_En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ze vous z'adore !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 16**_

Il venait définitivement d'établir que c'était une _**mauvaise**_ idée.

Harry venait de lui donner son cadeau et dissimulait dans son dos le paquet qu'il avait, à la base, prévu de lui offrir.

Le livre de DCFM, que le maître des potions tenait entre ses mains, avait été acheté la veille au chemin de traverse, il était en vente depuis quelques jours seulement, mais le gryffondor avait trouvé cette idée trop banale. Alors, il avait retrouvé cette autre chose pourtant, il en était maintenant persuadé – même si deux minutes plus tôt il en doutait encore, l'homme risquait fort de mal réagir.

C'était une chose de se présenter dans ses appartements, en fin de matinée, cadeaux à la main, sans lui laisser le temps d'entamer quelconque conversation ou explication, c'en était une autre de lui rapporter un tel objet.

Mais comment avait-il pu croire que ça lui ferait plaisir ? Non, l'effet en serait très certainement tout à fait contraire.

Et il ne voulait tout simplement pas gâcher ce jour de Noël.

Déjà, le réveillon ne s'était pas passé sans légères anicroches.

Un peu avant son départ du Terrier, Ron lui avait déclaré, un peu naïvement, que dans le pire des cas le serpentard avait compris qu'il s'était confié à ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione et lui n'avait pas été si confiants. Il n'était pas très compliqué de deviner que ce genre d'échange de regards et de sourires amusés, voir moqueurs, pouvait vite paraître ambigu lorsque l'on n'était pas mis dans la confidence.

Et Severus ne faisait définitivement pas partie des individus les moins méfiants face à leurs semblables.

Mais, ça, il le savait déjà bien avant de se sentir attiré par cet homme. Les encouragements de la brune à ne pas voir la situation en noir n'avaient donc pas eu beaucoup d'effets sur lui. Après tout, à ce moment-là, il avait déjà décidé de passer au-delà de son attitude brusque de la soirée, sans chercher à avoir une explication de la part du professeur de potions.

Harry avait d'ailleurs passé un certain temps, ce matin, à analyser ce qu'il s'était produit. Il en avait déduit que, oui, l'arrivée impromptue de sa meilleure amie y était pour beaucoup. Il avait fallu trois semaines pour que son aîné lui parle ; la situation ne devait pas être aussi facile à gérer pour le serpentard que ses mots le laissaient parfois croire.

N'avait-il d'ailleurs pas avoué lui-même qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux hommes auparavant ?

De plus, en se souvenant de l'adolescent qu'il avait vu bien des années plus tôt dans sa pensine, il s'était définitivement résolu au fait que Severus Rogue n'était **pas**de nature entreprenante. Capable d'une franchise cruelle et d'une bonne dose d'agressivité, sans aucun doute, il en avait fait les frais plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Mais pour le reste ? Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le plus âgé sur ce point. S'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient tous deux de grands timides en la matière, ça leur prendrait, dans le meilleur des cas, autant de temps qu'il en avait fallu à Ron et Hermione pour se mettre ensemble !

Le gryffondor avait vite dédramatisé la situation. Timide n'était définitivement pas un terme qu'il pouvait associer au maître des potions. Et puis, Harry s'était enfin fait à l'idée qu'il ne trouverait jamais la patience d'attendre des années qu'il se décide…

Alors, il avait mis le reste de sa mauvaise humeur de la veille sur le compte de la présence de l'ancien maraudeur au Terrier. Parce qu'à part ce détail, il avait finalement semblé apprécier ce dîner chez les Weasley. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où Ron avait fait l'imbécile.

On pouvait dire que, pour une fois, ses amis – malgré eux - n'avaient vraiment pas joué le beau rôle.

Dans tous les cas, il essaierait de régler ce malentendu après qu'il se soit sorti de cette nouvelle galère dans laquelle il s'était embarqué. Et, non, il n'écouterait pas cette voix qui lui soufflait que tout cela n'était peut-être que peine perdue parce que leurs caractères étaient définitivement incompatibles, que son acharnement était inutile.

Severus tenait toujours le livre entre ses mains, le papier cadeau abandonné au sol, le fixant avec une passivité dont il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'origine. Cela non plus ne lui plaisait pas ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas approprié, pas assez personnel…

Le survivant songea à ce qu'il cachait dans son dos puis se ravisa. Il aurait d'ailleurs mieux fait de ne pas l'apporter. Oui, c'était cela, il allait immédiatement le remettre dans ses quartiers. Et, d'ici là, le serpentard aurait peut-être décidé de la manière dont il allait réagir face à son présent.

- Je… Je reviens dans un instant ! ne trouva-t-il pas mieux à dire, en se sauvant presque de la pièce, sans attendre la réponse de son aîné.

Arrivé à son appartement, il posa le paquet sur son bureau, et le déballa, en songeant à quel point son comportement avait dû paraître étrange quelques instants plus tôt. Puis il observa ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à retrouver.

Avait-ce été une si mauvaise idée ? Il doutait à nouveau.

Il pensa à l'homme qui l'attendait encore dans ses quartiers.

- Harry, tu n'es qu'un idiot, se morigéna-t-il.

- Sur ce point, je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec vous.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix familière et tressaillit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était déjà plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Les yeux noirs l'observaient avec attention.

- Aviez-vous à ce point peur de ma réaction pour vous éclipser avec tant d'empressement ? demanda-t-il sourcil levé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, assura-t-il bien vite.

Enfin, pas tout à fait ce qu'il pouvait croire.

- Alors, cela aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec ce que vous me cachiez en vous enfuyant de mes appartements ?

Cette fois le sourire goguenard était en place.

- Je ne me suis pas enfui, réfuta-t-il sans pourtant y mettre tout le flegme qu'il aurait voulu. Ce… cette chose n'était qu'une idée stupide de ma part.

- J'ai l'habitude, avec vous, une de plus ou de moins ne me portera pas préjudice à outre mesure, contra le plus âgé en levant les yeux au ciel.

Severus s'approcha de lui à grands pas et l'écarta en douceur pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait sous sa main.

Il lui faisait dos, à quelques centimètres de lui, et le survivant pouvait presque sentir ses robes le frôler. Cependant, il était bien trop tendu pour donner de l'importance à la proximité du serpentard. Il attendait avec appréhension l'explosion de colère qui allait sans nul doute suivre.

En fait, il attendit même pendant de longues minutes.

Lorsqu'il fut manifeste que rien de ce genre n'arriverait, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Harry ne vit pas son expression, masquée par ses longs cheveux ébène, mais il avisa clairement des mains qui tremblaient en s'accrochant au livre de potions, celui d'un certain prince de sang-mêlé.

- Où avez-vous retrouvé ça ? demanda-t-il enfin d'un voix blanche, sans timbre.

Le gryffondor n'aurait su dire quelles émotions elle masquait.

De la colère ? Ou bien quelque chose de plus positif, comme de la nostalgie et une certaine joie peut-être ?

C'était pour cela qu'il avait hésité jusqu'à la dernière minute. Car il ne savait pas si cela lui rappellerait de bons ou de mauvais souvenirs. Si cela lui ferait revenir en mémoire des humiliations face aux maraudeurs et, peut-être aussi, que, l'année où Harry s'en était servi, il avait été obligé de donner la mort à Dumbledore et de fuir Poudlard pour Voldemort. Ou, au contraire, s'il y associerait des moments heureux de sa vie au château, des réminiscences de ce qu'il avait ressenti en préparant ses premières potions – parce qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir la passion qu'il avait pour elles.

Il se serait réellement senti soulagé si cette deuxième solution reflétait la réalité.

Il détourna le regard de ses doigts dont l'absence d'immobilité accentuait son malaise.

Pourquoi, pour une fois dans sa vie, n'avait-il pas pu se contenter de la simplicité au lieu d'essayer de l'impressionner ?

Si le verre du cadre, où se trouvait la photo de ses parents, finissait pas se briser, le professeur de DCFM saurait qu'il était parvenu à le mettre dans une rage proche de ce jour, de sa cinquième année, où il s'était laissé, une fois de trop, guider par sa curiosité.

- Dans la salle sur demande. Je n'ai eu à le chercher que quelques heures. Je croyais… J'espérais que cela vous fasse plaisir.

Il crut entendre le cadre sur son bureau trembler et il dût se mordre durement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de déjà essayer de calmer l'homme. Il n'avait encore rien dit. Ca lui semblait pourtant assez mauvais signe.

Mais, une fois de plus, rien ne se produisit et le jeune sorcier ne s'en sentit que plus mal. Au moins, lorsque le maître des potions hurlait ou l'insultait, il savait ce à quoi il devait faire face. Enfin, c'était ainsi qu'il en allait dans sa jeunesse. Et, à vrai dire, depuis son retour à Poudlard, les rares fois où il l'avait vu s'énerver sur sa propre personne – et il ne parlait pas de ses sarcasmes dont il avait l'habitude, il n'avait pas su tout à fait en cerner les raisons. Cette fois, néanmoins, l'origine de sa colère ne lui serait pas inconnue.

Le gryffondor l'entendit bouger derrière lui.

Il s'y était un peu attendu à cela aussi, c'était un trait de son caractère qu'il avait découvert cette année. Son aîné allait partir sans un mot.

- Ne…

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Les bras de Severus s'étaient glissés autour de sa taille.

Le corps fin se cala un peu plus contre le sien et il sentit son menton fraîchement rasé contre sa joue. Son souffle chaud atteignant son oreille, il lui murmura quelques mots.

- Vous avez parfois _vraiment_ de drôles d'idées, Harry.

_A suivre…_

_Le prochain chapitre clôturera donc le troisième arc de cette fic (en reste encore trois ou quatre en principe donc, je pense pouvoir le dire, vous êtes à peu près à la moitié de cette fiction é.è)  
La suite annonce enfin une opportunité pour notre Harry de comprendre son (notre!) grand ténébreux :')  
Quant à sa publication, vu qu'il est déjà écrit, tout dépendra si je trouve assez d'inspiration pour terminer le suivant en ce début de semaine comme ça, si vous le voulez, il sera peut-être en ligne un peu plus tôt !_

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et à bientôt :°)  
_


	17. Chapitre 17

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Merchi pour vos reviews ! J'hésitais entre attendre d'atteindre les deux cents reviews ou publier ce chapitre au plus tôt mais j'ai préféré privilégier mes chers lecteurs que vous êtes, j'espère que j'ai eu raison et que ce chapitre vous plaira :')  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 17**_

Sa voix était douce mais il n'en paraissait pas moins un peu hésitant.

- Je n'ai malheureusement rien à vous offrir en retour, déclara-t-il sur le même ton.

- Ce… ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas dans ce but que je vous ai donné ces cadeaux, fut-il capable de répondre malgré la position inattendue dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Harry prenait conscience de ses fins cheveux glissant dans son cou, de son parfum suave et de sa chaleur protectrice. Et le bien être qu'il en ressentait en était d'autant plus accentué par le fait qu'il s'agissait de _la première fois_ où il faisait de lui-même un geste vers lui.

- Enfin, peut-être y a-t-il une chose que je peux malgré tout vous offrir, reprit le serpentard, tandis qu'il frissonnait d'entendre sa voix si proche de lui.

Son étreinte se resserra légèrement ; Harry se sentit rougir lorsque certaines pensées traversèrent son esprit.

- Commençons d'abord par oublier la journée d'hier, voulez-vous ? continua Severus. Certains actes maladroits méritent de ne pas être rappelés, il me semble. Bien que la soirée au Terrier n'ait pas tout à fait été dénuée d'intérêt ; j'ai déjà dîné en plus mauvaise compagnie.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du gryffondor. La rencontre de la veille n'avait finalement pas été un désastre complet et, à sa façon, comme il l'avait deviné, le maître des potions avait apprécié. Le fait qu'il ait pu se sentir bien en la présence de ceux que le survivant considérait comme sa famille le rassurait un peu aussi.

La réalisation d'un point le fit cependant redescendre de son petit nuage.

- Mais, hier, nous avions commencé à parler de…

- Cette petite mésaventure m'a rappelé, qu'avec vous, il est assez mal avisé de chercher à planifier les évènements alors, nous allons envisager les choses autrement, si cela vous convient, l'interrompit-il d'une voix un peu plus grave.

- Euh… oui, bien sûr, balbutia le survivant.

Demandées sur ce ton, il aurait sans doute accepté beaucoup de choses de cet homme.

- Bien. Il est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour parler des raisons qui nous poussent l'un vers l'autre mais il est certain que, aussi improbable que cela ait pu être il y a quelques années, nous nous entendons bien. Tout comme il est évident que cela nous entraîne en ce moment au-delà de l'amitié. Etes-vous de mon avis ?

Harry répondit par l'affirmative. En dépit du fait que se trouver dans ses bras le troublait – et plus qu'un peu, il savait que ces paroles avaient un rôle essentiel à jouer dans leur relation ; il l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention.

- Alors, la réponse à la question, que vous m'avez posée bien à votre façon, cela va sans dire, est...

Il parlait sans aucun doute du baiser échangé dans sa salle de classe ; le gryffondor retint son souffle.

- « Laissons-nous le temps mais essayons ». J'espère que cela vous satisfait.

Il fallut quelques minutes au survivant pour réaliser ; il avait même commencé à se demander si une telle réponse était réellement possible de sa part.

- A moins que vous n'ayez finalement changé d'avis, se rétracta soudain Severus devant son silence.

Déjà, les mains quittaient son corps. Il fit immédiatement volte face et s'approcha à nouveau de son aîné qui se retrouva immobilisé entre son bureau et lui.

- Pas du tout ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je voulais… j'espérais que vous acceptiez. J'aime votre présence et j'apprécie votre esprit, avoua-t-il sincère. C'est juste que j'ai pensé… J'ai crû qu'il y avait quelque chose…

Il essaya de formuler sa pensée le plus clairement possible, et le regard attentif que posait à présent le serpentard sur lui ne faisait que l'encourager. Pourtant, ce doute, quand il y songeait, n'avait rien de nouveau, c'était simplement qu'il avait préféré jusque là ne pas y penser.

- Parfois, vos attitudes m'ont fait me demander si, avec mes avances, je ne faisais pas finalement que vous déranger. Et hier, enfin… La soirée n'a sans doute pas dû se dérouler comme vous l'aviez espéré…

- Ne devions-nous justement pas oublier cette journée ? rappela-t-il en laissant ses paumes se poser sur le bureau, à quelques centimètres du vieux livre de potions.

Harry grimaça puis sourit, légèrement, embarrassé devant l'air calme du maître des potions.

- Il est vrai que j'ai d'abord éprouvé une certaine surprise en vous voyant entamer des gestes, pour le moins ambigus, envers moi. Mais je peux vous assurer que j'ai su passer au-delà de mes doutes face à ce que cela signifiait. La position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ne laisse place, à mon sens, qu'à peu d'interprétation face à ce que je vous ai dit.

Un très léger sourire flotta sur ses fines lèvres.

- Quant à vos impressions, puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir, reprit-il encore, outre mes comportements dus à mon caractère - que vous commencez à connaître, elles ne sont pas totalement infondées.

Son regard sembla se perdre en un lieu qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre.

- Le passé… laisse des traces. Bien que vous ayez vos différences, personne ne pourrait nier votre ressemblance avec votre père. Et je ne vous apprendrai sans doute rien en vous informant que ma haine pour ces « maraudeurs »…

Il entendit clairement tout le mépris que véhiculait ce simple mot.

- … n'est pas une chose qui pourra facilement disparaître.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux un instant comme-ci parler de cela lui coûtait.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Le gryffondor avait crû que ses réactions parfois agressives n'étaient engendrées que par certains de ses actes et de ses paroles qu'il savait parfois un peu trop maladroits. Pourtant, son attitude face à Remus aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Eh bien, que faisons-nous, à présent ? interrogea-t-il comme-ci cette mise au point pouvait réellement lui faire faire marche arrière.

Mais il n'était pas écrit que le gryffondor qu'il était allait se laisser arrêter par un tel détail. Ce petit obstacle négligeable était bien loin d'être suffisant pour qu'il ne tente pas sa chance ; il avait imaginé plusieurs raisons possibles à ces rares regards haineux mais celle-ci était cent fois moins insurmontable que ses pires craintes.

- Nous essayons, déclara-t-il, puisqu'il n'y avait pas pour lui réponse plus évidente à donner.

Harry franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- Vous avez conscience qu'il n'est pas dans mes intentions de changer et que je ne pourrais tout simplement pas vous promettre d'être toujours de plaisante compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

Au fin sourire qu'il lui adressait, alors que leur visage se faisait face, séparés par si peu d'espace, il savait que Severus connaissait déjà sa réponse.

- Je pense que, cela, j'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour le comprendre, murmura-t-il en se laissant absorber par le regard d'encre.

Avant que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent, cependant, le serpentard lui ôta délicatement ses lunettes, qui auraient effectivement pu gâcher ce moment si parfait, puis se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir accueillir son baiser.

Comme la première fois, ce simple contact lui fit perdre pied et il prit d'autant plus son temps, pour goûter ses lèvres, qu'il savait que cela était également consenti par le sorcier. Une nouvelle fois, il prit l'initiative d'approfondir leur échange, toutefois, dès que leur langue rejoignit l'autre, Severus imposa en douceur son rythme au plus jeune qui se laissa faire docilement.

La main du maître des potions s'était accrochée à sa nuque pour le retenir contre lui, il pouvait y sentir toute sa force typiquement masculine ; Harry avait inconsciemment emprisonné le tissu noir de la robe de son collègue dans ses poings. Leurs jambes se mêlaient tant leur étreinte était profonde.

Il fallut que le survivant manque d'air avant que l'instant ne perde en intensité et qu'ils se retrouvent front contre front, le souffle court. Le cadet détaillait le visage de son compagnon du regard, observant ses angles durs comme ses courbes plus douces, qu'on ne cernait vraiment que lorsque l'on prenait le temps de l'observer.

Le maître des potions s'était contenté de laisser son pouce caresser la base de sa nuque, sans le quitter des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il ne ferme un instant les paupières et ne se décide à détacher délicatement les doigts qui étaient toujours refermés sur sa robe de sorcier.

- C'est un début, souffla le serpentard en s'écartant enfin.

Harry n'aurait pas refusé un peu plus que cela mais il n'en dit mot.

L'homme se détourna pour quitter ses appartements, son ancien livre de potions à la main.

- Il me semble que j'ai encore un cadeau à découvrir, que votre départ précipité m'a contraint à abandonner. Sachez que, si aucune réunion « familiale » ne vous en empêche aujourd'hui, mes quartiers vous sont ouverts.

Il n'en attendit pas plus pour le suivre sagement jusqu'à son salon.

Aucun d'eux ne chercha à aller plus loin ce jour-là.

Bien sûr, le plus jeune profita de cette nouvelle proximité qu'il avait acceptée dès qu'ils se furent installés dans le canapé, même si Severus avait fait le choix de s'intéressait à son nouveau livre de DCFM.

Ils n'abordèrent plus la question de leur relation, parlant de divers sujets, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude durant ces derniers mois.

Néanmoins, Harry ne se privait plus de quelques gestes plus tendres, tels de simples effleurements lorsqu'il lui indiquait un chapitre du livre qui l'intéressait, un instant à se pencher au-dessus de son épaule et à respirer son parfum, ou tout simplement de profiter de sa chaleur. En quelques sortes, un flirt différé où il ne craignait plus les réactions de l'homme mais les appréciait.

Ils prendraient leur temps – et, pour l'instant, l'idée était loin de le déranger – mais ils avaient franchi le premier pas et il avait à présent la certitude que Severus lui témoignait autant d'intérêt que lui-même lui en portait.

_A suivre…_

_Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... :S  
Pour ceux qui me suivent, vous vous doutez bien que ce ne sera pas aussi simple XD  
(Je ne suis pas une fan des "mégas" happy-end après tout -.-)  
Cet arc de la fic n'était pas mon préféré d'ailleurs mais j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu quand même -.-"  
Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus !  
_

_Le chapitre 18 annoncera l'ouverture du 4ème arc, à vendredi donc :')_


	18. Chapitre 18

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Salut :°)  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! (son plus faible succès ne m'étonne pas vraiment malgré tout -.-") J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira :')  
Voilà la suite !  
Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 18**_

- Dire que j'ai eu la naïveté de croire que vous n'étiez plus ce gamin impatient et insupportable que j'avais pour élève.

- Je ne suis _plus_ un gamin, Severus.

- Alors cessez donc de vous jeter sur moi en toute occasion ! Je vous ai dit que cela m'importait peu que nos collègues ou vos amis sachent ce qu'il en est. Mais il me semble avoir été clair à ce sujet : il est _hors de question_ que les _élèves_ nous prennent pour un couple. Je tiens à garder un certain contrôle sur mes classes !

- Me « jeter » sur vous ? C'est ainsi que vous voyez les choses ? interrogea Harry en contrôlant difficilement sa colère. Il m'avait pourtant semblé que, dans ce genre de relation, les attentions devaient être réciproques.

Le visage du maître des potions se ferma ; il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler.

- Un mois, Severus. Un mois et je suis toujours le SEUL à aller vers vous ! J'en suis venu même à me demander si mon contact ne vous dégoûtait pas tout simplement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez accepté que nous soyons ensemble mais il est clair que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Vous tolérez les gestes que j'ai pour vous mais cela s'arrête là.

Le serpentard ne se défendait pas malgré le fait que ces reproches le contrariaient visiblement, témoins en étaient le pli crispé de sa mâchoire et ses lèvres pincées.

- Vous n'avez rien à dire ? Très bien ! Si vous n'avez répondu positivement à ce simulacre de relation que par devoir ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie du genre, vous pouvez considérer que vous êtes libéré de vos engagements !

Il lança un regard noir à son aîné qui ne réagissait TOUJOURS PAS et claqua la porte de la classe de DCFM.

Ne pouvait-il au moins lui donner un début d'explication ou tout simplement lui affirmer qu'il se trompait ? Qu'il lui dise les choses de manière brusque et cruelle même ! Mais qu'il PARLE !

Il parcourait les couloirs d'un pas rapide pour sortir du château, il avait besoin d'air.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas voulu que Severus se montre agressif avec lui, le survivant se connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il aurait riposté aussi bêtement qu'un gosse. Et puis, d'où sortait-il cette histoire de « devoir » ? Non, vraiment ses mots étaient allés au-delà de sa pensée.

Mais il était à cran ses derniers temps.

Déjà, chaque fois qu'il voyait ses meilleurs amis, ces derniers se disputaient à propos de leur mariage, qui aurait lieu dans les premiers jours d'avril. Le gryffondor n'y avait cependant pas prêté attention tout de suite car, pour lui, durant tout le congé de fin d'année, sa relation avait évolué presque aussi bien qu'il l'espérait.

La rentrée avait pourtant envenimé les choses.

Et il avait fallu que ce troisième année intervienne pour qu'il laisse échapper toute sa frustration.

Une demi-heure auparavant, encore, ils discutaient des effets d'un sort avancé de DCFM puis, Harry, comme parfois, avait attiré le maître des potions à lui pour l'embrasser.

Il avait pu profiter une dizaine de minutes de ses douces lèvres et de la chair fragile de son cou avant que l'élève ne frappe à sa porte.

Ils s'étaient séparés. De justesse.

Le serdaigle n'avait pas attendu de réponse pour pénétrer dans la salle de classe. Cet enfant l'avait d'ailleurs regretté puisque, alors qu'il demandait une précision sur son dernier cours à son professeur de DCFM, il avait eu droit au regard meurtrier de son professeur de potions. L'élève en était ressorti visiblement terrifié.

Le survivant avait alors fait une bête remarque sur la façon dont il avait effrayé ce pauvre serdaigle inutilement et, sans qu'il comprenne, la conversation avait dérapée.

Leur première véritable dispute.

Pire, il lui avait signifié qu'il était prêt à _rompre_ avec lui !

Pas tout à fait sans raison d'ailleurs. En un mois, il commençait à connaître ses réactions et, plus d'une fois, ce qu'il avait à la base pris pour de la retenue s'était révélé être bien plus que cela. Il était clair que le serpentard était loin d'être aussi réceptif qu'il le pensait à ses avances et souvent il semblait se **forcer** à lui répondre. De plus, au fil des jours, son aîné devenait de plus en plus irritable en sa présence. Si, pendant l'absence des élèves, ils s'étaient vus de plus en plus régulièrement, le plus âgé « prétextait » maintenant, un peu trop souvent, être trop occupé pour le laisser passer la soirée dans ses appartements, l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard ou au Chemin de Traverse.

Et pourtant, ils avaient parfois passé de très agréables moments ensemble.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de le quitter. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus _toujours_ se considérer comme le fautif et il s'estimait s'être montré, jusque là, particulièrement indulgent avec l'homme.

Le jeune sorcier avait traversé la cour de l'école, contourné les serres du professeur Chourave et s'était assis au bord du lac.

Il songeait déjà vaguement à aller s'excuser. Le problème n'était même pas dû au fait qu'il voulait garder leur relation connue que pour un nombre restreint de leurs connaissances puisque le gryffondor était tout à fait en accord avec cette décision.

Il prit quelques cailloux pour les jeter par intermittence dans l'eau.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je être toujours celui qui fait des efforts, marmonna-t-il.

Severus lui avait _dit_ que c'était réciproque et pourtant il ne le montrait pas, au contraire, même, il s'éloignait de lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Le maître des potions lui cachait forcément quelque chose. Et sa ressemblance avec son père n'expliquait pas tout.

_« Le passé… laisse des traces. »_

La réponse devait sans aucun doute provenir de ces cinq années de disparition. Et, bien sûr, il ne voulait tout bonnement pas en parler.

Il jeta une pleine poignée de graviers, avec force, dans le lac.

- Eh bien, il… Hein ?

« Splash ! »

Harry cligna bêtement des paupières en se demandant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il était tout simplement trempé.

Il regarda la surface agitée de la vaste étendue d'eau et cru apercevoir une sorte d'étrange… poisson, avant qu'un caillou ne lui arrive en plein front.

Il soupira. Même les créatures du lac n'étaient pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui.

Le survivant cria un simple « désolé » puis revint vers le château.

Cette petite vague – enfin, pas si petite que ça – d'eau froide le laissait dégoulinant d'eau et frissonnant sous la brise hivernale. Il n'avait vraiment pas fière allure ; il n'avait pas envie de parcourir les couloirs jusqu'à ses appartements dans ce piteux état. Il se ferait, plus tard, la remarque qu'un simple sort aurait pu régler son problème et classerait cette étourderie dans ces moments stupides où il oubliait presque qu'il était sorcier.

Regardant autour de lui, le gryffondor se décida pour la cabane d'Hagrid.

Il n'avait plus de classe à cette heure et le demi-géant était bien la seule personne qu'il semblait approprié de voir dans ces circonstances. Après tout, ce n'était décemment pas le moment d'aller « pleurer ses malheurs » sur les épaules de ses amis, ils devaient d'abord régler leurs propres problèmes.

Hagrid lui ouvrit sa porte avec beaucoup de plaisir mais s'inquiétant vite de son état ; Harry lui expliqua sa petite mésaventure au lac et reçut un sourire compatissant du garde-chasse, accompagné d'un essuie épais à l'aspect douteux. Il lui apporta également une boisson chaude qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance, Harry, à cette époque de l'année, le froid les rend légèrement susceptibles. D'ailleurs, un jour, j'ai…

Le gryffondor écouta le gardien des clés de Poudlard raconter quelques-uns de ses souvenirs face à des créatures peu communes et se laissa facilement entraîner par son enthousiasme. Il y avait finalement plusieurs semaines qu'il n'était plus venu rendre visite à son premier ami du monde magique et l'ambiance chaleureuse de sa petite cabane le gagna rapidement.

Tant et si bien, d'ailleurs, qu'il en perdit la notion du temps. Cependant, lorsque le professeur de DCFM mentionna l'incident d'Halloween avec cette chère Aragog, Hagrid sembla devenir un peu plus nerveux.

- A ce propos, justement, entama-t-il de cette manière embarrassée qui lui était propre et n'annonçait généralement rien de bon, je devais en parler à la directrice mais…

Il tortillait l'énorme serviette entre ses doigts.

- Enfin, je crois qu'il y a un problème. Et…

Il détourna les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit.

L'homme imposant se releva d'un coup.

- Ah ! Harry, nous allons être en retard pour le souper !

- Mais tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ? interrogea le plus jeune, pas dupe.

- Euh… si. De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, dit-il en semblant s'adresser à lui-même.

Il sourit un peu plus franchement à son cadet sans pourtant paraître à l'aise.

- Tu veux que nous en parlions au château ? proposa-t-il, ne voulant pas brusquer le demi-géant.

- Oui, oui, tu as raison, ce sera plus facile à aborder l'estomac plein.

Il fronça les sourcils sans vraiment voir le rapport – qui n'existait sans doute même pas – et suivit Hagrid qui ouvrit la marche.

C'était, dans tous les cas, une bonne occasion pour lui de se vider l'esprit.

Au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revoit Severus à la table des professeurs.

_A suivre…_

_Je me suis bien amusée à réutiliser des éléments de l'univers de JKR que j'avais un peu laissés de côté :)  
J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment, à la semaine prochaine !_

_(Ps : le nouveau chapitre de "Sacrifices et sacrifiés" ne tardera plus, si ce n'est pas pour ce week-end, il sera là la semaine prochaine !) _


	19. Chapitre 19

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Ohayo !  
Le nouveau chapitre encore une fois en avance puisque l'inspiration ne pas encore tout à fait quittée :')  
Et que vos reviews me donnent beaucoup de motivation é.è  
Merci encore pour tous vos petits message (et merci aussi à Nepheria et Stormtrooper !), j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 19**_

Une première en cinq mois.

Celui qui se trouvait en bout de table, à ses côtés, était Hagrid. Alors que Severus, arrivé après la plupart de ses collègues, n'avait pu que se placer à côté de Pompom pour éviter Sibylle. L'infirmière était à la gauche du survivant, Hermione ayant _encore_ quitté le château ce soir, sans aucun doute, pour régler un nouveau désaccord avec Ron. Harry était particulièrement heureux, en ce moment, de n'avoir jamais dû être aux premières loges pour passer par les affres douloureux de la préparation d'un mariage…

Au moment de s'installer, le maître des potions et lui avaient simplement échangé un regard. Le survivant n'avait pas su exactement ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire – s'excuser ou se montrer plus insistant pour avoir des réponses – alors il s'était tu. Et son aîné avait fait de même. Les explications seraient pour plus tard.

Leur comportement n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu puisque Hagrid, lui-même, lui avait demandé s'il y avait un problème avec le professeur de potions – question à laquelle il avait évité de répondre en redirigeant la discussion vers les petits de Buck. Le gryffondor s'était parfois demandé si leurs collègues avaient compris le type de relation qu'il entretenait avec le plus vieux puisque, après tout, ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs en public mais, pour être honnête, il n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Arrivés en fin de repas, le demi-géant se fit plus silencieux. Harry choisit de le laisser quelques minutes à ses réflexions alors qu'il terminait son dessert.

En observant les grandes tables, il se disait que les élèves étaient relativement calmes pour un vendredi soir. Enfin, aussi calmes que pouvaient l'être ces enfants la veille d'un match de quidditch.

- Aragog est malade.

Il se tourna vers le garde-chasse, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait y répondre et se demandant aussi quel genre de maladie une araignée de cette taille pouvait attraper. Il voyait qu'Hagrid était préoccupé mais, avant qu'il n'essaie de l'apaiser, il reprit la parole.

- Tu te rappelles, Harry, du petit accident d'Halloween ? Eh bien, dans leur panique, ces enfants l'ont blessée. J'ai pensé que ça guérirait tout seul, dit-il avec un petit sourire triste et coupable. Mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas. Alors… alors, je la soigne, tu vois. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle va un peu mieux.

Il releva les yeux vers son cadet puis se pencha un peu vers lui en baissant la voix.

- Mais ces derniers temps, ça devient difficile. Ses petits sont devenus très agressifs, souffla-t-il juste avant de jeter quelques regards autour d'eux.

A l'air mal assuré du demi-géant, il sentait que la suite risquait d'être assez déplaisante à entendre.

- Et ceux de plus grandes tailles… commencent à essayer de sortir de la forêt, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure inquiet.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était effectivement assez dérangeant ; dans son souvenir, les plus imposantes de ces créatures pouvaient se montrer particulièrement dangereuses.

- Viens, dit-il en se levant simplement, mais en parlant cependant d'un ton plus bas en s'adressant au garde-chasse, je crains que ce ne soit pas le meilleur endroit pour en discuter.

En tous cas, pas si Hagrid voulait garder cela secret encore quelques temps, et aussi éviter une petite panique des plus froussards. Le gardien des clés de Poudlard le suivit et reprit la parole dès qu'ils atteignirent les couloirs.

- Ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ça peut en avoir l'air, assura le plus âgé. J'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'aucune ne sorte. Et je pense… je pense avoir trouvé une solution. J'ai découvert une plante qu'elles n'aiment pas beaucoup. Je crois que si j'en cultive tout autour de la forêt, elles n'essaieront même plus d'en approcher la lisière, dit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance. Et puis, je suis certain que dès que leur mère se portera mieux, elles redeviendront clames.

Le survivant ralentit le pas ; il s'était imaginé que ce serait plus grave que cela.

- Et tu ne sais pas comment présenter ce problème à Minerva, c'est ça ?

- En partie, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Parce qu'il serait plus prudent d'interdire l'accès de la forêt aux professeurs aussi, durant un bon mois. Et puis, de surveiller un peu plus les élèves lorsqu'ils sont en dehors du château.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hagrid, nous irons la voir ensemble dimanche, si tu veux. Je suis certain qu'elle comprendra.

… Même si elle n'allait sûrement pas apprécier, conclut-il pour lui-même.

Quant aux enfants, il était sûr que la plupart de leurs collègues ne verraient pas d'inconvénients à les surveiller un peu plus, lui-même pouvait d'ailleurs se porter volontaire.

A l'expression anxieuse du garde-chasse, il comprenait pourtant que ce dernier redoutait malgré tout la réaction des autres professeurs.

- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, les autres comprendront aussi la situation lorsque Minerva leur expliquera. Mais j'espère au moins que tu penses à rester prudent lorsque tu vas voir Aragog.

Le demi-géant lui sourit, reconnaissant, et lui assura qu'il s'en sortait très bien. Puis, il entreprit de lui décrire les effets de cette fameuse plante sur les petits de son araignée « domestique ». Harry sourit un instant en pensant à la réaction de Ron lorsqu'il lui parlerait de ce « petit » problème, s'il avait encore été à Poudlard, le roux en aurait sans doute fait des cauchemars…

Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer dans cette école.

-----

Pour un mois de janvier, la journée était assez sombre et maussade, limite orageuse, le vent ne soufflait cependant pas trop fort. Le match aurait donc lieu – si pas dans des circonstances parfaites – dans des conditions agréables.

Harry franchit les portes du château, bien décidé à profiter de la partie de quidditch du jour qui verrait s'affronter les serdaigles et les poufsouffles. Et il avait bien l'intention de garder son esprit au jeu malgré le fait que Severus et lui ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis la veille.

Le serpentard lui avait fait comprendre qu'il faudrait un certain temps et il l'avait accepté. Après tout, même avec Ginny, il avait fallu de longs mois avant qu'ils ne passent le pas. Mais eux au moins n'avaient pas cessé d'avancer dans leur relation ; il n'y avait pas eu de retour en arrière, ni de la part de l'un ni de l'autre. Tandis qu'avec Severus…

C'était compliqué.

Ils ne parlaient pas de ce qui était _vraiment_ important. Et le survivant était en train de se demander si la meilleure façon d'avancer n'était pas qu'il lui parle franchement de ses sentiments.

Enfin, l'idée était encore à l'étude dans son esprit. C'était pourquoi il ne faisait pas le premier pas. Et aussi un peu parce qu'il espérait encore que le maître des potions vienne lui-même vers lui.

Le gryffondor se dirigea vers le terrain alors qu'il pouvait déjà entendre la voix d'un élève – amplifiée par un sonorus – qui se lançait dans la présentation des joueurs qui allaient se disputer la victoire. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait rater la libération des balles.

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil vers la forêt interdite et songea à la petite contrariété d'Hagrid. A vrai dire, bien que son « aversion » n'ait jamais atteint les proportions de la phobie de Ron, et pour les avoir déjà rencontrées, il pouvait dire qu'il n'aimait pas trop non plus ces arachnides. En plus, si c'était seulement **maintenant** que le demi-géant les trouvait agressives, il ne voulait pas savoir à quel point elles étaient devenues désagréables à rencontrer. Il espérait qu'aucun élève n'ait l'inconscience d'entrer dans la forêt cette semaine.

Il reporta son attention sur le stade.

Il s'arrêta et tourna à nouveau la tête vers la forêt.

Non.

C'était une mauvaise blague.

Ce n'était pas un professeur qui venait de s'enfoncer entre les arbres ? Et encore moins Severus, n'est-ce pas ? Au moment même où il se disait qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à y remettre les pieds…

Le survivant n'hésita néanmoins pas et se dirigea vers le lieu dit. Le maître des potions savait se défendre, certes, mais l'idée même qu'il puisse être entré dans cet endroit – sans même avoir été mis au courant des « nouveaux » dangers qu'il recelait – l'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour qu'il ne le suive pas.

- Severus ? appela-t-il alors qu'il ralentissait le pas.

Le serpentard venait d'entrer dans la forêt, il ne devait pas être loin. Harry ne l'avait d'ailleurs perdu de vue que quelques minutes tout au plus.

- Severus, où êtes-v…

- Je vous prierai de baisser d'un ton. Il ne me semble pas utile que vous réveilliez toutes les créatures de cette forêt pour me trouver.

Le professeur avait surgi devant lui et lui avait à peine accordé un regard avant de reprendre sa route.

- Désolé, marmonna le plus jeune qui savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas été si bruyant que cela.

Il était visiblement loin d'oublier leur confrontation de la veille, son ton dédaigneux en était la meilleure preuve. Mais, néanmoins, il prit le même chemin que lui.

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous me suivez ? interrogea-t-il sans se retourner.

Bon, il avait promis à Hagrid de ne rien dire – même si une petite partie de lui lui soufflait que, puisque c'était Severus et qu'il était déjà _dans_ la forêt, ce n'aurait peut-être pas été très grave – et il ne lui parla donc pas d'Aragog.

- Il faut que nous parlions. Et en plus, mieux vaut être plus prudent que pas assez dans cette forêt, être à deux est toujours moins risqué.

Ce n'était peut-être ni le meilleur moment ni le meilleur endroit mais au moins il avait une bonne raison pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Le gryffondor, tout en lui disant ça, été arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Entendre cela de la bouche de l'élève s'y étant, depuis que j'enseigne, et en dépit du règlement, le plus souvent introduit est plutôt ironique, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- J'avais de bonnes raisons pour le faire. Et vous, que venez-vous…

- Bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien, j'ai besoin de certaines plantes pour mes potions, répondit-il un peu sèchement, peut-être parce qu'il avait associé sa question à une suspicion quelconque.

- Et justement aujourd'hui, marmonna Harry.

- Je ne vous retiens en rien ici, vous pouvez très bien retourner au terrain de quidditch, riposta-t-il avec irritation.

Bien sûr, le serpentard n'avait pu que mal interpréter son dépit ; le match ne l'intéressait déjà plus, seuls Aragog et ses enfants comptaient. Et leur conversation également.

- Je préfère rester avec vous, si n'y voyez trop d'inconvénients.

- Faîtes comme bon vous semble.

Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt et le survivant restait sur ses gardes. Cependant, le silence qui menaçait de s'installer entre eux n'avait rien d'agréable, il était même plutôt pesant.

Il décida qu'il avait déjà suffisamment réfléchit et qu'il était temps de franchir cet obstacle.

- Vous savez, se lança le plus jeune, je ne pensais pas tout ce que je vous ai dit hier. Enfin, il y a certaines choses qui n'étaient pas totalement fausses non plus.

Severus continuait d'avancer sans changer d'expression et son cadet poursuivit.

- Je sais que vous m'aviez dit que vous ne changeriez pas. Mais vous devenez distant avec moi et j'aurais aimé en comprendre la raison. Parce que…

Harry ne regardait plus le maître des potions mais se contentait de faire attention à là où il marchait. Il n'avait pas imaginé faire sa déclaration dans ces conditions, et il avait même pensé que ce serait un brin romantique, néanmoins, il avait choisi de se jeter à l'eau.

- C'est plus qu'une relation purement physique que je souhaite avoir avec vous, Severus, déclara-t-il en se mettant soudain en travers de son chemin, j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour vous !

Le plus âgé leva les yeux vers lui et l'étudia quelques instants.

Harry appréhendait sa réaction, il en tremblait presque. Allait-t-il le rejeter ? Se moquer ? L'insulter ? Son visage était trop indéchiffrable pour qu'il le devine.

L'homme entama un geste et le dépassa.

Il en resta incrédule une minute. Ainsi, il n'y donnerait même pas de réponse ?

Le gryffondor se retourna vers lui pour voir ce qui avait bien pu l'intéresser au point qu'il l'ignore.

Une plante. Les potions, bien sûr.

Depuis qu'il avait appris à le connaître, il l'avait parfois un peu envié d'avoir une telle passion dans la vie. Lui appréciait sans nul doute le quidditch et les DCFM mais son attrait pour ces deux domaines ne lui paraissait pas capable de rivaliser avec le cœur que l'homme mettait dans les potions. Peut-être était-ce même cela qui lui permettait d'avancer dans les moments difficiles. Harry avait pourtant fini par réaliser une chose. Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait d'intérêt pour le quidditch ou les DCFM mais qu'il en portait beaucoup plus à son ancien professeur. Et qu'il enviait finalement _l'amour_ qu'il avait pour ces mixtures. Qu'il aurait aimé qu'il lui prête autant d'attention qu'il leur en offrait à elles.

Et particulièrement en cet instant.

Non, il n'allait pas s'énerver, il savait que ça ne serait pas simple avec le serpentard. Peut-être, après tout, ne savait-il tout simplement pas quoi lui répondre et se raccrochait-il à ce qu'il connaissait.

Severus était accroupi au pied d'un arbre et observait une fleur que son cadet ne connaissait pas. Le professeur de DCFM s'approcha de lui.

- Je pense que j'aurais dû vous dire cela clairement depuis longtemps, reprit le survivant en observant celui qui lui faisait dos. Ce que je vous ai avoué est vrai, je vous respecte et je vous admire pour être parvenu à surmonter vos erreurs et avoir continué le combat. J'apprécie votre esprit critique, même si je ne suis pas toujours ravi d'en être la cible, dit-il dans un léger sourire.

Le serpentard ne réagissait pas. Son sourire s'effaça un peu.

- Je sais que, malgré les apparences, vous pouvez vous montrer doux. Que vous êtes quelqu'un de fier et de fort. Que vous avez du courage et que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Vous n'êtes pas parfait, et vous pouvez être vraiment abjecte parfois, mais j'aime être avec vous. Je… Je vous aime, Severus.

Ce dernier se releva et se tourna vers lui. Son regard sombre paraissait troublé même si son visage restait fermé.

Harry s'approcha, hésitant à peine avant de lui enserrer la taille – c'était un geste qu'il avait déjà fait de nombreuse fois et pourtant il était plus que jamais heureux de le voir se laisser faire. Plus il l'observait et plus il avait l'impression qu'un combat intérieur se livrait chez son aîné.

Refusait-il donc l'idée qu'il puisse réellement l'aimer ?

Il se pencha à son oreille. Et répéta plusieurs fois ces quelques mots.

- Je vous aime, Severus…

Faisant fi des tressaillements qui commençaient à secouer son corps, Harry effleura ses lèvres… Et Severus le repoussa violemment.

_A suivre…_

_Eh vi, un petit cliffhanger é.è  
_

_J'essaierai de poster le 20 ce week-end (si je parviens à le terminer à temps :s)  
Sinon, pour info, vu le succès assez euh... mitigé du dernier chapitre de "Sacrifices et sacrifiés" je crois que je vais me concentrer sur "Anciennes blessures" jusqu'à la fin de mes congés et avec un peu (beaucoup) de chance j'arriverai au bout avant fin septembre ! (Il y aura logiquement 30 chapitres)_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment :')__  
Et je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver dans le chapitre 20 (ce n'est pas trop compliqué à deviner je pense XD)_  
_Peut-être à ce week-end ! Bye !  
_


	20. Chapitre 20

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Salut !  
Merci pour vos reviews et mails __(merci aussi à Nepheria et Stormtrooper à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre !), la motivation est toujours là et l'histoire continue d'avancer :')_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :°)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 20**_

Il tomba au sol et sentit le choc douloureux lorsque ses mains l'empêchèrent de s'étaler contre la terre.

Le survivant en était encore abasourdi. Ca lui faisait terriblement mal. Il venait de tout lui dire et il s'était fait purement et simplement rejeter. Il n'osait même pas relever les yeux vers Severus pour éviter le risque de tenter quelque chose d'irréfléchi et de désespéré.

- Pourquoi… ?

- Petrificus totalus ! Ne restez pas là, et défendez-vous, par Merlin ! Stupefix !

Il vit l'éclair rouge, une énorme masse noire tomber à ses côtés et eut à peine le temps de voir le visage dur, et concentré, du maître des potions avant qu'une imposante araignée ne surgisse à sa droite.

Hébété un instant, il ne tarda pas à réagir. Harry se leva d'un bond et ses réflexes reprirent le dessus sur sa surprise. Il en repoussa quelques-unes mais elles semblaient toujours grandir en nombre. Hagrid ne s'était pas trompé, ce n'était que les plus grosses qui étaient présentes. Le plus effrayant était cependant leur taille – pas moins d'un mètre de hauteur pour les plus petites – et leur quantité ; le gryffondor n'avait pas pensé que tant aient pu évoluer à ce point. Et puis, elles les attaquaient tout bonnement sans raison et bien loin du territoire qu'il savait être celui d'Aragog.

Lentement, les deux sorciers, en s'étant concertés uniquement d'un regard, se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la forêt interdite.

La plupart des araignées étaient au sol et ils s'ouvraient un chemin à coups de sorts paralysants ou à l'aide de quelques flipendo pour éviter de se faire encercler. Toutefois, quelques-unes surgissaient des branches des arbres. A deux reprises, le survivant avait failli être percuté par ces créatures. La seconde fois, son collègue n'avait pas hésité à immoler l'arachnide d'un incendio. Les autres étaient restées un peu plus en retrait, quelques minutes, avant de redoubler de fureur.

Et maintenant, ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. C'était soit cela, soit toutes les détruire au risque de voir arriver leur mère. Car Harry se doutait bien que, même diminuée, Aragog n'accepterait pas facilement que l'on tue ses enfants.

- Nous n'arriverons jamais à sortir d'ici de cette façon, déclara Severus, qui courait à présent à ses côtés, tout en scrutant du regard les alentours. Nous n'avançons pas assez vite et elles croissent en nombre à une allure dérangeante.

Il savait qu'il avait raison mais il sentait aussi que sa solution était justement celle qu'il ne voulait pas employer.

- Nous devons les éliminer.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, elles deviennent encore plus dangereuses dès que l'on touche à l'une des leurs.

- Elles nous attaquent déjà sans raison, croyez vous vraiment que leur laisser la vie sauve va leur donner l'envie de nous épargner ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme et irritation.

- Mais Aragog va…

- Arrêtez avec vos bêtises ! Avant que cette créature ne nous atteigne, nous aurons quitté les lieux, ce qui reste notre priorité !

Le survivant n'avait plus d'arguments à fournir mais, au moment où il allait donner son aval, un détail le gêna.

Il posa la main sur son cou puis sentit la même chose sur son nez ; il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, continuons juste à courir avant qu'elles ne tentent à nouveau de nous encercler.

- Comment pouvez-vous croire que… !

Le serpentard s'interrompit, en plein milieu de sa phrase chargée de fureur, lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit puis que le ciel déversa des trombes d'eau.

L'effet fut pratiquement immédiat et les centaines de pattes velues s'agitèrent frénétiquement tandis que leurs propriétaires se mettaient à l'abri. Les deux professeurs ralentirent l'allure, non seulement parce qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle mais, aussi, parce que la terre se gorgeait rapidement de cette pluie et que le chemin en devenait plus difficilement praticable.

- Vous avez vraiment une chance insensée, remarqua le maître des potions, la voix forte – pour se faire entendre au-delà du crépitement violent de la pluie, en le fixant d'un regard un peu étrange.

Qu'il le prenne comme ça était plutôt rassurant. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu lui faire remarquer, comme il en avait la certitude en ce moment, qu'il n'avait pas perdu son don pour s'attirer les pires ennuis.

Et, pour une fois, il sut que, malheureusement, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Quelques minutes à peine avant la sortie de la forêt, il glissa sur la racine d'un tronc d'arbre et rata lamentablement le bras que Severus tendait en avant pour le rattraper. Son crâne heurta une pierre et il fut légèrement étourdit. Il attrapa néanmoins la main que lui offrait le plus âgé et répondit à la question qu'il pouvait lire dans son expression.

- Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

Mais au lieu de se relever, il se sentit partir en arrière et ses paupières se fermèrent. Harry sentit les bras de son compagnon le soutenir.

- Décidément, vous me surprendrez toujours, Potter.

Il aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose face au ton moqueur – et assez tendre, en fait – de cette remarque mais il ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche et sombra dans l'inconscience.

-----

- Ah ! Enfin, vous revenez parmi nous !

Harry découvrit le visage un peu contrarié de l'infirmière de Poudlard et elle lui présenta une potion qu'il avala. Il fronça un peu les sourcils face au goût de l'infecte mixture mais s'abstint de remarque car le maître des potions venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision et s'était arrêté près de son lit. Il remarqua que ses vêtements étaient aussi secs que les siens.

- Donc, Harry, vous avez _glissé_ sur une racine, selon ce que m'en a dit Severus, c'est cela ? questionna Pompom d'un air pas tout à fait convaincu.

- Moui, avoua-t-il un peu penaud face à sa maladresse. En fait, on se battait et puis avec la pluie…

- Je le savais ! Je me disais bien que ça allait finir par arriver un jour ! s'emporta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir au professeur de potions qui le lui rendit bien.

- Hein ? réagit bêtement le gryffondor qui ne comprenait plus.

- Nous nous sommes battus contre des créatures de la forêt interdite, précisa le plus âgé, et non l'un contre, Pompom, finit-il avec une voix doucereuse et une légère exaspération.

Poppy se tourna vers son patient et celui-ci hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

Ils avaient donc eu l'air à ce point remontés l'un contre l'autre pour qu'elle s'imagine de telles choses ?

- Soit, accepta Pomfresh, avec un léger regard d'excuse pour Severus mais où l'on voyait clairement qu'elle s'interrogeait sur leur présence dans cette forêt.

Et aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de répondre à cette question.

Elle soupira.

- Vous n'avez qu'une petite bosse. J'aurais pourtant pensé, qu'en tant que professeur, je vous verrais moins souvent à l'infirmerie que dans vos jeunes années, Harry. Mais je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi imprudent, se désespéra-t-elle. Allez-y, vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations, les chassa-t-elle presque tandis que le survivant se relevait. Et ce temps ! Je sens que le match d'aujourd'hui va encore m'amener de nouveaux patients…

Les deux professeurs quittèrent leur collègue, habitués au caractère un peu plus électrique de la femme les jours de match de quidditch.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'appartement du plus âgé ; sans en faire la remarque, Severus avait apparemment cédé devant le fait qu'il était temps qu'ils aient une vraie conversation.

Ils n'avaient cependant pas parlé de ce sujet avant d'arriver à ses quartiers ; le serpentard avait préféré lui faire comprendre clairement qu'il avait deviné qu'Hagrid n'était pas ignorant du comportement des enfants d'Aragog. Le survivant n'avait pu que lui avouer ce qu'il en était, dans l'espoir qu'il n'en veule pas trop au demi-géant.

- Vous vous rendez bien compte que nous aurions pu nous en sortir bien plus mal, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, alors qu'il franchissait la porte, en réponse à une remarque légère de son cadet.

- Peut-être, mais j'étais avec vous, alors je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Le maître des potions fronça légèrement les sourcils, peut-être perplexe devant cette affirmation quelque peu naïve mais néanmoins sincère, et invita d'un geste Harry à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Vous m'avez définitivement accordé votre confiance ? Pourquoi ?

Il s'était naturellement assis aux côtés du gryffondor lorsque ce dernier lui avait attrapé la main pour qu'il ne le quitte pas. Il ne se laissa cependant pas distraire par sa proximité car il semblait vraiment se cacher une part d'incompréhension derrière sa question. Pourtant, lui ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de très étonnant dans sa confiance en l'homme.

- Même si nous ne nous entendions pas dans le passé, vous m'avez toujours protégé. Et, aujourd'hui encore, vous l'avez fait. Ca me semble plus que suffisant comme raison. Ce que je vous ai dit dans la forêt fait également partie de la réponse, finit-il, pour en revenir au sujet qui le préoccupait le plus.

- Ah oui, _ça_.

Le ton n'était pas moqueur mais plutôt crispé.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les obsidiennes se fixèrent sur un point indéterminé de la pièce. L'homme semblait à nouveau réticent à continuer cette conversation.

N'y tenant plus, le survivant parla à nouveau.

- Si cela est un problème pour vous, commença-t-il bien que ça lui coûtait d'aborder les choses de cette façon, dîtes-le moi, je… j'essaierai de…

- Ne soyez pas bête. J'ai appris à apprécier votre compagnie. Je ne vais pas vous repousser, si c'est ce que vous imaginez.

- Mais… alors pourquoi est-ce ce que vous n'avez cessé de faire ces dernières semaines ? demanda le plus jeune à la fois soulagé mais aussi un peu plus perdu.

- Il y avait bien une raison, dit-il avec un léger rictus, mais les circonstances ont changé. Peut-être vous la dirais-je un jour.

- Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec mon père ? interrogea pourtant le professeur de DCFM qui, bien que la « crise » semblait passée, n'aimait pas l'idée d'ignorer ce qui avait failli briser leur couple à peine formé.

- Pas la moindre. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance.

Et cette fois, il ne semblait plus réservé mais paraissait réellement avoir pris une décision.

- Pourt-

La main de Severus venait de s'accrocher à sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

- Est-il donc plus important pour vous de connaître la cause de mes comportements que de savoir que vos sentiments sont partagés ?

Son aîné souriait légèrement et plongeait son regard dans le sien. Dans un geste qu'il n'avait fait qu'à quelques reprises durant ces dernières semaines, il lui ôta ses lunettes, semblant amusé par son manque de réaction. Mais qu'y pouvait le gryffondor si la lueur confiante qui brillait dans ses yeux le troublait à ce point ? Il était certain qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressait un tel regard auparavant.

- Je vous ai connu plus réceptif à mon contact, murmura-t-il à son oreille, lui arrachant un agréable frisson, tandis qu'il le poussait lentement à s'allonger sur le canapé.

Les lèvres du maître des potions descendirent vers sa gorge tandis qu'il sentait déjà les mains fines chercher à franchir les barrières de tissu que formaient ses vêtements.

Le cœur du jeune sorcier commença à accélérer et l'envie de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts et ses lèvres sur les siennes s'accentua. Harry oublia toutes réflexions et se laissa guider par les désirs grandissants de son corps. Il gémit en sentant les mains chaudes caresser son torse tandis que ses lèvres et ses dents marquaient son cou. Le survivant glissa cependant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour amener sa bouche à la rencontre de la sienne.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

Il sentait déjà l'air frais passer sur son ventre découvert et entreprit de débarrasser Severus de ses dessus. Seulement, il l'arrêta. Le plus âgé attrapa ses poignets et les écarta, tout en relevant la tête.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Et il fut certain de voir un doute passer dans les yeux noirs.

- Dans ma jeunesse, je ne vous en aurais pas empêché, répondit-il simplement. Mais il est encore trop tôt.

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, il se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser avec plus de douceur. Ses gestes se firent moins empressés également.

Ils finirent finalement par simplement s'embrasser, comme des adolescents trop sages qu'ils n'étaient plus.

Néanmoins, malgré une légère frustration du plus jeune, ce jour-là, dans la grande salle, à l'heure du souper, personne ne les vit.

_A suivre…_

_Comme beaucoup l'on deviné (c'était pas très difficile non plus XD) nos zentils (:S) arachnides ont eu leur rôle à jouer -.-  
Mais bon, même si les choses s'arrangent, je ne suis pas encore prête à les laisser tranquilles et, comme ça ne me plaît pas trop que les choses soient si simples (comment ça c'est déjà compliqué pour Harry ? meuh non...), la suite risque de s'assombrir quelque peu é.è_

_J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre !_

_A la semaine prochaine :')  
_


	21. Chapitre 21

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Kikoo :')  
J'ai l'impression de toujours me répéter mais j'ai besoin de vous le dire tant ça me fait plaisir : merci pour vos reviews (et merci à Edge aussi !)  
:°)  
La suite est encore en avance (et pourtant le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore terminé -.-") mais j'avais une petite question à vous poser (voir fin) alors je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure occasion... (quelle excuse XD)_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 21**_

- Et s'il était encore vierge ?

Il regarda son meilleur ami – rouge jusqu'aux oreilles après ce qui lui avait apparemment échappé – surpris mais fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu entends par là aucune expérience sexuelle, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Et si tu parles avec un homme, alors il est comme moi. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit le problème. Depuis l'épisode de la forêt interdite…

Ron fit une grimace parce que, même s'il n'y avait pas été présent, le professeur n'avait pas manqué de lui parler de l'attaque de ces araignées. Qui, soit dit en passant, avaient retrouvées leur calme grâce aux bons soins d'Hagrid.

- … il est de loin le plus entreprenant de nous deux. Même si c'est toujours lui qui nous empêche d'aller plus loin, dit-il avec dépit.

- Mouais. Moi, ce que j'en dis, tu sais. Je ne me vanterai jamais de savoir le comprendre, ce type, de toute façon.

Et le roux se pencha pour examiner un nouveau balai de quidditch.

Harry lui jeta un regard indulgent. Ca ne devait pas être facile pour lui. D'ailleurs, le survivant lui-même trouvait ça assez… bizarre de parler de ce genre de chose avec le sportif. Il lui avait simplement demandé si tout se passait bien avec Severus et il lui avait avoué ce qui le tracassait.

Normalement, c'était à Hermione qu'il aurait dû parler. Mais la jeune femme était prise jusqu'au cou dans les préparatifs du mariages – et que Ron et elle soient parvenus à se décider sur chaque détail ne diminuait semblait-il pas son travail. Il fallait dire aussi que celui-ci se déroulait dans deux semaines à peine.

Et ça faisait donc presque trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, que le maître des potions avait pris pour la première fois l'initiative de faire un geste vers lui. On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient quasiment une vraie relation de couple, tant par le fait qu'ils commençaient à connaître les petites manies de leur partenaire mais aussi au niveau de leurs relations physiques.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas, ils n'avaient même encore jamais dormi ensemble. Et pourtant, leur intimité avait dépassé le stade du premier baiser depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. De ce fait, Harry n'aurait pas pu non plus nier qu'ils avaient souvent eu droit à des moments assez… torrides. Il ne devait donc peut-être pas se faire de soucis puisque le maître des potions se montrait toujours aussi pertinent et intéressé dans leurs discussions – et toujours aussi acerbe aussi – et ne manquait pas d'ardeur lors de leurs instants intimes.

Jusqu'à un certain point du moins. Et, il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas si important que ça, qu'ils dépasseraient bientôt ce cap, chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à la limite de ce que Severus acceptait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser un peu plus de questions.

Avait-il vécu des expériences difficiles liées à ce genre de rapport dans son passé ?

Etait-ce dû à une déception amoureuse ?

Ou bien était-ce le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes qui le bloquait ainsi ?

Il avait même fini par se poser la même question que Ron quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais comme le survivant en avait aussi fait la réflexion, sans entrer dans les détails, Severus avait assez tendance à prendre le rôle du « dominant » - ah ! l'expression inoubliable de Ron lorsqu'il avait utilisé ce terme ! – et ça ne semblait pas être la peur qui le retenait.

Non, plutôt, un secret, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à lui révéler.

- Et je suis encore parti pour m'imaginer des choses insensées, se maudit-il.

- J'suis d'avis que tu te prends trop la tête, mon vieux, lui dit le roux en se redressant.

Pour une fois, il semblait bien qu'il était la voix de la sagesse.

- Je crois, enfin, j'imagine que tu devrais déjà être heureux d'être arrivé là où vous en êtes, en si peu de temps, avec cet… homme. Alors, lequel des deux tu me conseilles ?

Il lui indiqua deux tout petits balais, parfaitement adaptés pour son neveu.

- Mmh, celui-là serait pas mal, répondit-il en désignant le plus coloré, il aime ce genre de couleurs éclatantes, si je me souviens bien.

- Je suis du même avis, alors va pour celui-là. Franchement, je me demande pourquoi il faut toujours autant de temps à Hermione pour choisir un cadeau. C'est vraiment facile !

Il fallait cependant préciser que le petit garçon de Fleur adorait tout ce qui se rapportait au quidditch et donc que la brune lui avait délégué une tâche plutôt simple.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir alors que le gryffondor était assez amusé par le sourire qu'affichait le roux, fier de lui.

- Au fait, Harry, ça ne posera pas de problème que vous veniez ensemble au mariage ? Enfin, je sais que vous ne le montrez pas vraiment, s'en pour autant le cacher, mais comme tout le monde sera là, tu vois…

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, ne t'inquiète pas. Je doute que ce soit une évidence pour vos invités et, après tout, vous êtes déjà au courant. Et tes parents ont dû le comprendre aussi.

Le professeur de DCFM rit devant le visage médusé de son ami.

- Je t'expliquerai une autre fois mais je peux te dire que ça s'est passé après le dîner d'il y a trois semaines.

- Et co… comment l'ont-ils pris ? demanda-t-il soudain très curieux.

- Bah, assez bien, je crois, on a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler à vrai dire. Et puis, pour nos collègues de Poudlard…

Le brun rougit un peu.

- Filius nous a trouvé dans une position un peu compromettante la semaine dernière. Je crois que la situation et, surtout, le regard meurtrier de Severus l'ont rendu assez mal à l'aise.

Ron éclata de rire devant l'air confus de son meilleur ami.

- Au moins, tu peux être sûr qu'il n'ira pas le répéter !

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi mais Pomona nous a jeté des regards si insistants, le lendemain, que ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris ne tarderont sans doute pas à être au courant…

L'idée lui pesait un peu – être l'objet de regards curieux pour ce genre de chose était un fait qui, il le sentait, n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Eh bien, je te souhaite bon courage, Harry. Tu vas en avoir besoin, ricana-t-il.

- Tu m'es toujours d'un si grand réconfort, _Ronald _!

- Oh ! Mais je t'en prie, c'est à ça que serve les amis, répondit-il du même ton enjoué sans paraître entendre la pointe de reproche dans sa voix.

Le survivant crut entendre un éclat de voix à l'extérieur mais il l'assimila vite à l'agitation coutumière du Chemin de Traverse.

- Tiens, c'est pas Malfoy, là-bas ? lui fit remarquer Ron en indiquant une tête blonde qui descendait la rue. Je croyais qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'envoyer _ses domestiques_ pour faire les courses, ajouta-t-il dans un rictus.

- Toujours aussi arrogant, à ce que je vois, dit-il en observant sa démarche hautaine habituelle.

- Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure. Comme son petit marché des potions va plutôt mal en ce moment, il a commencé à investir dans d'autres choses, et sa dernière acquisition est une équipe de quidditch, termina le gardien avec dégoût.

- Avec le peu de respect qu'il a pour ce sport, je doute vraiment qu'il puisse devenir un adversaire sérieux pour n'importe quelle équipe.

Harry se rappelait trop bien qu'il avait fallu que Lucius Malfoy _paye_ pour que son fils soit intégré dans celle des serpentards.

- T'as raison. Bon, assez parlé de la fouine, si on se dépêche, on pourra encore aller boire un verre de bièraubeurre au Trois Balais avant de rejoindre Hermione, dit le roux en récupérant sa monnaie au comptoir.

- T'es…

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Harry ? Y a un problème ?

- T'as entendu ? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Il y eut un bruit très reconnaissable de vitres brisées.

- Ca !

Le survivant n'attendit pas Ron et se précipita hors du magasin d'accessoires de quidditch.

Depuis quelques minutes, il entendait bien une effervescence un peu étrange à l'extérieur. Et son instinct lui disait maintenant, clairement, qu'un combat se déroulait un peu loin sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il passa devant Fleury et Bott, se faufila entre les gens qui constituaient la petite foule de sorciers qui pénétrait chez Gringotts…

- … mangemort ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on te laisse te balader à ta guise ! Et c'est pas parce que nos héros de Poudlard ont cru à tes manigances qu'on est aussi crédule qu'eux ! Electro !

Harry entendit que le sort avait atteint quelque chose mais il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait bien de sa cible.

Un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac. Il venait d'arriver à quelques mètres de l'apothicaire Slug et Jiggers et poussait, avec un peu de brusquerie, les badauds qui restaient immobiles devant la scène qu'il ne pouvait pas encore voir.

- Allez les gars ! Le laissez pas s'échapper ! Expelliarmus !

- Electro !

- Repulso !

En même temps qu'il reconnu la voix, il vit la personne qui se tenait devant ses adversaires, bien loin de fuir. Les autres semblaient avoir du mal à parvenir à leurs fins, ils étaient essoufflés et l'un des leurs était déjà à terre. Quant à celui qui leur faisait face, seul, d'où il se trouvait, il ne voyait qu'un fin filet de sang luire le long de sa tempe. Mais, malgré son impassibilité, il ne paraissait pas non plus au mieux de sa forme.

Sur l'instant, Harry ne parvint pas à réagir et son nom lui échappa seulement dans un murmure.

- … Severus !

_A suivre…_

_Oui, je sais, Sevy n'est là qu'à la fin et j'ai fait un énorme bond dans leur relation sans plus de détails (-non ! pas les tomates pourries !-) mais... j'ai mes raisons ? (- les lanceuses de tomates sont toujours là -)_

_Une nouvelle un peu plus réjouissante alors : le nouveau chapitre de "Sacrifices et sacrifiés" pourrait être publié demain ou après-demain mais il sera alors assez court face à ses précédents... ou alors j'attends d'avoir assez d'inspiration pour en faire un bien long mais, dans ce cas, je ne pourrais pas vous donner de date de publication (gomen :'S).  
Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféré dans vos reviews (ici ou là-bas) ou mails et je me rangerai au plus grand nombre :')_

_Quant à cette fic-ci, la suite promet quelques rebondissements..._

_(- court se protéger des tomates qui volent à nouveau -)_

_Peut-être à très bientôt ou à ce week-end !__  
_


	22. Chapitre 22

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Déjà de retour lol !  
Merci pour vos reviews ! Et avec elles je me suis rendue compte que je ne me sentais pas l'âme de vous laisser sur le chapitre précédent (-.-") donc voici la suite, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire :')_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 22**_

Cinq contre un. Il tremblait de rage.

Et ces sorciers qui se contentaient d'apprécier le spectacle ! Etaient-ils donc aussi stupides que ces types qui se fichaient éperdument des mots honneur et respect ? Respect qu'ils _devaient_ à l'homme qui leur avait sauvé la vie à tous !

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Harry pour qu'il se lance à la rencontre du plus âgé qui avait déjà un genou à terre.

Il y eut des murmures surpris dans la foule et on put entendre clairement plusieurs voix dire : « C'est Harry Potter ! ». Avant même qu'il n'arrive aux côtés de Severus, ses assaillants lui jetèrent des regards effrayés – peut-être même légèrement honteux – et, emportant avec eux leur camarade étendu au sol, prirent la fuite sans demander leur reste.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil au maître des potions, pour vérifier qu'il pouvait essayer de les rattraper sans avoir à trop s'inquiéter de son état, mais ce dernier chancela en se relevant et s'empêcha de justesse de tomber en plaquant une main au sol. Le temps qu'il reporte son attention sur les fuyards, ceux-ci avaient déjà transplanés.

Le survivant serra les poings de frustration puis revint vers son aîné.

- Tu vas bien ? dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

Il n'eut pas de réponses et lui laissa le temps de récupérer son souffle qu'il avait visiblement du mal à reprendre.

Le gryffondor profita de ces quelques instants pour scruter ces sorciers et sorcières qui regardaient tout ceci avec curiosité. Il ne put s'empêcher de leur jeter des regards noirs qui firent grimacer certains d'entre eux ; il y avait même des _aurors_ parmi eux et ils n'avaient rien fait !

Ses yeux allaient revenir à son compagnon lorsqu'ils se fixèrent sur des iris gris. Malfoy. Il était un peu en retrait et affichait un léger rictus mais, peut-être qu'aussi, une pointe de compassion se reflétait dans son regard. Et même s'il ne supportait pas la fouine, le professeur ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il venait de voir. Cependant, dès qu'il se sut observé, le blond lui adressa un sourire dédaigneux et disparut dans cet attroupement qui se dispersait enfin.

- Tu peux te lever ? demanda Harry en revenant à son serpentard.

Il hocha simplement la tête mais ne prit pas le bras qu'il lui proposait pour l'aider.

- Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, Harry. Je vais pouvoir m'en sortir seul à présent, dit l'homme, sans le regarder, d'un ton froid qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des semaines.

Quel était le problème ? Etait-il blessé dans sa stupide – parce que c'était ainsi qu'il la considérait en ce moment – fierté, parce qu'il était venu à son aide ?

Harry serra les dents pour garder son calme.

Premièrement, il était hors de question qu'ils fassent une _scène_ sur le Chemin de Traverse et, secondement, ce n'était pas lui qui venait se faire agresser. Enfin, s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il s'était produit, il s'agissait bien d'une agression.

- Pourquoi t'ont-ils attaqué ? demanda-t-il en espérant que ce n'était pas la raison à laquelle il pensait.

Pourtant, à l'expression de fureur qui anima ses traits, il sut qu'il avait malheureusement vu juste.

- Pourquoi, Potter ? N'en as-tu pas la moindre idée ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que cela. Le passé ne peut pas être effacé si facilement, tu devrais être le premier à le savoir !

Même si sa voix était basse, son ton était cinglant, mêlé d'ironie et de colère. Et il ne levait toujours pas les yeux.

- Harry !

L'interpellé se tourna vers Ron qui se dirigeait vers lui à grands pas.

- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui… Ah ! Mais c'est… Monsieur, vous n'avez pas l'air…

- Je rentre à Poudlard, déclara l'homme en noir en ignorant le roux.

Le survivant vit son meilleur ami faire une grimace et froncer les sourcils. Le brun s'accrocha à l'épaule du serpentard, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne comptait pas l'attendre, et lança un regard d'excuse au joueur de quidditch.

- Désolé. Tu pourras m'excuser auprès d'Hermione ? Je retourne aussi au château.

- Très bien. Je…

Avant que le jeune Weasley ne termine sa phrase, Severus avait déjà transplané.

A peine avaient-ils posé pied à terre que son aîné se dirigea d'un pas vif – bien que ralenti face à son rythme habituel – vers l'école de magie.

- Il aurait au moins pu attendre la réponse de Ron, marmonna le professeur de DCFM alors qu'il devait déjà se presser pour revenir à sa hauteur.

Il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir calmer le maître des potions ; apparemment, deux mois de tranquillité était le maximum qu'il aurait pu avoir.

L'homme vacilla un instant et son cadet lui permit de garder son équilibre en l'attrapant pas la taille. Harry n'en récolta qu'un regard noir comme le charbon. S'il ne pouvait même plus le toucher, la première solution qui lui était venu à l'esprit avait déjà perdu toutes ses chances.

Il le relâcha à contrecœur et s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. D'accord, Severus était énervé, et certainement pas à tort, mais il commençait à le connaître et il savait très bien que, s'il le laissait ruminer ses idées noires sans réagir, son compagnon allait devenir encore plus invivable.

- Je peux comprendre que cela te mette en colère mais tu sais que ces imbéciles font parti d'une minorité, tenta-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient la cour – miraculeusement vide pour un samedi à cette heure. Ce n'est…

- Vous pouvez comprendre ? répéta-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Je doute que _l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier_ puisse, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, se mettre à la place de ceux que ce même monde a choisi de haïr, cracha-t-il de fureur.

- Ca suffit ! dit le gryffondor en l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.

Ils venaient juste de dépasser la grande salle dont les portes étaient fermées.

- Tu es en colère, je l'accepte et je ferai tout pour retrouver ces cinq crétins. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi, je ne cherche qu'à t'aider, Severus !

Il détestait particulièrement le regard plein de mépris qu'il lui adressait en cet instant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, dit-il acide.

Il reprit sa marche.

Mais comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi agressif alors qu'il se forçait lui-même à être mature et compréhensif ?

Et, ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était que le maître des potions était graduellement revenu au vouvoiement pour à nouveau dresser un mur entre eux. Il ne n'avait plus fait depuis… Non, il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis qu'ils avaient avancés dans leur relation.

- Où vas-tu ? l'appela le survivant en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, daigna-t-il répondre avec froideur.

Il le rattrapa encore une fois en quelques enjambées.

- Peut-être, mais je m'inquiète, s'entêta le jeune sorcier. Tu vas venir avec moi voir Poppy. Et tu sais très bien que je suis aussi têtu que toi. Si ce n'est pas de ton plein gré, je suis certain que je pourrai convaincre Pompom de venir te voir dans tes cachots. S'il le faut même, j'en parlerai à Minerva.

Bien sûr, Harry avait bien conscience que ces « menaces » n'avait rien de particulièrement effrayant. Pourtant, il savait aussi qu'il tenait trop à sa tranquillité et son calme pour être enchanté par l'idée qu'il ameute tout le château à son chevet.

Le serpentard se dirigea sans un mot, ni un regard, vers l'infirmerie. Mais, son expression était pourtant très semblable à celles qu'il avait pu avoir, bien des années plutôt, lorsqu'il promettait de faire payer chèrement un affront qu'on avait osé lui faire. Toutefois, le survivant préféra se laisser conforter par le fait que l'homme qu'il suivait en silence avait changé depuis qu'il avait été son professeur.

Ils entrèrent dans le domaine de Madame Pomfresh et cette dernière ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en arrivant à leur rencontre.

- Un problème au Chemin de Traverse, répondit simplement le gryffondor voyant que son aîné restait enfermé dans son mutisme.

La femme se tourna vers son nouveau patient, nettoya la plaie de sa tempe d'un tergeo et lui demanda de s'allonger tout en faisant venir à elle un baume. Severus le fit, les lèvres pincées, et ayant apparemment fait le choix d'ignorer la présence du plus jeune.

Bien, après le mépris, l'indifférence. Ce n'était pas _lui_ qui l'avait attaqué alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement, s'il n'était pas capable d'être aimable dans cette situation, se montrer moins infecte que cela ? Après trois mois ensemble, et même dans un cas pareil, ce n'était pas trop demandé, non ?

Il ferma un instant les yeux tandis que Poppy venait de déposer le baume près de son patient pour l'examiner avec sa baguette. Non, il allait supporter le caractère irascible du plus âgé encore un peu car, il se le répéta encore une fois, il était tout à fait en droit d'être hors de lui après une telle chose.

- A part un léger hématome à votre tête, vous n'avez que quelques bleus, statua l'infirmière devant un Harry un peu soulagé.

Sa baguette s'attarda sur le haut de son corps, le quitta puis repassa. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Harry, pourriez-vous nous laisser un instant ? J'ai besoin que Severus ôte ses robes pour que…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, la coupa durement le maître des potions en se redressant. Merci pour ce précieux diagnostique que j'aurais parfaitement pu faire _sans _votre aide. Bonne journée.

Le survivant eu à peine le temps de se faire la remarque qu'il avait répondu à Poppy avec une froideur polaire que déjà l'homme avait quitté la pièce. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de l'infirmière et le suivit à nouveau. Décidément, ce n'était plus de l'irritation mais de la colère qu'il allait ressentir si Severus continuait à se montrer si peu reconnaissant envers ceux qui voulaient lui porter secours.

- Severus !

- Laissez-moi en paix, Potter, je ne supporte plus de vous avoir constamment sur les talons !

- C'est une situation dans laquelle je suis persuadé, au contraire, que tu ne devrais pas rester seul, contra-il avec aplomb, malgré le fait que l'idée de le stupefixé pour qu'il s'arrête deux secondes de le fuir, et d'être si odieux, commençait à faire son chemin dans sa tête.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, et encore moins de vous ! Alors, DEGAGEZ !

- Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas te laisser te terrer dans tes cachots dans cet état ! Quand je te dis que je t'aime, ce n'est pas pour me sauver au moindre problème qui se présente !

Son regard était brûlant de fureur, et d'animosité, et Harry refusait de s'en sentir blessé, cette rage ne lui était pas adressé mais n'était que la manifestation de celle qu'il pouvait avoir contre ces ingrats qui le blâmaient encore malgré tous ses sacrifices, il le savait.

- Criez-le sur tous les toits tant que vous y êtes ! répondit-il pourtant seulement les dents serrées, d'un ton plus bas mais toujours aussi dangereux, alors que son regard avait malgré tout semblé vaciller un instant.

L'homme en noir se détourna et reprit sa route sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Avoir ce genre de conversation dans les couloirs de Poudlard n'était peut-être effectivement pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Mais au moins cela lui permit de le suivre dans ses appartements sans qu'il ne lui claque la porte au nez.

Toutefois, dès que la porte fut refermée, plus que lassé par cette querelle qui n'avait pas lieu d'être – c'était contre d'autres qu'il fallait se battre et sûrement pas entre eux – il fit le seul geste qui lui sembla approprié : il l'enlaça, faisant se rejoindre leur torse et le serra contre lui.

Severus parut un instant surpris.

Cependant, il le sentit vite trembler entre ses bras et il fut tout bonnement interloqué lorsqu'il put entendre un rire bas, mais terriblement mauvais, lui échapper.

- Bien sûr, j'oubliais, vous n'aimez pas que l'on touche à ce qui vous appartient. Vous ne supportez pas que l'on aille contre vos décisions et vos choix. Auriez-vous peur que ma colère vous fasse perdre ce vous êtes parvenu à avoir ? Ce que, dans votre égoïsme, vous vous persuadiez de mériter ? murmura-t-il d'un ton méchant à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étrangla-t-il presque en sentant un horrible poids lui tomber dans l'estomac.

Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Il ne pouvait pas réellement penser de pareilles absurdités.

Harry essaya de le repousser mais, cette fois, il le serrait solidement contre lui.

Le serpentard s'écarta juste un peu pour emprisonner ses lèvres qu'il tortura avec violence ; et lui ne pensait qu'à quitter sa proximité. Son esprit était entrain d'assembler les pièces disparates de la solution qu'il cherchait depuis des mois. Mais il s'y refusait, il devait forcément se tromper.

Le baiser sans tendresse prit fin et il ne remarqua même pas que Severus lui avait fendu la lèvre inférieure.

Rien.

Ou plutôt, trop.

Il n'y avait pas trace de la moindre étincelle d'amour qu'il avait été persuadé de voir de nombreuses fois dans les yeux noirs. Seulement de la haine, brutale et féroce.

Et si tout ceci ne se résumait donc qu'à ça ?

Toutes ses fuites, ses fausses excuses, ses regards incompréhensibles, son refus d'aller plus loin… Alors, c'était ça, il n'avait jamais cessé de le haïr ?

_A suivre…_

_(Si vous vous sentez aussi perdu que Harry, c'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas lol!) _

_Alors, la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je ne suis vraiment pas certaine de pouvoir boucler le chapitre suivant pour ce week-end, goooomen :'S_

_Mais la bonne (pour pas mal d'entre-vous j'imagine XD) c'est que j'ai déjà terminé d'écrire l'un des petits limes d'un des derniers chapitres de cette fic é.è_

_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)_

_A la prochaine !  
_


	23. Chapitre 23

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Kikoo :')  
Alors, voilà un chapitre qui m'a bien fait grincer des dents à l'écriture et je crois que vous comprendrez pourquoi U.U  
Mais le voici malgré tout ce week-end grâce à tous vos encouragements que je n'attendais pas en si grand nombre :D  
Merciii (et merci Edge :)) !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 23**_

Le survivant se sentit totalement perdu durant un instant et se laissa assaillir par ses pires craintes.

Puis il réalisa.

Oui, il assemblait forcément mal les pièces du puzzle.

Pourquoi perdre son temps à tisser des liens avec lui ou même à le protéger dans la forêt interdite s'il le haïssait vraiment ? Non, il omettait beaucoup trop d'éléments. Et plus particulièrement, le dernier évènement.

Severus était simplement en colère contre le monde pour lequel il avait accepté de faire tant de choix haïssables. Il repoussait même, pour une raison qu'il était certain de ne pas tout à fait comprendre, une personne qui l'estimait, lui accordait sa confiance, l'aimait. N'était-il pas bon comédien ? Il avait bien eu assez de talent pour jouer les espions et berner tant ses alliés – et donc, lui aussi - que ses ennemis, par le passé.

Ca ne l'empêchait pas de trouver son attitude et ses paroles terriblement cruelles. Et, durant quelques instants, il en avait été profondément blessé. Mais il n'allait pas faire comme durant son adolescence et foncer tête baissée face à ce genre de provocation.

Harry effleura ses lèvres meurtries de ses doigts.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Qu'y a-t-il que j'ignore qui me fait mériter un tel mépris ? dit-il en se forçant à garder un ton neutre et à continuer à fixer les yeux noirs.

- Ce que vous ignorez ? Non, vous le savez parfaitement, vous savez très bien où se trouve l'origine des réactions du monde sorcier. Croyez-vous que déclarer que vous m'aimez vous autorise à décider de la façon dont je devrais réagir et me permette d'accepter la pitié hypocrite et écoeurante dont vous faites preuve à mon égard ? Pensez-vous vraiment que cela me fasse devenir comme tous ces imbéciles qui ont accepté d'oublier quel gosse pathétique et orgueilleux vous avez pu être ? Oublier que VOUS êtes le principal responsable de ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui ?

Les pensées rassurantes que le gryffondor avait encore une seconde plutôt furent balayées par une vague de culpabilité devant le ton doucereux et accusateur. Cette animosité lui était bien adressée parce que, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit des mois plutôt, il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Le maître des potions ne parvenait pas à passer au-delà de ce qu'il avait fait, de cette année qui avait suivi la mort de Dumbledore et où le jeune sorcier avait alimenté la colère que la population sorcière ressentait envers lui, où il l'avait pratiquement porté au même niveau que Voldemort.

Et pourtant…

- Je suis désolé. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répéterai autant de fois qu'il me le serait possible si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Mais… j'avais crû que tu étais sincère lorsque tu m'avais dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance…

Harry observait toujours ces yeux chargés de haine et s'empêchait de les fuir.

Depuis le jour où la vérité avait été dévoilée sur le rôle de l'espion, il s'était sentit terriblement fautif s'avoir poussé les choses si loin. Au cours des années, il s'était pourtant dit que la communauté sorcière oublierait comme lui avait commencé à le faire ; il n'avait même pas vraiment eu conscience du douloureux poids que son ancien professeur lui avait enlevé des épaules lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé que cette situation avait simplement permis de facilité son infiltration en tant que mangemort. Mais, à cet instant, et dans ces circonstances, le survivant prenait plus que jamais conscience de la cruauté de ses actions qu'il s'était persuadé, à cette époque, qu'elles étaient parfaitement légitimes.

- Vous imaginez-vous réellement que de simples paroles soient capables d'effacer les conséquences de vos actes ? Peut-être devriez-vous d'abord prendre conscience de ce que vous engendrez avant de clamer haut et fort que vous voulez aider les autres !

Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler de colère contre lui. Non, il ne jouait pas.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il la voix atone, presque brisée, se sentant prêt à accepter tout ce qu'il aurait été prêt à lui infliger si cela aurait permis qu'il comprenne qu'il regrettait terriblement, que rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal que de réaliser qu'il souffrait par sa faute.

- Vous continuez à être persuadé de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour les autres, enchaîna-t-il, comme-ci il n'avait rien dit et le secouant presque, alors que vous n'êtes même pas capable de voir que ce qui me mets dans un tel état de fureur est VOTRE SIMPLE PRESENCE !

Severus agrippa son épaule et le fit basculer au sol. Le plus jeune grimaça lorsque sa main et son coude lui permirent d'éviter de cogner sa tête, et l'impact violent lui fit serrer les dents. Mais le serpentard était déjà sur lui, l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes, l'ayant débarrassé de ses lunettes, ses paumes contre le sol de chaque côté de son corps.

Et son regard était purement et simplement menaçant.

- Je n'ai pas à plier devant vos désirs égoïstes de vouloir me voir vous expliquer chacune de mes attitudes ou accepter la moindre de vos demandes, je ne vous appartiens pas, Potter ! dit-il avec venin. Suffisamment de personnes ont déjà voulu contrôler mes actes et mes pensées à ma place ! Et je ne tolèrerai pas que VOUS essayiez de le faire !

Harry tremblait, il avait la gorge sèche et les mains moites.

Cependant ce n'était certainement pas de peur face à cet homme au regard meurtrier.

C'était d'impuissance face aux réalités du passé et de douleur en réalisant qu'il ait pu interpréter ses comportements de cette façon. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être à cet endroit en cet instant, pour ne pas avoir envie de le fuir alors qu'il l'aimait si profondément…

Le maître des potions dût sans doute voir quelque chose de particulier dans ses yeux, à ce moment-là, car il se pencha un peu plus vers lui et lui parla au creux de l'oreille.

- Mais vous n'êtes satisfait que lorsque l'on vous porte de l'attention et que l'on répond à vos caprices, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela vous paraît normal. Vous n'attendez que ça, que je vous désire…

Son genou appuya contre son bas ventre et la bouche cruelle descendit sur sa gorge. Mais ces gestes qu'il avait envers lui, loin d'être nouveau, ne lui arrachaient pas d'émotions semblables à ce qu'il ressentait la veille encore. D'ailleurs, le rouge et or n'eut même pas une seconde à attendre pour qu'il ne le plaque violemment contre le sol et morde sa chair sans douceur. Il ne sut que laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur.

- Après tout, quelle importance que je fasse preuve de douceur ou de violence ? reprit-il, en revenant vers son oreille, en quittant l'endroit où il avait forcément laissé une marque. Tout ce qui compte pour vous n'est-il pas que je vous voie et que je vous le montre ? finit-il sur un ton faussement cajoleur.

Severus reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes pour un baiser tout aussi brusque tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous ses vêtements.

S'il avait cherché à lui montrer combien il pouvait être froid et abjecte, il y était parvenu. Ce n'était pas agréable. Bien loin des heures d'intimité partagée, des gestes doux, tendres et, parfois même, un peu sauvages, aimant tout simplement. Cette bouche féroce qui s'acharnait sur son cou et ces mains - qui tentaient de lui arracher, de force, un plaisir qui avait été mutuel ces dernières semaines - ne faisaient qu'imprimer douloureusement la réalité dans son esprit.

Le jeune professeur était responsable de son malheur. Et son acharnement avait réveillé une rancune passée, à un tel point qu'il cherchait maintenant _réellement_ à le blesser.

Et ça fonctionnait. En agissant ainsi, le traitant sans égard, tout en détruisant l'image emplie de complicité qu'avait pris leur relation durant ces derniers mois.

Pourtant, son corps réagissait presque malgré lui, reconnaissant ses mains diaphanes qui l'avaient souvent parcouru, ces lèvres fines qui s'obstinaient maintenant à marquer sa peau.

Il détestait ça. Tout comme l'idée que le plus âgé puisse réellement le considérer lui, et leur relation, comme il en avait discouru.

Accepter cette éventualité faisait trop mal.

Mais c'était plus qu'une possibilité.

Harry se rendit à peine compte que ses yeux étaient humides avant les premières larmes ne coulent en silence sur ses joues.

Il n'y prêta même pas attention car il sentait que l'une des mains du maître des potions maintenait fermement sa hanche au sol alors qu'il continuait ses gestes impatients et brusques.

- Severus, murmura-t-il avec difficulté, arrête… s'il te plaît…

Il ne s'interrompit pas mais leva malgré tout les yeux vers lui. Le serpentard l'observa en silence quelques instants son regard vacilla. La haine disparut des iris noirs pour être remplacée par une pointe de colère, de remord, de regret puis par de la peine et, enfin, pour ne plus afficher aucune émotion.

L'ancien espion s'écarta et se plaça à un endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas voir – puisqu'il était toujours couché – mais où il pouvait l'entendre. Le survivant remit ses robes en place puis effaça les larmes sur son visage.

De longues minutes passèrent, teintées d'un malaise palpable.

Severus se décida enfin à parler.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti quand je te l'ai demandé ? questionna-t-il, beaucoup plus calme, mais sur un ton évident de reproche.

- Je ne savais pas que tu me haïssais à ce point, ne trouva-t-il pas mieux à répondre, le cœur gros.

- Ce sont tes actes inconscients que je méprise. Ce qui vient d'arriver ne se serait jamais produit si tu avais su être un peu plus patient.

Le gryffondor ne répliqua pas.

_« Le passé laisse des traces. »_

Avait-il voulu dire que même aujourd'hui ils en étaient encore _à ce point_ tributaires ? Cette attaque au Chemin de Traverse puis ces sentiments jusque-là voilés… tout était lié à ce détestable passé. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait encore lui cacher ? Il était clair que ce qu'il avait appelé si naïvement des « détails » n'en étaient pas.

- Tu sais que je n'ai rien d'un amant éploré qui viendrait rechercher du réconfort dans tes bras. Alors, il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne veux pas te dévoiler. De toute façon, tu ne voudrais pas les savoir.

Harry ferma les yeux.

La seule conclusion qu'il tira de ces quelques mots était une nouvelle question, qu'il pourrait ajouter aux dizaines qui – il s'en rendait compte à présent – étaient restées sans réponses. Une question effrayante tant par son évidence que par le mal qu'une désillusion serait capable d'entraîner : Severus lui faisait-il ou non, finalement, confiance ?

Il se redressa.

Le plus âgé était assis contre le mur qui lui faisait face, fixant le sol, n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir s'expliquer plus.

- Et tu ne résumes tout ceci qu'à cela ? s'entendit-il dire presque malgré lui. Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? interrogea-t-il partagé entre désespoir et nouvelle colère.

Il commençait même à se demander si celui qu'il observait avait vraiment le moindre regret d'avoir agit de cette manière.

Le regard ébène se releva vers lui. Le masque indéchiffrable qu'il mettait parfois en place était de retour sur ses traits.

- Je n'ai rien de plus à dire. Je te laisse le soin de choisir quels propos ont dépassés ma pensée. Je doute d'ailleurs que des explications supplémentaires seraient capables de te convaincre.

Severus se leva ; sa voix était trop neutre pour qu'il puisse deviner les émotions qu'elle masquait. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent, ignorant son regard qui le suivait.

- Attends ! Tu ne peux pas me dire ce genre de chose et puis partir ! Nous n'avons même pas…

Le professeur de DCFM s'était déjà relevé pour le rejoindre mais la douceur inattendue qui transparaissait dans les orbes noirs l'arrêta.

- Laisse-moi seul. S'il te plaît, Harry.

Il le regarda quitter l'appartement sans réagir.

Qu'était-il supposé en déduire ? Qu'il lui avait en partie pardonné le passé mais pas suffisamment pour supporter sa présence dans ce genre de situation ? Comment pouvait-il avoir la certitude que sa rancune n'était pas plus profonde que ses autres sentiments ? Quelle garantie avait-il que sa rage ne prendrait pas une nouvelle fois le dessus ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop ambitieux et arrogant pour espérer que Severus ressente pour lui autant d'amour que lui-même en éprouvait. Parce qu'il avait appris à le connaître et que le survivant l'aimait, le maître des potions avait – plus qu'avant encore – les armes pour le blesser et, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir. Ne s'était-il pas lancé aveuglément dans une aventure bien plus apte à le détruire que ses plus durs combats ? Avaient-ils vraiment un avenir ensemble ?

Il passa des heures à songer à leur temps passé l'un avec l'autre, aux attitudes du plus vieux, et à cette journée aussi.

Au soir, Harry l'attendait encore dans ses quartiers.

_A suivre…_

_...  
Je peux dire que je ne supporte pas le Severus (odieux u.u) de ce chapitre, qui est sans égard pour notre pauvre Harry, sans un début d'excuse ou de gentillesse :'S  
Et Harry qui perd toute sa superbe pour se sentir aussi coupable que dans sa jeunesse (on se souviendra tous de l'épisode "Sirius") T.T  
Mais c'était un passage obligé pour la suite... (Par contre, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi à bien faire passer toute la détresse du survivant...)  
Et je n'ai pas encore fini de les faire souffrir XD_

_Les plaintes et réclamations se font par mails ou reviews alors je vous laisse la place é.è_

_( --fuit avec ses deux persos maltraités en guise de cerfs-volants --)_

_A la semaine prochaine !  
_


	24. Chapitre 24

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Salut !  
Voici le chapitre hebdomadaire :)  
La rentrée approche pour moi mais j'aimerais réussir à finir cette fic avant (j'y crois de moins en moins T.T) mais vos reviews m'ont une fois de plus donné un nouvel élan de motivation pour remettre mes idées en place et (enfin) faire un plan des derniers chapitres ! Merci encore :')_

_J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 24**_

Harry ne dormait pas.

Il l'observait, tout simplement. Ou plutôt, son dos et le contour de son corps qu'il parvenait à distinguer dans l'obscurité.

Ce n'était définitivement pas de cette façon qu'il avait imaginé leur première nuit dans le même lit. Ils ne se frôlaient même pas, séparés par une petite distance que le survivant ne s'était pas décidé à franchir.

Severus était si proche et si loin à la fois.

Il avait vu et il savait que, ce soir, ils auraient parfaitement pu s'embrasser, se fondre dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pousser les choses aussi loin qu'ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Il aurait accepté s'il lui avait demandé. Mais ça n'aurait pas été la même chose. Le maître des potions était toujours en colère, même s'il avait gardé un visage calme, même s'il n'avait pas hurlé ou ne lui avait pas jeté de regards assassins, le jeune sorcier l'avait bien compris avant même qu'il ne lui dise.

Et puis, Harry lui-même n'était pas satisfait. Ce qu'il avait apprécié durant ces longs mois, et qui l'avait sans aucun doute attiré vers lui depuis son retour, était qu'à aucun moment il n'avait éprouvé ce vieux sentiment de ses jeunes années à Poudlard avec cet homme. Evidemment, Severus avait gardé sa part de froideur, de remarques sarcastiques et désobligeantes, mais jamais encore il n'avait été si loin, le poussant presque à _croire_ qu'il valait moins que rien.

Et son stoïcisme, son indifférence presque, durant leur dernière conversation, lui faisait se demander si l'homme n'en avait pas pertinemment conscience sans en ressentir beaucoup de regrets. Ou encore si le professeur n'avait pas déjà choisi pour eux deux ce qu'il en était de l'avenir de leur relation.

Et pourtant, ce qu'il s'était passé après leur entrée dans sa chambre le poussait à croire qu'il dramatisait un peu trop la situation.

Le gryffondor avait finalement plus de doutes encore qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

-----_  
_

_Quelques heures auparavant_

Il ne savait toujours pas. Il était resté dans son salon, sans se présenter au souper, à attendre et réfléchir.

Le maître des potions lui faisait face et, pourtant, il n'avait ni la force de lui faire de véritables reproches ni celle de partir loin de lui.

- Tu devrais aller dîner et rentrer dans tes appartements, dit le serpentard le premier en s'éloignant de la porte pour déposer quelques livres – qu'il avait très certainement dû prendre dans sa classe – sur son bureau.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Et je vais rester ici cette nuit.

Severus abandonna ses livres et se tourna vers lui, installé dans le canapé.

- C'est donc ce que tu exiges en compensation, dit-il d'un ton froid, l'expression neutre.

D'accord.

Effectivement, être ensemble amenait forcément à faire des compromis. Mais présenter les choses de cette manière, comme-ci il ne lui laissait pas le choix, c'était…

- Tu sais que c'est particulièrement mesquin de ta part ? Agir comme-ci je te… forçais à accepter quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas, comme-ci je cherchais à me venger de toi ! commença-t-il à s'emporter parce qu'il arrivait vraiment au bout de sa patience avec cet homme. Où est-ce vraiment ce que tu ressens ? Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que, si j'ai envie de rester avec toi, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi et que je ne peux rien y faire ?

Mais il commençait déjà à se sentir pitoyable devant les yeux noirs qui ne vacillaient pas.

Peut-être devait-il vraiment le laisser en paix un moment, il se montrait égoïste en faisant passer ses besoins avant les siens. Et pourtant, le survivant se demandait malgré tout qui était le plus égoïste des deux : lui, à vouloir rester en sa compagnie, ou le plus âgé qui se refusait à se montrer totalement honnête avec lui.

- Tu as raison sur un point : il y a certaines choses auxquelles tu ne peux rien changer.

Severus avait gardé l'un de ses livres et s'était installé sur le canapé, à ses côtés, alors que son cadet l'avait suivi des yeux. Cependant, lui ne le regardait plus.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te chasser de mes quartiers ce soir, reprit-il. Toutefois, n'attends pas plus de justifications de ma part pour ce qu'il s'est produit cette après-midi. Tout a été dit. Alors, si c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as attendu, tu peux très bien me laisser.

Harry serra les poings à s'enfoncer les ongles dans ses paumes.

C'était un dialogue de sourd. Et il aurait mieux fait de le laisser dans son obstination irritante et d'attendre… d'espérer…

Il ne devait pas. Plus il le voyait agir et plus il se persuadait que, s'il lui tournait le dos, le serpentard ne ferait plus jamais un pas vers lui. Et ça, ça lui faisait bien plus peur que de supporter le mutisme de son aîné. Le survivant ne voulait tout simplement pas accepter que leur relation, qui avait eu besoin de tant de semaines pour se construire, vole en éclat du jour au lendemain.

Il ne riposta donc pas. Le jeune professeur se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée, supportant tant bien que mal le lourd silence qui les séparait, et espéra que cette journée n'aurait pas de trop grandes conséquences sur leur avenir – même s'il savait que lui n'était pas près de l'oublier. Mais il n'en était pas moins douloureusement conscient que si le maître des potions continuait dans ce sens, en lui refusant des réponses, il ne supporterait pas longtemps une telle situation.

Les heures passèrent et ils finirent par se retrouver dans la chambre.

D'un sort, Severus se débarrassa de ses robes pour les remplacer pas une autre robe, tout aussi longue, tout aussi noire, et le gryffondor aurait pu en sourire si les rares regards qu'ils échangeaient ne manquaient pas tant de leur flamme habituelle.

Lorsqu'ils furent sous les draps, pourtant, le plus âgé l'observa plus longuement, ferma les yeux un instant puis se pencha vers lui. Harry attendit simplement. Les fines lèvres emprisonnèrent les siennes avec douceur quelques secondes puis les abandonnèrent.

Le front pâle se posa sur son épaule nue et ils restèrent un instant immobiles.

Sa voix grave et basse raisonna finalement à ses oreilles.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il faudrait du temps, même si c'était pour des raisons un peu différentes à l'époque, et si j'ai appris à apprécier ta présence, tu aurais dû comprendre que quelques mois n'étaient suffisants pour tout effacer. J'aurais préféré réagir d'une autre façon. Mais j'étais en colère et je le suis toujours.

Severus releva ses yeux noirs vers lui.

- Du temps. Du temps, Harry.

Le ton n'avait rien de suppliant ni rien de péremptoire, il s'agissait plutôt d'une constatation voir d'une réalité à laquelle on ne pouvait rien changer.

Le survivant finit pas détourner les yeux devant son regard scrutateur. Il avait envie de lui assurer qu'il pouvait le faire et mettre cette journée dans une obscure partie de son esprit mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il parce que c'était la seule chose dont il gardait la certitude.

Il entendit le serpentard soupirer puis le vit se détourner.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Le plus jeune observa son dos puis s'allongea à son tour.

- Bonne nuit.

----

Etait-ce au final un problème de confiance qui finissait par les éloigner de cette façon ?

La confiance que Severus lui portait. Celle que le rouge et or portait au plus âgé.

Harry avait été le premier à lui dire qu'il croyait en lui. Mais n'était-ce pas l'inverse qu'il lui prouvait en persistant à vouloir des réponses alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à les lui donner ?

Le survivant se laissa griser par la respiration régulière du dormeur.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à certains instants qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

A ce moment là, il ne se posait pas de telles questions, il pensait que Severus lui faisait confiance puisqu'il acceptait d'être avec lui ce qu'il n'était pas avec les autres, peut-être lui-même, tout simplement…

-----

_Trois semaines plus tôt_

- … dîner ?

- Je te répondrai simplement que si certains hybrides de tes connaissances n'avait pas une place si bien ancrée au sein de ta… famille, il me serait sans doute plus agréable d'accepter à nouveau ce genre de soirée.

- Ca tombe très bien, Remus et Tonks ne savent pas nous rejoindre demain soir. Donc, tu viens !

Harry venait de poser ses mains à plat sur le bureau de son aîné et l'observait avec un sourire satisfait.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que cette seule absence pourrait équivaloir à une réponse positive de ma part, répondit-il, un sourcil levé, en lui jetant juste un regard entre deux copie qu'il corrigeait.

Le gryffondor se retint de faire une moue boudeuse – ça n'aurait définitivement pas été très viril. Il laissa sa tête se baisser de dépit, ses mèches brunes retombant devant la vieille cicatrice.

- Enfin, puisqu'il n'a pas encore été prouvé qu'un dîner entouré de Weasley était insurmontable, et que tu sembles tant y tenir, je t'accompagnerai au Terrier.

Il posa sa dernière copie sur sa pile et se leva pour remettre en place quelques livres entassés sur son bureau, qu'il aurait parfaitement pu renvoyer d'un coup de baguette.

- Tu avais déjà prévu d'accepter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu en es déjà persuadé, pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

Le professeur de DCFM vit un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, même s'il lui faisait presque dos. Et il avait beau le voir de plus en plus régulièrement depuis ces dernières semaines, il ne s'en lassait pas.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que ça t'amuse de rendre les choses plus compliquées lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, reprit Harry alors qu'il s'était approché de lui et l'avait poussé à le regarder d'une main posée sur son épaule.

Le sourire s'accentua un peu mais il ne répondit rien, le sorcier préféra laisser ses mains remonter vers sa nuque tandis que son cadet abandonnait déjà ses lunettes. Les lèvres fines embrassèrent le menton juvénile, mais rasé de près, et atteignirent bientôt leurs semblables. Elles imprimèrent leur rythme avec douceur mais fermeté, finissant par les abandonner au profit de la naissance de sa mâchoire.

Le gryffondor sourit en sentant les doigts presque impatients se glisser par sa robe entrouverte et effleurer son ventre avec avidité. Lui préférait, pour l'heure, profiter de ses attentions. Mais, tandis que sa main se perdait sagement dans ses fins cheveux noirs, l'autre s'égarait déjà plus bas. Harry le caressa à peine à travers le tissu et fut repoussé contre la bibliothèque en même temps qu'un grognement échappait au maître des potions.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus d'ardeur et de force cette fois, tout en laissant ses doigts fins s'attarder sur des zones plus sensibles chez le plus jeune, semblant avoir appris à les reconnaître. Les gémissements du professeur de DCFM furent étouffés par la bouche insatiable.

Severus le plaqua contre la surface irrégulière et se pressa un peu plus contre son corps, lui arrachant cette fois une plainte lorsqu'il le sentit contre lui. Son simple contact semblait le brûler, et chaque fois il se laissait envahir par cette chaleur. Son odeur si masculine lui rappelait à quel point ces bras étaient forts et comme il devenait fébrile dans leur giron.

Harry permit à ses mains d'effleurer hasardeusement la peau pâle de son torse sous les habits noirs ; les caresses du serpentard se firent plus empressées et plus possessives, alors qu'il marquait sa gorge de ses dents.

Leurs gestes fiévreux finirent par les entraîner vers le canapé, le maître des potions le privant au passage de ses dessus. Mais, lorsque le survivant voulu à son tour le priver ses robes, il écarta seulement ses poignets en signe de refus. Ce geste, ce n'était, et de loin, pas la première fois qu'il le faisait pourtant, comme toutes ces fois également, il se laissa distraire par le regard noir, et affamé, et ses mains qui se perdaient bien trop bas pour qu'il garde toute sa lucidité.

Sa progression ne s'arrêta pas et Severus lui porta toutes les attentions qu'il aurait pu souhaiter, lui-même les lui rendant avec autant de dévotion.

Bien des instants plus tard, leurs respirations erratiques se calmèrent, quelques mots furent échangés, et Harry n'éprouva même pas la moindre déception au moment où il ne répondit à son « Je t'aime » que par un simple sourire mais ô combien sincère et doux.

Non, les seules choses qui le déçurent un peu furent qu'il se dit qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un pas à franchir pour aller aussi loin qu'une relation pouvait aller et qu'ils se séparèrent, bien que tard, pour qu'il rejoigne son appartement, seul. Mais tout ça n'était qu'une question de temps et il avait bon espoir qu'il puisse bientôt dormir dans ses bras.

-----

Harry eut un sourire ironique ; ce n'était pas exactement à ce genre de nuit qu'il avait rêvé.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et hésita une nouvelle fois à approcher son compagnon. Etait-ce plier à tort devant lui que de simplement désirer sentir son corps contre le sien ? Peut-être était-ce encore à son tour d'accepter les choses et sans doute devait-il – comme Ron lui en avait fait la remarque – se satisfaire pour l'heure de ce qu'il pouvait déjà avoir. Ce n'était pas un peu de temps qui-

- AAAAAAAAAH !

Il se redressa brutalement, dans un instant de panique, et observa Severus qui se débattait dans son sommeil.

Un second hurlement déchirant s'éleva du corps tremblant et il s'empara d'un geste de sa baguette pour éclairer la chambre.

_A suivre…_

_Euh... encore un cliffhangers, gomen XD  
Moui, je sais, l'attitude de Severus paraît d'autant plus bizarre lorsque l'on voit quel genre de complicité ils ont pu avoir auparavant... mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour les réponses...  
A la semaine prochaine !_

_Ps : Je me permets de faire une petite pub express pour une fic centrée sur le personnage de Severus Rogue (l'une des meilleures que j'ai pu lire dans ce genre !) , **"Continuer malgré tout" **de Viescale, jetez-y un coup d'oeil, vous ne serez certainement pas déçu ;°)_


	25. Chapitre 25

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Bonsoir...  
Y a pas à dire, l'approche de la rentrée reste toujours aussi démoralisante (...fin, ma récente lecture du tome 7 ne doit pas y être pour rien non plus T.T) ... mais bon, voici le nouveau chapitre :')  
Gomen, gomen pour l'absence de réponse aux reviews pour le chapitre précédent .  
Mais soyez sûre qu'elles m'ont donné toute l'énergie nécessaire pour écrire ce chapitre dans les temps ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours..._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 25**_

Severus était allongé sur son dos, le visage crispé pas une douleur évidente, les bras croisés bien au-dessus de son torse. Il semblait chercher à se protéger de quelque chose. Et il tremblait toujours.

Harry s'approcha, pas tout à fait certain de qu'il pourrait faire. Au moment où il allait poser une main sur son front, un nouveau cri lui échappa tandis que ses bras s'écartaient, ses paumes dirigées vers le plafond.

- … Peu… temps… Encore un peu… temps, l'entendit-il gémir.

Le maître des potions resta ainsi, immobile, la même expression tourmentée figée sur ses traits, durant de longues secondes.

Le gryffondor se pencha une seconde fois vers lui avec l'intention de rapprocher son corps pour le réveiller en douceur. C'était ce que Ginny faisait pour lui lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et elle lui avait assuré que c'était toujours très efficace : soit il se réveillait de son cauchemar, soit il se calmait presque immédiatement.

Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, l'homme agrippa ses propres bras dans une plainte étouffée et les ramena vers lui avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Il n'observa qu'une seconde encore le visage pâle et les traits déformés par la souffrance avant de se fondre lentement contre son corps, ses doigts passant en douceur sur sa nuque, et calant le maître des potions – à peine plus grand que lui – contre sa poitrine nue.

Mais qu'était-il donc arrivé pour qu'un sorcier tel que lui garde de telles séquelles ?

Le serpentard se crispa d'abord à son contact puis, progressivement, sa respiration ralentit et ses muscles se relâchèrent.

- … Malfoy…

Harry se tendit brusquement. Il relâcha un peu son étreinte pour observer le dormeur qui avait retrouvé son calme mais ne s'était pas réveillé. Il aurait pu être touché par son visage serein et le charme qui s'en dégageait mais il était trop marqué par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Il n'avait pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Et son ton n'avait rien eu de venimeux, au contraire, il avait presque été… reconnaissant. S'imaginait-il dans les bras de Lucius Malfoy ou… ou de son fils ?

Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut. Suivit d'un profond sentiment de désarroi et d'une pointe de colère. Et _encore_ de nouvelles questions.

Quel lien y avait-il vraiment entre Severus et les Malfoy ? Que l'homme en noir espérait-il obtenir d'eux ? Que s'était-il passé entre ces sangs purs aux idées et aux actes répugnants et l'homme qu'il aimait ?

La pensée le traversa que, quoi qu'il ait pu se produire, c'était finalement lui qui serrait ce corps chaud contre le sien, qui était allongé dans son lit, entouré de son parfum.

Mais s'était-il livré à eux ? Leur avait-il accordé la confiance qu'il lui refusait ?

Le survivant passa le reste de la nuit à passer d'hypothèses en hypothèses. Et, pour nombre d'entre elles, elles concernaient cette famille qu'il avait préféré ignorer – pour ne pas faire pire – depuis que son plus jeune membre avait essayé de tuer ses deux meilleurs amis presque avec succès.

Et s'il n'avait pas vraiment été le premier homme à attirer son aîné ? Si Lucius Malfoy n'était pas vraiment passé de vie à trépas durant la guerre ? Si la fouine blonde avait été l'instigatrice de cette attaque à Pré-au-lard ?

Et il y en eut beaucoup d'autres encore, qui devinrent de plus en plus farfelues au fil que les heures passèrent.

Harry ne s'endormit qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, sur de sombres pensées et un peu plus blessé encore. Il savait qu'il était assez égoïste de sa part d'éprouver jalousie et colère alors que son ancien professeur avait vécu des situations visiblement tout aussi sordides que les siennes – comme certaines séances d'occlumencie et ses cauchemars en attestaient – mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

En très peu de temps, tous ces secrets lui étaient presque devenus insupportables.

-----

Il eut un sursaut et ouvrit subitement les yeux lorsqu'une porte se referma.

Harry avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes et se sentait toujours fatigué mais se redressa malgré tout en voyant l'homme en noir s'éloigner de la salle de bain pour quitter sa chambre. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui un instant en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

- Il est l'heure du déjeuner. Si tu veux que nous y allions ensemble, je t'attends dans le salon, déclara-t-il avec un grain de sollicitude.

Le survivant soupira.

- J'arrive tout de suite, marmonna-t-il tandis que le serpentard n'attendit guère pour quitter la pièce.

« Et bonjour à toi également » pensa-t-il.

Le brun se passa une main sur le visage en retenant un grognement avant de se diriger vers la douche.

Visiblement, penser à faire la grasse matinée un dimanche matin, et dans ces conditions, était une idée trop saugrenue, tout comme l'espoir de pouvoir être réveillé par un doux baiser de son aîné…

Lorsqu'il le rejoint, cependant, ses idées légères du réveil avaient déjà laissé la place à ses sombres réflexions de la nuit et de la veille. Mais le fait que Severus l'accueille dans le salon avec un regard calme et s'avance vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes le détendit sensiblement.

Harry l'empêcha de s'écarter ; il avait besoin de sentir sa présence apaisante auprès de lui parce qu'il avait le sentiment confus qu'il ne fallait que peu pour qu'il le perde. Et également qu'un rien serait capable de les faire s'affronter durement, chose qu'il savait inévitable dans un futur proche mais qu'il redoutait aussi.

Le tenant entre ses bras, une main caressant sa nuque, le maître des potions l'observa une nouvelle fois en fronçant les sourcils. Un léger rictus sarcastique mais indéniablement taquin vint ourler ses lèvres.

- A l'avenir, quand tu viendras ici, tu devrais prendre quelques potions de sommeil avec toi puisqu'il te semble si difficile de dormir en ma compagnie.

Le gryffondor savait qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention derrière ces paroles, qu'il lui faisait simplement remarquer à sa façon que sa fatigue se marquait sur ses traits et, même, qu'il venait de lui affirmer qu'il ne voyait plus d'inconvénients à ce qu'il passe ses nuits avec lui. Néanmoins, il ne parvint pas à lui accorder le sourire un peu outré qu'il espérait certainement voir apparaître sur son visage. Et la remarque non dénuée de colère s'échappa avant qu'il ne parvienne à la retenir.

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais en utiliser, si tes cauchemars ne m'avaient…  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il vit qu'il en avait déjà trop dit.

Severus avait visiblement essayé de faire des efforts pour que les choses évoluent à nouveau entre eux et en un instant, en laissant juste une partie de sa frustration s'exprimer, il venait de tout réduire à néant. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pouvait déduire du visage soudain beaucoup trop pâle du professeur de potions, de sa main qui s'était immobilisée derrière sa nuque et de ses yeux noirs qui l'étudiaient derrière les paupières plissées.

Apparemment ces rêves ne devaient pas être une habitude pour lui et il n'avait même pas l'air de s'en souvenir.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement agressif.

Question derrière laquelle il cherchait clairement à savoir ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire qui avait échappé à son contrôle.

Le survivant l'observa avec sérieux ; l'heure de demander à nouveau des réponses était déjà arrivée et c'était une façon comme une autre de les avoir, en observant déjà la manière dont il allait réagir à ce qu'il lui dirait.

- Tu as crié, tu semblais souffrir et vouloir te protéger de quelque chose. Tu as demandé un peu de « temps » aussi.

Il sentit son corps se tendre et vit son regard se durcir. Le plus vieux était fâché cette fois.

- Quoi d'autre ? questionna-t-il encore d'un ton froid.

Allait-il donc devenir si mauvais à chaque fois qu'un nouveau de ses secrets allait passer à sa portée ?

La voix du gryffondor se fit faussement plus légère et un rien irritée.

- Oh. Pas grand-chose. Tu as juste prononcé un nom au moment où je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour te calmer.

Les yeux noirs vacillèrent et il tenta de s'éloigner mais Harry le retint. Il était pratiquement certain que le regard qu'il posait sur son aîné était en train de s'assombrir.

- J'aimerais pourtant que tu m'expliques pourquoi, lorsque _je_ t'ai tenu dans mes bras tu as appelé _Malfoy_ !

Il était sûr que sa jalousie perçait dans sa voix mais il n'en avait cure ; à cette question-là au moins, il voulait une réponse.

Le serpentard se détourna en se dégageant plus franchement de ses bras et lui répondit sur un ton bas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagines. Et ça ne te regarde pas.

Non. Non, pas _encore_ !

- Ca ne me regarde pas ? Mais bon sang, Severus ! Comment veux-tu que je prenne le fait que TU REFUSES MEME DE REPONDRE A UNE QUESTION AUSSI_ SIMPLE_ ? explosa-t-il de frustration trop longtemps réfrénée.

- J'ai donc eu tort de te croire lorsque tu m'as dit que tu me faisais _**confiance**_ ? riposta-t-il les yeux brillants de rage contenue et le ton toujours aussi froid.

Harry sentit une partie de sa colère s'effriter.

Finalement, tout tournait réellement autour de cela pour lui : la confiance. Confiance que son ancien professeur ne lui accordait visiblement pas alors que lui ne cherchait qu'à savoir, pour que leur relation ne périclite pas.

Il le sonda du regard puis un pauvre sourire se dessina avec difficulté sur son visage. S'il n'y avait même pas cette base entre eux alors…

- Severus, réponds-moi honnêtement, est-ce que tu penses que nous avons un avenir ensemble ?

Il craignait plus que jamais sa réponse mais ses longues heures de réflexion le poussaient de plus en plus à croire que, tant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas de sa bouche, il continuerait à avoir des incertitudes.

Pourtant, lorsque sa rage s'effaça totalement, il put percevoir un profond doute dans les yeux noirs. Puis, un froid glacial l'envahit lorsque la réponse s'inscrivit clairement sur ses traits : non, il n'y croyait pas. Et son compagnon ne tarda pas à formuler cette conclusion.

- Tu vois toi-même en quoi tout cela se transforme. Nous devrions en rester là, avant de franchir les limites, avant que cela ne nous mène trop loin.

Le visage de Severus se ferma mais il ne devint cependant pas méprisant.

- J'ai essayé mais je ne peux voir ceci comme une relation durable. Et cela n'a jamais été ce que j'ai désiré. Ce n'est pas dans ce genre de but que je suis revenu à Poudlard, ça ne l'a jamais été et ça ne le sera jamais.

Il était sérieux. Il n'y avait pas de rancune ou de colère, cela semblait douloureusement sincère.

- Mais pourtant, aujourd'hui encore tu…

- Je t'avais demandé du temps, ce n'était pas sans raison.

Il réalisa soudain que ce qu'il s'était imaginé – que c'était pour qu'il parvienne à se confier à lui – était absurde. Et il venait tout simplement de lui donner la porte de sortie qu'il cherchait.

- Je vois, dit-il avec dépit, c'était simplement pour trouver le moyen de me dire que ça n'avait rien de sérieux pour toi.

- Je suis désolé, Harry.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui.

Il avait cru qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger de grands serments, que le maître des potions, comme lui, avait vu que leur relation était particulière, que c'était plus que quelques semaines de bon temps passé ensemble. Et le gryffondor lui avait _dit_ que c'était plus que cela. Il avait bêtement cru que c'était réciproque. Peut-être même que Severus l'avait pensé durant un temps. Ou bien peut-être n'avait-il voulu voir que ce qu'il souhaitait. Lui avait-il dit une seule fois ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ? Non, il n'avait fait que répondre à ses attentes et lui donner ce qu'il espérait recevoir de lui.

A présent, c'était fini. D'une manière terriblement abrupte et on ne pouvait plus claire, trop calme et mesurée pour être mensongère.

Harry fit alors ce qui ne pouvait qu'être fait.

Il sourit avec tristesse sans pourtant parvenir à le regarder.

- Merci d'avoir été honnête. Je ne t'ennuierai plus avec mes sentiments.

Il refusait de voir cette séparation se finir dans les cris et les pleurs. Le serpentard n'avait pas essayé de l'humilier ou autre, semblant vraiment déplorer ou - qui savait ? – regretter d'avoir dû en terminer de cette façon, alors il allait garder courage devant lui et garder aussi toute sa douleur naissante pour le moment où il serait à l'abri de ses appartements.

- Tu devrais aller déjeuner, offrit-il avec un sourire crispé avant de le quitter d'un pas pressé pour aller s'enfermer dans ses quartiers.

Il n'attendit pas et n'espéra pas de réaction du professeur qui n'essaya d'ailleurs pas de le retenir.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur les draps froids et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Il l'avait pressenti dès qu'il avait revu cette étincelle de haine dans ses yeux. Peut-être même avant encore. Quel imbécile il avait été de croire qu'un tel homme – qui l'avait exécré pendant trop longtemps – ait pu éprouvé des sentiments similaires aux siens, pour _Harry Potter_ !

Mais il avait voulu repousser la possibilité que cela se finisse ainsi.

Pourtant, Severus avait raison, il valait mieux qu'ils en terminent maintenant, après quelques mois seulement. Car, il n'aurait pu imaginer la surmonter après plus de temps encore passé ensemble, cette lancinante douleur de s'être fait rejeter par la personne qu'il aimait.

_A suivre…_

_Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que le plus dur est passé ?  
...  
Mouais._

_En tous cas, il reste encore cinq chapitres à venir (dont certains risquent d'être divisés en plusieurs parties :S) donc les réponses sont pour dans pas trop longtemps :)_

_A la semaine prochaine ! _

_(Mmh... pour info aussi le prologue d'une fic post tome 7 pourrait être posté bientôt !) _


	26. Chapitre 26

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Konnichiwa minna-san !  
Et un nouveau chapitre :')  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait d'autant plus plaisir que le chapitre précédent me laissait vraiment un goût d'échec xD  
En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour tout vos encouragements, l'effet est sans pareils :')_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 26**_

Le grand jour été enfin arrivé. Ses deux meilleurs amis se mariaient aujourd'hui.

Harry les salua d'un signe de main, attirant directement leur attention, et ils se dirigèrent vers lui, visiblement heureux mais aussi stressés – ce qui était relativement compréhensible.

- Harry ! Severus ! Bienvenue !

Hermione était assez fébrile en le prenant dans ses bras et il pouvait comprendre que ce jour – pour lequel elle avait mis tant de ressources pour qu'il soit parfait – la mette un peu sur les nerfs.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, vous faîtes partie des premiers arrivés ! enchaîna Ron après sa future femme, un peu nerveux, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le survivant sourit devant leur mine resplendissante et leur répondit avec la même chaleur.

Oui, il était fier, en dépit de sa propre amertume actuelle, de pouvoir être présent pour ce jour inoubliable de leur vie.

Le maître des potions, quant à lui, les salua sobrement avant de les abandonner.

Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur mais il secoua simplement la tête en leur assurant qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Leur réaction, après tout, n'était pas très étonnante puisqu'il n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient mis fin à leur relation mais il avait choisi de laisser les deux amoureux en dehors de la confidence pour l'instant, ils avaient bien mieux à penser ces derniers temps.

Il se laissa entraîner par les deux gryffondors assurant que, oui, il se rappelait de tous ses devoirs de témoin du marié, non, la salle ne serait pas trop petite pour tous les invités, et, oui, la décoration était parfaite…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils rejoignent Ginny – le témoin de la mariée – et, qu'à deux, ils essayent de rassurer tant bien que mal les futurs Madame et Monsieur Weasley-Granger sur le bon déroulement certain de leur mariage.

Le regard du professeur de DCFM se perdit à plusieurs reprises vers Severus qui échangeait quelques mots avec Arthur, l'un visiblement beaucoup plus volubile que l'autre.

Le serpentard avait accepté de l'accompagner sans qu'il n'ait besoin de vraiment insister car, comme il l'avait lui-même dit, il faisait de toute façon partie des invités. Et, pourtant, en deux semaines, rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux depuis ce fameux dimanche matin. Ils avaient gardé leur place à la table des professeurs, l'homme continuait juste à se montrer à peu près civil avec lui mais ne lui adressait la parole de lui-même presque que quand il n'avait pas le choix. Harry essayait bien d'engager parfois la conversation pourtant elle tournait vite cours face aux réponses concises du plus âgé.

Néanmoins, le survivant ne renonçait pas encore tout à fait.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mettre un trait sur leur relation.

Il était passé par plusieurs étapes, se sentant stupide puis trahi, terriblement mal, blessé, puis en colère aussi. Toutefois, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'arrivait pas à _réellement_ lui en vouloir, que les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble lui revenaient constamment en tête et que leur séparation ne changeait absolument rien à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, le gryffondor avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter.

D'autant plus qu'il avait remarqué, le premier choc passé, que Severus en avait lui aussi été touché.

C'était subtil, et d'ailleurs leurs collègues ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué – à l'exception de Minerva peut-être et Hermione l'aurait noté aussi si elle avait été plu présente, mais ça se voyait dans le manque de sarcasmes prononcé qui accompagnait ses remarques ou même leur absence totale en des occasions qui les méritaient.

Bien sûr, le maître des potions ne s'était jamais montré excessivement bavard. Toutefois, depuis qu'il n'était plus son élève, il avait toujours pu le décrire comme une personne alerte et profondément consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Alors qu'à présent, il l'aurait volontiers qualifié de taciturne voir morose.

Ainsi donc, leur relation avait bien apporté quelque chose au plus vieux et leur séparation n'avait pas été sans conséquences pour lui.

Il n'allait pas pour autant s'imaginer – du moins, pas se persuader – qu'il lui avait menti ou ne voulait pas reconnaître ses sentiments mais Harry gardait encore un mince espoir, qui se développait d'ailleurs au fur et à mesure des jours.

Peut-être avaient-ils vraiment besoin de s'éloigner un temps avant de pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Cependant, si chance il y avait, c'était visiblement trop tôt et il devait apprendre à ne pas brusquer les choses. Même s'il en restait pour l'heure assez amère…

Ce matin-là, toutefois, il n'eut que peu de temps pour se laisser distraire par ses pensées.

Rapidement, une multitude d'invités envahirent les lieux. Cela allait d'un nombre impressionnant de leurs anciennes connaissances de Poudlard à la « masse » Weasley, en passant par les quelques invités moldus de l'entourage d'Hermione jusqu'aux joueurs de quidditch de l'équipe de Ron.

Le professeur de DCFM eut même deux fois plus de difficultés à retrouver les futurs mariés dans cette foule.

Quant à Severus, il ne l'aperçut qu'une fois, en conversation avec l'un des invités. Un blond avait-il remarqué. Mais le maître des potions paraissait visiblement peu intéressé voire ennuyé.

Le survivant avait songé un instant à Malfoy néanmoins cette hypothèse lui avait immédiatement paru ridicule : ils se trouvaient au mariage de Weasley **et **la fouine ne faisait absolument pas partie des invités.

Les plans de l'ancienne préfète ne furent cependant pas désorganisés par cette affluence importante et, en début d'après-midi, chacun put féliciter les jeunes mariés.

Harry ne revit son ancien professeur qu'au moment où il le frôla pour s'approcher du buffet et ramener quelques bièraubeurres pour ses amis. Il en fut d'ailleurs un peu surpris car il s'était imaginé qu'il quitterait l'endroit dès la fin de la cérémonie. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de… présenter mes vœux aux nouveaux mariés et, j'imagine, qu'il serait malvenu de quitter les lieux sans le faire, dit-il, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air enchanté par l'idée.

- Et je suppose que cette foule ne te facilite pas la tâche, sourit le gryffondor. Suis-moi, continua-t-il, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. S'il y a bien un avantage à être témoin c'est d'avoir la possibilité de retrouver les mariés du jour, ajouta-t-il pince sans rire.

Il avança bon gré mal gré, vérifiant que son aîné le suivait.

A deux reprises, des groupes de personnes avaient un peu ralenti leur progression mais Harry s'était simplement retrouvé quelques instants contre le torse du plus âgé et avait été loin de s'en plaindre. Aux frissons qui avaient parcouru le corps du maître des potions – comme cela lui était déjà arrivé quelques fois quand ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu plus proche qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être – il avait une nouvelle fois eu la confirmation, qu'au moins, il ne le laissait toujours pas indifférent.

Ce fut cependant une désagréable surprise qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il retrouva ses amis.

Les sœurs Patil, Charlie, Lavande Brown et ses deux meilleurs amis fixaient Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier semblait à son aise, un verre à la main, et exposant visiblement son point de vue sur un sujet particulier. A la mine de Ron, il sentait qu'il se retenait de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Le survivant allait l'apostropher sans regret lorsque le bras d'Hermione le retint.

- Attends, Harry, lui souffla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que vous commenciez à vous entretuer ici. Et puis, Lavande pourrait en subir les conséquences.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle n'était quand même pas _avec _ cet imbécile ?

- C'est un client important de son père et c'est lui-même qui a convaincu sa fille de venir avec lui. Et Malfoy lui a assuré qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps.

- Mais Hermione, il a failli _vous_ tuer ! Il n'a absolument pas sa place ici ! grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Les doigts de la jeune femme se resserrèrent sur son bras.

- Je sais. Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais je veux qu'il sorte d'ici sans faire de scandale, termina-t-elle avec un peu de colère dans la voix.

Harry serra les poings et prit sur lui.

Les visages des quelques personnes qui formaient le groupe marquaient leur gêne et leur malaise devant le blond qui semblait devenir de plus en plus expansif.

Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

- Ah ! Justement, je parlais de vous !

Ca n'avait pas duré.

- Severus ! Ne restez donc pas si loin de nous ! J'expliquais à nos amis ici présents combien la population sorcière pouvait se montrer peu _reconnaissante_. Votre agression à Pré-au-lard en est un des plus beaux exemples.

Harry fronça les sourcils et lança un regard meurtrier au blond. Mais celui-ci ne le vit pas – ou l'ignora. Il regardait par delà son épaule, là où se trouvait l'ancien espion.

- Enfin, j'imagine que si une certaine personne n'avait pas clamé haut et fort que vous étiez un mangemort assassin, ce genre de petit incident ne se produirait pas. C'est bien le genre de paroles que le petit peuple ne peut jamais oublier, déclara-t-il en prenant un air affecté et en secouant la tête. Mais, bon, le fait que vous vous soyez caché pendant cinq ans, sans que _personne_ ne sache où vous vous terriez, n'a pas dû non plus jouer en votre faveur. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? questionna-t-il, une lueur malsaine dansant dans ses yeux.

Harry retint son souffle face à la vague qu'il venait sans aucun doute de déclencher.

En quelques phrases, il venait de résumer pratiquement tout ce qui semblait composer les angoisses du maître des potions.

_A suivre…_

_Un chapitre un peu plus reposant (terme entre autre utilisé pour dire qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose -.-) mais qui j'espère vous aura plu :)  
Je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder sur le désespoir de Harry, etc... Après tout, ce n'est pas un angst. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez é.è  
Mmh... pour info, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit (et cette fois, il y aura un peu plus d'action!) ainsi je suis certaine (en cette **belle** semaine que sera la rentrée...) de pouvoir vous poster quelque chose -.-"  
Bon, sur tout ce blabla, je vous dis à très bientôt !  
_


	27. Chapitre 27

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Salut !  
Et gomen -.-"... Une fois de plus, je ne prends pas le temps de répondre aux reviews U.U ... Désolééééeeee :'S  
Mais un grand merci pour tout vos encouragements :')  
La suite est là et la fin approche à grand pas !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 27**_

Malfoy avait un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres et semblait jubiler de la réaction – qu'il ne voyait toujours pas – de l'homme en noir.

Harry se décida à se retourner, quittant la vision des mines écoeurées par Malfoy ou légèrement méfiantes. En voyant l'expression du maître des potions, il se retint à grande peine de se rapprocher de lui pour le rassurer et le calmer : Severus observait le blond avec rage et rancune. Il se demanda même s'il n'allait pas lui lancer un sort pour le faire taire. Parce qu'il n'en avait apparemment pas fini. Et il leur fit part de ses réflexions après avoir une nouvelle fois vidé son verre.

- Alors, Severus ? Quel sombre secret nous cachez-vous encore ? Quelles cicatrices votre passé vous a-t-il donc laissées ?

Les verres que Harry et le reste du petit groupe tenaient entre leur main explosèrent. Et Malfoy éclata de rire.

- Mmh… sujet sensible, Severus ?

Les autres regardaient les deux serpentards avec appréhensions et, peut-être pour certains d'entre eux, avec crainte.

Ils commençaient aussi à attirer l'attention des autres invités.

Lorsqu'il vit Hermione la mine tendue et Ron les poings tellement serrés que ses jointures en blanchissaient, ce fut suffisant et il fit volte-face pour faire en sorte que Malfoy la ferme définitivement. Jamais il ne permettrait que ce jour soit gâché par ce cafard !

Une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je doute que votre place soit ici, et encore moins dans cet état, trancha la voix froide du maître des potions.

Effectivement, à présent qu'il en parlait, il ne paraissait pas vraiment sobre, il pouvait voir aussi, du coin de l'œil, que Charlie retenait Ron par les épaules pour vraisemblablement l'empêcher de faire une bêtise – lui aussi ne semblait plus pouvoir supporter la fouine.

- Ce n'est plus Draco maintenant ? poussa-t-il encore d'un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Il examina le pied du verre qu'il avait encore entre les mains d'un air contemplatif – une chance que personne n'avait eu plus que quelques égratignures après cet incident. Puis, il le laissa négligemment se briser contre le sol comme la plus insignifiante des choses mais continuant pourtant à observer les quelques morceaux à ses pieds.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que vous quittiez ces lieux.

Le blond releva les yeux vers son aîné.

- Bien, bien, ce n'est pas la peine d'en arriver là, fit-il encore hautain, je m'en vais.

Severus avait levé sa baguette vers la fouine et le serpentard se mit à traverser la foule vers la sortie. Le plus âgé le suivit.

- Severus ! l'appela Harry dans son dos.

Ils se fixèrent en silence, l'homme soupira et détourna le regard.

- Je vais m'assurer qu'il quitte bien les lieux. Je reviens dans un instant.

Le survivant ne le retint pas.

- Franchement, j'en connais d'autres qui n'ont pas leur place ici ! entendit-il presque crier de loin par la voix traînante du fauteur de trouble.

Il s'empêcha fermement de courir vers la fouine et de l'étaler à terre. Même s'il avait ravivé tous les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir, pour l'heure, il n'y avait que l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour l'ancien espion qui primait, et sa haine envers Malfoy. Si le blond savait effectivement des choses qu'il ignorait, il était clair qu'il avait décidé de les utiliser pour blesser Severus.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses amis, Neville et Ginny – qui n'avaient apparemment pas perdu beaucoup de la scène de Malfoy – essayaient visiblement de rassurer Lavande qui avait fondu en larmes et se répandait en excuses. Les jeunes mariés, quant à eux, se tenaient fermement par la main, Ron les oreilles encore rouges de colère et Hermione le regard dur.

Pas mal de regard se dirigeaient vers le petit groupe.

Harry décida de distraire cette attention en indiquant au groupe invité pour le mariage de jouer un morceau un peu plus festif et cela sembla fonctionner.

Décidément, le blond faisait bien partie des êtres qui l'exécraient le plus dans le monde sorcier. Pour lui, Azkaban aurait dû l'accueillir depuis des années. Ce n'était d'ailleurs que par égard pour Narcissa Malfoy qu'eux trois n'avaient rien révélé des véritables actes de son fils au Magenmagot. Cette pauvre femme, au bord de l'agonie – dû à un sort traître, de magie noire, de sa propre sœur – et par amour pour sa progéniture, avait imploré le tribunal sorcier de laisser son fils en liberté. Et supplier le survivant et ses amis de se taire. Alors qu'il avait, entre autres, tout fait pour éliminer Ron et Hermione et que, par sa faute, ils avaient presque failli échouer dans la destruction – de ce qu'ils pensaient être, à l'époque – du dernier horcruxe.

_« - Pour mon Maître ? Ce que tu peux être naïf, Potter ! La mort est tout ce que méritent ces infâmes sang-de-bourbe et ces lâches de traîtres à leur sang ! »_

Le gryffondor se passa une main sur le visage pour faire disparaître ces mots pleins de venin et ces yeux gris froids de son esprit.

Il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu lier Severus à cette fouine.

- Je jure que la prochaine fois que je le vois, acquitté on non, je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir osé mettre le pied ici !

- Allons, Ron, tu sais bien que ses affaires vont mal en ce moment, tenta d'intervenir Charlie tandis que Parvati et Padma hochaient la tête avec un peu d'hésitation.

Ginny, Neville et Lavande s'étaient déjà perdu dans la foule et les sœurs Patil ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre avant même que Ron ne lui réponde.  
- Charlie, tu ne sais pas qui est réellement ce type. Si je te disais ce qu'il…

- Ron, arrête, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, le coupa sa femme d'un ton péremptoire.

Le roux se renfrogna mais n'en dit pas plus.

Le dresseur de dragons finit par les abandonner à son tour visiblement un peu perplexe.

Mais qui pouvait vraiment comprendre toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de se produire ?

Ron et Hermione en avaient bien sûr une idée plus précise, étant les seuls, avec lui, à savoir à quel point Malfoy avait pu se sentir à l'aise dans son rôle d'apprenti mangemort. Et connaissant aussi les sentiments qu'il avait pour le maître des potions.

Harry quant à lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas entendu les premiers mots du blond, était mieux placé encore pour comprendre – même si pas totalement – ses allusions. Mais il aurait encore préféré en être la cible que de le voir parvenir à toucher l'ancien espion.

Vraiment, il haïssait ce type.

Le professeur de DCFM eut un rictus peu engageant.

- Vous savez, j'en ai marre de jouer la comédie pour ce traître. Ce lâche aurait mieux fait de rester là où il était et ne plus jamais se représenter devant nous. Je ne le supporte plus et je crois qu'il est temps qu'il récolte ce qu'il mérite, termina-t-il d'un ton froid inhabituel.

- C'est sans doute parce qu'il s'agit de Severus mais je crois que tu as raison. En fait, j'y pense depuis que j'ai eu la _chance_ de le revoir à Poudlard, continua Hermione devant l'air surpris de ses deux amis.

- Ah. Toi aussi, souffla Harry en se rappelant le jour où il avait revu le blond au château.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Je crois, qu'après six années, c'est un peu tard, enchaîna Ron avec un peu de dépit.

- Il ne se retrouvera pas à Azkaban mais je suis certain qu'en rendant tout cela public le peu qu'il lui restera de réputation partira vite en fumée, déclara le survivant.

Le jeune homme était en colère et ne ressentait, pour l'heure, aucun remord à vouloir détruire Malfoy. Cependant, après un cours silence, la brune sembla un peu perdre en détermination.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, laissons-nous encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir, décida-t-elle. J'aimerais… éviter que notre mariage soit marqué par _ce_ genre de souvenir, finit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de son mari.

Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire réconfortant et revint à une expression plus dans le ton du jour.

- Tu as raison, il y a bien plus important que de penser à ce serpentard, dit le roux en lui adressant un sourire complice.

Celui-qui-avait-survécu se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir laissé le problème de cette fouine se mettre à ce point en avant. Il se contenta simplement d'acquiescer et revint à des sujets plus légers.

Quelques secondes seulement passèrent avant que Severus ne revienne les rejoindre.

- Tout va bien ? interrogea le plus jeune en voyant les lèvres pincées et le regard plus sombre de son professeur.

Son visage sembla légèrement s'adoucir.

- Oui. Monsieur Malfoy est rentré chez lui, leur apprit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main.

Il écouta quelques instants leur conversation puis le maître des potions se pencha à son oreille.

- Harry, je rentrerai au château en même temps que toi. Il faut que nous… mmh… parlions de certaines choses.

Sa voix grave et son souffle chaud lui arrachèrent un frisson involontaire et il fût pratiquement sûr de voir un léger rictus satisfait sur les lèvres fines lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

Et le gryffondor lui-même souriait.

Avait-il enfin décidé de se confier à lui voire, même, de leur donner une nouvelle chance ?

Bien qu'il s'intimait de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reprendre confiance en leur avenir. Même si leur relation était difficile et mal définie, il n'abandonnait pas.

Mais cela était encore un peu compliqué pour qu'il explique à ses deux amis ce qu'il en était à l'heure actuelle. Il se contenta donc de répondre au regard pétillant de la jeune femme et au sourire goguenard de son meilleur ami en levant les yeux au ciel d'amusement.

_A suivre…_

_Hum... ce n'est peut-être pas exactement ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais maintenant tous les éléments sont en place é.è  
Je peux donc vous reposer cette fameuse question qui avait un jour fleuri dans un des premiers chapitres :_

___"A votre avis, dans le prochain chapitre, quel est l'évènement qui sera le plus surprenant pour Harry ?"_

___Bon il pourrait y en avoir d'autres (comme "Qu'en est-il du cas de Draco ?" ou "Vont-ils enfin se remettre ensemble?" XD) mais la réponse à celle-là est, de mon point de vue, le point le plus "essentiel" de cette fic :')  
Donc, bien entendu, la plupart des réponses sont ENFIN pour le prochain chapitre lol!_

___Alors, à la semaine prochaine (j'espère T.T)  
_


	28. Chapitre 28

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Kikoo :')  
Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews é.è  
Si je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner avant de lire ce chapitre c'est de peut-être relire le précédent pour bien vous remettre en situation... (pour ne pas dire que certains éléments pourraient être TRES utiles pour bien comprendre celui-ci XD)  
Et sur ce... Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 2**__**8**_

Ils avançaient vers ses appartements d'un bon pas et dans le silence. Silence qui n'avait rien d'inconfortable pour le gryffondor mais qui était sans aucun doute chargé d'appréhension.

Ils étaient restés jusqu'en début de soirée auprès des jeunes mariés et, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas l'un près de l'autre, il avait pu sentir les yeux de Severus constamment posés sur lui. Rien de bon donc pour calmer son impatience grandissante.

Le jeune professeur poussa la porte de ses quartiers, suivi de son collègue.

Il l'entendit à peine se refermer que déjà le bras du serpentard s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Harry l'arrêta à contre cœur.

- Je croyais que nous devions parler.

Le regard noir s'assombrit légèrement et un sourire un peu crispé se peignit sur ses traits.

Sa main était remontée jusqu'à sa nuque, la caressant avec douceur et lui arrachant de légers frissons, mais il s'empêchait d'aller dans ce sens si tôt. Ils avaient au moins quelques points à régler avant.

Le regard du maître des potions se fit vague durant un instant puis se fixa à nouveau sur lui.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'à partir de ce soir les choses vont changer entre-nous. N'était-ce pas ce que tu espérais ?

Sa voix grave et son regard déterminé lui criaient de lui faire confiance à ce sujet, que cette séparation lui avait permis de réaliser certaines choses et qu'ils allaient avoir une vraie conversation qui aboutirait enfin à de réelles réponses. Mais visiblement pas immédiatement puisqu'il s'approchait déjà pour l'embrasser.

Un instant, le survivant se dit que c'était trop facile.

Pourtant, lorsque sa langue rejoint la sienne avec empressement, il se dit que ce n'était pas en se posant constamment des questions qu'il arrangerait les choses entre eux. Et puis, ces lèvres fines et ces mains pâles que son corps avait appris à reconnaître se montraient habiles à lui faire oublier ses hésitations.

Ses longs doigts glissaient déjà sur ses clavicules nues avant même qu'il ait eu conscience d'avoir perdu ses lunettes, sa baguette et ses robes. C'est torse nu contre robes noires qu'il fut entraîné lentement vers sa chambre, échangeant avec lui, et avec un peu d'impatience, les baisers manqués des derniers jours, les caresses désirées mais jusque-là retenues.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à basculer sur le lit, Harry se retrouvant sous son aîné et ils s'observèrent un instant.

Le gryffondor souriait, sentant les fins cheveux noirs effleurer son visage et son compagnon se contentait de l'étudier du regard. L'instant se prolongea et, à force de contempler les iris sombres, il eut la nette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, le maître des potions l'embrassa avec plus de force et le jeune sorcier se laissa griser par sa personne, reprenant avec lui ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Sa main diaphane se perdit dans ses cheveux tandis que ses lèvres torturaient sa gorge. Et Harry laissa courir ses doigts sous ses vêtements pour venir à la rencontre de son torse.

Il le sentit se tendre lorsqu'il entreprit de le débarrasser de ses robes mais, cette fois, il ne l'empêcha pas d'aller plus loin. Severus quitta même ses lèvres qu'il avait reprises entre les siennes pour l'aider à le libérer de ses derniers dessus.

Le survivant sourit en voyant la peau pâle se révéler devant lui, aussi désirable qu'il se l'était imaginé, et le corps aux formes aussi agréables que ses mains lui avaient permis de le deviner. Il laissa ses phalanges explorer les contours de cette partie de son corps qu'il découvrait à peine sous le regard du plus âgé qui restait immobile. Il remonta vers ses clavicules, ses épaules puis… s'arrêta.

Ses bras. Ses bras qui auraient dû être si blancs étaient totalement brûlés et parsemés de marques noires. Pas un centimètre de peau n'avait été épargné. Et cela paraissait si profond qu'il craignait même de les toucher. Si profond que la marque de Voldemort elle-même en avait été effacée.

La magie noire… Ca ne pouvait être dû qu'à cela. Et donc… la guerre bien sûr… et Voldemort.

Une grimace de dégoût involontaire passa sur son visage à l'idée du plaisir qu'avait dû sans aucun doute ressentir ce serpent en lui infligeant un supplice capable de laisser de telles meurtrissures.

Avec tous les indices qu'il avait eus ces derniers mois, il s'était bien douté qu'une chose semblable avait dû arriver à l'espion. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas attendu à des cicatrices de cette ampleur. A quel point ces blessures avaient pu le faire souffrir ? Avait-il dû surmonter cela seul ? Ou alors… Malfoy ?

Perdu dans cette découverte, ces réponses en quelque sorte, il ne vit qu'un instant la colère, la haine et la_ souffrance _dans les orbes noirs avant que ses mains ne se referment sur sa gorge.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu…

La pression s'accentua, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre mot, et tout masque s'effaça du visage anguleux.

- Je vous dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ? Oh non, n'essayez pas de le nier, je l'ai vu dans votre regard. Et pourtant, _**vous**_ êtes le responsable de ceci ! Votre arrogance, votre incompétence m'ont forcé à détruire cet immonde horcruxe et voyez-en vous-même le résultat ! Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de mois d'atroce douleur que j'ai dû subir, incapable d'effectuer seul les plus basses des tâches ? De la manière dont j'ai vécu ces longues années où ces bras refusaient encore et toujours de m'offrir la dextérité nécessaire pour réaliser la plus basique des potions ? Non, vous ne chercheriez même pas à comprendre. Parce que c'est ce que mérite un traître, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne supportez plus de devoir jouer cette comédie ? Eh bien, je vais vous alléger de ce poids car, pour moi aussi, cela n'a que trop duré !

Et cette fois, il retrouvait ce regard qu'il n'avait pas compris alors, quand il l'avait vu, tant il était en décalage avec l'évolution de leurs relations.

Dur, haineux, rancunier.

Mais, à présent, terriblement blessé également.

Le survivant, bien qu'une pointe de culpabilité était toujours présente en lui, avait eu assez de mois, d'années pour accepter le fait qu'on ne pouvait lui imputer toutes les conséquences malheureuses de cette guerre. Et Severus, lorsqu'il n'était pas submergé par sa rage, le savait aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry devait pourtant lui dire que les mots qu'il avait pris pour lui ne lui avaient jamais été adressés ; ce n'était peut-être pas ce qui pourrait tout résoudre mais ce n'était certainement pas un point négligeable. Néanmoins… Comment pouvait-il le lui faire comprendre alors qu'il avait immobilisé ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, pour l'empêcher de desserrer la prise sur sa gorge, et que ses jambes entravaient les siennes pour qu'il ne puisse faire aucun mouvement ?

Il essaya tant bien que mal de parler pour lui dire à quel point il regrettait qu'il ait eu à vivre ça, que ce qu'il avait pris pour du dégoût n'était que de la surprise, lui répéter combien il tenait à lui… mais ce fut en pure perte.

Ses mots suivants lui firent, de plus, perdre presque tout espoir d'arriver à un résultat après lui avoir expliqué le malentendu.

- Voulez-vous connaître la raison qui m'a poussé à permettre à Minerva de me retrouver cette année ? La seule et **unique** raison ?

Il se contenta d'observer son rictus mauvais sans trop s'agiter tant qu'il lui permettait encore d'avaler quelques goulées d'oxygène. Et aussi parce que ses yeux reflétaient, qu'il en ait eu conscience ou non, derrière sa rage, bien trop d'amertume.

- Vous tuer. Vous priver purement et simplement de cette vie que vous n'avez gardé qu'en laissant les autres agir à votre place et se sacrifier pour vous. Cela aurait dû se faire sans qu'aucun ne puisse croire à un meurtre. Un poison de mon crû dans votre alcool, un accident dans la forêt interdite. Mais j'ai fait l'erreur de croire un instant que les choses pourraient se terminer autrement. Soit. _Vous_ allez avoir ce que vous avez toujours mérité et j'offrirai enfin au monde sorcier une raison valable de me haïr !

La pression s'accentua encore sur sa trachée et il essaya presque en vain de respirer un moment de plus.

N'aurait-il pas dû comprendre tout cela plutôt par les attitudes du serpentard ?

Non. Même s'il avait eu tous les éléments en mains, le jeune professeur n'aurait jamais pu en arriver à une telle conclusion.

Il l'aimait. Là était le problème.

S'il ne s'était pas épris de lui, peut-être ne seraient-ils jamais allés ainsi de quiproquos en quiproquos. Ou peut-être serait-il déjà mort. Il était bien trop tard pour faire de vaines suppositions.

Sauf une peut-être.

S'il ne s'était pas débarrassé de lui jusque-là, était-ce parce que Severus éprouvait plus de sentiments à son égard qu'il n'avait bien voulu en dire ? Oui, il en était plus que jamais persuadé.

La décision qu'il prit alors lui parut d'un pathétique incomparable et pourtant il ne douta pas d'elle. Le survivant aimait son ancien professeur, et il avait eu suffisamment d'occasions pour comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer, alors il lui ferait cette fois totalement confiance. Si Severus considérait qu'aller jusqu'au bout de son geste était juste alors… il ne l'en empêcherait pas.

Harry relâcha ses muscles et abandonna tout signe de résistance.

Si cela fit un instant vaciller le regard de son aîné, la prise sur sa gorge s'en resserra pourtant davantage et sa colère sembla s'accentuer.

- Allez-vous donc me laisser vous supprimer sans même chercher à vous défendre ? grinça-t-il les dents serrées.

Le ton lui parut incontestablement plus désespéré que méprisant. Et le gryffondor se borna à fixer son regard, qui lui paraissait de plus en plus trouble, sans tenter de lui répondre.

- Je devrais… mettre un terme à tout ceci.

Le tremblement anormal de sa voix et de son corps n'allait plus dans le sens de ses propos. Son ton était fatigué et son expression douloureuse.

- Mais je ne peux pas, conclut-il enfin en relâchant le plus jeune.

Harry respira à pleins poumons et ramena ses bras vers lui sans chercher à entamer un geste vers le serpentard.

- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il. Pas alors que je sais – depuis longtemps, qu'en dépit de ce que je voulais croire, tu n'aurais rien pu y faire. Pas alors que…

Le maître des potions sourit très faiblement, avec tant de tristesse et de regret, qu'il eut envie, en dépit de tout, de le serrer entre ses bras. Mais l'homme se leva, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, pour se laisser glisser contre la porte close.

- J'espère que cela te réjouit, Harry, d'être parvenu à faire en sorte que je me fasse prendre à mon propre jeu, et d'en être sorti vainqueur. Tu n'auras plus à jouer la comédie.

Le survivant se redressa ; son ton amer ne renforçait que son désir de le rassurer, et il n'arrivait pas à penser autrement.

- Au mariage, nous parlions de Malfoy, révéla-t-il, la voix enrouée, au professeur qui fixait le sol.

Il lui sembla voir ses épaules s'affaisser encore un peu.

- Quand bien même. Cela ne change rien à la réalité des faits.

- Quels faits ? Que tu ne me hais pas au point que tu as pu le laisser entendre ? Ou que tu refuses obstinément que je puisse t'aimer ?

Il avait quitté le lit à son tour.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir trahi mais il ne voyait que le déni du plus âgé. Un refus de voir la réalité telle qu'elle l'était et qui, finalement, il le voyait, l'avait plus miné qu'autre chose.

- Tu avais raison de ne pas avoir confiance en moi.

Harry vit ses poings se serrer.

- Je te dégoûte.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. J'ai simplement été surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ces marques soient si profondes et si étendues. Et peu importe ce que tu peux penser, il n'y a rien qui me déplaise en toi qui soit suffisant pour que je cesse de t'aimer, ajouta-t-il, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de ses cicatrices.

Severus ne levait toujours pas les yeux alors il se permit d'approcher sa main de son bras. Dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact, il sentit le regard de l'homme se poser sur lui mais il l'ignora.

Le toucher n'était pas habituel, un peu étrange même, mais il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps sous la peau meurtrie. A ses yeux, cela n'avait rien de repoussant, c'était également une partie du maître des potions et il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir découverte.

- Tu sais, Severus, ces questions auxquelles je tenais tant à avoir des réponses, ce n'était pas par manque de confiance envers toi. Je veux juste mieux te connaître, pouvoir un peu plus te comprendre.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu pourras dire que je suis un gryffondor inconscient et sot mais pourtant… Je sentais depuis le début que quelque chose se dressait entre nous ; je voulais juste briser ce mur. Et malgré ce que tu m'as dit ce soir, je ne t'en aime pas moins.

- Tu es trop naïf. Comment peux-tu croire que les choses puissent être aussi simples ? Les paroles ne seront jamais suffisantes pour effacer les actes.

L'homme semblait à la fois un peu colère et résigné. Encore fallait-il savoir si cela concernait le plus jeune ou ses propres actions.

Un peu des deux sans doute.

- Très bien. N'effaçons rien mais laissons le passé là où il est. Et avançons, ensemble.

Harry sentait que, s'il le repoussait maintenant, il échouerait très certainement dans toute tentative future. Toutefois, plus il fixait le regard ébène et plus il avait le sentiment qu'il atteindrait son but. Comme-ci, une bataille se livrait en Severus entre ses souhaits et ses craintes et, qu'au fur et à mesure de ses mots, l'un prenait le dessus sur l'autre.

- Ca ne t'apportera rien de bon.

- Au contraire, je pense que j'y ai tout à y gagner. A part ce petit détail, que tu aies voulu me tuer, reprit-il avec un peu de dérision, il n'y a rien… D'accord, peut-être pas « petit » détail, se corrigea-t-il devant le regard que lui lança son aîné. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu ne l'as pas fait et je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, finit-il en se permettant de sourire légèrement.

La main diaphane se leva, s'arrêta un instant, puis effleura les tristes marques rouges sur sa gorge avant de caresser sa joue.

L'ancien espion ferma un instant les paupières puis l'observa avec cette douceur qu'il lui aimait tant mais avec aussi, peut-être, un peu d'appréhension.

- Stupide gryffondor.

Et Severus l'attira contre lui avec force comme pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Le survivant en ressentit le plus grand des soulagements et laissa enfin toute tension quitter son corps.

Ils avaient sans nul doute encore un long chemin à parcourir avant qu'ils ne puissent en arriver à une relation parfaite au possible mais le point décisif venait d'être franchi. Le jeune sorcier chercherait encore à démêler les mots prononcés par colère de ses véritables pensées. Cependant, quand il y songeait un peu, il en savait déjà beaucoup. Il n'y avait finalement qu'un seul fait qu'il avait besoin d'entendre de sa bouche. Pour pouvoir définitivement se raccrocher à cette certitude, qu'il avait devinée exacte, dont il voulait depuis si longtemps avoir confirmation.

Harry bougea légèrement dans l'étreinte chaude pour placer ses lèvres à hauteur de son oreille.

- Severus, est-ce que tu…

Un souffle chaud lui répondit et les trois mots franchirent les lèvres fines, lui réchauffant le cœur plus encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Quand bien même disait-on que l'amour rendait aveugle, ça n'avait pour lui aucune importance. A cet instant, il était heureux, et il en profiterait aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

_A suivre…_

_Alors ? Alors ? Vous vous y attendiez un peu ? Ca vous a plu ? J'espère parce que j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre :')  
--D J'dois vraiment avoir une affection particulière pour notre Severus lorsqu'il pète un câble XD  
_

_Plus sérieusement, pour le cheminement du raisonnement de Severus vous allez pouvoir le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre (certainement séparé en plusieurs parties -.-'')_

_Si vous avez des questions dont vous voudriez encore avoir les réponses ou voir des passages de l'évolution de leur relation jusque-là être approfondis, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je verrai ce que je peux faire par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà prévu pour la suite (et presque fin…)_

_J'attends vos reviews :°)_


	29. Chapitre 29 : Partie 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Salut :')  
Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews (et merci Nepheria), ça me donne vraiment du courage pour terminer cette fic dans les temps malgré la reprise des cours (T.T) !  
Voici la première partie du chapitre 29 (je ne sais pas encore combien de partie je vais faire mais pas trop je pense), j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 2**__**9 : Partie 1**_

_Mercredi 27 août 2002_

Potter.

Il avait juste observé un instant ce visage désagréablement familier mais déjà toute sa haine avait refait surface.

Il l'avait su à l'instant où il avait pris sa décision : le voir ainsi, au milieu des autres professeurs, accentuait encore sa rancœur. Il n'avait pas seulement fallu qu'il lui vole une part de sa vie et toute la reconnaissance du monde sorcier mais aussi sa place auprès de ses collègues. Ces mêmes personnes qui, pour la plupart, l'avaient observé avec méfiance tout au long de la réunion.

Mais il avait trop bien appris à maîtriser ses sentiments pour laisser échapper colère et sa frustration, même si le fléau Potter lui avait fait face, pendant plus d'une heure, avec une expression parfaitement stupide plaquée sur le visage.

Le maître des potions se dirigeait vers le bureau de la directrice.

Même s'il remettait les pieds dans cette école pour la première fois en six ans, les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Et retrouver ses appartements, dans un état pratiquement similaire à celui dans lequel ils étaient lorsqu'il les avait quitté, était tout aussi plaisant que pouvait être désagréable de retrouver sa réserve de potions à moitié saccagée. C'était à se demander si Slughorn connaissait vraiment le sens du mot organisation… Il sentait déjà poindre les migraines à l'idée de reprendre les classes – assez désoeuvrées, il n'avait pas beaucoup de doutes sur ce point – de cet homme.

Néanmoins, pour l'heure, avant même de songer au cas Potter, il fallait qu'il remette son inventaire à Minerva et-

Que faisait Potter dans cette partie du château à cette heure ?

- Bon… bonsoir.

C'était leur premier réel face à face. Le désir de se débarrasser du gosse à la cicatrice sur le champ l'effleura mais il n'était que trop conscient qu'une telle pulsion ne lui permettrait jamais d'en sortir indemne, le monde sorcier aimait trop son _sauveur_.

- Monsieur Potter, répondit-il aussi neutre qu'il le put.

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Harry, nous sommes collègues à présent, dit-il avec, cependant, une légère hésitation.

Il retint un ricanement devant l'audace naïve dont il faisait preuve. Mais, après tout, ça arrangeait bien ses affaires si cet imbécile croyait qu'une paix entre eux était si facile à instaurer. Aussi, Severus garda le visage aussi impassible que possible et lui répondit sommairement.

- Si vous y tenez. Harry. Bonsoir.

Et il reprit sa route sans plus de cérémonie.

En quelques mots, déjà, il ne lui avait pas été difficile de voir l'assurance nouvelle du jeune homme qui lui avait fait face mais, de toute évidence, il l'impressionnait toujours.

C'était un point qu'il devrait garder en mémoire pour ses futurs projets.

-----

_Jeudi 28 août 2002_

Il avait mal dormi.

En plus des flashs récurrents – et bien trop réalistes à son goût – sur les années de douleurs qui en avaient découlé, le souvenir de la manière dont il s'était débarrassé de l'horcruxe était encore venu le hanter.

S'il avait eu le temps nécessaire, il aurait très certainement pu étendre le sort de protection au-delà de ses mains, s'éviter le contrecoup de la magie noire… Si Potter avait écouté l'Ordre du Phénix et n'avait pas foncé droit vers le quartier général du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais non, bien sûr, et le serpentard avait dû en subir les conséquences, comme toujours.

Comme lorsqu'il avait obéi à Albus et que le gamin avait traîné son nom dans la boue.

Comme lorsque sa simple naissance avait entraîné la mort de Lily.

Comme un Potter digne de ce nom, ce gosse l'avait amené trop de fois dans des abîmes de douleur, physique ou morale.

Trois ans perdus, les bras paralysés et incapable de préparer la moindre potion. Dont deux ans à lutter pour surmonter la douleur que même les médicomages les plus émérites, renvoyés à leur vie de tous les jours, par les bons soins de Draco, dès qu'il était clair qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire et qu'il les avait effacés de leur mémoire par un habile sort d'oubliette, ne parvenaient qu'à peine à calmer.

Et lorsqu'il songeait aux rares personnes auxquelles il s'était lié, il ne parvenait même pas à ressentir plus qu'une culpabilité atténuée face à la haine qu'il éprouvait.

Il était définitivement décidé à ne plus _jamais_ lui laisser l'occasion de l'atteindre.

Il vit les fioles trembler devant lui – aux premières heures de l'aube, il avait choisi, au lieu de se retourner cent fois entre ses draps - de préparer quelques potions.

Il respira profondément.

Draco lui en avait fait la remarque, sa rage avait un peu trop souvent l'habitude, depuis la fin de la guerre, de se manifester par un débordement de sa magie.

Il devait se contrôler. Surtout s'il voulait réussir à tromper suffisamment Potter pour accomplir ses plans.

Et son approche commença le matin même, au déjeuner.

C'est avec écoeurement qu'il lui rendit la politesse de la veille et l'autorisa à l'appeler par son prénom. Un pas nécessaire pour endormir sa méfiance, un premier pas.

Leur conversation fut une nouvelle fois courte mais il put en tirer deux constatations. D'une part, le plus jeune avait, semblait-il, déjà dans l'idée d'améliorer leur relation, et il était certain que ce simple fait cachait déjà quelque chose de suspect. D'autre part, il paraissait avoir suffisamment mûri pour ne plus répondre excessivement à ses provocations.

Lorsqu'il quitta la table, le maître des potions ne se priva néanmoins pas de lui faire part de ses conclusions, bien sûr, d'une manière qu'il serait totalement incapable de comprendre, en détournant la conversation qui commençait à l'agacer.

- Le monde sorcier n'a semble-t-il jamais vraiment réalisé que c'était un gamin chanceux – et particulièrement bien entouré – qui l'avait sauvé, dit le plus jeune d'une façon qu'il espérait, sans doute, paraître sincère.

L'imaginait-il donc crédule au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il ne faisait que formuler les paroles qu'il supposait que son aîné désirait entendre ? Ce gosse arrogant l'avait toujours sous-estimé et continuait à le faire.

- Certains ont toujours su ce que vous étiez et êtes réellement. C'est ce que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il malgré tout en entrant dans son jeu.

Le serpentard jeta un regard vague vers ses collègues qui ne leur prêtaient plus attention.

- Poudlard… Vous n'auriez guère pu choisir mieux.

Oui, le lieu idéal pour se débarrasser du survivant sans entraîner le moindre soupçon… du moins, dès qu'il aurait retrouvé sa véritable place au sein du corps enseignant de ce château. Ce qui, il était assez confiant sur ce point, ne lui poserait pas trop de difficulté.

Il savait qu'un rictus était plaqué sur son visage mais il n'en fit pas grand cas, personne n'en devinerait jamais la signification.

-----

_Vendredi 15 novembre 2002_

Les semaines étaient passées rapidement et ses relations avec « Harry » avançaient assez bien.

Dans peu de temps, il pourrait réellement agir et mettre fin à cette étrange… amitié ?

Non, il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Rien n'était vrai dans sa manière de se comporter. Il n'avait qu'un but à atteindre.

Et la haine que le monde sorcier éprouvait pour lui le lui avait rappelé.

Malgré toutes les précautions de Minerva, il n'avait pas pu échapper à toutes les lettres injurieuses, beuglantes voire, même, courriers piégés. Pas plus qu'aux regards trop significatifs des sorciers et sorcière lors de ses rares apparitions à Pré-au-lard ou au Chemin de Traverse.

Et pourquoi se souvenaient-ils plus de ses erreurs que de ses sacrifices pour leur bien ?

A cause de Potter. Encore et toujours, Potter.

Un autre fait dérangeant était également venu un peu assombrir ce tableau : les lettres de Draco Malfoy qui avaient sérieusement fini par l'excéder, au point qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus besoin de sa _sollicitude._

Et pourtant, lors de son départ pour Poudlard, ils avaient mis les choses au clair.

Severus l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises durant la guerre, et ce, malgré ses erreurs de jugement et ses comportements stupides et inconscients. Le pire de ceux-ci étant sans conteste resté dans sa dernière rencontre, durant les combats, avec le trio des gryffondors. Si Narcissa ne s'était pas interposée à ce moment-là, son fils aurait sans aucun doute fini à Azkaban. Pour des mots – le maître des potions le connaissait assez pour le savoir – que le blond n'avait jamais pensé mais dont il n'avait fait usage que pour se sentir supérieur à ses adversaires…

Toujours était-il que, bien qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir seul (Severus en était toujours fermement persuadé), le jeune Malfoy lui avait offert refuge pour le… remercier.

Au final, l'homme, même encore handicapé, lui avait servi d'expert en potions, allant jusqu'à créer de nouvelles décoctions pour lui et son entreprise… On ne changeait jamais un Malfoy.

Et Draco restait Draco.

Depuis qu'il avait repris son poste dans cette école, après quelques hiboux envoyés pour savoir « comment il se portait », le blond avait vite oublié les formes pour réclamer son retour. Mais le sang pur n'était pas stupide au point de vouloir exercer sur lui un quelconque chantage - et, heureusement, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses projets pour Potter. Il avait bien plus à perdre que Severus. Sa réputation, gagnée ces dernières années, de « petit génie des potions », par exemple…

Pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à Severus Rogue à ce moment-là ? Seul Albus, et Voldemort, avaient vraiment connu, sans exagérer, toute l'ampleur du talent qu'il possédait en la matière. Et peut-être Minerva mais il n'en avait jamais été certain.

Toutefois, au fil des semaines, Draco avait semblait-il cette fois compris le message. S'il ne voulait pas voir son empire s'écrouler, il devait trouver d'autres marchés voire se décider à cesser de déléguer toutes les tâches difficiles aux autres.

En dépit de tout, le maître des potions se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à apprécier sa vie au château. Plus grave, il avait parfois l'impression qu'il réagissait de manière parfaitement naturelle avec Potter, sans arrière-pensée. Presque comme-ci, à certaines périodes, la place que le jeune sorcier avait aujourd'hui était parfaitement légitime… C'en était passablement dérangeant.

Mais il n'allait pas abandonner ses projets pour de si insignifiants détails. D'autant plus que, si tout se déroulait bien dans l'élimination du gosse, rien ne l'empêcherait de rester à Poudlard le temps qu'il le souhaitait. Comme en cet instant.

Severus était installé à la table des professeurs, son cadet à sa gauche, et consommait sa part de tarte aux pommes tout en l'observant. Le brun avait le regard perdu vers les élèves.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ex-mangemort s'en faisait la remarque mais la situation n'en restait pas moins ironique. Celui-qui-avait-survécu était revenu dans cette école pour échapper aux « dangers » de l'extérieur et il s'était décidé à le tuer lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il y avait été engagé comme professeur de DCFM.

Dans la propre survie même du maître des potions, il y avait de l'ironie. Il avait failli disparaître à cause de Potter et il avait surmonté la souffrance, survécu, dans le but de se venger de ce même héros de pacotille.

Bien sûr, à la base, il n'avait songé qu'à le blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans sa fierté ou sa réputation, d'une manière brutale et qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier. Puis, peu à peu, surtout à partir du moment où il avait retrouvé une mobilité normale, Severus avait choisi de mettre de côté cette décision qui, comme Albus lui en aurait certainement fait la remarque, ne lui faisait pas honneur. Mais sa réapparition à Poudlard avait été de trop. Un affront de plus, comme pour son père, une nouvelle façon de lui montrer que LUI était capable d'atteindre ce qu'il lui avait toujours échappé. Et la certitude que tant que Potter vivrait lui ne pourrait pas réellement mettre un trait sur son passé - _et__ vivre_ – s'était ancrée en lui.

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers lui et il espéra avoir masqué à temps tous les sentiments bruts qui avaient commencé à refaire surface.

Oui, il haïssait toujours Harry Potter.

Lorsque Potter lui adressa la parole, il parvint pourtant à garder son ton habituel. Et même à _plaisanter_ avec lui.

Son dessert terminé, Severus le suivit jusqu'à ses appartements, se demandant vaguement ce qu'était ce dont il avait besoin de lui parler. Mais en cette soirée, l'attitude du gryffondor était pour le moins dérangeante : il était nerveux et l'étudiait avec trop d'attention à son goût.

L'ancien espion ne broncha pourtant même pas, mais ne modéra que difficilement son ton lorsqu'ils échangèrent à nouveau quelques mots.

Rester impassible lui fut cependant au-delà de ses forces lorsqu'il entendit Potter s'excuser.

Mais que s'imaginait ce gosse arrogant ? Que de simples mots étaient suffisants pour effacer toutes les conséquences de ses actes ?

Severus laissa échapper en quelques mots un peu trop impulsifs ce qu'il pensait de ses excuses mais, avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, il se reprit. Peu importe sa colère, tant parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu **ce** comportement que parce qu'il se sentait terriblement insulté de voir réduit toutes ses souffrances à trois mots d'excuses, il ne devait pas agir inconsidérément.

- Vous devriez cesser de vous prendre pour le centre du monde, parvint-il à déclarer avec plus de calme, je vous rappelle que toute cette mascarade n'avait que pour unique but de permettre d'accomplir ma mission, Harry.

C'était ce qu'Albus avait prévu. Seulement, il doutait fort qu'il ait pu imaginer comment l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier enchaînerait par la suite décisions inconscientes et erreurs dramatiques. Oh oui, le résultat était là mais le prix qu'il avait dû en payer était trop lourd pour le maître des potions.

Sa remarque, un rien sarcastique, sembla néanmoins le convaincre.

Il attendait, dos à la porte, que le plus jeune se décide à parler, fixant les yeux verts qui l'observaient toujours avec attention. Il n'aurait pas été ce qu'il était, il se serait sans doute sentit mal à l'aise devant ce regard un peu trop pénétrant.

- Je suis désolé, Severus.

Il crût percevoir une intonation nouvelle dans sa voix mais qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.

Quand Severus le vit s'approcher, pourtant, sa respiration se bloqua. Ce qu'il voyait sur son visage était du désir pur et simple.

Potter avec de telles intentions envers lui.

Il était trop choqué par le ridicule et le surréalisme de la situation pour réagir.

Malgré tout, le gryffondor sembla soudain se rendre compte de son comportement puisqu'il rougit d'une manière tout à fait significative.

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il réagisse à son tour et quitte les quartiers du survivant sans un regard en arrière.

Comment devait-il interpréter ce qu'il venait de se produire ?

Une telle… chose n'aurait JAMAIS dû être sur le point de se réaliser ! Ce gosse – car c'était bien un gosse – n'avait pas à croire qu'il pouvait se permettre un tel comportement si… si offensant sans qu'il n'en ait à en subir les conséquences immédiates !

Et il n'avait rien fait. Rien de plus qu'afficher sa surprise et son trouble…

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ?

Il ne pouvait bien sûr que se féliciter de ne pas avoir réagit de façon trop impulsive ou violente mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait absolument pas songé à ses plans à ce moment-là. Et il détestait cette idée.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard, Severus se sentait indécis. De nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient devant lui mais il avait la désagréable impression que d'autres choix se refermaient sous ses pas.

Ce soir-là, il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà donc ce que donne cette première partie centrée sur Severus... Bon, on en ai encore au stade où Severus le considère encore comme "Potter" donc... euh... ça peut pas encore être le grand amour (rappelez-vous ! (XD))_

_Sinon, pour précision aussi : lorsque les différentes parties du chapitre 29 seront postées, il ne restera plus qu'un chapitre séparé en 2, l'un pour le lemon (non, je n'ai pas oublié, lol!), et qu'il ne sera pas indispensable de lire pour la bonne continuité de la fic aussi... et puis la partie "épilogue" :')_

_Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !  
_


	30. Chapitre 29 : Partie 2

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Coucou :°)  
Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent (merci Nepheria !) __et voici la suite (achevée ce matin à peine -.-") ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 2**__**9 : Partie 2**_

_Samedi 2__3 novembre 2002_

Après avoir passé une semaine à l'ignorer, une occasion de passer au-delà de cet incident – qui finalement contrariait plus ses plans qu'autre chose – s'était enfin présentée à lui. La veille, Minerva leur avait fait part de son souhait d'organiser un duel sorcier pour les dernières années. Et Severus n'avait pu que saisir l'occasion. De plus, rencontrer Scrimgeour et ses comparses l'après-midi même n'avait été que le coup de pouce dont il avait eu besoin.

Et maintenant, il attendait Potter devant ses propres quartiers.

N'ayant pu manquer l'expression scandalisée du plus jeune lorsqu'il l'avait livré aux mains des journalistes et du ministre, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps.

Certes, cette « pseudo vengeance » ne manquait pas de puérilité mais il s'agissait là d'une opportunité trop belle, pour faire cesser cette situation, pour qu'il l'ignore.

Après tout, son choix était fait depuis de nombreux jours. Il commençait d'ailleurs à souhaiter en terminer au plus vite ; l'impression qu'à trop attendre il ne serait plus maître de la situation se faisait chaque jour plus présente.

Sa décision était simple : gagner plus rapidement la confiance du gosse en lui donnant l'espoir qu'il avait une quelconque « chance » avec lui – il ne voulait même pas savoir à quel genre de relation malsaine avait pu penser son cadet – et l'éliminer aussi vite que possible.

La première étape était d'abord qu'il… sympathise à nouveau avec Potter, en profitant de cette démonstration de duel pour laquelle il allait requérir sa participation. Ensuite, il aviserait.

Mais se débarrasser de lui restait son premier objectif.

Loin de le décourager, la scène qui s'était déroulée dans les appartements du gryffondor lui avait rappelé quel genre de personne il était. Potter faisait partie de ces individus auxquels on passait tous les caprices, pour lesquels on changeait les règlements et les lois. Tout comme son père. Un nuisible.

Le maître des potions lui servait de nouvelle cible, de nouveau jouet ? (Quelle autre explication aurait pu être plus plausible ?) Qu'à cela ne tienne, il s'en servirait à son avantage ! Il était d'ailleurs toujours plus simple de duper une personne persuadée d'avoir réussi à vous utiliser à son gré, et il le savait d'expérience.

Cependant, pour l'heure, c'était encore Severus qui parvenait à le manipuler à sa guise, et il en gagnait d'agréables contreparties. Comme, par exemple, à cet instant, le fait de voir Potter s'avancer vers lui avec autant de grâce qu'un hippogriffe venant de trouver sa cible. Son expression toute entière ne pouvait que signifier qu'il était hors de lui et l'ancien espion trouvait cela hautement satisfaisant.

- Vous êtes décidément toujours aussi prévisible.

En voyant ses poings se serrer davantage et son regard s'assombrir, le serpentard eut l'envie passagère de ne pas en rester là, de lui montrer à quel point il pouvait le haïr mais il se reprit rapidement, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il parviendrait à ses fins.

Avant qu'il n'ait à recevoir une réponse qui ne manquerait sans doute pas de l'irriter, Severus prit les devants et amena directement le sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

- Bien, j'imagine, commença-t-il en se détachant du mur, qu'après cette agréable après-midi que vous avez passé à Pré-au-lard, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous en revenions à des sujets plus sérieux. A commencer par la demande de Minerva.

- La requête de Minerva ?

Devait-il s'en étonner ? A l'air confus de cet imbécile, il n'avait apparemment rien écouté de la réunion de la veille. Soit. Il fallait bien, après tout, qu'ils commencent leur conversation quelque part, et ce, même si lui répéter ce qui avait été dit l'agaçait sensiblement.

Le maître des potions ouvrit le chemin vers ses quartiers en adressant encore quelques mots à son collègue.

Alors qu'ils réglaient les premiers détails du duel, Severus se demanda pourtant quelle pouvait bien être la raison pour laquelle le gryffondor avait choisi de se calmer si rapidement. Il avait pensé que ce serait plus difficile.

Etait-ce parce qu'il était satisfait d'avoir retrouvé son nouveau jouet dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait perdu ? Ou bien était-ce une façade, lui aussi, dans le but d'apprivoiser sa proie ?

Quelle qu'ait pu être la cause de cette attitude, elle ne lui en laissa pas moins un désagréable malaise. Il aurait _dû_ se montrer plus têtu. Et ce simple constat le ramena à un autre fait qu'il avait déjà remarqué au cours des semaines : Potter se montrait parfois… différent de ce qu'il connaissait (avait crû connaître ?) de lui.

Severus ne doutait pas de ses plans mais il était de plus en plus persuadé que ce détail, qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas pris en compte, viendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, interférer dans la mise en application de ses projets.

-----

_Samedi 30 novembre__ 2002_

Il n'y avait pas vraiment songé jusque-là.

Rectification : il n'avait pas crû qu'il puisse en ressentir tant d'appréhension.

Il se tenait aux côtés de Potter pendant que ce dernier donnait les ultimes indications aux élèves visiblement impatients de les voir à l'œuvre.

Sans doute, à la place de ces enfants, aurait-il ressenti la même curiosité à voir deux de ses professeurs s'affronter dans ce genre de duel.

Severus n'était pas à leur place mais à la sienne.

Oh ! Bien sûr, il avait su que l'envie serait là, celle de ridiculiser le morveux et celle, bien que déjà réfrénée au maximum, de s'en débarrasser sur le champ. Il n'avait cependant pas réalisé qu'elle puisse se montrer si intense.

Et pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Pourquoi l'ancien espion avait tenu à ce point à ce que tous les préparatifs soient si parfaits ? Et pourquoi diable avait-il érigé une barrière _si _puissante pour un simple duel ?

Oui, la tentation était grande mais il allait devoir rester maître de lui. Surtout devant tant de « témoins ». Et en dépit de l'excitation qui commençait à lui brûler les veines.

Ils se firent enfin face.

Potter lui sourit légèrement ; il l'observa avec froideur alors que le souvenir de sa fuite du château – leur dernier affrontement – lui revenait clairement en mémoire.

_« …espèce de lâche… »_

Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Il **devait** se contrôler.

Le duel débuta et il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il libérait plus de magie qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Toutefois, le survivant ne semblait pas en difficulté pour autant. Et pourtant… Il souhaitait de plus en plus le voir plier.

Après avoir été éjecté à quelques mètres de lui lors de la rencontre de deux sorts paralysants, le jeune professeur parût néanmoins moins à l'aise.

- Vous ne me laissez pas une seconde de répit, dit-il avec un sourire qu'il souhaitait cette fois vivement effacer de son visage.

- N'est-ce pas la meilleure façon d'apprécier un vrai duel ? rétorqua-t-il avec le plus de neutralité qu'il put.

Oui, un vrai duel.

Severus allait lui montrer sa force, lui faire comprendre que _lui_ avait sa place ici et qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un dont on pouvait se servir à sa guise !

Le duel reprit avec plus de violence.

Un incendio brûla une partie de sa manche mais il n'y prit pas garde. Le serpentard observait avec une certaine jouissance le sort de flamme d'une puissance inattendue – pour Potter du moins – qui tentait de traverser le bouclier de son adversaire.

Peu à peu, le feu s'estompa et il réalisa soudain, en avisant des traits crispés sous l'effort du jeune homme, son imprudence. S'il y avait mis à peine plus de puissance, le jeune professeur ne s'en serait sans doute pas sorti indemne. Même si cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, face à tant d'élèves…

Il se morigéna. Cet instant était le moins approprié pour laisser échapper sa rage.

Le maître des potions vint vers son cadet.

Il fut frappé par ce qui traversa ses yeux verts. De la peur. Furtive mais véritable. Et, choses des plus étranges, il réalisa qu'il n'aimait _pas_ cela. Sans plus de raison. C'était une certitude, un fait.

Severus lui tendit la main pour briser l'atmosphère définitivement lourde, et échapper à cette réalisation parfaitement absurde.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé, Harry ?

Ces simples mots semblèrent lui redonner confiance et le gryffondor reprit son rôle sans plus d'hésitations.

L'ancien espion crût en avoir fini avec les réactions trop émotives et les mauvaises surprises lorsque les derniers élèves quittèrent la salle. Ce fût cependant sa propre inattention – comment avait-il pu oublier que ses longues manches cachaient ses anciennes blessures ? – qui lui fit définitivement regretter d'avoir accepter de faire une telle démonstration avec Potter. Non seulement sa rage n'avait **pas pu** totalement échapper au plus jeune – à moins qu'il ne soit encore plus naïf qu'il ne le croyait – mais, en plus, le survivant venait d'avoir l'occasion de deviner ses cicatrices.

Severus ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps et de prendre ainsi le risque qu'il se pose trop de questions – ce qu'il avait déjà commencé à faire – sur ses années loin de l'école des sorciers.

Il devait agir et vite.

-----

_Mercredi 4 décembre__ 2002_

- Non, Draco. Notre « association » a pris fin et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Je vous ai laissé dans une situation stable, pour ne pas dire aisée. Je ne suis absolument pas tributaire du fait que vous ne savez pas gérer intelligemment vos gallions.

- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ce dont il s'agit, répondit le blond avec une certaine assurance. Il a été prouvé que notre collaboration pouvait être parfaitement fructueuse. Et je dois avouer que cela me manque, soupira-t-il avec un ton dramatique qui sonnait trop juste. Allons, Severus, vous savez parfaitement que ces gosses ne sont même pas capables d'intégrer un dixième de ce que vous leur apprenez, reprit-il avec un sourire complice. Tandis qu'à mes côtés, vous…

- Dois-je vous rappeler, Monsieur Malfoy,…

Le visage du fils de Lucius se durcit ; il avait déjà parfaitement compris que cet argument, pas plus que les précédents, ne le ferait changer d'avis.

- … qu'à une époque, vous faisiez partie de ces mêmes élèves ? J'ose donc espérer, qu'à leur instar, vous êtes parvenu à garder en mémoire suffisamment de ces connaissances. Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de mon aide pour la survie de vos affaires.

- Mais…

- Et j'apprécierais, à l'avenir, de ne plus vous voir inutilement franchir les portes de ce château. Je suis d'ailleurs certain que vous n'aimeriez pas _réellement_ que l'on fasse un rapprochement trop prononcé entre votre visite et certaines de vos « extraordinaires » potions. N'est-ce pas ?

Severus pouvait voir toute la colère froide – ou devait-il plutôt dire le dépit rageur d'un petit garçon ? – qui dansait dans les yeux gris mais, comme il s'y attendait, Draco se contenta d'un simple rictus en replaçant correctement sa cape sur ses épaules.

- Très bien. Mais je suis sûr, moi aussi, que vous finirez par vous lasser d'enseigner à ces crétins congénitaux. Je saurais attendre mon heure, Severus.

Et son expression était aussi déterminée que sa voix.

- A bientôt, donc, ajouta-t-il en prenant congé et en affichant un sourire quelque peu moqueur.

- Certainement pas aussi tôt que vous le pensez, Draco, répondit-il sur le même ton et se récoltant ainsi le regard outré de l'héritier des Malfoy avant que la porte ne se referme.

C'était la première fois qu'il poussait l'audace jusqu'à venir le voir en personne et, même s'il aurait dû être en colère, Severus en était plutôt amusé, voire même content de constater qu'il se portait bien.

Si ce qu'il n'avait pas pris de son père l'empêchait de construire un empire semblable au sien, ce que Draco avait de plus que Lucius était tout ce qui permettait de le classer lui, et non son père, dans la catégorie des personnes de confiance – jusque dans une certaine mesure.

Certes, cet enfant avait fait des erreurs, et il était malheureusement capable de se montrer parfois très lâche, mais lui, à l'inverse de son père, était capable de ressentir regrets et culpabilité. En six ans, l'ancien espion ne l'avait vu « craquer » que deux fois. Il avait pourtant pu ainsi avoir la certitude de ce qu'il pressentait : Draco s'en était voulu et continuait à s'en vouloir pour être resté si longtemps indécis et avoir fini par aller vers le mage noir.

Finalement, comme beaucoup trop d'enfants de mangemorts, le blond avait simplement voulu se trouver une place. Cependant, la voie – celle de la facilité, en quelque sorte – qu'il avait commencé à emprunter lui avait définitivement donné une étiquette, peu agréable, dans la société où il avait malgré tout réussi à s'introduire. D'un côté, Draco Malfoy était accepté parce qu'il avait su développer son patrimoine financier ; de l'autre, il était encore et toujours considéré comme un être douteux, voire un traître.

Bien qu'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de le lui dire, le professeur appréciait cette force et cette persévérance qu'il avait acquises pour ne pas se laisser briser par ses détracteurs. Du moins, jusqu'à présent, car il n'aimait que moyennement cet acharnement que le blond avait à vouloir récupérer _son_ expert en potions.

Le serpentard remit en place le livre qu'il avait prévu d'entamer avant l'arrivée du blond et quitta son bureau.

Il lui restait une heure avant son prochain cours et ses appartements lui semblaient finalement un lieu plus approprié pour rester au calme.

Et Severus en avait, en fait, bien besoin.

La veille, il avait achevé la potion, le poison idéal, pour en finir avec Potter. Toutefois, lorsqu'il avait songé au meilleur moment pour l'utiliser, l'image du jeune homme effrayé, durant leur duel, lui était revenue en mémoire. Le sentiment d'inconfort qu'elle provoquait en lui était plus que dérangeant et la seule explication qu'il avait trouvée était qu'il faisait une erreur. Non pas dans le désir de le tuer (c'était pour cela qu'il était revenu, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter de ce choix !) mais plutôt dans sa façon d'agir.

N'y aurait-il rien de suspect dans le fait qu'un quelconque accident prive le monde sorcier de son sauveur alors que, quelques jours plus tôt seulement, ce même héros avait affronté « le traître » dans un duel pour le moins violent ? Si, bien sûr que si.

Il n'aurait jamais fait une erreur pareille au temps du seigneur des ténèbres.

En dépit de tout ce dont Severus avait voulu se persuader jusqu'à présent, il était clair que Potter était parvenu à un peu trop le déstabiliser. Et ce baiser manqué devait certainement en être à l'origine.

Mais pourquoi cela le troublait-il à ce point ? N'y avait-il pas rien d'autre qu'un caprice d'adolescent dans ce geste ? Voire, même, une tentative pour le ridiculiser d'un quelconque manière ?

Dans un même ordre de pensée, il avait même commencé à rassembler les éléments étranges – de son point de vue – des trois derniers mois. A combien de reprises s'était-il laissé entraîner par leurs conversations sans plus songer à sa haine ? Combien de fois avait-il trouvé ses remarques pertinentes et censées ? Et, par Merlin, comment était-il possible qu'il soit parfois réellement parvenu à le considérer comme _Harry_ et non Potter ?

Non, son esprit n'était décidément pas assez centré sur ses plans pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant.

Le maître des potions vit à ce moment le professeur de DCFM qui arrivait vers lui d'un pas rageur mais ne l'ayant visiblement pas remarqué.

- Vous semblez pour le moins contrarié, dit le plus vieux pour attirer son attention.

Cette remarque lui parut un peu trop spontanée à son goût mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

- On peut le dire, grogna son cadet.

Cependant, il semblait déjà plus calme.

- A vrai dire, je viens juste de…

- … que ce type est complètement malade et super dangereux !

- C'est plutôt votre gryffondor qui est un incompétent total, ça se voyait bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids !

- Vous étiez là vous aussi, vous avez bien vu, ce bâtard graisseux a essayé de le tuer !

Dès ces mots prononcés, alors que Severus avait suivi le plus jeune, un poids sembla lui tomber sur l'estomac et un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine ; le reste des paroles lancées par les élèves ne l'atteignit plus.

Alors, cela avait été flagrant à ce point ? Avant même d'agir, il se serait déjà trahi ?

Il était soudain terriblement en colère contre ces enfants qui avaient su voir ce qu'il voulait cacher mais plus encore contre lui-même. Si Potter réalisait que ces paroles avaient leur part de vérité, il serait perdu.

- … Potter lui aurait sans doute réglé son compte bien plus tôt si Rogue, ce sale mange-

Il se reconnecta à la réalité et vit les élèves se figer à leur apparition.

Sa rage avait encore gagné en intensité ; même ces gosses qui avaient à peine connu la guerre se permettaient de l'insulter !

Severus sentait qu'il arrivait à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Et pourquoi tout cela arrivait ? Toujours par la faute de Po…

Les visages apeurés de ces enfants le ramenèrent subitement à l'instant où il avait vu l'éclair de peur passer dans les yeux verts familiers et un sentiment de honte qu'il ne comprit pas sur l'instant le traversa.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, son collègue avait déjà donné leur punition aux deux meneurs du groupe et renvoyé les enfants vers leurs classes.

Le maître des potions, encore incertain d'avoir assimilé tout ce qu'il venait de se produire, se détourna pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Potter le retint par l'épaule.

- Attendez, j'aimerais que nous parlions.

Le serpentard ne sut définir ce qu'exprimait le ton de sa voix mais l'impression d'être piégé, et dans une plus mauvaise posture qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, s'ancra définitivement en lui.

_A suivre…_

_Ca évolue doucement et les grands changements sont pour le prochain chapitre !  
(Pour info : ces deux premières parties ont déjà résumé les 11 premiers chapitre de la fic é.è)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine :')  
_


	31. Chapitre 29 : Partie 3

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Bonsoir...  
Vi, je sais, le chapitre arrive tardivement -.-" (on dit merci aux sans coeur qui ont des idées lumineuses comme nous mettre des heures de récupération de cours le samedi T.T)  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et gomen nasai pour l'absence de réponse u.u, promis au prochain chapitre je prends le temps de vous répondre !  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 29 : Partie 3**_

_Mercredi 4 décembre 2002_

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la classe du plus jeune et Potter restait silencieux ; le maître des potions se demandait toujours comment il allait se sortir de cette inconfortable position. De quelle manière pouvait-il tourner les choses pour que ses soupçons se transforment en vagues suppositions, voire disparaissent totalement ?

- Ces enfants n'ont parfois vraiment aucune conscience de leurs paroles, déclara soudain le plus jeune.

Où cherchait-il à en venir ?

- Severus, ce ne sont que des enfants...

Il n'avait pas compris, réalisa-t-il soudain. Cet imbécile croyait que sa réaction n'était due... qu'aux insultes des gamins ?

Il n'entendit que vaguement le reste de sa tirade et ne réagit guère plus qu'en se tendant légèrement lorsque le gryffondor s'approcha. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui affirmait qu'il était un homme de valeur (l'ancien espion était certain qu'il n'en croyait pas un traître mot), le maître des potions s'empêchait d'afficher un rictus méprisant. Il venait de surestimer Potter et il avait failli en perdre son sang froid. Décidément, son retour à Poudlard ne lui réussissait pas.

Il continuait d'écouter son cadet et commençait à trouver son discours agaçant. Depuis quand Potter était-il capable de rendre ses paroles si convaincantes ? Non qu'il y croyait mais il ne pouvait nier que ses déclarations semblaient trop sincères, et spontanées, pour qu'il n'en vienne pas à mettre en doute la justesse de son jugement. Ce qui était plutôt préoccupant.

Severus songeait encore à un moyen de mettre un terme à ce flot de paroles déplacées lorsqu'une main chaude vint se poser sur sa joue.

Il en resta coi mais, cependant, impassible.

Il aurait dû repousser ce contact, en être dégoûté. N'aurait-ce pas été une réaction naturelle ?

Les mots du survivant ne lui parvenaient que de très loin et ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il se rendait compte de la facilité avec laquelle le plus jeune avait pénétré son espace personnel. De plus, aussi factice que ce geste pouvait l'être, sans vraiment se l'avouer, le serpentard y trouvait un inexplicable réconfort.

Il ne s'écarta donc pas plus lorsque le professeur de DCFM réduit graduellement la distance entre eux. La réalité même – c'était _Potter_ qui lui faisait face – semblait lui échapper. Et le maître des potions cessa toute lutte contre sa conscience, qui lui ordonnait de réagir, pour ne plus y prêter attention lorsque les derniers mots du gryffondor l'atteignirent. C'était le genre de paroles qu'il n'avait que peu souvent entendu et, même pour quelques minutes, il avait envie de se laisser griser par elles.

- Je vous apprécie pour ce que vous êtes, Severus.

Il vit un instant encore le regard poison avant que des lèvres hésitantes ne se posent sur les siennes. Le contact le surprit ; il était immanquablement doux et en pure contradiction avec l'image qu'il se faisait du jeune sorcier.

Severus y répondit de la même façon sans même en avoir conscience.

Il ne sut retenir un frisson lorsque sa main atteignit sa nuque avec toute la fermeté d'un homme. L'idée très lointaine qu'il aurait dû haïr cet instant l'effleura à peine au moment où il sentit la langue de son cadet retracer le contour de ses lèvres, mais il ne sut résister à la demande et l'échange s'approfondit. Il l'entendit même gémir dans sa bouche et accepta d'autant plus facilement les doigts mats qui s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux.

Bien des instants plus tard, lorsque le survivant se détacha de lui, l'ancien espion savoura encore le plaisir fantôme du baiser, gardant les paupières closes et caressant ses lèvres de ses doigts, essayant inconsciemment de garder cette sensation ancrée en lui.

Oui, cela avait été agréable. Le nier aurait été excessivement malhonnête, même pour lui. Et il réalisait même clairement sa déception à ne plus avoir son corps contre le sien.

Severus se força néanmoins à poser à nouveau les yeux sur le visage familier mais, une fois encore, l'envie de réagir avec mépris ne se présenta pas. Il voyait dans son regard trop d'espoir pour parvenir à se montrer aussi froid que dans ses habitudes. Qu'il ressente le désir diffus de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres y jouait également un rôle certain. Le serpentard se savait déstabilisé par la situation, tant à cause des réactions de son corps que par les étranges idées qui l'assaillaient.

Le plus étonnant dans cette histoire étant qu'il ne parvenait pas à en éprouver de la colère. Et il ne comprendrait certainement pas ce qu'il lui arrivait si le brun continuait à le fixer avec un sourire si épanoui sur ses traits.

Le maître des potions se raisonna et s'obligea à quitter son immobilité.

L'expression surprise du jeune professeur ne lui échappa pas et, après s'être vaguement excusé en lui rappelant qu'il devait encore s'occuper d'une classe, sur une pulsion subite il se pencha à son oreille pour lui souffler quelques mots.

- … soyez sûr que je vais y réfléchir, Harry.

Le fait de le voir rougir légèrement avant de paraître stupéfait par sa déclaration l'amusa beaucoup et il n'attendit aucune réponse pour l'abandonner dans sa salle de classe.

Cet après-midi là, les élèves du cours de potions – des deuxièmes années – eurent la chance de ne pas subir leur dose hebdomadaire de remontrances et arrivèrent, dans leur salle commune, d'une humeur étonnement joyeuse pour un mercredi soir. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que la chauve-souris des cachots semblait à ce point perdu dans ses pensées, presque jusqu'à en oublier la présence de ses élèves…

-----

_Lundi 23 décembre 2002_

Réfléchir.

Il en avait eu plus que souvent l'occasion en deux semaines. Et pourtant, avant ce soir, il n'avait pas _vraiment_ essayé de prendre une décision définitive.

Ou, plutôt, il s'était refusé à changer ses plans.

L'ancien espion se connaissait, il savait que l'interdit pouvait être une chose attrayante. Surtout lorsque la limite devenait si facile à franchir.

Potter, pour il ne savait quelle incompréhensible raison, était visiblement tombé sous son « charme » (cela, au moins, il l'avait en partie accepté) et il ne tenait qu'à lui d'en profiter. D'autant plus que, physiquement, le jeune professeur ne le laissait plus totalement indifférent.

Songer à son plaisir physique avant ses désirs de vengeance… et au risque de se détourner de ses objectifs. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait certainement pu le faire mais leur passé commun était trop lourd pour qu'il perde la tête pour un simple baiser, un vulgaire instant de faiblesse.

Du moins, était-ce ce dont il voulait se convaincre. Parce que, s'il y trouvait suffisamment de justifications pour ne pas faire un nouveau pas vers son collègue, Severus s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur son inaction.

Combien de fois avait-il eu l'occasion, lorsqu'il acceptait la présence de Potter dans ses appartements, de l'empoisonner avec la potion qui lui était destinée ?

Beaucoup trop à son goût.

Et pourtant, il n'était jamais allé au bout.

Le serpentard se laissait entraîner par leurs conversations, se surprenant de plus en plus souvent à observer le brun en oubliant ses actes passés et en appréciant uniquement ses réactions présentes – son sourire, la gêne passagère qui envahissait parfois ses traits lorsqu'ils se rencontraient au détour d'un couloir… Et puis, il y avait son regard également. Contrairement à ce que le maître des potions s'était imaginé, le professeur de DCFM ne se montrait pas excessivement impatient. Seuls ses yeux verts semblaient parfois chercher au fond de lui la raison pour laquelle il ne lui donnait pas encore de réponse.

Chose qui avait imperceptiblement changé, ce soir, lorsqu'il l'avait invité au Terrier pour le réveillon.

Severus, à son comportement un peu plus fébrile et plus incertain, devinait sans mal que son cadet espérait profiter des fêtes pour que « leur relation évolue ». Et, aussi vrai qu'il avait trouvé son attitude amusante quelques minutes plutôt, à présent, seul, l'ancien espion observait la fiole entre ses mains avec une détermination qui lui semblait étrangère, empruntée.

Il avait hésité longtemps. L'opportunité rare de la situation avait soudainement fait pencher la balance.

Il fixait le liquide incolore dans son contenant de verre.

Lié à l'alcool puis suivit d'un repas aussi riche que ceux des Weasley, il savait qu'il n'en resterait plus la _moindre_ trace dans son sang ; lent à agir, le poison le tuerait dans son sommeil.

N'était-ce pas digne de son talent ?

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il tant d'amertume à cette idée ?

Sa haine était toujours là. Même si ce nouveau Potter savait être agréable, ce n'était qu'une autre facette de celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Bien insuffisante pour effacer toutes les autres. Et dès qu'il l'oublierait un peu trop, il en subirait _forcément_ les conséquences.

Avec cet acte, il ne prendrait plus de risques et se simplifierait la vie. Ce serait le dénouement logique, la fin qu'il avait souhaité pendant plus d'une année, si ce n'était beaucoup plus.

Mais encore fallait-il que, cette fois, il parvienne à s'en persuader suffisamment longtemps pour aller jusqu'au bout.

-----

_Mardi 24 décembre 2002_

Se rappeler qu'il était le fils de James Potter. Que sans sa naissance Lily serait toujours en vie. Qu'il n'y aurait pas eu d'élu et que les choses se seraient mieux passées. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû perdre tant de temps à le protéger. Qu'il n'aurait pas eu à retourner ramper aux pieds du mage noir. Qu'il n'aurait pas eu à tuer Albus. Que le monde sorcier n'aurait pas éprouvé tant de haine envers lui. Qu'il n'aurait_jamais_ eu à s'approcher de cet horcruxe et à en subir tant d'années de souffrance.

C'était ce qu'il s'efforçait de croire pour empêcher ses mains de trembler alors qu'il incorporait la potion mortelle au whisky pur feu.

Et surtout, _surtout_, ne pas prêter attention à cette voix qui lui assurait qu'il aurait perdu bien plus encore si Harry Potter n'avait jamais existé.

Lorsque ses préparatifs furent achevés, Severus avait devant lui deux verres d'alcool parfaitement identiques.

S'il aurait été de circonstance pour lui d'afficher un rictus satisfait, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Non, ses doigts jouaient simplement avec une fiole au fond de sa poche, d'un noir aussi opaque que le poison avait pu être transparent. L'antidote. Et, s'il la vidait à l'instant sur son contraire, tout effet nocif en serait purement et simplement annihilé.

Mais il ne le ferait pas, Potter allait se présenter à lui d'une minute à l'autre et il lui semblait bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Néanmoins, si quelques instants plus tard le jeune sorcier lui faisait face, il continuait à agir de manière calme et mesurée, sans dévoiler le malaise qui grandissait en lui.

Severus était parvenu à lui faire prendre le verre en main et il ne faisait que répéter quelques phrases qu'il s'était imaginé suffisantes à déstabiliser sa future victime. Une fois déjà, le gryffondor avait failli plonger ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré. Le plus âgé avait senti sa gorge se serrer quelques instants ; quand il y avait renoncé, c'était de la colère mêlée à un inexplicable soulagement, de ne pas encore arriver à ses fins, qui l'avait envahi.

- Je vous demande simplement ce que vous attendez de moi, Harry, finit-il par déclarer d'un sourire on ne pouvait plus factice.

Quand le maître des potions vit quelques rougeurs lui monter aux joues, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait _réellement_ désiré obtenir une réponse à cette question et c'est la mâchoire crispée qu'il l'observa porter une ultime fois son verre à ses lèvres…

On frappa à la porte.

Raté. Potter venait d'interrompre son geste.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son but et il venait d'échouer ! Echouer alors qu'il avait constamment ressenti l'envie de lui arracher ce verre des mains et qu'il s'était interdit de bouger. Echouer alors qu'il prenait conscience que ce serait sans doute là sa seule et unique tentative du genre car sa mort n'était plus vraiment ce qu'il semblait désirer. Et ses mains moites, les battements trop rapides de son cœur, toute la culpabilité, la honte et le remord qui affluaient en lui en étaient les meilleures preuves.

Pourtant, trop vite, tout cela se transformait déjà en colère. Colère contre Hermione Granger qui avait pénétré dans ses appartements au moment le plus inopportun, contre Potter qui était parvenu sans le savoir à lui montrer qu'il faisait erreur. Mais surtout, contre lui-même pour ses jugements hâtifs uniquement motivés par de vieilles rancunes et le souhait impérieux de faire payer à quelqu'un les évènements malheureux qui avaient jonché son chemin, puis pour son acharnement à ne pas avoir voulu voir la vérité en face.

L'ancien espion ne sut comment mais il parvint à garder suffisamment de sang froid pour répondre à peu près normalement aux deux plus jeunes et leur demander de l'attendre dans le couloir.

Severus rangea avec des gestes mécaniques le whisky pur feu et, lorsqu'il fixa le verre destiné à Potter, il le vit dangereusement trembler ; il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il était trop tard pour qu'il se dérobe de la soirée au Terrier et il devait au moins réussir à la passer sans incidents. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, il ne désirait que fuir sans plus songer aux conséquences.

L'esprit confus, il rejoint enfin les deux gryffondors.

L'idée de quitter Poudlard en profitant de ces vacances lui semblait plus que jamais attirante. Minerva le lui pardonnerait, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Albus lui aurait-il jamais pardonné d'avoir tenté de tuer celui qu'il avait considéré comme son propre petit-fils ? Lui-même, se pardonnerait-il d'avoir fui comme un lâche ?

Et Potter dans tout cela ? Comment considérait-il réellement le jeune sorcier à présent ?

Et que pouvait donc bien rechercher le gryffondor dans la compagnie d'un homme aussi aigri et dangereux que lui ? Ne voyait-il donc pas la profondeur de la noirceur qui l'habitait ?

_A suivre…_

_(Excusez les éventuelles fautes, j'ai vraiment fait une relecture express...)_

_Mais sinon, soyons honnête, ce chapitre ne me plaît pas des masses :S  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus et que la suite vous intéresse toujours... J'attends vos avis !_

_A la semaine prochaine !  
(En principe, avant dimanche puisque le 28 je suis à Asianim é.è)   
_


	32. Chapitre 29 : Partie 4

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Kikoo :')  
Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos encouragements ! La nouvelle partie est là, j'espère que ça vous plaira:°)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 29 : Partie 4**_

_Mardi 24 décembre 2002_

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient approchés du Terrier, Severus s'était senti de plus en plus tendu. Si jusque là son attention avait été focalisée sur Potter, il n'avait pas songé au fait que ces rencontres pouvaient finalement se révéler moins insignifiantes que ce dont il s'était persuadé.

Arthur et Molly Weasley faisaient partie de ces rares personnes qui l'avaient accueilli dans l'Ordre sans hostilité aucune. Certes, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche d'eux mais ils appartenaient, d'une certaine façon, à cette part de son passé où ses sacrifices avaient vraiment semblé avoir un sens à leur hauteur.

Ses actes présents, alors qu'il observait en silence la demeure, lui semblaient d'autant plus maladroits et stupides. Ils avaient un fondement, bien sûr, sinon il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ou plutôt, ce n'était _plus_ suffisant. Et, même si, au fond de lui, il voulait croire que s'il se sentait aussi misérable à cet instant c'était en partie la faute de Potter, le maître des potions ne pouvait nier qu'il ne récoltait qu'une nouvelle fois le contrecoup de ses erreurs.

- … ry, Severus, entrez donc vous réchauffer, entendit-il soudain en voyant Molly Weasley les attendre sur le pas de sa porte.

Un sourire avenant était dessiné sur son visage et le regard qu'elle posa sur lui – bien qu'hésitant – ne fut pas plus hostile que bien des années plus tôt.

Le serpentard l'observa serrer le brun contre elle ; pour la première fois, la signification de cette invitation lui apparut sous un autre angle. Potter le considérait vraiment comme l'un de ses proches, il tentait même de l'introduire dans ce qu'il considérait comme son cercle familial. Mais quel genre d'homme était-il pour garder tant de rancune en dépit de tous ses efforts ?

Avant qu'il ne laisse ses réflexions l'entraîner un peu trop loin, Arthur et sa femme vinrent à sa rencontre pour le saluer.

- Arthur. Molly, dit-il sobrement.

- Severus, nous sommes vraiment très heureux de vous revoir !

L'enthousiasme de l'homme l'étonna un peu, tout comme son sourire chaleureux et sa poignée de main ferme.

- Durant ces dernières années… nous nous sommes réellement inquiétés de ne pas recevoir de vos nouvelles, ajouta sa compagne d'un léger ton de reproche qui n'altérait pourtant que peu son air réjoui.

Severus ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce genre d'accueil et il se demandait soudain s'il avait vraiment sa place parmi ces gens. Derrière eux, il vit le survivant, entouré de ses amis, qui lui adressait un petit sourire et il s'en sentit un instant plus à sa place dans ce lieu.

- Molly a parfaitement raison, reprit son mari. J'espère d'ailleurs que nous aurons droit au récit de vos aventures de ces dernières années. Etiez-vous dans le monde moldu ou…

- Je n'ai absolument rien à vous dire à ce sujet, répondit l'ancien espion d'un ton cassant.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit brusquement entre eux.

Lorsqu'on l'on faisait référence à cette période trop sombre de sa vie, il sentait toujours la même colère le gagner même s'il ne savait plus vraiment à qui elle s'adressait.

- Rentrons nous réchauffer, proposa Molly pour dissiper le malaise ambiant.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait - une fois de plus, les autres invités ne lui jetèrent que regard curieux ou gênés. Voire même amicaux pour le professeur de DCFM, Miss Granger… et ce parasite de loup-garou.

La première partie de la soirée se déroula relativement bien entre le discours un peu ridicule de Percy Weasley et les pitreries de ses deux plus jeunes frères. Même les tentatives agaçantes du lycanthrope de lui faire la conversation ne parvinrent pas à entamer le bien-être diffus qu'il ressentait à se trouver parmi eux. Là encore, il s'était fourvoyé en s'imaginant qu'il se sentirait oppressé ainsi entouré de cette famille.

En fait, il ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Ce qu'il avait failli faire à Potter quelques heures plus tôt lui semblait presque faire partie d'un mauvais rêve et il n'avait guère envie de retomber dans ce cauchemar.

Cependant, si le dîner s'était jusque là révélé pour le moins agréable, un élément vint y troubler la quiétude du maître des potions.

Alors que les conversations tournaient autour du mariage du professeur de métamorphose avec le cadet des garçons des Weasley, et après qu'il ait vaguement entendu la jeune Ginny mentionner la demande – apparemment tardive – de son frère, ce dernier l'observa avec un léger rictus puis lança un sourire goguenard à Potter.

Severus passa d'un sourcil levé à une expression suspicieuse et fit comprendre silencieusement au survivant qu'il attendait des explications. Potter, visiblement mal à l'aise, lui assura que cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. L'ancien espion fit mine de se contenter de cette réponse mais les ricanements étouffés de Ronald Weasley entamèrent rapidement, et plus qu'un peu, son humeur.

Le maître des potions avait le sentiment d'être la cible d'une mauvaise blague de la part des deux gryffondors. Et cela l'irritait particulièrement.

L'ambiance festive de la demeure ne l'atteint plus de la soirée.

Il n'était plus dans ses habitudes, depuis longtemps, de baisser si facilement sa garde, de tant se laisser griser par une atmosphère particulière. Et le fait que ses nerfs aient été mis à rudes épreuves ces derniers jours n'expliquait pas tout.

Il changeait, voilà ce qu'il s'avoua après avoir quitté le Terrier.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il n'était plus tout à fait le même et chaque jour il devenait un peu plus différent de l'homme qu'il avait été durant des années. Et Severus était loin de le voir comme une bonne chose.

Quitter définitivement le château n'était peut-être pas une idée si absurde que cela. Il n'avait plus l'intention de s'en prendre au survivant alors pourquoi continuerait-il à s'imposer sa présence ? S'il s'éloignait de son influence néfaste, il resterait lui-même.

En dépit de tout, et même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait que des mois plus tard, le serpentard s'endormit ce soir-là avec une facilité étonnante. Presque comme-ci il venait enfin de se libérer d'un poids terriblement pesant…

-----

_Mercredi 25 décembre 2002_

Lorsque Potter avait débarqué dans ses appartements, il venait juste de ranger la lettre de Draco qui l'invitait une nouvelle fois à le rejoindre. L'ancien espion avait même trouvé un attrait nouveau dans cette idée : retourner à l'écart du monde pendant un certain temps lui était peut-être indispensable pour remettre ses idées au clair ; il se sentait de plus en plus las face à cette situation.

Et à présent, Severus était assis dans son fauteuil avec un livre de DCFM entre les mains – livre dont il avait vaguement fait mention au cours de l'une de ses conversations des semaines précédentes avec le brun et pour lequel il n'avait pas caché son intérêt.

Un cadeau.

Ce n'était pas le premier qu'on lui faisait. Albus, en son temps, lui en faisait chaque année et Draco venait encore juste de lui faire parvenir une boîte d'ingrédients pour potions assez onéreux. Mais avec le gryffondor, il y avait quelque chose dans ce geste – qu'il considérait toujours comme aussi frivole – de différent.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il restait là à l'observer visiblement nerveux à l'idée que son présent ne lui plaise pas.

A vrai dire, le sorcier ne s'y était pas attendu mais il appréciait l'effort et aussi le fait que le plus jeune ait apparemment réellement cherché à le satisfaire. Il réalisait petit à petit que ce que Potter lui disait depuis des semaines n'était très certainement pas qu'une façon d'obtenir sa confiance. Il avait certes fait en sorte qu'ils se rapprochent mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Severus l'entendit vaguement s'excuser avant qu'à sa grande surprise il ne quitte précipitamment la pièce.

Il souleva un sourcil en avisant du paquet que le survivant avait emporté avec lui.

Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Qu'avait-il à perdre à se laisser prendre au jeu quelques heures encore ?

Le maître des potions ne tarda pas à le suivre et, lorsqu'il pénétra dans les quartiers de son cadet, il l'entendit soupirer.

- Harry, tu n'es qu'un idiot.

- Sur ce point, je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec vous.

Il arracha un tressaillement au professeur de DCFM qui ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu entrer. Le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal de se justifier lorsqu'il lui demanda la cause de ce départ précipité mais ses explications l'amusèrent plus qu'autre chose.

Le serpentard finit donc par s'approcher de lui-même pour découvrir ce qu'il essayait vainement de lui cacher. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retrouva dos au survivant, et qu'il découvrit ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, il perdit toute envie de rire. Dès le premier coup d'œil, Severus avait reconnu son ancien livre de potions.

- Où avez –vous retrouvé ça ?

- Dans la salle sur demande. Je n'ai eu à le chercher que quelques heures. Je croyais… J'espérais que cela vous fasse plaisir.

Plaisir ? Est-ce que cela lui faisait plaisir de retrouver ce vieux livre qui avait révélé une partie de son passé à des gamins trop fouineurs, l'année même où il avait dû achever Dumbledore ? Aux prémices de son véritable cauchemar ?

Il sentit sa magie qui lui échappait lorsqu'il vit le cadre où se tenaient les parents de Potter trembler sur le bureau.

Il se força à se calmer.

D'un autre côté, l'ancien espion n'avait jamais crû pouvoir remettre la main sur ce livre et le jeune homme avait dû croire qu'il y attachait une certaine valeur sentimentale. Ne s'en était-il pas lui-même servi avec beaucoup d'intérêt lors de sa sixième année ?

Et peut-être était-ce vrai. Peut-être appréciait-il de retrouver une relique de son passé, cette époque où il possédait encore une certaine insouciance, où il n'était qu'un simple élève et où – même sans avoir une vie merveilleuse – il se laissait griser par la joie simple de réaliser une potion, d'inventer ses propres sorts, de presque voir la magie comme… pouvait la voir un enfant.

Potter… Non. Harry avait simplement cherché à bien faire, pour une fois il acceptait de le lui accorder.

Severus ferma les yeux quelques instants puis se retourna enfin.

- Ne…

Mais il ne laissa pas le temps au gryffondor de continuer et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

C'était ce genre de geste qu'il attendait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, lui-même ne pouvait plus nier que cela ne lui paraissait plus rebutant. C'était finalement agréable de sentir un corps chaud contre le sien lorsque la personne en question tentait à ce point d'obtenir son attention. Et, de plus, il en prenait de plus en plus conscience, il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez le gryffondor qu'il ne parvenait cependant pas à définir.

Severus ne put toutefois s'empêcher de lui souffler quelques mots d'une voix qu'il n'eut même pas à s'efforcer de rendre douce.

- Vous avez parfois _vraiment_ de drôles d'idées, Harry.

Il continua en lui avouant qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir en retour et il put comprendre, à la voix tremblante de son cadet qui lui assurait que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il était plus qu'un peu troublé par l'étreinte dans laquelle il le maintenait.

Une idée germa cependant en lui en le sentant réagir si positivement à sa proximité.

Il y avait une sensation particulièrement enivrante à le sentir ainsi frissonner contre lui, plus excitante que de tenir une femme dans ses bras. Et si c'était là une façon simple de mettre un terme provisoire à ses questionnements tout en les satisfaisants un temps tous les deux ? Peut-être ainsi même le fond de haine – qu'il savait de moins en moins justifié – qu'il ressentait envers le survivant disparaîtrait-il enfin. Sans qu'il ait besoin de quitter Poudlard.

Avec d'habiles paroles, Severus parvint à minimiser les évènements de la veille pour en revenir finalement à leur relation naissante.

- … la réponse à la question, que vous m'avez posée bien à votre façon, cela va sans dire, est « Laissons-nous le temps mais essayons ». J'espère que cela vous satisfait.

Son silence l'inquiéta quelque peu. N'était-ce pas la réponse qu'il espérait ?

- A moins que vous n'ayez finalement changé d'avis.

Il choisit de s'écarter, plus tout à fait certain qu'il avait agi de manière appropriée.

Cela fit immédiatement réagir le gryffondor qui se tourna vers lui et l'immobilisa entre lui et le bureau.

- Pas du tout ! Je voulais… j'espérais que vous acceptiez. J'aime votre présence et j'apprécie votre esprit. C'est juste que j'ai pensé… J'ai crû qu'il y avait quelque chose…

Ses inquiétudes se transformèrent soudain en craintes. Bien sûr, ses hésitations avaient dû le rendre soupçonneux.

- Parfois, vos attitudes m'ont fait me demander si, avec mes avances, je ne faisais pas finalement que vous déranger. Et hier, enfin… La soirée n'a sans doute pas dû se dérouler comme vous l'aviez espéré…

- Ne devions-nous justement pas oublier cette journée ?

Il s'appuyait à présent contre le bureau en observant attentivement les yeux verts.

Finalement, le jeune homme avait simplement crû qu'il l'avait trouvé trop entreprenant.

Quoi qu'il ait vécu, en fin de compte, Harry Potter restait bien naïf. Et son expression embarrassée ne pouvait aller à contrario de cette constatation. Mais, pour l'heure, ça arrangeait bien ses affaires.

Il ne contra donc les propos du jeune homme qu'en affirmant que cela n'était pratiquement dû qu'à sa ressemblance avec son père – ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus. Puis, enfin, il parvint à obtenir la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Eh bien, que faisons-nous, à présent ?

- Nous essayons.

Et, une fois de plus le serpentard avait vu juste en estimant que la mention de son mépris pour les « Maraudeurs » n'était pas là un argument suffisant pour le faire renoncer. Dans un recoin de son esprit, il se dit pourtant qu'il se réjouissait un peu trop vite et un peu trop pour son bien de la manière dont tout cela avait tourné.

Ils n'échangèrent toutefois plus que quelques mots avant que leurs lèvres ne se scellent pour la seconde fois depuis sa réapparition.

Et cette fois, Severus apprécia différemment cet échange, plus conscient de ce que qu'il signifiait, plus désireux de le diriger à sa guise. Il imprimait dans le baiser un peu moins de douceur et plus de force, goûtait les lèvres avec envie, désir même.

Au moment où Harry éloigna sa bouche de la sienne, il eut envie de le retenir mais il s'en empêcha. Il avait été le premier à dire qu'ils devaient prendre leur temps et, surtout, le fait était là, tant que cela resterait superficiel, il serait encore capable de faire marche arrière sans regrets.

Ils restèrent quelques instants front contre front, l'ancien espion appréciant de voir les joues rougies de son cadet, d'entendre sa respiration un peu trop rapide et, même, de sentir le regard où perçait une pointe d'avidité posé sur sa personne. Tout cela ne restait que physique mais terriblement prometteur.

Le maître des potions se décida néanmoins à s'écarter.

- C'est un début, souffla-t-il en minimisant sa pensée.

Il invita, à sa façon, le gryffondor dans ses quartiers et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre.

Toute idée de fuite l'avait quitté.

Severus n'avait que rarement vu des opportunités positives se présenter à lui et, ces fois-là encore, il ne les avait pas souvent saisies.

Si cela lui permettait de ne plus donner tant d'importance au passé, d'oublier sa haine, de s'en libérer, il était prêt à se laisser tenter, pour un temps, par ce genre de relation avec Harry Potter.

_A suivre…_

_Hum... Alors, oui, effectivement, les sentiments n'y sont pas encore vraiment pour notre cher serpentard -.-" (bon, il y a déjà quelques petites pistes, heureusement --.--'')_

_En tous cas, il reste encore deux ou trois partie avant d'arriver au chapitre 30, j'espère que je ne perdrais pas tous mes lecteurs en cours de route XD_

_A la semaine prochaine ! (Nyah, demain ASIANIM WoW) _


	33. Chapitre 29 : Partie 5

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Salut !  
Merci pour vos reviews et merci à ceux qui restent si fidèles à cette petite fic :°)  
Les choses commencent à s'accélérer, j'espère que vous apprécierez !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 29 : Partie **__**5**_

_Samedi 25 janvier 2003_

Severus venait de pénétrer dans la forêt, le pas rapide, l'esprit une nouvelle fois tourné vers Potter.

Un mois déjà qu'il acceptait la proximité quasi constante du plus jeune. Et le maître des potions avait envie de plus, de bien plus.

Mais n'avait-il pas décidé dès le début qu'il ne voulait pas rendre leur relation trop sérieuse ?

Pourtant, à la vue de la réaction du gryffondor la veille même, cela lui semblait déjà trop tard. Ce dernier avait apparemment déjà accordé bien trop d'importance à ces simples baisers et caresses qu'ils s'échangeaient depuis quelques semaines, et il supportait mal le fait que le plus âgé tente ne serait-ce que de prendre un peu de recul.

Cela l'irritait de plus en plus.

L'ancien espion refusait de mêler ses « sentiments » à ce qu'ils partageaient. Il s'était encore trop avancé sur ce qu'attendait le gamin. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait décidé de lui donner. Car, ce que le serpentard avait désiré n'était certainement pas une stupide amourette d'adolescent mais bien une relation plus adulte et plus physique qu'autre chose.

Ils en étaient loin, très loin. Et c'était la faute de Potter.

Non pas qu'il se montrait timide ou autre – la preuve, il était encore celui qui faisait toujours le premier pas. Non, le problème se trouvait dans le comportement de son cadet avec lui. Severus n'était pas aveugle, les gestes du plus jeune étaient trop emplis de tendresse, ses attentions bien trop recherchées pour simplement vouloir l'attirer dans son lit.

Il l'avait bien compris dès leur dîner au Terrier, seulement il avait vraiment crû qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à coucher avec le fils de James Potter sans jamais lui porter plus de sentiment qu'une vague indifférence.

Et cela aussi avait le don de l'agacer.

C'était bien le survivant qui tenait à tous prix à ce qu'ils soient ensemble, alors pourquoi devait-il se sentir coupable de le blesser dans ses sentiments ?

Au contraire de ce qu'il avait déclaré la veille sans savoir, le maître des potions ne se forçait pas à lui rendre ses baisers mais luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus. Non seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner de stupides espoirs au jeune homme – bien qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était déjà un peu tard – mais aussi… il y avait ces marques repoussantes sur sa peau…

- Severus ? Severus, où êtes-v…

- Je vous prierai de baisser d'un ton. Il ne me semble pas utile que vous réveilliez toutes les créatures de cette forêt pour me trouver.

Décidément, Potter finissait toujours par revenir vers lui. Même lorsqu'il cherchait un peu de solitude, ce gryffondor venait le rejoindre jusque dans la forêt interdite. Tandis qu'il l'entendait vaguement s'excuser, il prit le parti de l'ignorer. Bien sûr, ce dernier le suivit et se justifia à demi-mot de sa présence en ces lieux.

Les bribes de conversation de la veille entre Hagrid et le brun lui revinrent en mémoire un instant.

Qu'espérait-il en l'accompagnant ? Le protéger d'un des enfants d'Aragog ?

Cette forêt avait toujours été dangereuse, il n'en avait pas moins continué à venir y chercher nombre de plante et il n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'un garde du corps pour assurer sa sécurité.

En dépit de son ton froid, le professeur de DCFM ne lâcha pas prise. De plus, il reprit rapidement la parole pour aborder un sujet qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

- …sais que vous m'aviez dit que vous ne changeriez pas. Mais vous devenez distant avec moi et j'aurais aimé en comprendre la raison. Parce que…

Il fit une pause et le serpentard s'efforçait de rester impassible. Il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre et, d'une certaine façon, il le redoutait ; faire des déductions et en comprendre les implications était une chose, entendre ses aveux de vive voix en était une autre.

Le rouge et or lui barra brusquement la route en l'observant d'un regard déterminé.

- C'est plus qu'une relation purement physique que je souhaite avoir avec vous, Severus, déclara-t-il en se mettant soudain en travers de son chemin, j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour vous !

L'homme le fixa à son tour, l'expression fermée.

Il s'était attendu à une telle déclaration mais elle le touchait plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Et cette fois cela le rendait vraiment à l'aise. Il avait laissé **ça** se construire sur de simples mensonges. En même temps, pourtant, une partie de son esprit se demandait soudain si tout n'avait réellement été que mensonges. L'idée même était trop déstabilisante, impliquait trop de possibilités dérangeantes.

Il laissa son attention être distraite par la plante qu'il recherchait, quelques mètres derrière le survivant. Ou plutôt, il trouva là un excellent prétexte pour s'éloigner de lui. Il savait qu'il devait y répondre quelque chose mais quoi ? Tout arrêter là et lui dire que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Il ne parvenait pas à statuer que c'était là la meilleure chose à faire, tant pour le survivant que pour lui.

- Je pense que j'aurais dû vous dire cela clairement depuis longtemps. Ce que je vous ai avoué est vrai, je vous respecte et je vous admire pour être parvenu à surmonter vos erreurs et avoir continué le combat. J'apprécie votre esprit critique, même si je ne suis pas toujours ravi d'en être la cible.

Severus imaginait facilement le léger sourire qui devait s'être dessiné sur son visage, son regard un peu troublé – qu'il sentait d'ailleurs posé sur sa nuque, et même la main qui devait s'égarer dans ses cheveux bruns.

Lorsque le gryffondor reprit la parole sa voix était même légèrement tremblante.

- Je sais que, malgré les apparences, vous pouvez vous montrer doux. Que vous êtes quelqu'un de fier et de fort. Que vous avez du courage et que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Vous n'êtes pas parfait, et vous pouvez être vraiment abjecte parfois, mais j'aime être avec vous. Je… Je vous aime, Severus.

Le maître des potions se releva un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Il avait soudain eut l'envie de le frapper durement pour sa bêtise. Ne se rendait-il vraiment compte de rien pour lui avouer ainsi la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en lui ? Il lui donnait tant d'armes pour le briser et si un jour lui revenait le désir de s'en servir… Toutefois, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux poison, il ne fut pas capable de formuler le moindre mot.

Elle avait été là, n'est-ce pas ? A l'instant même l'envie de le protéger avait ressurgi, plus que cela même, la volonté de le préserver des désillusions et de l'empêcher d'en souffrir. Alors qu'il avait jusque –là mis toute attirance envers lui sur le compte du désir physique pur et simple.

S'il lui devenait instinctif de vouloir le protéger… Combien d'autres souhaits refoulés pouvaient bien se terrer en lui ?

Le serpentard se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui enserra la taille. Il aimait sentir son corps contre le sien, son odeur n'était pas désagréable non plus, il avait faim de son contact comme pouvait l'être une personne s'étant mise à l'écart d'elle-même pendant trop longtemps…

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il voyait autre chose en Potter. Etait-il possible qu'il…

Severus l'écarta soudainement de lui et visa de sa baguette la première créature qui se jetait sur eux.

Le réveil avait été brutal.

Comment avait-il pu faire preuve de tant d'imprudence alors qu'ils se trouvaient en plein cœur de la forêt interdite !

Dès que le professeur de DCFM, apparemment encore plus surpris que lui, reprit ses esprits, ils se retrouvèrent à courir pour échapper aux acromantulas. Ils les affrontèrent quelques minutes, l'ancien espion se défendant tout autant qu'il protégeait – encore – son cadet. Ce n'est que par l'averse inopinée qui se déversa sur la forêt qu'ils parvinrent à leur échapper sans pertes et fracas. Et c'est trempés jusqu'aux os qu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt.

Toutefois, alors qu'ils venaient d'échapper à une situation pour le moins dangereuse, le gryffondor perdit l'équilibre par simple maladresse et finit par se retrouver dans ses bras, inconscient.

Un très léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se permettait, faisant fi de la pluie, de l'observer avec plus d'attention qu'il ne lui avait réellement prêté depuis longtemps.

Ce visage était séduisant, sans aucun doute, mais ce qu'était Potter au-delà de cela gardait une part d'inconnue pour lui, trop assombrie par de vieux préjugés et de nouvelles découvertes qu'il ne parvenait pas à clairement concilier.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il pouvait être impulsif, courageux puis maladroit. Et têtu aussi – ce dernier trait qu'ils avaient indubitablement en commun. Pourtant, s'il se montrait à présent aussi aimant envers lui, ce n'était dû qu'à une fausse sympathie que le maître des potions lui avait portée… même si à présent il ne jouait plus vraiment.

Etait-il vraiment possible de développer quelque chose de « vrai » sur base d'illusions ?

Si ce qu'il voyait depuis des semaines du jeune homme était la réalité, alors il avait envie de croire que, oui, une relation plus que physique pourrait se construire. Et c'est ce qu'il lui ferait comprendre dès qu'ils seraient passés par l'infirmerie et qu'ils retrouveraient ses appartements.

Il n'avait rien à perdre à leur donner une réelle chance puisque, après tout, si sa vie avait stagné pendant des années, Severus se rendait enfin compte – voire se décidait à accepter – qu'on lui avait donné là une occasion de la reprendre en main.

Et les ruses, les tromperies, les mensonges auxquels l'ancien espion avait eu recours pour en arriver là pouvaient très bien rester enfouis dans son esprit sans que Potter n'ait jamais à les soupçonner. Il n'était d'ailleurs définitivement pas prêt à révéler les causes de sa disparition au jeune sorcier. Pour que le gryffondor n'ait pas à en souffrir. Pour que lui-même puisse passer au-delà.

-----

_Samedi 15 mars 2003_

- Potter… Sais-tu que ça m'agace de te sentir tourner autour de moi de cette façon ?

Il referma le vieux livre de potions qu'il avait entre les mains – il avait redécouvert depuis peu le plaisir de créer quelques sorts et potions nouvelles sans autre but que de se laisser guider par ses idées – puis se détacha du mur auquel il s'était adossé.

- Je ne parviens même plus à me concentrer sur autre chose que ta personne, continua l'homme sans lever les yeux vers Harry, dont il sentait toujours le regard posé sur lui, en déposant son livre sur le bureau de son collègue.

Quand il fit mine de se retourner vers lui, le jeune sorcier avait déjà comblé la distance qui les séparait et pressait ses lèvres contre sa gorge.

- Mmh… Moi qui croyais que tu étais venu dans ma salle de classe pour me voir, murmura son cadet contre sa peau, ses lunettes posées près de ses mains, paumes sur le bois.

- C'était bien mon intention jusqu'à ce je m'aperçoive que tu avais _encore_ du travail en retard pour tes cours, répondit le serpentard un peu vexé d'avoir dû attendre que le jeune professeur achève sa tâche pour qu'il lui porte réellement attention.

Severus le poussa à inverser leur position, tout en écartant le haut de sa robe pour atteindre sa peau, et son compagnon se retrouva entre le bureau et lui.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu t'es plongé dans tes recherches plutôt que de prêter attention à celui qui te dévorait des yeux depuis de longues minutes ? demanda-t-il d'un air rieur en les laissant les lèvres fines se poser sur les siennes.

Le maître des potions n'hésitait plus à se montrer plus entreprenant ces dernières semaines et son compagnon semblait loin de s'en plaindre. A l'instant même, d'ailleurs, il le sentait fondre sous son baiser et ses mains qui déjà défaisaient les premiers boutons de sa chemise. D'un mouvement de son corps et de son bras, il finit par faire s'asseoir Harry sur son bureau et passa une jambe entre les siennes.

Il aimait le sentir aussi docile entre ses mains, il aimait voir cette confiance qu'il lui accordait et il allait même jusqu'à apprécier le fait de désirer sa simple présence à ses côtés. Ses sentiments avaient définitivement changés. Par-là même, son désir physique avait également augmenté.

Severus laissait ses doigts courir sur la peau mate, défaisant les boutons un à un, enlaçant toujours sa langue de la sienne et se pressant de plus en plus contre son corps. Un gémissement du gryffondor rendit son envie plus grande encore ; Harry se retrouva couché sur le bureau recouvert de son corps.

- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu, Harry ? J'ai frappé plusieurs…

Ils relevèrent la tête au même instant pour voir le visage de Filius Flitwick se décomposer devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux : le stoïque maître des potions allongé sur son ancien élève, Harry Potter, l'une de ses mains perdue dans sa chemise ouverte et l'autre…

Aussi pâle qu'il avait pu l'être un instant plus tôt, le petit professeur devint aussi écarlate que si la totalité de son sang lui était monté au visage.

- Ex… ex… excusez-moi… Je… je… je…

Severus lui lança un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir traîner là plus que nécessaire et son bégaiement s'arrêta net.

Ses yeux passèrent plusieurs fois du plus jeune au plus vieux puis soudain à sa main qui tenait le bouquin pour lequel il avait sans doute pénétré en ces lieux. Il regarda à nouveau les deux autres occupants de la pièce, comme si il n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire qu'ils étaient toujours dans cette position – le survivant avait bien essayé de bouger mais lui l'avait gardé cloué au bureau.

Devant les yeux ébènes qui se durcissaient et ne le lâchaient pas, Filius finit enfin par déposer le livre sur le premier banc à sa portée et tourna les talons en bredouillant ce qu'il comprirent être : « Merci pour le livre que vous m'avez prêté, Harry ». Plus que prendre congé, on pouvait dire qu'il venait réellement de fuir la pièce.

L'ancien espion eut un ricanement : voir une telle expression sur ce visage était une image qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier tant elle était inédite. Abasourdi, on ne peut plus gêné, effrayé presque. Vraiment difficile à effacer de sa mémoire.

Il se tourna vers Harry et ne put retenir un sourire moqueur devant son teint pivoine.

- Serais-tu embarrassé par cette situation, Potter ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, râla-t-il à peine. Il n'aurait pas dû apprendre cela de cette façon.

- Va te plaindre à ce lui qui à oublié de verrouiller cette porte, déclara-t-il au fautif avec un léger air supérieur.

- Hum… Désolé ? tenta le plus jeune.

- Ca se serait su un jour, ça m'importe peu tu sais. J'aurais néanmoins préféré qu'il ne nous interrompe pas à un tel moment, finit-il avec un air affamé.

Il arracha un sourire au gryffondor qui verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et n'essaya pas de soustraire aux caresses qui reprenaient de plus belle.

Depuis deux mois, c'était ainsi. Severus avait vraiment le sentiment d'avoir changé d'une agréable manière, se permettant de révéler un côté insouciant de sa personne que lui-même ne connaissait pas, et il aimait ça.

Il commençait même à espérer que cela dure… indéfiniment.

-----

_Samedi 22 mars 2003_

Il les haïssait tous.

Le monde s'évertuait-il donc à lui donner pour lui reprendre ensuite ?

La haine, ce sentiment qui l'avait rongé pendant tant d'années… Mais qu'y avait-il de pire que de la voir se refléter dans les yeux de ceux pour qui il avait récoltait des blessures si profondes ?

Il les haïssait. _**Tous.**_

_A suivre…_

_J'ai hésité longtemps avant de mettre la petite scène où Filius découvre que ces deux-là sont ensemble mais j'espère que son ajout reste assez agréable à la continuité du chapitre et que ça vous a plu :)  
En principe il ne reste plus qu'une (très grosse) partie ou deux moyennes avant le chapitre 30 (et le petit lemon est enfin écrit...)_

_J'attends vos avis et à la semaine prochaine ! _


	34. Chapitre 29 : Partie 6

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Bonsoir, le nouveau chapitre arrive enfin (il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il ne soit pas là du week-end...) !  
J'espère que vous apprécierez même si je ne suis absolument pas parvenue à ce que je voulais T.T  
Merci pour vos encouragements :")_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 29 : Partie 6**_

_Samedi 22 mars 2003_

S'il n'avait pu capter ces regards conspirateurs qu'un instant plus tard, il ne s'en serait certainement pas sorti à si bon compte. Ces lâches l'avaient pris en traître, attaqué dans le dos dans l'intention évidente de ne lui laisser aucune chance. Mais il n'était pas homme à succomber au premier assaut – à l'inverse du sorcier qu'il avait immédiatement envoyé contre l'une des vitrines des boutiques du chemin de traverse et qui, à présent, gisait lamentablement face contre terre.

Ses quatre autres assaillants l'observaient avec colère et haine, visiblement peu satisfait qu'il ait pu échapper à leurs sorts de flammes. Severus se demandait toutefois encore quel sort l'avait atteint à la tempe – bien qu'il l'ait en partie évité, il saignait déjà. Mais cela était plus que secondaire face à toute la rage qui avait ressurgi en lui. Si elle était à présent si grande qu'il n'entendait plus les insultes qu'ils lui lançaient, le maître des potions avait parfaitement compris les premiers mots qui servaient de justification à leur comportement.

_Lâche. Imposteur. Traître. Assassin. On ne veut pas de vous parmi nous !_

Leurs regards, et certains sourires malsains qu'il avait aperçus sur quelques-uns des visages de cette foule qui se rassemblait mais pourtant ne réagissait pas.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait combattu le puissant mage noir ? Pour que toute la société sorcière ne continue à ne voir en lui qu'un pariât, un être presque aussi vil que la créature contre laquelle il avait si ardemment lutté ?

L'ancien espion n'attendait pas d'aide de ces gens, il s'était fait à leur indifférence – voire leurs regards méprisants – avant même la réapparition du seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'attendait plus depuis bien longtemps leur reconnaissance.

Alors pourquoi cette scène qui se jouait le rendait-il si furieux ?

Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais tout à fait renoncé à y croire. A croire que ces ingrats pourraient un jour le traiter comme l'un des leurs.

Severus évita encore une salve de sorts.

- Repulso !

Il parvint à les repousser alors qu'il pouvait voir sur leurs traits toute la frustration qu'ils ressentaient à le voir leur résister. Et même s'il aurait voulu leur montrer à tous qu'il ne se laisserait pas impressionner par des imbéciles de leur espèce, le serpentard ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient plutôt doués. Il commençait également à se rendre compte qu'il s'épuisait, et que le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tempe jouait légèrement sur sa concentration.

Il allait se montrer faible devant ses détracteurs, ce sort non plus n'allait pas lui être épargné.

Mais pourquoi s'acharnait-il donc à ce point à rester parmi eux ?

Après tout, il les haïssait. Le maître des potions haïssait ces sorciers et sorcières qui ne se basaient que sur les apparences pour le juger, qui avaient été trop couard pour s'exposer en plein cœur de la guerre et qui _osaient_ à présent le toiser avec leurs airs supérieurs !

Une vague sembla secouer la foule et, au lieu de profiter de l'agitation pour l'attaquer de plus belle, ses adversaires hésitèrent un instant avant de prendre purement et simplement la fuite.

Il tourna la tête une seconde vers la personne qui fendait la foule à sa rencontre avant de laisser ses cheveux masquer son expression.

Harry.

Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il l'approche à un tel moment. Car la haine qui grondait en lui, il le savait, il n'aurait aucun mal à la déverser sur celui qu'il avait si longtemps pris pour bouc émissaire, et source de ses malheurs. Alors que, à présent que ces imbéciles s'étaient sauvés et qu'il pouvait finalement lire plus de stupéfaction que de satisfaction sur les visages de ceux qui l'entouraient, Severus prenait conscience que c'était là un acte isolé. Que non, il ne haïssait pas vraiment chaque sorcier ou moldu.

En réalité, la plupart le laissait indifférent et certains…

Il y avait ses collègues de Poudlard, les anciens membres de l'Ordre, Draco et, même, ses élèves. Et Harry aussi, d'une certaine façon qui lui paraissait pour l'instant assez contradictoire.

Néanmoins, la colère était trop présente et le gryffondor ne serait pas à même de comprendre. Ou du moins, pas suffisamment – il avait omis de lui dire bien trop de choses pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Au moment, cependant, où il voulu faire un pas pour quitter les lieux, il eut un vertige et ne put faire autrement que mettre genou à terre.

Le survivant, qui semblait vouloir prendre en chasse ses agresseurs, choisit de venir directement à sa rencontre.

- Tu peux te lever ?

Severus hocha simplement la tête et se remit sur ses jambes.

- Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, Harry, je vais pouvoir m'en sortir seul à présent.

Sa déclaration avait été froide ; déjà agacé par le ton inquiet du plus jeune, il savait qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul un moment pour reprendre son calme.

- Pourquoi t'ont-ils attaqué ? persista-t-il pourtant.

Le serpentard sentit sa mâchoire se crisper davantage.

- Pourquoi, Potter ? N'en as-tu pas la moindre idée ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que cela. Le passé ne peut pas être effacé si facilement, tu devrais être le premier à le savoir !

Son cadet sembla blessé par sa réaction mais lui arrivait au bout de sa patience. Si depuis des jours lui-même recherchait sa compagnie, elle lui était maintenant de plus en plus irritante. Sa sollicitude avait un côté assez absurde. Surtout, lorsqu'on savait qu'il était le principal responsable de la situation act-

Non. Il laissait à nouveau sa colère prendre le pas sur sa raison ; il devait vraiment quitter ce lieu. Immédiatement.

Severus remarqua à peine l'arrivée du jeune fils des Weasley et ne s'en préoccupa que peu, annonçant son départ. Il renonça à forcer le professeur de DCFM à lâcher son bras avant qu'il ne transplane car plus les minutes passaient et plus les regards curieux des badauds qui les observaient encore l'oppressaient et l'exaspéraient.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords du château et il se dirigea vers lui essayant d'ignorer Harry qui se trouvait encore sur ses pas.

Plus ils avançaient, toutefois et plus le discours du gryffondor le contrariait.

Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer comprendre sa situation, lui, le héros du monde sorcier ?

Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de sa notoriété pour _l'aider_ !

De plus, à sa façon de présenter les choses, il avait le sentiment grandissant qu'il le prenait en pitié. C'était particulièrement insultant.

Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être seul ? Et non pas rester en présence de celui qui lui rappelait à quel point le monde sorcier pouvait être dur avec ceux qu'il avait décidé de rejeter tandis qu'il accueillait les bras ouverts ses « héros ».

Son ton agressif où se reflétait de plus en plus la rage qu'il ressentait ne le découragea pourtant pas et, un peu malgré lui, il se retrouva à l'infirmerie pour se faire examiner par Pompom.

Ce n'est que lorsque Severus la vit froncer les sourcils, sa baguette repassant au-dessus de ses bras pour la seconde fois qu'il réalisa son erreur. Durant ces dernières semaines, il avait accordé, graduellement, moins d'importance à ces marques, et à présent il se laissait presque manipuler par Potter.

Lorsqu'il quitta d'un pas vif le domaine de Poppy, il était plus en colère que jamais. Contre le survivant **et** contre lui parce qu'il se laissait à nouveau gagner par cette haine pas tout à fait justifiée envers le fils de James Potter. Mais, une fois encore, ce dernier continua à le suivre.

- Severus !

- Laissez-moi en paix, Potter, je ne supporte plus de vous avoir constamment sur les talons !

- C'est une situation dans laquelle je suis persuadé, au contraire, que tu ne devrais pas rester seul.

Son acharnement l'irritait vraiment au-delà de tout. Ce gamin n'avait jamais su écouter lorsque l'on cherchait son bien et ça n'avait apparemment pas changé, il restait orgueilleusement persuadé de savoir ce qui était le mieux pour tous.

Adulé par tous, arrogant et ses fautes toujours pardonnées. Tellement digne d'un Potter.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, et encore moins de vous ! Alors, DEGAGEZ !

- Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas te laisser te terrer dans tes cachots dans cet état ! Quand je te dis que je t'aime, ce n'est pas pour me sauver au moindre problème qui se présente !

Le serpentard ne su pas vraiment ce qu'il répondit face à cette affirmation mais deux sensations opposées le traversèrent. D'une part, il lui sembla un instant revenir à une autre époque où il n'était pas vraiment le seul maître des ses actes et il haïssait – tout autant qu'à ce moment-là – ce sentiment. Et, d'autre part, la sincérité qui avait brillé dans les yeux verts avant qu'il ne détourne le regard était presque capable d'effacer sa fureur. Presque.

Ils finirent par se retrouver dans les appartements du maître des potions.

Et le premier geste que fit Harry aurait pu totalement le calmer… s'il s'était juste montré un peu plus patient. Car, lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras, tout cela lui sembla soudain factice. Trop éloigné de ce qu'il avait vécu pendant des années pour être la réalité qu'il s'était figuré ces dernières semaines.

La présence de Potter à ses côtés n'avait rien de normale – lui entre tous !

Ce n'était qu'un caprice du jeune homme comme il s'en était persuadé lors de ses premières approches et, dès qu'il en aurait assez, il le rejetterait comme tous l'avait fait avant lui. Potter craignait qu'il échappe à sa prise alors il réagissait comme-ci tout cela le concernait vraiment.

Un ricanement amer lui échappa, son torse toujours collé à celui de son cadet.

Il s'était montré d'une naïveté rare pour lui.

Severus laissa alors les mots exprimer ses pensées les plus noires et les plus dures, agissant avec froideur et cruauté. C'était toute sa frustration enfouie qui s'éveillait, sa rancœur, sa fureur. Le désir de faire payer quelqu'un pour le mal être tapi en lui ne s'était jamais vraiment effacé et, à présent, contrôlé par sa rage, il le laissait déborder.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes, en voyant la souffrance dans le regard poisons et les larmes coulant en silence sur son visage, qu'il réalisa – trop tard encore – qu'il venait de s'en prendre à celui qui se souciait le plus de lui. Son expression perdue et blessée le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et Severus se sentit terriblement misérable ; toute colère le quitta pour le laisser vide et confus.

Il y avait donc encore tant de haine en lui ?

Peut-être aurait-il dû continuer à rester à l'écart du monde. Ne pas s'attacher. Ne pas laisser Harry s'attacher à lui ? Il ne savait même plus tout à fait ce qu'i pouvait prendre pour acquis ni quels sentiments ils partageaient vraiment. Le maître des potions n'avait à vrai dire jamais encore cherché à les définir, il s'était laissé vivre pendant quelques semaines sans vraiment se soucier de l'avenir. Et c'était certainement parce qu'il avait laissé une certaine ambigüité dans ses décisions qu'ils en étaient à présent arrivés là.

Lorsqu'il adressa à nouveau la parole à Harry, ses propos se firent mesurés et concis ; il avait besoin de pouvoir se retire, seul, et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Le survivant tenta bien une dernière fois de le retenir mais il l'en dissuada.

- Laisse-moi seul. S'il te plaît, Harry.

Tant de déception dans son regard, d'incompréhension et un peu d'espoir aussi.

L'ancien espion se demanda si ses propres yeux reflétaient tout le doute qu'il ressentait, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de l'abandonner dans ses quartiers.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir car, s'il se sentait si coupable, c'était que ses sentiments pour le jeune professeur étaient déjà bien ancrés en lui. Peut-être bien plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Alors qu'une part de lui doutait encore de la sincérité du gryffondor.

Et qu'il voulait tant fuir cette relation devenue trop sérieuse et complexe que tout tenter pour passer au-delà des obstacles pour retrouver le bien-être qu'il ressentait la veille encore.

-----

_Dimanche 23 mars 2003_

La veille, il y avait songé durant de très longues heures, pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il avait pu déraper d'une telle façon, reporter sur lui toute la colère qu'avait déclenchée en lui ce misérable accident. Et il était finalement parvenu non pas vraiment à comprendre mais à choisir une nouvelle manière d'avancer. Il y avait trop d'éléments qu'il avait préféré laisser de côté pour se laisser guider par une insouciance qui n'était plus de son âge, qui ne seyait pas à sa situation.

Le serpentard n'allait pas fuir. Il ne voulait pas mettre un terme à cette relation parce qu'elle lui apportait trop de petites joies simples auxquelles il n'avait jamais pris le temps de goûter, parce qu'il n'y avait que le brun qu'il parvenait à apprécier à ce point – pour ne pas encore s'avouer autre chose.

C'était pour cette raison d'ailleurs que le jeune sorcier était à présent endormi dans son lit, si proche de lui, et que Severus avait le regard posé sur son corps en partie recouvert par les draps et son visage aux traits légèrement crispés.

La réalité était là, l'envie d'effleurer sa peau était bien présente tout comme celle d'être capable de rendre son expression plus sereine et de voir fleurir un sourire sur ces lèvres.

Mais le passé continuait à le freiner. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé du temps.

S'il voulait vraiment aller plus loin, penser à l'avenir, il allait devoir lui avouer ses actes, au fur et à mesure, et garder l'espoir qu'il ne le rejette pas après cela, simplement avoir confiance en lui.

Et lui parler de cette nuit où il avait dû détruire l'horcruxe et de ses conséquences…

_Severus courait vers les oubliettes du vieux château, pestant contre Potter pour sa naïveté. _

_Il venait de céder à Draco le dernier portoloin qu'il possédait parce qu'il avait fait la promesse à Lucius, en échange de __**cette**__ information, qu'il permettrait à son fils de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Certes, il n'avait pas été difficile de convaincre le jeune blond de quitter les lieux après qu'il ait vu son père rendre l'âme sous ses yeux mais, à cet instant, il s'était encore imaginé qu'il aurait le temps nécessaire._

_Pourquoi donc avait-il écouté Albus et fait confiance à ce gamin arrogant ?_

_A peine Lucius Malfoy lui avait-il révélé ce qu'il savait sur les horcruxes, avant de rendre son dernier souffle – on ne trahissait pas le seigneur des ténèbres sans en payer le prix mais il avait finalement choisi que sa famille valait plus que sa vie, que l'alerte avait été donnée dans le château du Lord Noir : Harry Potter venait de pénétrer en force dans son repère. _

_Le maître des potions avait alors accompli son devoir envers le fils de son ancien compagnon puis était parti en quête de Potter. Il avait détruit les précédents horcruxes sans en subir de dommage et avec une efficacité étonnante mais, selon les révélations même du sang-pur, le dernier n'était _pas_ Nagini, comme le trio gryffondor avait semblé le croire, mais un objet enfoui au plus profond des oubliettes du domaine… _

_Seulement, on ne pouvait transplaner dans cette demeure et, alors qu'il était miraculeusement parvenu à retrouver Minerva, elle lui avait annoncé, non sans hésitation, que Potter était déjà face au mage noir dans un lieu que nul ne paraissait pouvoir atteindre._

_Alors, il était à présent seul, se précipitant vers le dernier horcruxe aussi vite qu'il le pouvait._

_En bon espion, il avait pourtant demandé à l'Ordre d'attendre de ses nouvelles avant de commencer l'assaut – le Lord était trop confiant à son goût – mais cet imbécile de Potter n'avait su patienter deux malheureuses heures et s'était jeté dans la gueule du serpent !_

_Il ne savait guère comment il parviendrait à détruire ce bout d'âme avant que le survivant ne commette l'irréparable mais il recourrait sans aucun doute à la magie noire ; c'était une trop grande folie pour qu'il y entraîne les sorciers et sorcières qui combattaient de toutes leurs forces l'armée de mangemorts qui occupait les étages supérieurs._

_Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au lieu que Lucius lui avait indiqué, l'homme repéra immédiatement l'artefact : une simple chaîne abandonnée au pied d'un mur._

_Il ne chercha guère à comprendre la signification de ce choix – depuis longtemps, il avait cessé de vouloir percer les mystères du cerveau dérangé de celui qui lui servait de maître – et s'attela directement à sa tâche. Il n'avait pas le temps de prévoir de grands sorts de protection pour faire face à toute l'énergie négative de cet objet mais il n'hésita pourtant pas. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il jouerait au moins son rôle jusqu'au bout. _

_Rapidement, il plaça un léger sort de bouclier autour de ses mains et il entreprit de manipuler l'horcruxe. Les premiers sorts qu'il tenta se montrèrent inefficaces malgré toute l'énergie qu'ils lui demandaient. Au fil des minutes, il commençait à perdre espoir et se figurer que Potter venait d'échouer ou, au contraire, de « réussir » sans se douter que tout serait à recommencer. Finalement, un puissant sortilège de magie noire sembla avoir l'effet recherché même s'il se révélait particulièrement difficile à maintenir et lent à agir._

_- Du temps… encore un peu de temps…_

_Il répétait cela inlassablement alors que son énergie était drainée hors de lui._

_Il crût qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à ses fins lorsqu'il entendit le premier craquement et qu'il vit la chaîne s'effriter dans ses mains. _

_Il poussa un soupir de soulagement._

_Puis, les restes de l'horcruxe vrombirent et explosèrent, lui laissant juste le temps de placer ses bras devant son visage._

Cette nuit-là ne lui avait ensuite laissé guère plus de souvenirs qu'une douleur atroce. Il ne se souvenait même pas quand et comment il avait trouvé l'énergie pour créer un nouveau portoloin et retrouver Draco.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait passé par la suite plus de trois ans incapable d'utiliser ses bras et se terrant sous l'œil « bienveillant » du blond. Il était passé par le renoncement, le désespoir puis l'espoir lorsqu'il avait pu recommencer à manipuler ses premières potions. Et finalement, il avait fallu qu'il se trouve un prétexte, en quelque sorte, pour revenir vivre parmi ces gens qui – il le savait – ne l'accueilleraient certainement pas comme l'un de leurs héros de guerre.

Plus Severus y songeait et plus il se disait que ça l'avait plutôt arrangé de se fermer aux évènements qui ne concernaient pas sa « vengeance », cela avait été tellement plus simple de ne penser qu'à Harry Potter…

Les aveux promettaient d'être difficiles mais, s'il lui laissait le temps, ils pourraient sans nul doute passer au-delà.

Il se décida finalement à quitter son presque amant du regard et pénétra dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche.

_A suivre…_

_(Présence de fautes plus que probable car aucune relecture... si c'est nécessaire je rééditerai ce chapitre plus tard :S) _

_Gomen... Je n'arrive décidément pas à faire cette partie consacrée à Severus aussi courte que je la voulais... Et chaque chapitre me plait de moins en moins (Au moins, j'aurais fait UNE fois l'expérience de publier une fic si longue au moins une fois par semaine mais après ça je ne suis pas prête de m'y remettre, dans mon cas, ça tue l'inspiration -.-') mais, rassurez-vous, le prochain sera le dernier avant le chapitre 30 XD_

_A la semaine prochaine ! (Pour ceux qui me lisent encore...) _


	35. Chapitre 29 : Partie 7

Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…

Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry, publication hebdomadaire

Bonsoir !  
Un grand merci pour tous vos encouragements continuels sur cette fic, ça me donne tout le courage nécessaire à continuer cette publication hebdomadaire :') (et merci aussi à samarachna à qui je n'ai pas su répondre directement !)  
Le nouveau chapitre est là, j'espère que sa longueur ne vous découragera pas XD

Bonne lecture !

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 29 : Partie 7**_

_Dimanche 23 mars 2003_

L'eau coulait sur sa peau, ruisselant de ses épaules pour se perdre en sillons sur ses bras, ses cicatrices.

Il s'était longtemps dit qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais, que ces marques noires déformant sa peau lui procureraient toujours le même sentiment de révulsion et, pourtant, il s'y était fait. Certes, le maître des potions aurait été loin de refuser de tenter sa chance s'il existait une possibilité de les effacer mais il s'en accommodait malgré tout, comme l'on pouvait se résigner à se voir vieillir années après années.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand avait eu lieu ce changement – sans doute après son retour à Poudlard – mais, si lui ne voyait plus qu'en elles le reflet de la guerre qu'ils avaient gagnée (et le souvenir des douleurs qu'elles avaient provoquées aussi, mais cela il se forçait à l'occulter depuis des jours déjà), il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser quelqu'un s'horrifier devant ces anciennes blessures. Voir sur les traits de ses vis-à-vis autant dégoût qu'il avait exprimé lui-même la première fois qu'il les avait découvertes.

Voir la répugnance sur le visage d'Harry quand il croiserait son regard… Non, à cela, il n'était définitivement pas prêt.

Il quitta finalement la salle de bain, sa longue robe noire à nouveau enfilée.

A son passage, le gryffondor ouvrit les yeux ; à son expression, il semblait avoir eu un sommeil agité, ses cernes étaient trop visibles pour en douter.

Severus lui dit vaguement qu'il l'attendait pour le déjeuner et pénétra dans le salon.

A vrai dire, l'ancien espion espérait que son cadet n'essaierait pas de lui demander plus d'explications mais il n'y croyait pas trop non plus.

Faire comme-ci la veille n'avait jamais existé ? C'était peut-être possible, même si ce ne serait que pour peu de temps – le temps qu'il puisse prouver au plus jeune qu'ils pouvaient passer au-delà pour l'instant sans plus en parler. En fait, ça ne tenait presque qu'à lui. A sa capacité à le persuader, à garder son calme, à y croire.

Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, le maître des potions l'accueillit avec calme et tendresse même, d'un baiser léger et d'une douce étreinte. Lorsqu'il voulut s'écarter, pourtant, le gryffondor le retint contre lui et il accepta de bonne grâce.

Il prit à nouveau également le temps de l'observer et fronça les sourcils.

Le survivant avait vraiment l'air fatigué mais il se demandait si cela était dû aux évènements de la veille ou à autre chose. Des cauchemars ? Il lui en avait effectivement parlé une ou deux fois durant leurs conversations. Mais si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait sans doute entendu… enfin, Severus devait avouer aussi que, pour une fois, son sommeil avait été profond.

Il prit cependant le parti d'en faire une entrée à leur conversation.

- A l'avenir, quand tu viendras ici, tu devrais prendre quelques potions de sommeil avec toi puisqu'il te semble si difficile de dormir en ma compagnie.

Néanmoins, le ton un peu moqueur et le très léger rictus qu'il afficha n'eurent pas l'effet escompté et le survivant répliqua avec colère.

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais en utiliser, si tes cauchemars ne m'avaient…

_Ses cauchemars ?_

Il n'en avait même aucun souvenir. Se pouvait-il qu'il lui ait révélé, malgré lui, certaines choses qu'il voulait encore garder secrètes ? Ce n'était pas de cette manière que cela devait se passer, sans qu'il ne puisse même choisir le moment opportun, et entraînant indubitablement de nouvelles interrogations chez le plus jeune.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Le survivant plissa légèrement les paupières puis lui répondit avec un rien d'irritation.

- Tu as crié, tu semblais souffrir et vouloir te protéger de quelque chose. Tu as demandé un peu de « temps » aussi.

Effectivement, c'était bien là la description de l'un de ses vieux cauchemars. Assez parlant d'ailleurs lorsque l'on avait les éléments pour l'interpréter. Cela était très loin de lui plaire.

- Quoi d'autre ? questionna-t-il encore avec plus d'appréhension cette fois.

- Oh. Pas grand-chose. Tu as juste prononcé un nom au moment où je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour te calmer.

Non. Il n'était quand même pas allé jusqu'à parler du blond dans son sommeil alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la haine que le professeur éprouvait pour lui – due en particulier à une certaine tentative de meurtre sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Si c'était le cas… alors toute chance de faire tourner court cette conversation était perdue.

- J'aimerais pourtant que tu m'expliques pourquoi, lorsque _je_ t'ai tenu dans mes bras tu as appelé _Malfoy_ !

Il n'allait pas y parvenir. Il ne lui laisserait jamais le temps nécessaire.

Severus lui fit relâcher son étreinte et s'écarta.

Il ne tenait qu'à lui de lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Si le jeune sorcier éprouvait tant de rancune pour Draco pour s'être simplement attaqué au couple Weasley-Granger, comment prendrait-il le fait que son seul but en revenant dans cette école était de s'en prendre à lui ? Il allait sans doute…

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagines. Et ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ca ne me regarde pas ? Mais bon sang, Severus ! Comment veux-tu que je prenne le fait que TU REFUSES MEME DE REPONDRE A UNE QUESTION AUSSI _SIMPLE_ ? s'emporta finalement le gryffondor.

Simple ? Il ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait. Et pourtant, le maître des potions aurait dû s'y préparer, ces belles paroles lui affirmant qu'il l'aimait simplement et saurait se montrer patient n'étaient que les promesses d'un gamin.

- J'ai donc eu tort de te croire lorsque tu m'as dit que tu me faisais _**confiance**_ ? explosa-t-il à son tour car exprimer sa rage lui permettait au moins d'oublier qu'il se montrait égoïste dans son raisonnement.

Cependant, au lieu de monter encore d'un cran dans sa colère, Harry parût comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait jusque là échappé. Le sourire triste qui se peignit sur ses traits lui donna le sentiment d'avoir dépassé une limite qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

- Severus, réponds-moi honnêtement, est-ce que tu penses que nous avons un avenir ensemble ?

La question le prit au dépourvu.

Un avenir ? Quelques mois, sans doute, et il aurait eu envie que cela puisse durer plus longtemps. Mais, finalement, serait-il prêt un jour à lui dire tout ce dont il devrait forcément lui parler ? Il ne faisait que se trouver des excuses pour se taire.

Le serpentard n'arrivait pas à décider si l'espoir d'une relation durable avec son cadet était suffisant face aux risques encourus.

Il fixa les yeux verts quelques instants, y lisant l'appréhension et l'incertitude.

Ses hésitations allaient le faire souffrir – le faisaient déjà souffrir. Voilà ce qu'il réalisa enfin. Et, s'il n'était pas sûr de lui, alors il devait peut-être mettre un terme à tout ceci lorsqu'on lui en donnait l'occasion. Malgré ses désirs, malgré le froid que cette idée engendrait déjà en lui. Parce qu'il n'était pas encore capable de définir correctement ses sentiments. Parce que, au fond de lui, il ne parvenait toujours pas à accorder toute sa confiance à Harry.

- Tu vois toi-même en quoi tout cela se transforme. Nous devrions en rester là, avant de franchir les limites, avant que cela ne nous mène trop loin. J'ai essayé mais je ne peux voir ceci comme une relation durable. Et cela n'a jamais été ce que j'ai désiré. Ce n'est pas dans ce genre de but que je suis revenu à Poudlard, ça ne l'a jamais été et ça ne le sera jamais.

L'ancien espion avait dit cela avec calme alors qu'il lui avait semblé terriblement difficile de prononcer ces mots. Ils ne reflétaient que des demi-vérités. Ils le blessaient pourtant plus encore qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer.

- Mais pourtant, aujourd'hui encore tu…

- Je t'avais demandé du temps, ce n'était pas sans raison.

Il voyait une certaine incrédulité dans le regard poison, un refus silencieux également mais Severus ne comptait plus faire marche arrière. C'était cela qu'il aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps et s'il ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui cela serait sans aucun doute plus douloureux encore pour le gryffondor. Pour lui, également.

- Je vois, dit-il d'une voix éteinte, c'était simplement pour trouver le moyen de me dire que ça n'avait rien de sérieux pour toi.

- Je suis désolé, Harry.

Le jeune professeur ferma les yeux, peut-être même sans s'en rendre compte, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il ne réagit pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Le maître des potions quant à lui se sentait glacé, l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras était toujours présente, celle de revenir sur ses mots également mais il resta là, immobile, incapable de dire ou faire quelque chose de plus.

Finalement, le survivant ouvrit à nouveau les yeux – sans plus les poser sur lui – et afficha un sourire triste et crispé à la fois.

- Merci d'avoir été honnête. Je ne t'ennuierai plus avec mes sentiments. Tu devrais aller déjeuner, termina-il comme pour faire bonne figure.

Avant même que Severus ne songe à lui répondre, il s'était précipité hors de la pièce et avait refermé la porte derrière lui.

Un instant, l'homme se dirigea vers cette dernière mais finalement il laissa simplement son front se poser sur le bois et soupira.

Il avait fait au mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Se séparer avant que l'un ou l'autre ne finisse par rejeter l'autre et que cela se termine dans les cris et les pleurs. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus censé, laisser le héros du monde sorcier vivre loin du giron du traître. Permettre aux vieilles rancunes de ne plus être ravivées en s'éloignant de lui.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Mais ça faisait terriblement mal.

-----

_Samedi 5 avril 2003_

La foule était dense et personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Il y avait bien eu quelques regards méfiants à son encontre mais, fort heureusement, il n'avait eu droit à aucun commentaire désagréable. C'était presque à croire qu'il s'était finalement trouvé une place parmi eux. Même s'il savait qu'on se contentait souvent simplement de l'ignorer.

Severus posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur les nouveaux mariés, entourés de leurs familles, et sur le survivant.

S'il devait être honnête, il savait qu'eux le considéraient pratiquement comme l'un des leurs et, cela, même la fin de sa relation avec le gryffondor n'y avait rien changé. D'ailleurs, Arthur et Molly n'avaient pas hésité à lui faire la conversation durant la matinée. Il avait aussi échangé quelques mots avec ses collègues et, même, avec Charlie Weasley - qui lui avait demandé son avis sur les propriétés d'une certaine potion pour le soin de ses dragons.

Simplement, et de lui-même, l'ancien espion se maintenait à l'écart.

S'il avait accepté cette invitation c'était – pourquoi se le cacher ? – pour pouvoir être avec Harry, et un peu, malgré tout, parce qu'il avait appris à apprécier Granger et son mari.

Dire qu'il regrettait leur séparation aurait été un euphémisme. Ils avaient beau se croiser régulièrement au sein de Poudlard, le jeune homme lui manquait. Leurs conversations, son corps, sa présence à _ses_ côtés.

Après deux semaines, sa fuite lui semblait avoir tout de la lâcheté. Il avait eu le sentiment que, comme le gryffondor, il souhaitait s'engager et il avait pris peur, envisager les pires scénarios pour un hypothétique avenir sans accepter de prendre de risques supplémentaires.

Pourtant Severus ne parvenait pas à trouver la force nécessaire pour essayer de changer les choses. Certes, au comportement du professeur de DCFM, il ne serait pas très difficile pour eux de reprendre leur relation à peu près là où ils l'avaient laissée… mais cela impliquait forcément qu'il soit plus « honnête ». On en revenait toujours à ça.

Et il considérait toujours qu'il avait plus à y perdre qu'à y gagner… ce qui lui faisait se demander s'il n'attendait pas vainement qu'un évènement face pencher la balance dans l'autre sens. C'était assez pathétique de sa part. Il avait su prendre tellement de choix (même si pas toujours les meilleurs) et s'y tenir, alors pourquoi n'y parvenait-il plus avec Harry ?

Le maître des potions soupira et quitta le mur contre lequel il s'était adossé pour aller vers le buffet.

- Ah ! Severus ! C'est justement vous que je cherchais.

Il s'arrêta puis se retourna lentement en se demandant s'il avait vraiment reconnu la voix de celui qui l'avait interpellé. C'était pourtant bien lui.

- Draco. Je m'étonne de vous voir en ce lieu, répondit-il sobrement devant le sourire un peu trop large pour être honnête du jeune Malfoy.

Le blond lui tendit l'un des deux verres qu'il avait entre les mains et son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus si cela était possible.

- Il se trouve que vous n'êtes guère facile à joindre depuis que vous enseignez à nouveau. Que serai-je donc si je ne savais profiter de telles occasions pour faciliter nos rencontres ?

L'ancien espion n'était pas dupe, s'il était là ça ne pouvait être encore et toujours que pour la même chose.

- A défaut de vous voir répondre à mes lettres, je peux croire que ma présence face à vous vous aidera à mieux reconsidérer mon offre, continua le jeune serpentard avec emphase.

- Au risque de vous décevoir, je peux vous assurer que cela n'y change absolument rien, répondit-il pour y mettre un terme définitif.

Malheureusement, Draco ignora ce nouveau refus et persista.

Combien de fois encore reviendrait-il à la charge ?

Evidemment, il était de notoriété publique que l'empire Malfoy ne se portait pas au mieux de sa forme mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Ses potions lui avaient rapporté une fortune plus qu'acceptable. Ses investissements étaient quant à eux en train de le dépouiller…

Mais Severus ne pouvait lui apporter aucun soutien. Il n'avait plus le temps de passer des journées entières à mettre au point de nouvelles potions futiles – pas plus que l'envie, d'ailleurs – et n'avait certainement pas l'esprit à ça en ce moment. Quelques semaines plutôt, il avait bien songé à essayer d'y consacrer quelques heures par semaines pour qu'il ait malgré tout une occasion de ne pas totalement sombrer mais il ne tenait pas à faire de promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir.

- …bien évident que vous aurez votre part dans ce projet, qui sera, je peux vous l'assurer, loin d'être négligeable et…

Le maître des potions l'écoutait d'un air distrait, n'entendant de sa bouche que les mêmes mots que blond avait couché sur papier et peu intéressé par toutes ces propositions qu'il définissait lui-même comme d'une « générosité rare ». Vraiment, il en venait même à plaindre son ancien élève. Il ne semblait qu'accorder tant d'importance à son image et à l'argent alors que pourtant il valait mieux que cela.

Ce n'est, finalement, après ce qui pouvait aisément plus se définir comme un monologue qu'une conversation, que le jeune Malfoy le quitta, visiblement irrité de n'être une fois de plus pas parvenu à ses fins.

Severus décida à ce moment là que ce mariage avait été suffisamment long à son goût et, avant de devoir à nouveau supporter le stupide entêtement de Draco, préféra aller présenter ses vœux aux mariés pour quitter enfin cette réception. Cherchant à les repérer à nouveau dans la foule, il tomba finalement sur celui qu'il se contentait depuis le début de la cérémonie d'observer de loin. Et, après quelques mots échangés, ce dernier l'invita à le suivre pour retrouver ses amis.

Avant qu'ils n'arrivent auprès d'eux, il put cependant entendre la voix traînante familière et il sut, avant de le voir, qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec Malfoy.

Quelques-uns de ses anciens élèves, les jeunes mariés y compris, observaient le blond qui discourait d'un quelconque sujet avec grandiloquence et la plupart de ses auditeurs semblaient mal à l'aise. Il avait également un verre d'alcool entre les mains, et il savait que c'était loin d'être le premier de l'après-midi.

Mais que cherchait donc à faire cet imbécile ? Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans ce lieu et pourtant il s'y imposait avec tout l'orgueil que l'on pouvait attendre de la part d'un membre de sa famille. Et, à l'expression renfrognée qu'il avait pu voir un instant sur les traits du survivant, avant qu'il ne murmure quelques mots à la mariée du jour, il était certain que les représailles n'auraient rien d'amicales.

- Ah ! Justement, je parlais de vous !

Le maître des potions crût d'abord qu'il s'adressait tant à lui qu'à son jeune collègue mais le regard gris ne cherchait visiblement que le sien.

- Severus ! Ne restez donc pas si loin de nous ! J'expliquais à nos amis ici présents combien la population sorcière pouvait se montrer peu _reconnaissante_. Votre agression à Pré-au-lard en est un des plus beaux exemples.

Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à la façon dont il insista sur les mots qu'il prononçait. Dans un même temps, les évènements de ce jour lui revinrent clairement en mémoire.

- Enfin, j'imagine que si une certaine personne n'avait pas clamé haut et fort que vous étiez un mangemort assassin, ce genre de petit incident ne se produirait pas. C'est bien le genre de paroles que le petit peuple ne peut jamais oublier, déclara-t-il en prenant un air affecté et en secouant la tête. Mais, bon, le fait que vous vous soyez caché pendant cinq ans, sans que _personne_ ne sache où vous vous terriez, n'a pas dû non plus jouer en votre faveur. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? questionna-t-il, une lueur malsaine dansant dans ses yeux.

Alors, c'était ainsi qu'il avait choisi d'agir à présent. Par la menace. Au beau milieu de tous ces gens à qui il cachait une part de ses pensées. Devant Harry qui ne pourrait alors que se poser plus de questions. C'était une pure trahison et il parvenait difficilement à masquer sa colère.

- Alors, Severus ? Quel sombre secret nous cachez-vous encore ? Quelles cicatrices votre passé vous a-t-il donc laissées ?

Presque malgré lui, le serpentard sentit une partie de sa magie lui échapper et ne porta pratiquement aucune attention aux verres qui se brisaient dans les mains des invités les entourant. Si Malfoy continuait dans ce sens, ce sourire goguenard toujours plaqué sur le visage, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir encore répondre de ses réactions.

- Mmh… sujet sensible, Severus ?

Son attention fut toutefois détournée une seconde par les coups d'œil intrigués que jetaient quelques autres convives de cette réception et il prit sur lui pour se calmer. D'une part, Draco était ivre – cela s'entendait dans sa voix – et de l'autre, ces attaques étaient clairement dues à une certaine amertume. Comme le maître des potions, ses choix durant la guerre le poursuivaient encore aujourd'hui et ses difficultés en affaire n'en étaient pas totalement indépendants.

Il retint d'une main sur son épaule le brun qui semblait prêt à se jeter sur lui.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je doute que votre place soit ici, et encore moins dans cet état, trancha-t-il finalement d'un ton froid et péremptoire.

- Ce n'est plus Draco maintenant ? poussa-t-il encore d'un air candide qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Cependant, cette dernière réflexion fut uniquement suivie d'un air absent, comme s'il n'avait plus tout à fait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, son regard se perdant sur les débris de verre à ses pieds.

Il était vrai que Severus l'avait en quelque sorte laissé livré à lui-même en choisissant de retourner à Poudlard mais finalement, comme il avait fini par le remarquer, le fils de Lucius était plus dépendant de lui qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et il était peut-être temps qu'il se préoccupe un peu plus de son cas.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que vous quittiez ces lieux, reprit-il enfin sans plus vraiment de colère.

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui mais ne réagit pas vraiment.

Il prit sa baguette et la leva légèrement vers son cadet, tout ceci n'avait pas à durer plus longtemps, tant pour les invités légitimes de ce mariage que pour ne pas totalement détruire la réputation de Draco.

- Bien, bien, ce n'est pas la peine d'en arriver là, fit-il encore un peu arrogant, je m'en vais.

Le jeune Malfoy passa le premier et il le suivit à travers la foule ; il était temps qu'ils aient une petite conversation pour que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus.

- Severus !

Harry l'avait appelé avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop de lui et l'observait avec une certaine incertitude dans le regard. Mais il semblait plus inquiet pour lui que préparé à lui poser mille et une question.

Il soupira ; c'était certain, les sentiments du plus jeune à son égard n'avaient pas changé.

- Je vais m'assurer qu'il quitte bien les lieux. Je reviens dans un instant, le rassura-t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Il escorta le blond jusqu'au premier lieu où il pourrait transplaner, et suffisamment loin des invités pour qu'ils puissent échanger quelques mots sans être dérangés.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici, commença le maître des potions.

- Bien sûr, « ma place n'est pas ici », n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

- Certainement pas si votre seul but est de vous faire remarquer, dit-il avec le ton qu'il utilisait pour ses élèves.

- Dîtes plutôt que maintenant qu'ils vous ont acceptés parmi eux, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, répondit-il cette fois avec une amertume certaine. Alors que pourtant, moi je sais ce que vous avez dû endurer et qu'eux…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais le sourire désabusé qui s'était peint sur ses traits était assez significatif.

- Je n'ai fait que retourner à ma place. Et votre jugement est erroné si vous croyez que c'est ainsi que je vois les choses, Draco. Il me semble d'ailleurs que vous ne cherchiez vous-même qu'à récupérer la source principale de vos bénéfices.

Le regard de l'ancien espion s'était fait plus perçant et son ton avait été plus froid.

- C'est faux ! s'insurgea-t-il soudain. Beaucoup ne continuent à ne voir en moi qu'un pariât ou une occasion de se faire reconnaître alors que nous, nous parlions, avant, nous…

Il s'arrêta et détourna le regard, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas voulu que cela lui échappe. Etait-il possible, qu'à la base, ce n'était vraiment que sa compagnie qu'il recherchait ?

- Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire. J'ai trop bu, je pense. Je vais rentrer.

Le blond semblait déjà prêt à transplaner mais Severus leva les yeux au ciel et le retint par l'épaule. Vraiment, l'orgueil d'un Malfoy n'avait pas de limite. Quoique, il n'était pas vraiment le mieux placé pour pouvoir s'en moquer.

- Passez dans la semaine qui arrive à Poudlard. La fin de l'année approche à grands pas et il ne me sera sans doute guère difficile de vous accorder un peu de temps pour vos potions, dit-il avec détachement.

Il ignora l'air un peu stupide que prit Draco et continua.

- Et puis laissez-moi au moins vous aider à transplaner chez vous, il me semble qu'il serait assez fâcheux que vous vous désartibuliez dans votre état, termina-t-il néanmoins sarcastique.

Severus ne sut s'empêcher de laisser un rictus fleurir sur ses lèvres devant la surprise manifeste du jeune adulte et les transplana immédiatement. Il ne sut obtenir de son jeune protégé – en un sens – qu'un vague « je passerai » avant qu'il ne le quitte pour revenir à la réception.

Finalement Draco n'était pas vraiment différent aujourd'hui du jeune enfant qu'il avait connu et il ne choisissait décidément jamais les meilleures façons pour faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'il désirait. Tous ces prétextes – enfin pas tout à fait non plus, mais bon… - simplement parce qu'il appréciait sa présence et n'était visiblement pas toujours des plus à l'aise dans ce monde de requins où il évoluait tous les jours…

On pouvait dire qu'il était de meilleure humeur lorsqu'il retourna parmi les invités, ne donnant guère plus d'importance au comportement inattendu du blond, tout en cherchant Harry du regard.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, il se dirigea vers lui et ses deux amis en silence… et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, masqué à leurs regards par d'autres convives.

- …vez, j'en ai marre de jouer la comédie pour ce traître. Ce lâche aurait mieux fait de rester là où il était et ne plus jamais se représenter devant nous. Je ne le supporte plus et je crois qu'il est temps qu'il récolte ce qu'il mérite, déclara le survivant d'un ton glacial.

Le maître des potions resta figé d'incrédulité. Il avait dû mal comprendre, ça ne pouvait en être autrement.

- C'est sans doute parce qu'il s'agit de Severus mais je crois que tu as raison. En fait, j'y pense depuis que j'ai eu la chance de le revoir à Poudlard, continua Granger d'une voix tout aussi dure.

- Ah. Toi aussi.

Il ne voyait qu'une partie de l'expression du jeune sorcier mais l'éclat de haine qui se reflétait dans ses yeux était bien présent.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Je crois, qu'après six années, c'est un peu tard, enchaîna le rouquin du trio avec un dépit évident.

Il ne pouvait se décider à esquisser le moindre mouvement, écoutant chaque mot qu'ils prononçaient avec un peu plus de douleur encore. Ce qu'il avait redouté en commençant à leur accorder leur confiance commençait à se produire. Et, une fois encore, Harry était en train de détruire en lui plus de choses que personne n'en avait jamais été capable. Non, cette fois, c'était pire encore.

- Il ne se retrouvera pas à Azkaban mais je suis certain qu'en rendant tout cela public le peu qu'il lui restera de réputation partira vite en fumée, renchérit le brun d'un ton mauvais qui lui rappelait ses jeunes années à Poudlard – et son père, également.

Trahi. Il se sentait trahi. Depuis le début, Potter n'avait fait que se moquer de lui, s'en servir à sa convenance. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? Dévoiler leur pseudo relation à l'entièreté du monde sorcier pour montrer à quel point il était facile de le manipuler ? Rapporter son agression sur « celui-qui-a-survécu » à la gazette du sorcier pour prouver qu'il était pire encore que l'image que ses détracteurs se faisaient de lui ?

- Quoiqu'il en soit, laissons-nous encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir. J'aimerais… éviter que notre mariage soit marqué par ce genre de souvenir, finit enfin le professeur de métamorphose.

L'ancien espion n'entendit pas la fin de leur conversation et marcha mécaniquement vers eux.

Ce gosse était une plaie. Un obstacle qui continuerait éternellement à briser ses efforts et à lui pourrir la vie ! Il s'était attaché à une illusion et sa colère, sa rage qui ne cessait de s'amplifier, de secondes en secondes, le persuadait qu'il était temps d'en finir, qu'il ne devait plus _**jamais**_ lui laisser la moindre chance de le duper.

Il prit sur lui pour répondre sobrement, et rester impassible, lorsqu'il les rejoint mais il ne fut pas capable de rester très longtemps aux côtés de ces hypocrites - ces traîtres - et, après avoir annoncé discrètement à Potter qu'il devrait parler une fois retournés au château, il se perdit dans la foule pour trouver un endroit calme et s'y isoler.

Les heures jusqu'à leur retour à Poudlard s'égrainèrent à rythme ridiculement lent laissant Severus livré à ses sombres pensées. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir dans cette école et rester loin du gryffondor. Laisser ses idées de vengeance enfermées dans un recoin de son esprit et se contenter d'ignorer leur « sauveur » au lieu de lui prêter le flanc. Ne pas s'attacher. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était toujours trompé. Et tout ce dont il était sûr, à l'heure actuelle, était qu'il allait dans tous les cas faire payer au jeune sorcier ses manigances.

Le début de soirée arriva enfin et le maître des potions se présenta à nouveau devant son cadet pour qu'ils quittent ensemble la réception. A chaque nouveau sourire qu'il lui adressait, il avait envie de lui hurler sa rage mais, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans les appartements du plus jeune, il resta silencieux.

Cependant, en dépit de tout, le désir physique était toujours présent (d'autres sentiments que la haine également mais c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il était en état de s'avouer). Et, aussi contradictoire que cela pouvait paraître, il avait décidé qu'il se laisserait bercer une dernière fois par cette illusion et qu'il obtiendrait au moins cela du survivant.

C'est ainsi que, dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans ses quartiers, le serpentard l'enlaça pour l'embrasser mais Harry – Potter l'arrêta.

- Je croyais que nous devions parler, dit-il en l'observant de ses yeux verts.

Parler. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Dès qu'ils « parleraient » toute cette comédie trouverait son terme. Il se força à afficher un léger sourire tout en se demandant comment un regard pouvant paraître si sincère pouvait se révéler si trompeur.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'à partir de ce soir les choses vont changer entre-nous. N'était-ce pas ce que tu espérais ?

Severus n'attendit pas sa réponse pour goûter ses lèvres. C'était décidément trop agréable. Sentir sa langue céder sous la siennes, son corps se coller au sien, ses mains chercher une prise sur sa nuque… Juste pour quelques instants, il voulait oublier qu'il allait perdre tout cela.

Il se laissa guider par son désir et l'entraîna progressivement vers sa chambre, le débarrassant de ses lunettes, ses robes et sa baguette. Le maître des potions le mena jusqu'au lit, continuant d'explorer son corps et finit par le recouvrir du sien. Durant quelques secondes, ils s'observèrent en silence. Harry lui offrit un nouveau sourire et le serpentard sentit son cœur se serrer davantage.

Il y avait crû, réellement, et maintenant tout cela ne serait que le point culminant de cette farce. Comme il haïssait le simple fait de s'être montré si naïf !

L'homme captura ses lèvres avec un peu plus de violence avant de descendre vers sa gorge et de laisser sa main s'accrocher à ses cheveux avec plus de possessivité.

Une vague hésitation le traversa lorsqu'il sentit les doigts juvéniles atteindre son torse mais il ne l'empêcha cette fois pas de lui ôter ses robes et, même, l'y aida. Pourtant, lorsque qu'il laissa son corps au regard du survivant, il ne parvint plus à se laisser griser par les premiers échos de leurs ébats. Ses yeux se fixèrent simplement sur le visage du brun et il attendit. Il sembla d'abord apprécier la vue… puis une grimace de dégoût traversa ses traits.

Bien sûr. Que s'était-il imaginé ? C'était là seule réaction qu'il pouvait avoir. Alors qu'il était pratiquement le seul… celui qu'il ne _tolérait_ pas de voir réagir ainsi !

Et là tout remonta à la surface, la colère de n'avoir été qu'un jouet entre ses mains, celle d'avoir enduré tant de souffrance pour si peu de reconnaissance, celle de savoir que, comme tous les autres, il l'avait rejeté. Pire, il n'avait même jamais cherché à l'accepter.

C'est presque malgré lui que ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa gorge et qu'il chercha à lui couper toute respiration.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je vous dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ? Oh non, n'essayez pas de le nier, je l'ai vu dans votre regard. Et pourtant, vous êtes le responsable de ceci ! Votre arrogance, votre incompétence m'ont forcé à détruire cet immonde horcruxe et voyez-en vous-même le résultat ! Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de mois d'atroce douleur que j'ai dû subir, incapable d'effectuer seul les plus basses des tâches ? De la manière dont j'ai vécu ces longues années où ces bras refusaient encore et toujours de m'offrir la dextérité nécessaire pour réaliser la plus basique des potions ? Non, vous ne chercheriez même pas à comprendre. Parce que c'est ce que mérite un traître, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne supportez plus de devoir jouer cette comédie ? Eh bien, je vais vous alléger de ce poids car, pour moi aussi, cela n'a que trop duré !

Potter essayait de se débattre, peut-être même cherchait-il à formuler de stupides justifications mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

- Voulez-vous connaître la raison qui m'a poussé à permettre à Minerva de me retrouver cette année ? La seule et unique raison ?

Un rictus s'afficha sur ses traits tant la façon dont avait évolué ses intentions premières lui semblait à présent absurde. Et aussi, parce qu'à son regard, l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier se sentait visiblement trahi. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

- Vous tuer. Vous priver purement et simplement de cette vie que vous n'avez gardé qu'en laissant les autres agir à votre place et se sacrifier pour vous. Cela aurait dû se faire sans qu'aucun ne puisse croire à un meurtre. Un poison de mon crû dans votre alcool, un accident dans la forêt interdite. Mais j'ai fait l'erreur de croire un instant que les choses pourraient se terminer autrement. Soit. Vous allez avoir ce que vous avez toujours mérité et j'offrirai enfin au monde sorcier une raison valable de me haïr !

Oui, depuis le début, c'était ainsi que cela devait se terminer. Même si le regard douloureux que le gryffondor lui adressait ne lui fournissait aucun réconfort, même s'il se rendait bien compte qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait cela ne reflétait pas _réellement_ ce qu'il pensait. Et son doute fut plus grand encore lorsque la résistance du plus jeune disparut et que les yeux verts l'observèrent avec tout autre chose que la haine qui aurait dû s'y retrouver.

- Allez-vous donc me laisser vous supprimer sans même chercher à vous défendre ? grinça-t-il les dents serrées.

Il sentait que toute certitude le fuyait.

- Je devrais… mettre un terme à tout ceci.

Il essayait encore de se persuader lui-même mais la confiance – factice ou non – qui perçait dans son regard était en train de détruire ses dernières défenses. Il devait se l'avouer à lui-même, où espérait-il trouver la force de le tuer alors qu'il ne souhaitait que le garder auprès de lui ?

- Mais je ne peux pas, conclut-il en le libérant.

Il entendit que le jeune homme reprenait son souffle mais il ne parvenait déjà plus à le regarder en face.

- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il. Pas alors que je sais – depuis longtemps, qu'en dépit de ce que je voulais croire, tu n'aurais rien pu y faire. Pas alors que…

Le serpentard eut un très léger sourire, reflet de tout la peine qu'il ressentait, de son désarroi également et de la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait. Il se leva pour se laisser glisser contre la porte close car il n'aurait pas été capable de faire un pas de plus et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la sentence du survivant.

- J'espère que cela te réjouit, Harry, d'être parvenu à faire en sorte que je me fasse prendre à mon propre jeu, et d'en être sorti vainqueur. Tu n'auras plus à jouer la comédie.

Et lui il était le perdant, celui qui s'était finalement laissé emprisonner par ses sentiments.

- Au mariage, nous parlions de Malfoy, déclara soudain son cadet, d'une voix basse.

Malfoy ?

Malfoy.

Il en aurait presque ri. Mais quel genre d'homme était-il dont pour s'être laissé gagner par des envies de meurtres pour un simple quiproquo ?

Un homme qui méritait amplement la haine que beaucoup lui portait.

Un homme qui n'avait finalement toujours eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Un homme pathétique.

- Quand bien même. Cela ne change rien à la réalité des faits.

- Quels faits ? Que tu ne me hais pas au point que tu as pu le laisser entendre ? Ou que tu refuses obstinément que je puisse t'aimer ?

Harry avait quitté le lit pour le rejoindre mais ses mots lui paraissait si loin de la gravité de la situation qu'il ne parvenait à leur donner suffisamment de valeur pour être convaincu.

- Tu avais raison de ne pas avoir confiance en moi, déclara le sorcier sans plus chercher à détourner la réalité.

Et puis son regard passa un instant sur les marques sur ses bras et il se rappela un instant de la grimace du gryffondor à leur découverte.

- Je te dégoûte.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. J'ai simplement été surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ces marques soient si profondes et si étendues. Et peu importe ce que tu peux penser, il n'y a rien qui me déplaise en toi qui soit suffisant pour que je cesse de t'aimer.

Severus comprenait ce qu'il sous-entendait ainsi mais ça lui semblait simplement trop facile. Cependant, dès que les doigts chauds se posèrent sur ses bras marqués, il ne put que relever les yeux vers lui. Et il était certain qu'aucun dégoût n'était présent sur ce visage calme.

- Tu sais, Severus, ces questions auxquelles je tenais tant à avoir des réponses, ce n'était pas par manque de confiance envers toi. Je veux juste mieux te connaître, pouvoir un peu plus te comprendre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le plus âgé resta silencieux.

- Tu pourras dire que je suis un gryffondor inconscient et sot mais pourtant… Je sentais depuis le début que quelque chose se dressait entre nous ; je voulais juste briser ce mur. Et malgré ce que tu m'as dit ce soir, je ne t'en aime pas moins.

C'était tellement… tellement gryffondor, pensa-t-il bêtement. Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte à quel point la situation avait pu être malsaine – de son point de vue du moins – pour lui pardonner si facilement ?

- Tu es trop naïf. Comment peux-tu croire que les choses puissent être aussi simples ? Les paroles ne seront jamais suffisantes pour effacer les actes.

Il ne méritait pas que cela s'arrange _si_ facilement alors qu'il avait agit de manière si égoïste et, même, ignoble si Harry croyait réellement en chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

- Très bien. N'effaçons rien mais laissons le passé là où il est. Et avançons, ensemble.

Ca paraissait si évident pour le jeune professeur et pourtant si inespéré pour lui. Et, pour la première fois, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment le droit de lui imposer la personne si dure qu'il était, si encline à s'emporter et à voir les côtés les plus sombres de la plupart des situations.

- Ca ne t'apportera rien de bon, déclara enfin Severus.

- Au contraire, je pense que j'y ai tout à y gagner. A part ce petit détail, que tu aies voulu me tuer, reprit-il avec un peu de dérision – ce à quoi il fronça plus qu'un peu les sourcils, il n'y a rien… D'accord, peut-être pas « petit » détail, se corrigea-t-il malgré tout. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu ne l'as pas fait et je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, conclu-t-il avec un sourire semblable à ceux qu'il lui aurait adressé si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit.

Le maître des potions osa lever sa main vers lui, s'arrêtant un instant malgré le fait que le survivant n'en sembla pas le moins du monde effrayé, puis se permit de laisser ses doigts parcourir sa gorge, là où les traces de sa rage étaient encore profondément marquées dans sa peau. Il finit par effleurer tendrement sa joue tandis qu'il l'observait encore avec espoir.

Etait-il vraiment possible qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et qu'il n'ait pas tout détruit comme il était bien trop apte à le faire ?

Il ferma un instant les yeux. C'était maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Il devait enfin se décider à accorder toute sa confiance à Harry.

L'ancien espion l'observa à nouveau.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait, croire totalement en quelqu'un et… tout simplement l'aimer.

Mais, cette fois, il était enfin prêt.

- Stupide gryffondor, lâcha-t-il avec une douceur qu'il n'exprimait pas souvent.

Et il entoura le jeune homme de ses bras, collant son torse nu au sien, pour sentir sa présence contre lui, s'assurer que _cela_ était vrai. Tout autre se serait sans doute déjà lassé depuis longtemps d'une personne qui refusait ainsi se dévoiler mais Harry était différent. Il avait réellement besoin de lui, n'est ce pas ? Lui, en tous cas, en avait à présent la certitude, il avait besoin du survivant. Et il n'était pas prêt d'accepter de le perdre. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Aussi loin qu'il doive aller pour le garder.

Peu importait que l'on dise qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas de la folie à l'amour, il ne souhaitait plus écouter sa raison mais son cœur.

A suivre…

Et voilà enfin la dernière partie de ce pov (ça aura été laborieux U.U) !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu et que tout cela ne comporte pas trop d'incohérence (...)  
Le prochain chapitre sera divisé en deux (le petit lemon et ENFIN la fin é.è)

J'attends vos avis (et j'espère que vous êtes restés jusqu'au bout malgré sa longueur -.-") !

A la semaines prochaine :')


	36. Chapitre 30 : Partie 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Salut :°)  
Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Hum, comme promis, il s'agit du lemon donc Rating M oblige é.è  
J'espère que cela plaira aux fans du genre XD_

_Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews :) (Et merci aussi à LilyP, Ulis, Delphine et Mouwa !)  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 30 : Partie 1**_

En dépit de tous les évènements de la soirée, l'envie était toujours là. Et plus encore depuis qu'il lui avait dit les mots qu'il attendait.

Severus le tenait toujours contre lui et sa chaleur, son odeur, la force de son étreinte, ne l'aidaient pas à oublier que sa peau nue effleurait la sienne. Aussi tendre qu'était ce moment, le désir était plus que jamais présent. Mais aurait-ce été trop tôt pour en demander plus au maître des potions ? Lui aussi, pourtant, avait souvent semblé vouloir aller jusqu'au bout et, à présent, il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison qu'il ne franchisse pas ce pas…

- Severus ?

- Mmh ?

- Veux-tu que nous…

Il hésita un instant, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure façon de lui poser la question.

- … que nous essayions à nouveau ?

L'homme ne répondit pas mais il sentit ses doigts effleurer avec délicatesse les marques toujours présentes sur sa gorge.

- Tu dois avoir mal.

- Pas vraiment, lui répondit le gryffondor en entendant encore la culpabilité percer dans sa voix.

- Tu en es certain ?

D'une certaine façon, il s'assurait qu'ils étaient tous deux prêts à aller plus loin.

- Oui.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants puis la main diaphane s'agita légèrement au bas de sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson, avant de glisser lentement dans ses cheveux en désordre, tandis qu'il pouvait déjà sentir les lèvres fines se poser sur son épaule.

Les gestes du serpentard étaient lents mais cependant pas hésitants.

Oui, lui aussi désirait le connaître comme lui en avait l'envie.

Ses lèvres remontèrent bientôt jusqu'aux siennes et Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le baiser doux et avide à la fois. S'en se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils se relevèrent et rejoignirent le lit abandonné un peu plus tôt. A nouveau, il se sentit basculer sur les draps et son visage fut rapidement encadré par les longs cheveux noirs de son aîné.

Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques instants puis le survivant lui offrit un sourire serein. Les doigts de Severus passèrent sur les courbes de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne semble cependant parvenir à lui rendre son sourire. Certes, il savait que ses mots ne seraient certainement pas tout à fait suffisants à chasser les sombres pensées de l'ancien espion mais il aurait pourtant voulu parvenir à faire à nouveau s'épanouir un sourire heureux sur ces traits.

- Je…

Le plus jeune posa un doigt devant sa bouche, parce qu'il sentait que des mots qui n'avaient pas leur place en cet instant allaient lui échapper, et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Viens.

Les yeux noirs l'étudièrent encore un moment puis le sorcier se décida finalement à l'embrasser de nouveau et Harry y répondit avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, les lèvres du brun se perdirent sur sa mâchoire avant de venir jusqu'à son épaule puis se poser en de légères caresses sur les bras meurtris. Il le sentit se tendre.

- Harry…

Mais il ne fuit pas le contact pour autant.

L'apparence de ses bras aurait certes pu en effrayer plus d'un mais il pouvait sentir la vie circuler en eux sous la texture un peu boursoufflée, la douceur naturelle de sa peau reprenant même le dessus sur les brûlures. C'était ces bras qui étaient capables de l'enlacer avec force, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'en souvenir.

Finalement, il sentit les doigts du serpentard effleurer sa joue et il put à nouveau croiser son regard où se reflétait peut-être une pointe de reconnaissance, un très léger sourire semblait même s'être formé sur ses traits. Puis, le visage anguleux plongea vers sa gorge. Ses mains parcoururent de longues minutes sa peau, descendant au fur et à mesure de plus en plus bas. Rapidement, il lui prodigua des caresses qu'ils avaient déjà expérimentées et oublia vite que lui-même était parti en exploration de son corps pour se laisser emporter par les sensations qu'il faisait naître en lui.

Ses propres mains s'accrochèrent plus durement à ses omoplates tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait et qu'il sentait les lèvres de Severus parcourir sa peau avec plus de voracité. Le gryffondor se mordait les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il sentit ses derniers dessous le quitter et ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, lorsqu'il sentit le corps – nu – du maître des potions recouvrir entièrement le sien.

Il y avait de la convoitise, du désir mais aussi de l'amour – il en était certain – qui se reflétaient sur les iris noirs ; Harry pouvait réellement y lire le besoin que l'homme avait de lui. Il se surprit lui-même à agripper sa nuque avec un peu de rudesse pour pouvoir à nouveau goûter à ses lèvres, enlacer sa langue avec passion. Chaque partie de son corps était en contact avec celui de Severus et, sans vraiment qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs mouvements se firent de concert plus empressés.

Les mains du maître des potions remontèrent de ses hanches, passant par son torse, pour s'accrocher à ses poignets alors qu'il prenait peu à peu plus de contrôle sur le baiser passionné. Il avait chaud mais le corps pâle lui semblait plus brûlant encore, fort, vivant.

Harry avait vaguement conscience que son aîné dominait la situation mais il ne cherchait pas à se défaire de sa prise, l'excitation continuant de monter en lui. Severus bougeait de plus en plus frénétiquement contre lui et l'idée de lui appartenir totalement, de ne former plus qu'un avec lui, le rendait de plus en plus fébrile.

Il sentit la langue de l'ancien espion recueillir quelques gouttes de sueur au creux de sa clavicule puis ses lèvres remonter, avec un peu plus de douceur, vers sa gorge pendant qu'il libérait une de ses mains pour qu'il puisse glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes comme il l'entendait.

Il laissa le maître des potions descendre vers son nombril mais ne sut réprimer un sursaut lorsque l'une de ses mains se pressa sur ses fesses avant que l'une de ses phalanges ne se perde entre elles. Bien qu'il ne fut pas brusque dans son geste, la première fois qu'il s'introduisit dans son intimité vierge lui fit étouffer un cri. Le sorcier ralentit ses mouvements de lui-même et se contenta de flatter sa peau de ses lèvres, remontant un peu plus haut sur sa poitrine pour le détendre.

Il bougea légèrement en lui et la douleur passa.

Harry s'agrippa néanmoins plus fort à son cuir chevelu lorsqu'il augmenta son intrusion en lui. Son aîné s'efforça de lui faire oublier la douleur en lui prêtant plus d'attentions encore, jusqu'à venir à nouveau l'embrasser le temps qu'à nouveau il s'y habitue.

Le gryffondor sentait néanmoins son impatience tant dans son regard, ses caresses, que dans son souffle trop rapide. Il en avait des frissons d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Lorsque son regard rencontra le sien et qu'il y lut tant de désir et d'envie – qui devaient sans doute être les mêmes dans le sien – il ne put retenir un sourire encourageant. Severus n'attendit guère que cet accord silencieux pour le pénétrer en une seule fois.

Il eut mal mais le gémissement qui échappa à son amant le lui fit rapidement oublier et, malgré sa douleur, il bougea le premier autour de lui. Rapidement, il goûta au plaisir parfait de le sentir en lui, ne parvenant même plus à se concentrer sur le visage transformé par les sensations que lui offrait le maître des potions. Ils se laissèrent tous deux emportés par leur danse et arrivèrent à la jouissance pratiquement au même instant.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que l'homme ne prenne Harry dans ses bras et ne le serre contre lui, lui donnant réellement à cet instant le sentiment d'être la personne qui lui était la plus précieuse au monde.

Et, même s'ils restèrent silencieux par la suite et que le survivant resta encore longtemps à écouter les battements du cœur du serpentard contre son oreille, il savait que l'attente n'avait pas été inutile car, à présent, plus aucun doute ne l'habitait, il savait que son amour était réciproque.

C'est un sourire heureux dessiné sur ses lèvres qu'il se laissa glisser vers le sommeil, avec le sentiment profondément ancré en lui qu'être entouré de ces bras était la place qui lui convenait mieux que tout autre.

_A suivre…_

_Mmh... C'est mon premier lemon publié sur HP donc j'aimerais savoir si c'est passable... ou s'il vaut mieux que j'oublie des tentatives du genre pour l'avenir -.-"_

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier alors, s'il y a des points particuliers que vous voudriez voir mis en avant, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je verrai si je peux les associer à ce que j'ai prévu !_

_A très bientôt :') _


	37. Chapitre 30 : Partie 2

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry__, publication hebdomadaire_

_Salut !  
Nous voici donc au dernier chapitre de cette fic :)  
Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout de ces ... euh.. 6 mois (O.o) de publication hebdomadaire :D  
Vos encouragements m'ont toujours donné la motivation nécessaire à terminer dans les temps et j'en suis la première heureuse é.è  
Merci beaucoup et pour la dernière fois sur cette fic..._

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Le tout début est du point de vue du narrateur et le reste de celui de Harry) _

**Anciennes blessures**

_**Chapitre 30 : Partie 2**_

Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin.

On ne pouvait pas dire que la presse sorcière avait eu à relater quelque fait plus extraordinaire que le mariage de, l'héroïne de guerre et professeur de Poudlard, Hermione Granger ou l'intéressante reprise en main de l'empire Malfoy par son héritier. Tout était relativement calme et serein, que ce fut dans le monde extérieur ou dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Comme chaque année, l'effervescence gagnait les élèves – et les professeurs - à l'approche des examens et des vacances.

Ainsi donc, personne ne semblait vraiment avoir remarqué qu'un couple solide s'était formé au sein du château. Et les intéressés ne cherchaient d'ailleurs guère à attirer plus d'attention que nécessaire.

Certes, l'idée de se séparer n'effleurait plus ni l'esprit de l'un ou de l'autre mais ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait retrouvé la complicité particulière qui s'était un jour installée entre eux. L'un et l'autre, à leur manière, continuaient à se demander si toutes les blessures du passé pouvaient être guéries par le bonheur présent.

-----

Harry venait de pénétrer dans le château, laissant le crépuscule de ce jour de printemps disparaître derrière les grandes portes. Un peu plus tôt, il avait quitté ses deux meilleurs amis à Pré-au-lard, les laissant en tête-à-tête pour la fin du week-end, et il s'apprêtait à retrouver le maître des potions.

Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, le gryffondor pouvait dire qu'il était réellement heureux. D'un côté, il pouvait voir, avec soulagement, que d'avoir « officialisé les choses » n'avait pas détruit pour autant la relation entre Ron et Hermione. Et d'un autre, il se rendait compte que, chaque jour, Severus agissait plus naturellement avec lui, souriant plus souvent en sa présence ou n'hésitant plus vraiment à lui révéler ses pensées avec plus ou moins de sarcasmes. D'une certaine façon, il comprenait enfin certains détails de la personnalité du serpentard qui lui avaient auparavant totalement échappé.

Le lendemain de la cérémonie de mariage, après leur première véritable nuit ensemble, ils avaient eu une longue discussion et le survivant en avait appris plus sur la situation de son aîné à la fin et après la guerre. Comme les circonstances dans lesquelles l'horcruxe avait été détruit ou le rôle de Malfoy… Severus n'avait guère voulu entrer dans les détails mais au moins tout cela lui paraissait à présent bien plus clair. Et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis lors, comme décidés dans un accord muet à laisser le passé douloureux derrière eux.

Ils s'aimaient, c'était l'essentiel – et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le répéter chaque jour pour le savoir.

Restait encore, quand le moment s'y prêterait, à le faire comprendre à ceux qui n'avaient pas encore le moindre soupçon. Ron et Hermione le savaient déjà (Harry ne voyait cependant pas l'utilité de leur parler des épisodes les plus sombres de leur relation, cela ne servirait qu'à créer des mésententes), Molly et Arthur aussi et leurs collègues devaient certainement l'avoir assez clairement compris depuis que Filius les avait surpris…

Les seuls ignorants encore cette situation restaient le reste de la famille Wesley, Remus et Tonks, et le reste du monde – à entendre par là la presse qu'ils tenaient tous deux à laisser loin de leur vie aussi longtemps que possible.

Le gryffondor arriva près des cachots et frappa à la porte familière. N'obtenant pas de réponse – Severus devait sans doute encore être dans son laboratoire – il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans ses quartiers. Comme il s'y attendait, il pouvait entendre un peu d'agitation dans le laboratoire attenant ; il n'hésita pas plus pour le rejoindre.

- …que l'asphodèle déclenche une réaction non désirée lorsqu'on l'associe au sisymbre ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais il pourrait atténuer les effets de l'armoise et éviter que mes clients ne tombent dans un sommeil aussi profond que celui d'Arthur en Avalon, dit avec sarcasmes la voix qu'il avait malheureusement reconnue.

La porte s'ouvrait toujours sous son mouvement et il pouvait voir l'ancien espion secouer la tête.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous tenez tant que cela à voir votre potion devenir aussi solide que les murs de ce château, je vous en prie, tentez l'expérience, finit-il, avec un rictus.

- Evidemment, si c'est _cet_ effet fâcheux… Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, marmonna le blond qui baissait les yeux vers son chaudron.

Les deux occupants de la pièce ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué mais Harry fixait l'invité de son aîné d'un regard noir. Certes, il avait su être là pour Severus, et ce dernier lui avait même demandé de modérer la haine plus ou moins justifiée qu'il avait pour « Draco », mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait pas ce type. Surtout lorsqu'il le retrouvait en compagnie de son amant un samedi soir, et ce même s'il savait - aux frasques remarquées du blond dans la presse - qu'il était parfaitement hétéro et que le maître des potions lui avait appris qu'il avait décidé de l'aider quelques temps à développer ses affaires.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le mariage mais il ne parvenait pas encore à arriver à de meilleurs sentiments envers lui.

- Malfoy, grinça-t-il presque malgré lui.

Les deux hommes relevèrent les yeux vers lui et la fouine parla avant que Severus ne puisse même lui adresser un mot.

- Tiens, Potter, je ne savais pas que ton impolitesse allait jusqu'à pénétrer dans les appartements de tes collègues sans leur autorisation, déclara-t-il apparemment vite remis de sa surprise de le voir en ces lieux.

- J'ai bien plus le droit de me trouver ici que _toi_ !

- Allons donc, et en quel honneur notre héros aurait le privilège d'entrer dans ces quartiers privés sans même y avoir été invité ? continua-t-il d'un air hautain tout en jetant un regard en coin à son ancien professeur.

Le dit professeur avait seulement soulevé un sourcil et semblait presque s'amuser aux dépends du blond.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants au brun pour se décider, poussé par la certitude que Severus ne lui porterait pas trop rancune pour ce qu'il allait faire, par sa colère… et aussi par l'envie de voir comment allait réagir cet imbécile.

- Il me semble, Malfoy, qu'en qualité d'amant ma place est bien plus ici que la tienne, dit enfin le gryffondor avec plus de calme et même un rictus supérieur qu'il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable d'afficher.

Le blond pâlit brusquement et sembla ne plus oser tourner la tête vers leur aîné.

- Ton sens de l'humour est vraiment déplorable, Potter, trancha-t-il d'une voix un peu trop basse pour être réellement assurée.

Le sourire du survivant s'élargit. Il contourna les plans de travail pour venir à la rencontre de Severus. Ce dernier le regarda faire sans mot dire.

- Je suis très sérieux, tu sais, continua-t-il en voyant son expression incrédule au moment où il effleura la nuque du plus âgé de ses doigts.

- Severus… Vous n'avez quand même pas… Avec Potter ? balbutia-t-il presque.

Sa bouche resta ouverte un peu plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait dû devant le manque de réaction de leur aîné et, lorsqu'il s'en rendit sans doute compte, il la referma un peu durement.

Cela dura quelques minutes encore comme cela, Malfoy littéralement à cours de mots – qu'est-ce que c'était rare mais qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif ! – et Harry souriant largement satisfait, s'étant même un peu plus collé au corps de l'ancien espion.

Finalement c'est le claquement de langue agacé de Severus qui mit un terme à cette scène assez comique – du moins, du point de vue du professeur de DCFM.

- Bon, Harry, je crois que tu t'es suffisamment amusé comme cela. Et Draco, cessez de nous fixer avec cette expression stupide, cela ne vous sied guère. Oui, nous sommes ensemble et, non, vous n'en saurez pas plus que cela. Avez-vous quelque chose à redire à ceci ?

- Mais c'est Potter ! s'insurgea-t-il sortant soudain de son hébétude.

- Merci, Monsieur Malfoy, mais ma vue n'est pas encore défaillante au point que je ne puisse pas le reconnaître. Autre chose de peut-être… plus pertinent à formuler ?

Cette fois, le maître des potions semblait commencer à s'irriter de cette réaction. Et Malfoy dût s'en rendre compte également puisqu'il se calma aussitôt.

- Bien. Vous et Potter. Il faudra que je m'y fasse, j'imagine. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Non, en fait, j'aurais plus facilement crû une personne m'affirmant que Merlin était un mage noir que… ça.

Harry vit son amant lever les yeux au ciel avant de revenir au blond.

- Nous en resterons donc là pour aujourd'hui. Essayez de trouver une solution pour cette potion durant la semaine et je verrai ce que je peux faire, dit enfin Severus tout en débarrassant les tables et ne prêtant plus attention aux deux plus jeunes.

Le regard de Malfoy se fixa soudain sur le gryffondor avec colère.

Bon. Cette nouvelle n'allait donc pas faciliter leur entente future. Eh bien, soit, lui non plus ne souhaitait pas vraiment devenir « ami » avec lui.

Le masque du blond se reforma cependant assez vite et il accorda même un sourire à Severus.

- Sale fouine, murmura le brun entre ses dents.

Mais personne ne l'entendit – ou ne choisit de relever cette insulte.

- Entendu, Severus, je repasserai le week-end prochain pour que nous puissions finir de la mettre au point.

Il prit sa cape légère, qui était abandonnée dans un coin du laboratoire, et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte.

- Mmh… je me demande quelle pourrait bien être la valeur de cette information, dit-il comme-ci il se parlait à lui-même tout en passant devant eux, « Harry Potter et son ancien professeur de potions honni vivant leur passion secrète au sein de Poudlard ! », ça pourrait en intéresser plus d'un…

- Draco…, grogna le plus âgé sur le ton de l'avertissement.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas dans mes intentions d'en toucher mots à qui que ce soit…

Il leur lança à tous deux un sourire désagréablement serpentard.

- … pour l'instant du moins.

Et il franchit le pas de la porte avec un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

- Je te préviens, tu…

- Du calme, Potter.

Severus le retenait par la taille pour l'empêcher de suivre le blond. Ce dernier, pourtant, passa une dernière fois la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

- J'oubliais : je me dois de vous remercier, vous ne savez à quel point cela peut-être plaisant d'avoir _enfin_ découvert un moyen de pression sur le grand Harry Potter !

Et il éclata de rire tout en les quittant pour de bon tandis que le gryffondor se débattait dans les bras de son amant.

- Malfoy ! cria-t-il. Je te jure que si tu révèles cela à ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, tu me le paieras !

Il entendit de loin le rire de la fouine s'amplifier.

- Severus, lâche-moi ! Il faut que…

- Il plaisante, Potter. Tu es vraiment trop facile à abuser.

- C'est ça, oui. Avec lui, il vaut mieux toujours se méfier.

- Est-il utile que je te rappelle que **tu** es celui qui a choisi de le lui dire ?

- Hmpf.

- C'est ce qu'il m'avait également semblé. Mais, puisque tu as pris cette initiative – assez bonne, je dois avouer, puisque nous avons pu assister à une telle réaction, il serait peut-être temps que tu cesses de repousser ce dîner chez les Weasley et que nous ayons la chance de voir leurs expressions à cette annonce, continua le maître des potions, taquin.

- Ha ha, oui, tu as raison, dit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

En fait, il craignait un peu les réactions de Ginny et Remus donc, depuis deux bonnes semaines déjà, il promettait à Molly de ne plus tarder à venir les voir mais éloignait toujours la date choisie.

- Mais tu sais que tout cela ne fait pas beaucoup de différence pour moi, lui murmura encore Severus en laissant ses lèvres se poser sur la naissance de sa mâchoire. Tu es le seul dont la présence m'importe réellement.

Il sourit et se retourna pour pouvoir joindre ses lèvres aux siennes, échangeant ce baiser maintenant familier et pourtant chaque fois un peu différent, chargé de désirs et de sentiments, manifestation la plus simple de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ces mots que le maître des potions avait prononcés étaient de ceux qu'il ne lui disait jamais avant, lorsque le secret assombrissait encore leur relation, et qui aujourd'hui étaient dits peu importe le moment, à l'instant le plus banal même, naturellement, sans difficulté aucune. Parce que le survivant savait qu'ils ne reflétaient que la réalité de ce qu'il éprouvait.

Ils se détachèrent, le souffle un peu rapide parce que leur échange était vite passé d'innocent à passionné, et Harry eut un petit sourire espiègle.

- Je ne suis pas certain que Malfoy serait très heureux d'entendre ça…

- Et moi, je me demande si je ne devrais pas finir par me sentir froissé que tu lui accordes plus d'attention qu'à moi, renchérit le serpentard avec un rictus.

Une grimace déforma les traits du jeune professeur.

- Si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de sous-entendu, c'est encore plus horrible que d'imaginer Minerva et Tonks ensemble…

- Minerva et… Qui a pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant penser une chose pareille ? fit Severus avec dégoût.

- Ron. Il semblerait, selon sa propre pensée, que cela soit aussi probable que toi et moi ensemble.

- Hn. Je vois que tes amis ont une haute opinion de notre couple, marmonna-t-il.

- …fin, c'est juste la première remarque qu'il m'a sortie entre deux éclats de rires quand je lui ai annoncé, tu… euh…

- Tu me feras penser à jeter un sort à cet avorton la prochaine fois que je le croise, déclara l'homme visiblement vexé, en le quittant pour revenir au salon. Allons souper.

Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de se taire, du moins pour sauver la vie de son meilleur ami.

- Attends, Severus ! Si je t'ai dit ça c'est pour… c'est pour…

Il essayait de trouver quelque chose de crédible pour son amant qui s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce, où il l'avait suivi, et l'observait les yeux plissés. Il allait vraiment devoir trouver une excuse valable.

- Ah ! Oui ! C'était pour t'expliquer le malentendu du premier dîner chez les Weasley.

Aux yeux noirs qui ne se réduisaient presque plus qu'à deux fentes, il voyait bien que cette évocation non plus n'était pas la meilleure mais il allait peut-être pouvoir s'en sortir avec cela.

- Mais si, rappelle-toi, Ron essayait de cacher son fou rire et…

- Je m'en souviens très bien, Potter.

- Eh bien, c'était pour ça, dit-il rapidement en le voyant arriver au bout de sa patience. Le jour où je l'ai annoncé à Ron, Hermione remplissait ses listes d'invités. Elle lui a dit qu'elle t'inviterait et, de fil en aiguille, elle a laissé sous-entendre, enfin, tu vois… et Ron a éclaté de rire… puis il a parlé de Minerva et Tonks et… et de quelque chose à propos des jumeaux aussi… Mais, je n'étais pas certain de savoir où on en était et puis Hermione , non,… enfin, bref,… Alors…euh, au dîner au Terrier, on parlait du mariage et il s'est souvenu…

Il avait la nette impression de commencer à s'embrouiller mais le regard amusé de Severus, lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui, l'arracha à ses justifications.

- C'est bon, Harry, je crois avoir compris l'essentiel dans ces explications décousues et Ronald Weasley pourra échapper quelques temps à ma colère, affirma-t-il bon prince.

Le maître des potions revint à nouveau vers lui et prit son menton entre ses doigts. Il le fixa simplement en silence de son regard de suie.

- Je ne le dirai pas parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas m'entendre prononcer ces mots mais sache que je le pense toujours. Et que j'ai plus que jamais l'intention de faire en sorte de te mériter.

_« Je suis désolé pour tout »_

Ces mots, le gryffondor ne les avait entendus qu'une fois, à son réveil, dans les bras de Severus, au lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble et Harry lui avait demandé de ne plus les répéter. Parce que l'homme semblait brisé lorsqu'il les prononçait. Parce ses yeux étaient bien trop chargés de culpabilité et de tristesse.

Chaque fois qu'il mentionnait cet instant – toujours à un moment où le plus jeune ne s'y attendait pas, le même voile assombrissait ses traits. Il ne semblait pas encore s'être pardonné à lui-même alors le survivant lui répondit comme souvent :

- Je sais, Severus. Mais je t'aime et je veux simplement que tu restes toi-même. Et avec moi.

Le serpentard posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui sourit simplement, laissant disparaître ces émotions qui n'avaient pas leur place à cette heure, puis ils quittèrent enfin ses appartements pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

Ce sourire.

Ce simple sourire.

C'était sans doute cela qui l'avait réellement attiré chez lui la première fois. Cette expression qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilée lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard. Cette absence de sourire qui avait fait de lui, pendant si longtemps, une personne inaccessible, voire un être apte à se manifester dans ses cauchemars.

Il aimait ce sourire, il voulait continuer à le faire apparaître sur ces traits un peu trop durs. Peu importe leur passé ou leur avenir. Parce qu'il était capable, à chaque fois, de faire rater un battement à son cœur. Parce qu'il lui donnait confiance, en lui et en Severus.

Parce que, simplement, il gardait le sentiment qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à lui… et qu'il faisait immanquablement naître le même sourire sur ses lèvres.

**FIN**

**----- **

**Voilà, cette fois c'est terminé...Et non, il n'y a pas de "grand final" (j'espère que je n'ai déçu personne T.T) mais cela reste dans la continuité générale de cette fic, je pense, un mélange de petites anecdotes, un peu (trop -.-) de sentiments et... un peu de tout en fait XD  
Je souhaite que cela vous ait plu et je vous dit à très bientôt sur une autre fic (ou un éventuel petit OS/préquelle centré sur Sev et Draco, si je trouve le temps et l'inspiration pour l'écrire...pour ma petite Maë :°))  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis (je rêve d'atteindre les 555 reviews mais ça restera sans doute un rêve XD) et même si vous passez des mois après cette publication, ça me fera toujours plaisir !**

**-----**

Hum, encore un petit mot (je sais, ça commence à faire long...) pour vous donner une idée de l'état actuel de mes autres fics HP du moment :

_- Un chemin vers elle --- Chapitre 2 en cours d'écriture  
- Si longtemps --- Chapitre 9 écrit mais à retravailler...  
- Sacrifices et sacrifiés --- Chapitre 15 presque achevé mais je bloque sur la fin U.U  
- Et aussi un OS bien entamé post tome 7 (léger - voire très léger :S - slash Harry/Severus)_

Sur ce, cette fois, je vous laisse et à une prochaine fois !

_(--D Une éventuelle révision de tous les chapitres de cette fic pourrait avoir lieu dans un proche avenir...)_


End file.
